That's What You Get
by hyoRi kim
Summary: Jaejoong tak punya pilihan selain merelakan bayi mungilnya tinggal bersama Keluarga Jung yang merupakan keluarga appa kandung bayinya. Yunjae FF Genderswitch. Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : That's What You Get**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [GS]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... jung jiyool, etc.**

**Genre : Fluff/ Little angst**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Yun-male and Jae-female, semua ukenya jadi female... this is Yunjae FF Genderswitch, please enjoy it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

Aku pikir terlalu mudah untuk melupakanmu, terlalu mudah untuk menghapuskan semua kenangan tentangmu. Waktu satu tahun saja ternyata belum cukup, aku menyerah karena kau tahu kalau aku tak pernah bisa melupakanmu.

And then, **that's what you get**...

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Dibalik ruangan serba putih itu sesosok yeoja cantik kini tengah berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi seorang bayi mungil yang sebentar lagi akan terlahir kedunia. Nafasnya terengah, keringat membasahi rambut dan wajah cantiknya.

"..nona... sedikit lagi... ayo, dorong... terus dorong... bayinya sudah terlihat..."

"..aarhhh... arggghhhhhh..."

Yeoja cantik itu mencengkram sprey dengan sangat kuat, kepalanya sedikit terangkat, rasanya terlalu sakit, seorang makhluk kecil kini tengah mendesaknya untuk segera keluar.

"..nona kim... sedikit lagi dan..."

"..aargghhhhhhhh..." teriaknya panjang berbarengan dengan tangisan kencang dari seorang bayi yang masih berlumuran darah.

"..oekk... oekkk..."

"selamat nona, bayi perempuan yang sungguh sehat..."

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

.

Seorang yeoja muda dan paruh baya tengah menunggu diluar, wajahnya langsung berubah cerah saat mendengar tangisan bayi yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu.

"joongie eonni berhasil, bayinya lahir..." seru yeoja muda nan imut dengan wajah berbinar, dia memeluk yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ahjummanya itu dengan bahagia dan rasa lega, bagaimanapun, kakaknya telah berhasil melahirkan seorang bayi.

Cklekk...

Pintu terbuka dan nampaklah seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu, dia tersenyum saat melihat yeoja imut itu dan ahjummanya.

"dokter, bagaimana dengan joongie?" tanya ahjumma itu langsung.

"kondisinya sedikit lemah, dia kehilangan banyak energi tapi jangan khawatir secara keseluruhan dia dalam keadaan baik dan bayinya sangat sehat"

"kamsahamnida dok, apakah kami bisa menjenguknya?"

"tentu, nona kim sedang dalam perawatan suster didalam"

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Aku meneteskan air mata saat melihat putriku terlahir kedunia, tangisannya membuatku terharu dan ikut meneteskan air mata. Seorang putri yang terlahir dari rahimku sendiri, diusiaku yang baru menginjak 20 tahun dan masih melanjutkan kuliahku.

"joongie/ eonni..."

Aku sangat mengenal kedua suara itu, dua orang yang begitu aku sayangi dan menyayangiku walaupun aku sudah berbuat bodoh dan mengecewakan mereka. Kesalahan yang seperti sebuah aib ini, aku sangat bodoh.

"selamat sayang..."

Suara ahjumma yang begitu lembut membuatku merasa tenang, dia seperti umma untukku, karena **kedua orangtuaku memang sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil**.

"eonni, chukakhae... su-ie kagum sama eonni..."

Junsu-ah... mianhae, eonni tidak bisa memberikan contoh yang baik untukmu, tanpa terasa setetes air mata kembali menetes dari kelopak mataku.

"..mianhae..." isakku pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahku.

"sudahlah, tak ada yang perlu kau sesali... jalani dan berusahalah yang terbaik untuk kami dan putri kecilmu..."

Belum sempat aku menjawab, pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampakan suster dengan pakaian putihnya tersenyum kearahku.

"nona, ini bayi anda..."

Tatapanku mengalih pada sosok mungil yang nampak tertidur dengan pulas dibalut kain berwarna merah muda.

Suster itu menyerahkannya padaku dengan perlahan, sedikit sakit dibagian bawah tubuhku namun aku sama sekali tak mempedulikannya, rasa bahagiaku saat menyentuh dan memeluk tubuh kecilnya lebih berarti.

"..yeopo..." gumamku saat melihatnya yang tertidur dalam pelukanku, namun... sebersit rasa sakit melintas diulu hatiku, putri cantikku.

Jiyool, Jung Jiyool... bagaimanapun kau harus memakai dan mendapatkan marga itu, maafkan umma sayang.

Aku menatapnya sendu, cantik... sosok kecil yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir yang hanya bisa aku rasakan kehadirannya itu kini benar-benar nyata dan berada dalam pelukanku.

Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae chagiya.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Plakkk...

Sebuah tamparan keras memenuhi ruangan itu, jaejoong menangis, bukan hanya rasa sakit dari tamparan itu, melainkan rasa sakit yang jauh lebih sakit dihatinya.

"..apa yang kau lakukan kim jaejoong? kau sudah gila!" teriak kim ahjumma padanya.

"..eonni..." junsu terisak sambil menutup mulutnya.

Baru satu hari dia melihat bayi mungil itu dan baru satu hari juga dia mendengar tangisan kecil dari keponakannya itu, kini... apa yang telah dilakukan jaejoong.

"aku melakukan ini karena aku tau jiyool akan susah jika dia terus bersamaku" tangis jaejoong pecah, dia mencengkram dadanya sakit.

"tidak, yang kau lakukan itu adalah membuang bayimu, bayi yang selama ini kau rawat dan begitu kau sayangi joongie, apa yang kau pikirkan hah? ambil kembali bayimu sebelum semuanya terlambat" suara kim ahjumma terus memenuhi ruang rawat tersebut sementara junsu tak henti menangis, jaejoong menggeleng pelan disela tangisnya.

"..."

"aniya, maafkan aku ahjumma..." tangis jaejoong melemah, dia menahan semua beban yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir ditanggungnya.

Selama itu dia mati-matian menjaga dan menutupi kehamilannya **seorang diri, **kecuali dari ahjumma dan adik kandungnya, junsu. Dan sekarang, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, selain... merelakan bayinya tinggal bersama orang lain.

Kim ahjumma menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin keponakannya itu akan melakukan hal setega itu pada bayinya sendiri.

Kenyataannya, jaejoong diam-diam memang sudah bersepakat dengan seseorang atau lebih tepatnya pada sepasang suami istri yang memang tak memiliki anak, dia akan memberikan bayinya pada pasangan muda itu.

"..eonni, kenapa kau lakukan itu... hiks... jiyool terlalu kecil dan rapuh... kenapa kau begitu tega eonni, katakan..." junsu menangis keras, dia tak rela jika dia harus berpisah dengan keponakan barunya, dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjaga dan merawat bayi mungil itu, membantu kakaknya yang pasti akan kesulitan mengurus bayinya seorang diri, tapi sekarang?

Jaejoong terisak dalam diamnya, dia mencoba setegar mungkin dihadapan adik dan ahjummanya itu. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau hatinya terasa sangat sakit dan hancur, baru beberapa jam dia memeluk dan mencium putrinya tapi kini sosok mungil itu sudah tidak ada dalam dekapannya lagi.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu...

.

Jaejoong sudah kembali ke rumahnya yang kecil dan sederhana yang ditinggalinya bersama ahjumma dan adik perempuannya, kim junsu.

Dia hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya diranjang, tatapannya terlihat begitu kosong, satu minggu yang lalu dia masih merasakan perut besarnya yang tampak bergerak-gerak menggelitiknya, dan kenyataannya sekarang, tidak ada perut besar atau suara tangis yang begitu diharapkannya.

"..eonni, ini makanlah sarapannya... ahjumma sudah berangkat bekerja tadi pagi" ucapnya pelan, walaupun kim ahjumma nampak mendiamkan dan menyesalkan keputusan jaejoong tapi tidak dengan junsu.

Setiap pagi, sebelum berangkat kesekolah junsu selalu dengan setianya membantu melayani kakak satu-satunya itu.

"kalau begitu, su-ie berangkat dulu ya eonni..."

Tap...

Tap...

Brukkk...

"..hikksss..." suara tangis jaejoong mulai pecah begitu pintu tertutup, dia kembali merasakan sakit mengingat ketiadaan putrinya, dia bertekad tidak akan pernah menyesal tapi rasa sakit itu tetaplah terasa sakit dan menyesakannya.

.

.

.

In other side...

.

Suara tangis bayi itu masih terdengar memenuhi kediaman mewah itu, bukan merasa jengkel tapi semua keluarga malah tersenyum senang mendengar tangisan kecil dari bayi perempuan nan mungil itu, mereka tampak sangat bahagia.

"..aigo, cucu halmoni lucu sekali saat menangis... cup... cup... sayang, jangan menangis lagi ne?" halmoni itu menepuk-nepuk kecil pipi gembul sang bayi yang tengah digendong oleh 'sang umma'.

"ne umma, dia cantik sekali bukan... aku benar-benar gemas..."

"kau benar bummie..."

Keduanya terkekeh sambil memperhatikan bayi perempuan itu yang lama kelamaan berhenti menangis dan tertidur dengan pulas.

"aigo, dia lucu sekali..."

"iya dong, siapa dulu appanya... Jung Siwon..." kekeh namja tampan yang memang ada disana dengan bangganya, membuat halmoni yang tak lain adalah mrs jung sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

"oh ya, siapa nama bayi cantik ini?" tanya mrs jung lagi, mengingat dia baru saja sampai diseoul setelah pulang dari pengobatan rutinnya disingapore.

"jiyool, jung jiyool..." jawab kibum, yang merupakan istri dari siwon.

"jiyool? nama yang bagus, kalian yang memberikan namanya?"

Kibum dan siwon nampak terdiam, bagaimana menjelaskannya, mrs jung yang nampak mengerti tersenyum kecil.

"..umma, umma kandung dari jiyool yang meminta nama itu" jawab kibum pelan.

Mrs jung mengangguk kecil, dia ataupun sibum sekalipun belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan **umma kandung** dari bayi mungil yang ada dihadapannya itu, mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat ponsel, dan saat dirumah sakit, susterlah yang memberikan bayi mungil itu pada kibum dan siwon.

Sesaat suasana menghening, sampai akhirnya...

"..aku pulaaaaang..." seruan lantang dari seorang namja dengan suksesnya membuat bayi mungil itu kembali menangis kencang.

"aigo, jung yunho! kau membuatnya terkejut pabo!" mrs jung tak kalah berteriak, kibum segera menimang-nimang jiyool supaya tenang kembali.

"ehh... aku minta maaf, aku tak tahu kalau ada bayi dirumah ini..." jawab yunho santai lalu menghampiri keluarganya itu.

"oh hyung, noona... kalian sudah datang? maaf aku tak tahu... tunggu, apa ini keponakanku yang cantik itu? aku..."

Deg .

Yunho mematung, perkataannya terhenti begitu saja.

"ya! yunho! ada apa denganmu?" itu adalah seruan ketiga yang menyadarkan yunho, yunho tampak terkejut lalu tersenyum aneh pada keluarganya itu.

"ada apa?"

"n-ne? a-aniya... hanya saja, bayi ini begitu cantik, siapa namanya?"

"jung jiyool" jawab siwon singkat, yunho hanya ber'O' ria kemudian berbalik lalu meninggalkan keluarganya yang masih berkumpul.

"kalian beruntung, dia cantik sekali..." santai yunho lalu benar-benar berlalu.

"..ckk... dasar anak aneh" decak siwon padanya.

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Selama beberapa hari ini, siwon hyung dan kibum noona menginap dirumahku, atau lebih tepatnya kediaman jung, rumah umma.

Kibum noona sedang belajar menjadi umma yang baik untuk jiyool, ya jiyool... keponakanku, walaupun aku tahu dia bukanlah anak kandung kibum dan siwon hyung.

"..oekk... oekkk..." jiyool tampak menangis dari dalam kamar kibum noona, tapi kulihat noona dan umma sedang sibuk membuat makanan bayi khusus untuk jiyool.

"yunho, kau tidak kuliahkan? umma titip jiyool, gendong dia dan bawa ketempat yang segar" ucap umma dari arah dapur.

"ne, akan kucoba... tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau bayi itu menangis semakin kencang" kekehku dengan suara sepelan mungkin diakhir kalimatku.

Pelan sekali aku membawa jiyool kedalam gendonganku, usianya baru satu minggu, dia kecil sekali, bahkan aku seperti menggendong anak kucing -.-

"..anak manis..." ucapku sambil membawanya kebalkon kamar kibum noona, dan tak memakan waktu lama sampai dia tenang dan tertidur kembali dalam pelukanku.

Kenapa jiyool mudah sekali tertidur, apa semua bayi seperti itu juga? dan... kenapa harus ada bayi segala -.- bodoh, akan sangat mengerikan kalau tiba-tiba tercipta dengan bentuk sepertiku, aku terkekeh kemudian kembali menatapnya.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Cantik... itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut yunho saat mengamati wajah damai _keponakan_-nya itu. Dia hanya menatap wajah pulas jiyool dengan senyuman kecilnya, terlihat hangat dan damai, melihat tubuh mungil jiyool... tiba-tiba yunho tersenyum miris.

'kalau anakku lahir, apa dia akan semungil dan secantikmu, jiyoolie...' batin yunho miris.

'kibum noona tidak bisa hamil dan dengan bodohnya aku menyuruh jaejoong menggugurkan kandungannya, anakku...' kali ini yunho tersenyum miris seperti orang gila.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian 8 bulan yang lalu...

.

.

**Flashback...**

.

Yunho yang saat itu tengah sibuk dengan berbagai tugas yang diberikan dosennya itu nampak berantakan dan terlihat amburadul, tak hanya yunho memang, tapi hampir semua orang yang berada dikelas itu tampak sama, mengerikan.

Drrrtttt... drrttttttt...

Dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar, namun keadaannya sekarang tak memungkinkannya untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

3 jam berlalu dan akhirnya dosen botak itu keluar dengan setumpuk berkas ditangannya, beberapa orang juga ikut keluar dengan tampang acak-acakanya karena terlalu lelah dan dosen itu benar-benar menguras otak mereka saat itu.

Sebelum keluar yunho meraih ponselnya, selama hampir 15 menit ponsel itu terus bergetar dari dalam sakunya. Saat melihatnya, semua panggilan itu berasal dari nomor yang sama.

Boojaejoongie

Yunho tersenyum kecil, dia melihat tanda pesan baru dilayar ponselnya, tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama sampai dia bisa membaca keseluruhan pesan singkat dari nomor itu.

.

'yunnie, kenapa lama sekali? seharusnya kelasmu berakhir satu jam yang lalu'

.

Yunho terkekeh saat membayangkan wajah sebal jaejoong saat itu.

.

'aku menunggumu hampir dua jam, aku lelah sekali~ cepatlah keluar'

.

Kali ini yunho tersenyum kecil, kenapa tetap memaksakan menunggu? dia bisa pulang sejak 3 jam yang lalu.

.

'baiklah, aku akan tetap menunggumu...'

.

Yunho tersenyum senang setelah membaca pesan ketiga itu, itulah yang membedakan jaejoong dari yeoja lain yang dikenalnya. Sedikit cerewet, mood yang sering berubah dan cuek... tapi dibalik itu semua dia sangat perhatian dan sabar untuk yunho.

.

'yunnie, kau mencintaiku? ah bodoh, tentu saja... kau tahu, aku begitu mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu yun... dan malam itu, aku tak percaya kita benar-benar melakukannya...'

.

Yunho terdiam...

Dia menangkap sebuah pesan yang menurutnya terasa aneh, kenapa jaejoong tiba-tiba berkata atau bahkan mengungkit 'masalah itu', masalah yang saat yunho mengatakannya (menggodanya) saja pun jaejoong akan langsung memerah karena malu.

.

'saranghae yunnie-ah, aku menunggumu diluar...'

.

Dengan perlahan yunho memasukan kembali ponselnya dan membereskan buku-bukunya, dia langsung meninggalkan kelas begitu semuanya terlihat sudah rapih.

'sudahlah, aku tak ingin membahasnya saat ini' batinnya tak ingin pusing.

"..ahh boo..."

Sesosok yeoja cantik menyambutnya begitu dia keluar kelas, dia tersenyum manis kearahnya. Yunho akui dia begitu terhanyut dengan senyuman itu, yeoja yang sangat dicintainya.

"kenapa lama sekali?" kali ini bibir poutnya yang terlihat.

"kenapa masih menunggu?" yunho malah balik memberinya pertanyaan, jaejoong menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecil, senyum kecil... yang yunho lihat memiliki arti lain... tapi lagi-lagi dia tak berminat untuk menanyakan atau membahasnya lebih jauh.

"kkaja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang..." jaejoong hanya menggangguk dan mengikuti yunho melangkah disampingnya.

Tak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya, jaejoong yang tiba-tiba gugup dan yunho yang tahu akan _sesuatu _yang mungkin tengah disembunyikan jaejoong. Tapi untuk saat ini, dia sangat lelah dan tak ingin bertanya banyak pada yeoja chingunya itu.

"..aku akan langsung mengantarkanmu pulang, tak apa kan?"

"yunnie, tunggu..." bukannya menjawab, jaejoong malah menghentikan pergerakan tangan yunho yang akan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"hnn... ada apa?"

"..." jaejoong nampak terdiam, sebagai seorang yeoja... terlalu wajar jika dia merasakan perasaan khawatir itu, ya... perasaan khawatir akan suatu hal yang disebut _penolakan_. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat, dia tak tahan lagi untuk menahannya.

"..."

"..boo..." yunho mengangkat dagu jaejoong supaya menatapnya, tapi apa yang dilihatnya... cairan bening itu sudah menggenang dikelopak mata besar jaejoong.

Yunho yang sedikit terkejut langsung menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap jaejoong tak mengerti, diusapnya pelan cairan bening itu.

"..yunnie..." suara jaejoong tampak bergetar, isakan mulai terdengar dari bibir cherrynya, dia terlalu takut, benar-benar takut sekarang.

"..." yunho menatapnya tak mengerti, baru saja dia keluar dari pelajaran yang nista itu dan sekarang...

"..a-aku... aku hamil yun..." ucap jaejoong gemetar berbarengan dengan gerakannya yang menghempaskan cengkraman tangan yunho dikedua lengannya, yunho membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"..k-kau sedang bercanda boo? ngh, sudahlah... aku sedang lelah, ayo pulang..." jaejoong menepis tangan yunho yang akan menariknya.

"aku hamil yun dan itu anakmu..." jaejoong tak ingin berkelit lagi.

"..."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya saat dia tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari mulut yunho, namja tampan itu hanya menatapnya diam.

"masuklah, kita bicarakan ini nanti... aku sangat lelah" ucap yunho akhirnya sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk jaejoong, suara itu... tak pernah jaejoong mendengar suara sedatar itu dari mulut yunho.

Tak menjawab, jaejoong hanya mengikuti perintah yunho dan masuk kedalam mobil. Itu adalah perjalanan terburuk yang pernah dialaminya, tak ada suara ataupun apapun, hening.

Baik yunho maupun jaejoong hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Jaejoong memegang perutnya yang masih rata, 4 minggu usia janinnya itu. Dia tak pernah menyangka akan berakhir seperti itu, bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada ahjumma dan adiknya nanti, dan yunho? dia...

"gugurkan saja..."

Sontak jaejoong langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara itu, dia hanya diam seolah berkata -apa-maksud-perkataanmu-jung-yunho-

Srett...

Yunho menepikan mobilnya, dia langsung menatap jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya itu.

"aku... aniya... kita belum siap joongie"

"..."

"apa yang akan kita katakan pada keluarga kita, mereka akan sangat kecewa dan-"

"ANIYA! aku tak ingin menggugurkannya" potong jaejoong cepat, semuanya sudah jelas sekarang, yunho tak ingin bertanggungjawab.

"m-mwo? apa kau sudah gila?"

"kau yang gila yunho, kau tega menyuruhku membunuh anakku sendiri? BAYI KITA!"

"AKU TAK PERNAH BERPIKIR AKAN MENDAPATKAN BAYI SECEPAT INI, APA KAU TAK MENGERTI JUGA JAE? AKU TIDAK BISA"

"..." jaejoong terkejut, tak pernah sekalipun yunho membentaknya seperti itu. Air mata mulai meleleh dipipi mulusnya, yunho langsung memalingkan wajahnya, demi apa dia tak akan pernah sanggup melihat air mata itu keluar, apalagi karena dirinya.

"..mianhae, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu... tapi untuk kali ini, aku mohon... dengarkan apa permintaanku..." nada suara yunho mulai melemah tapi tak sedikitpun menatap jaejoong.

Sungguh, bukan itu juga kata yang diinginkan jaejoong. Dia terisak, kenapa yunho semudah itu mengatakan hal sekejam itu, terlebih itu padanya dan darah dagingnya sendiri.

"buka pintunya..." ucap jaejoong tiba-tiba, yunho menatapnya tak mengerti.

"kubilang buka..." datar, sebuah nada suara yang sangat datar keluar dari mulut jaejoong.

Yunho hanya terdiam namun tangannya sambil membuka kunci mobil otomatis itu, jaejoong memejamkan matanya lalu menghapus air matanya.

"..kau ingin aku menggugurkannya? aku akan melakukannya... tapi satu hal, itu akan menjadi hal terakhir yang aku lakukan sebagai kekasihmu"

"..."

"brengsek..." bisik jaejoong miris.

"..joongie-"

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

"mianhae, tapi kita terpaksa me-"

"CUKUP! aku tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi, dan kau! aku membencimu... JANGAN PERNAH TEMUI AKU LAGI, JUNG YUNHO! AKU TAK INGIN LAGI BERTEMU DENGANMU"

Srakk...

Blamm...

Jaejoong membuka dan membanting pintu mobil dengan kasar, yunho terdiam dan sedetik kemudian dia memukul stirnya tak kalah keras.

Arrgghhhh...

.

**End of Flashback**

.

.

Yunho tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian itu, pikirannya terlalu kacau dan... dengan bodohnya dia tak pernah mengejar jaejoong. Membiarkan yeoja cantik itu pergi dengan rasa benci yang dibawanya.

'hei, aku menyesal sekarang... seharusnya saat itu aku memeluknya dan menikahinya, aku terlalu pengecut untuk menerima semua itu'

Nghh...

Bayi mungil itu sedikit bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dalam gendongan yunho, yunho mencoba untuk menenangkannya lagi sampai akhirnya bayi mungil itu kembali tenang.

'kenapa? tak pernah sekalipun aku merasa sangat berdosa seperti ini, ya jung jiyool, kenapa hatiku terasa sesak saat melihat wajahmu'

Kenyataan yang pahit, sekarang... dia menginginkan bayinya kembali, bayi yang menurutnya tak pernah lahir karena keegoisannya.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan yunho, jaejoong... umma kandung dari bayi mungil bernama jung jiyool itu tengah berdiam diri sambil menatap keluar jendela kamarnya.

'aniya, jiyool akan bahagia... saat ini dia begitu dekat dengan appanya, ya... appanya, jung yunho... seperti ini lebih baik' batinnya menghibur diri, dia tak rela tapi mengingat keadaannya sekarang, jaejoong merasa jiyool akan lebih baik tinggal bersama keluarga appanya.

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Saat ini aku tengah mengerjakan tugas kuliahku, tugas yang amat sangat membunuhku, hahh... lagipula terlalu banyak kenangan dikampus ini tapi... ingin sekali aku segera mengubur dan melupakan semua kenangan itu. Ya, melupakannya... aku harap, aku bisa.

"yo, yun..." yoochun tiba-tiba menghampiriku, aku hanya menatapnya sekilas kemudian kembali menyibukan diri dengan laptopku.

Yoochun duduk disampingku dan mulai sibuk tak jelas dengan ponselnya, suasana menghening sampai akhirnya dia mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

"pagi tadi aku bertemu dengan jaejoong, kebetulan sekali bukan" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel iphone miliknya.

"..."

"dia bekerja disebuah restoran dipinggiran kota seoul, tapi sayangnya dia tak melihatku"

"..."

"kenapa? kau sudah tak peduli dengannya lagi? ah, lupakan... kalian memang sudah putus hampir satu tahun ya-"

"apa dia baik-baik saja, tunggu... maksudku apa dia terlihat sehat?" aku tak tahu tapi pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutku begitu saja.

"sudah ku duga, kau masih peduli padanya, lalu kenapa kalian putus?"

"..." tak seorangpun yang tahu kalau jaejoong pernah hamil, termasuk yoochun, sahabatku.

"saat setelah putus, jaejoong tak pernah terlihat dikampus ini... apa yang terjadi?"

"..."

"mengaku saja, kau masih mencintainya bukan? temui dia dan minta dia kembali padamu"

"..."

"yunho!"

"..aniya, aku tak mencintainya dan... tak akan pernah menemuinya lagi"

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Yoochun tampak tersenyum melecehkan, mulut boleh berbohong tapi mata dan hati... tak akan bisa berbohong, dia tahu kalau sahabatnya itu tak benar-benar mengatakannya dari dalam hatinya.

"wae? kau tiba-tiba bilang jaejoong memutuskanmu dan sehari setelah itu jaejoong tak pernah terlihat lagi, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yun?"

"..."

"baiklah, kalau kau tak ingin menjawabnya aku ta-"

"hamil, jaejoong hamil... dan itu anakku"

"MWO?" yoochun membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"..tapi dengan bodohnya aku memintanya untuk menggugurkannya, aku tidak siap saat itu dan jaejoong dia... argghh..."

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi, yoochun masih menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, hamil? dia tak pernah mendengar gosip apapun tentang itu.

"aku tak percaya..." yoochun menggeleng, dia masih saja shock.

"kenapa? aku pernah tidur dengannya dan aku tak menyangka dia akan hamil... sudahlah, dia sudah menggugurkan kandungannya"

"..." sekali lagi yoochun dibuat terdiam oleh perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"dan ku peringatkan, sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ini pada siapapun"

"arra, tapi tunggu, darimana kau tahu jaejoong sudah menggugurkan kandungannya maksudku... ahh... bagaimana ya..."

"kebetulan sekali, aku melihatnya keluar dari dokter aborsi satu minggu setelah itu, aku terlalu malu untuk berhadapan dengannya lagi"

"kau menyesal?"

"tidak sebelumnya, tapi..." yunho tak melanjutkan perkataannya, yoochun mulai mendesaknya untuk menjawab.

"..setelah jiyool, keponakanku... kau tahu dia kan, perasaan itu menghinggapiku... aku menyesal dan sangat berdosa pada jaejoong dan bayi kami..."

"..." yoochun melihat yunho yang nampak tertunduk, matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang dalam, 19 tahun... tentu saja, dia (yoochun) juga akan melakukan hal yang sama diusianya yang seperti itu, kuliah dan harus menjadi seorang suami dan juga appa? ohh... yoochun tak ingin membayangkannya.

"ya! lagipula apa kau bodoh! apa kau tak tahu apa itu yang disebut pengaman?" yoochun malah setengah membentaknya, yunho menatapnya tak habis pikir.

"kau?"

"maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud... hehe..." yoochun mulai terkekeh, tak seharusnya dia mengatakan hal itu disaat seperti ini.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, setiap pulang kuliah yunho akan menggendong atau sekedar melihat keponakan cantiknya. Waktu bergulir begitu saja dan tak terasa saat ini usia jiyool sudah hampir 6 bulan, dia terlihat semakin cantik dan lucu.

"..ya... lihat siapa yang datang, yunho ahjussi..." ucap kibum begitu melihat yunho yang baru saja pulang dan menghampirinya.

"sore noona, ah.. yoolie... ahjussi merindukanmu chagiya..." tanpa permisi yunho langsung meraih jiyool dari gendongan kibum, membuat kibum sedikit mendengus kesal dibuatnya.

"kau ini, tapi yasudah... noona titip jiyool ya, umma sedang memasak jadi noona akan membantunya dulu"

"tentu saja noona, kkaja yoolie... kita pacaran ditaman belakang hehe..." kekeh yunho sambil membawa jiyool keluar, kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah setengah tahun dia tinggal dirumah mertuanya, itu karena yunho yang memintanya, terlihat sekali kalau namja tampan itu tak ingin tinggal jauh dari keponakan cantiknya.

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

.

Buat yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya, ditunggu **review**-nya...

Kamsahamnida

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : That's What You Get**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [GS]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... jung jiyool, etc.**

**Genre : Fluff/ Little angst**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Yun-male and Jae-female, semua ukenya jadi female... this is Yunjae FF Genderswitch, please enjoy it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Saat ini Yunho tengah membawa Jiyool berjalan-jalan, dia menggendong Jiyool dengan sangat hati-hati, diusianya yang belum genap satu tahun membuat Jiyool terlihat masih rapuh. Tak terlalu jauh, Yunho membawa Jiyool jalan-jalan dikomplek perumahan mewahnya itu.

"..hey, kenapa kau cantik sekali Yoolie-ah... eohh..."

"Ya! Jung Yunho! berhenti menggombali bayi seperti itu" Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara, tepat beberapa langkah didepannya sahabatnya sudah nyengir tak jelas padanya.

"Berisik! itu lebih baik daripada kau yang menggombali setiap yeoja yang kau lihat"

"Ahahha... arraseo, hai Jiyoolie... ini ahjussi tampan" Yoochun menghampiri Jiyool yang disambut kekehan senang dari bayi mungil itu.

"Ah Yun, tunggu..." Yoochun tiba-tiba berhenti lalu mengamati wajah Jiyool serius, Yunho menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa? keponakanku baru saja dimandikan oleh Kibum noona" sewot Yunho.

"Bukan itu, apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Jiyool semakin terlihat mirip dengan Jaejoong"

Deg .

Jantung Yunho berdetak dengan cepat, dia menyadari itu tapi dia selalu menepis dan tak ingin mengakui kemiripan itu.

"Ah, aku tahu... kau menyayangi Jiyool karena dia mirip dengan Jaejoong bukan? aku tahu akal bulusmu itu Jung Yunho hahaha" tawa Yoochun pecah, dia tak tahu kalau Yunho sama sekali tak tertarik dengan leluconnya, pikirannya melayang pada sosok Jaejoong.

"Chun, bisa kau antar aku ke suatu tempat?"

"Eh?"

"Cepat" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Yunho langsung masuk kedalam mobil Yoochun yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, mau tak mau Yoochun langsung mengikutinya.

"Kemana?"

"Jalan saja..."

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, terdiam sambil menatap rumah sederhana namun terlihat begitu asri dan nyaman. Yoochun tak habis pikir, dia melihat sahabatnya yang hanya memandangi rumah itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Dan Jiyool? nampaknya dia tertidur digendongan Yunho.

"..eonni... jangan, aku tak mau..." samar-samar suara itu terdengar dan nampaklah sosok yeoja berbaju biru bergambar lumba-lumba.

"Astaga... dia imut sekali..." Yoochun nampak menganga, aura playboynya mulai terlihat.

"Aniya, kau harus mencobanya... Changmin sudah membelikan gaun itu susah-susah, ayolah..." suara itu menyusul yeoja berbaju lumba-lumba itu keluar, dan...

Deg .

"Bukankan itu Jaejoong?" Yoochun terkejut, dia tak menyangka kalau rumah yang dilihatnya itu adalah rumah Jaejoong dan mungkin bersama keluarganya.

"..."

"Tapi Changmin oppa membelikan itu untuk eonni, aku tidak mau..."

"Itu tak akan muat, Changmin salah ukuran jadi kau saja yang pakai, cepatlah..."

"Aniya eonni... haha... kasian kalau aku yang pakai, Changmin oppa akan kecewa"

"Itu-"

"Joongie! Su-ie! hentikan, kalian ini berisik sekali... bantu ahjumma masak, dan kau Su-ie, kerjakan pr mu sekarang"

"Joongie eonni yang mulai ahjumma"

"Aniya, ya! kau sudah berani pada eonni mu hah? awas ya..."

"Itu... hahaha ampun eonni... ampun..."

"..."

"..."

"Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja, kkaja... kita pergi"

"..." tak ada jawaban, Yunho menolehkan kepalanya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! Park Yoochun! kenapa kau melamun!"

"Ehh... YUNHO! kau tak pernah bilang kalau Jaejoong punya adik seimut itu"

"..."

"Siapa namanya dan apa dia masih sekolah? astaga... dia imut sekali"

"..berhentilah bersikap berlebihan, namanya Junsu, Kim Junsu... dia masih sekolah, mungkin sekarang sudah ditahun terakhirnya di sekolah menengah atas"

"Baiklah, mulai besok aku akan mendekatinya..."

"Mwo?" Yoochun hanya cengar-cengir menanggapi sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Setelah membantu Kim ahjumma, aku langsung masuk kedalam kamarku. Seperti biasa, aku akan meraih sebuah frame dinakas tempat tidurku. Sosok bayi mungil yang dulu sempat aku ambil gambarnya melalui ponsel.

'Baby, ini umma sayang... apa kau bahagia...'

'Mianhae, tapi berbahagialah bersama keluarga baru mu, dan juga... appa kandungmu...'

Yunho...

Aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat saat mengingat nama itu, aku membencinya sangat membencinya tapi aku akui dengan bodohnya aku tak pernah sepenuhnya melupakannya.

Seandainya kau tak menolak Jiyool, semua ini tak akan terjadi Yun, aku membencimu... kau mempermainkan aku, kau tak pernah mencintaiku Yun, tak pernah.

Dan bodoh, aku terlalu bodoh untuk tetap menunggumu... menunggumu datang dan mengatakan maaf. Tapi aku salah, penantianku itu tak pernah ada artinya... aku membencimu, Yunho.

Tokk... tokk... tokkk...

"Eonni, boleh Su-ie masuk?"

"N-ne, masuklah Su..."

Cklekk...

Junsu membuka pintu kamarku dan menghampiriku yang masih terduduk dikasur, dia melihat apa yang sedang aku pegang.

"Uri Jiyoollie lucu sekali ya eonni..." senyumnya menatapku.

"Tentu saja, aku ummanya..." balasku tersenyum, miris.

Aku masih mengingat saat melihat wajah terkejut dan kecewa Junsu dan juga ahjumma saat aku mengatakan kalau aku hamil dan hubunganku dengan Yunho berakhir karena itu.

"Hampir satu tahun, Su-ie yakin Jiyoolie semakin cantik... dia akan mewarisi kecantikan eonni..."

"..." aku hanya tersenyum kecil, aku harap begitu.

Aku sama sekali tak pernah melihat atau menemui putri kecilku, aku tak sanggup dan tak akan pernah sanggup untuk itu, biarkan seperti ini atau usahaku akan sia-sia.

"Eonni masih menunggu Yunho oppa?"

"..." aku menatap Junsu terkejut.

"Sikap eonni terlalu jelas, sepertinya rasa cinta eonni mengalahkan rasa sakit hati itu hehe..." Junsu terkekeh kecil, cinta? ya, aku terlalu mencintainya hingga aku rela membiarkannya menyentuh tubuhku, aku menggigit bibirku keras.

"Kalau masih men-"

"Aniya, eonni membencinya... sudahlah, bisa kah kau tak membahas soal itu?" potongku cepat, cukup... aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Mian, berusahalah melupakan orang brengsek itu... uhh, dan hmmm... eonni, Su-ie rasa Changmin oppa cukup tampan hehe..." tambahnya sambil cengengesan.

"Tampan? ya sudah... nanti eonni sampaikan"

"Eonni! bukan itu maksudku, eonni tak berniat untuk berkencan dengannya?"

"..."

"Eonni..."

"Anak kecil tahu apa hah?"

"Aishh..." protesnya saat aku mengacak rambutnya, aku terkekeh pelan... Junsu selalu saja menjodohkanku dengan Changmin, ya... Shim Changmin.

Dia adalah teman baru ku direstoran tempat aku bekerja sekarang. Aku mengenalnya baru 5 bulan terakhir ini, saat aku pertama kalinya bekerja direstoran itu. Dan aku sangat menyadari perhatiannya padaku.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

.

Aku mengunci pintu rumah karena aku orang terakhir yang berada didalam rumah. Junsu sudah berangkat sekolah tadi pagi dan kim ahjumma juga sudah pergi ketempat kerjanya.

"..Jae..." seseorang melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

"Changmin-ah...?" kagetku lalu dia menghampiriku yang baru saja keluar rumah, dia tersenyum hangat seperti biasa.

"Aku sengaja menjemputmu, kkaja... kita berangkat"

"..ah, n-ne... gomawo..." seruku padanya.

Kami mulai berjalan menuju halte terdekat, tak ada mobil mewah atau motor keren yang selalu ditunjukkan oleh Yunho, Changmin sangat berbeda. Bukan hanya dari segi itu, tapi semuanya, dia hangat dan yang paling penting mungkin dia tak akan pernah menyakitiku.

Changmin bukan si egois Yunho yang akan selalu mementingkan dirinya, dan orang-orang disekelilingnya, kecuali aku... ya, aku yang selalu menjadi korban dari setiap sikapnya.

Dia selalu menjaga perasaan orang lain, tapi aku? terlalu dekat hingga dia begitu menyepelekan perasaanku, ahh... aku membencimu Yunho.

"..Joongie... ya... Jaejoongie..."

"Changmin-ah... ah, mianhae..."

"Gwenchana, kau melamun?" tanyanya padaku, aku hanya tersenyum kecil membalasnya.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, usianya dua tahun lebih muda daripada aku... tapi dia terlihat begitu dewasa, dan aku cukup nyaman saat bersamanya.

.

'ya! sudah kubilang jangan melamun terus... tanganmu jadi terlukakan, jadi sekarang biarkan aku mengobati lukamu...'

'pabo, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pulang malam-malam seperti ini'

'shim changmin memang yang terbaik, hehe...'

.

Aku tersenyum kecil saat mengingat itu semua, dia hangat dan... dewasa... benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan tampilannya, Changmin-ah... apakah aku harus membuka lembaran baruku denganmu.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

**Satu tahun berlalu...**

.

Waktu bergulir begitu saja, sekilas semuanya terlihat normal dan berjalan dengan biasanya... tapi sebenarnya tidak. Tidak untuk seseorang, dimatanya kini dunia itu terlihat hitam dan putih.

"..hahh..." dia menghela nafasnya panjang setelah menyelesaikan tugas akhir kuliahnya, atau biasa disebut skripsi.

Sekilas dia nampak meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku dan sesekali menguap menahan kantuknya karena semalaman dia memang begadang tak tidur untuk menyelesaikan skripsinya itu.

Dukk.. dukk... dukkk...

Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kamarnya, terdengar suara pintu yang dihentak-hentakan kecil, perlahan dia, Yunho, bangkit kemudian menuju pintu.

Cklekk...

"Aigo, Yoolie..." kagetnya begitu menemukan siapa yang berada didepan pintu, seorang bayi perempuan yang cantik yang kini berusia **satu tahun setengah**.

"..Uno... jucci..." panggilnya lucu, dia terduduk dan tersenyum senang begitu dilihatnya Yunho yang menampakan diri disana. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Yunho langsung meraihnya kedalam gendongannya.

"..dimana Kibum noona, aishh... bagaimana bisa kamu ada disini hah?" Yunho bertanya padanya, Jiyool yang masih kecil tak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh _ahjussi_-nya itu hanya bisa tertawa tak jelas.

Yunho menuruni tangga berniat mencari noona atau ummanya, yang tentu saja harus bertanggungjawab karena itu. Jiyool berkeliaran -merangkak- dilantai dua rumah mereka, bagaimana kalau bayi cantik itu nekat menuruni tangga.

"..umma, noona..." panggil Yunho pada kedua orang yang tengah sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Ne, ada apa?" tanya Mrs Jung santai, Yunho mendecak.

"Apa kalian tak tahu kalau tadi Yoolie berkeliaran dilantai atas?"

"MWO?" baik Mrs Jung maupun Kibum membulatkan matanya terkejut, keduanya langsung menghampiri Jiyool yang masih digendongan Yunho.

"Jiyoolie..." Yunho membiarkan Kibum meraih Jiyool, dia memutar matanya.

"Yoolie mengetuk-ngetuk kamarku, sebaiknya noona hati-hati dan jangan biarkan pintu kamar Yoolie terbuka, dia sudah lumayan besar sekarang"

"Arraseo, mianhae eomma ne sayang..." Kibum nampak membelai sayang Jiyool yang nampak tersenyum lucu khas seorang bayi padanya, Yunho melihat sekilas kemudian beranjak.

"Aku akan tidur sekarang, jangan bangunkan aku..." ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan semuanya. Mrs Jung melihat putranya tak biasa, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan putranya itu.

.

.

.

Malam harinya...

.

Suasana kediaman Jung nampak ramai, setelah makan malam semuanya berkumpul diruang keluarga. Kebetulan sekali Jiyool belum tidur jadi mereka semua bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan malaikat cantik mereka itu.

"..ya, Yoolie terus... lempar saja Siwon hyung dengan keras haha~" Yunho tertawa puas dan mengompori Jiyool untuk terus melempar semua mainannya pada Siwon.

"Ya! Yunho! kau mau mengajari anakku jadi reman hah? aniya, hentikan sayang..." Siwon nampak memohon lalu berniat meraih Jiyool dalam gendongannya tapi dengan sukses Jiyool menolaknya dan berbalik merangkak girang kearah Yunho.

Yunho tertawa puas lalu memeluk _keponakan _cantiknya itu sementara Mrs Jung dan Kibum hanya menggeleng memperhatikan ketiganya, termasuk Jiyool.

"Yoolie tahu mana yang tampan dan tidak, iya kan chagi?" Yunho kembali tertawa dan kali ini diikuti dengan kekehan khas Jiyool yang membuat semuanya ikut tertawa termasuk Siwon, yang kesal bercampur senang dan bangga pada _putri kecilnya _itu.

Jiyool sangat dekat dan senang bersama Yunho, semua orang mengira kalau mereka dekat karena Yunho memang selalu menyempatkan diri ditengah kuliahnya untuk bermain dan menggoda Jiyool, berbeda dengan Siwon yang sibuk di Jung Corp menggantikan mendiang Mr Jung yang meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu.

Ya, itu semua perkiraan mereka... tapi yang jelas, tak ada yang bisa mengbohongi sebuah ikatan darah dan batin yang ada disana. Yunho dan Jiyool, hanya Jaejoong yang tau kalau mereka adalah appa dan anak.

"Ya! Yunho! aku perhatikan sekilas Jiyool terlihat mirip denganmu"

Deg .

Demi apa Yunho tak ingin membahas hal itu, jantungnya akan kembali tak karuan kalau seseorang membahas hal tersebut, dia tak ingin mengakui kenyataan itu.

"Aniya, Wonnie... aku pikir Jiyool terlalu mirip dengan Joongie haha~ dia sama cantiknya dengan Jaejoongie..."

"Benar, umma ingin mengatakan ini sejak dulu... Jiyoolie terlalu mirip dengan Joongie" Mrs Jung ikut membenarkan lalu tertawa menyadari kemiripan itu, sangat kebetulan, itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka.

Jelas sekali mereka mengenal Jaejoong, yang sekarang mereka tahu sebagai -mantan-kekasih-Yunho- mereka tertawa, tanpa menyadari seseorang dari mereka tengah terdiam karenanya, ya, Yunho... dia hanya bisa terdiam dengan Jiyool yang ada dalam gendongannya.

'Apa kau yakin Jaejoong sudah menggugurkan kandungannya?' perkataan Yoochun melintas diotaknya, bibir cherry Jiyool, kulit dan rambut yang halus, Yunho menyadari itu.

Pikiran Yunho yang memang sangat kacau akhir-akhir ini, semakin kacau saja... rasanya semuanya seperti tengah menekannya.

Dia juga tak punya bukti yang kuat kalau Jaejoong sudah menggugurkan kandungannya, melihat Jaejoong keluar dari rumah sakit? bukti macam apa itu, Yunho nampak merutuki kebodohannya, tapi dia juga ingin **percaya** kalau Jaejoong sudah menggugurkan kandungannya.

'Aniya, itu hanya kebetulan... kalau Yoolie anakku, Jaejoong tak mungkin menyerahkannya seperti ini, terlebih pada keluargaku' batin Yunho menggeleng.

Tapi... arghhh... Yunho tampak frustasi, semuanya terasa sangat membebani dan menekannya sekarang.

"Hyung, noona... bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu dengan orangtua kandung Yoolie? maksudku... bagaimana orang itu tahu kalian?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Yunho begitu saja, dia pernah mendengar kalau kedua kakaknya sebenarnya tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan _orangtua kandung_ Jiyool.

Mrs Jung, Siwon dan Kibum menoleh kearah Yunho, tak biasanya namja tampan itu ingin tahu masalah orang lain, ya walaupun itu masalah keluarganya sendiri.

"..ah, itu... _dia _tiba-tiba menelepon kami dan mengatakan ingin menyerahkan bayinya..." jawab Kibum apa adanya.

"Kapan?"

"Ya! kau ini kenapa sih Jung Yunho!" Siwon nampak geram tapi tampang Yunho benar-benar menunjukan keseriusannya.

"2 bulan sebelum Jiyool hadir diantara kita, dia menelepon dan berniat menyerahkan bayinya yang kami tebak, mungkin masih berada dalam kandungannya, kesulitan ekonomi atau yang lainnya mungkin" jelas Kibum tak ingin banyak berkelit tapi wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu.

"..kau tahukan aku tak bisa hamil, jadi... mungkin Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat kecilnya untukku dengan jalan seperti itu" senyum Kibum dengan sedikit dipaksakan, Yunho hanya diam, pikirannya sudah melayang jauh.

"Seorang yeoja muda?"

"Sepertinya..." Yunho terhenyak, firasatnya sangat yakin sekarang.

"..hyung..." panggilnya cepat menatap Siwon.

"..."

"Aku ingin melakukan test DNA dengan Jiyool"

"MWO?" koor semuanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Setelah mengantar Changmin keluar aku langsung kembali masuk kedalam rumah, kenapa perasaanku tak enak sekali. Aku meraih ponselku lalu mengetik sebuah pesan.

.

'Changmin-ah, hati-hati dijalan dan langsunglah pulang kerumah'

.

Aku tak tahu apa yang aku tulis itu, tapi perasaanku sedikit tak nyaman sekarang ini. Semoga tak terjadi hal yang buruk.

Drrrttttt...

Ponselku bergetar dan sudah bisa kutebak nama Changminlah yang muncul dilayar ponselku.

.

'Arraseo Jaejoongie, tidurlah... besok aku akan menjemputmu, jalja..."

.

Setelah membacanya aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku dan membaringkan tubuhku dikasur.

Sebisa mungkin aku mencoba untuk tidur dan memejamkan mataku... namun, entah mengapa rasanya sekali sulit untuk memejamkannya.

20 menit berlalu aku masih berusaha untuk menutup mataku, dan tak sempat menunggu sampai beberapa menit ponselku kembali bergetar.

Changmin? sedikir ragu itu Changmin karena nomor itu asing untukku.

Klik .

"..yeboseyeo..." jawabku ragu.

"Jae, kau masih mengingatku?"

"..."

"Aku tahu nomormu dari adik imutmu itu, wahh... aku tak menyangka kau memiliki adik seimut dia..."

"..n-nuguya?" tanyaku ragu.

"Kau tak mengenali suaraku? aish, apa Su-ie tak pernah menceritakanku?"

"Ya! Nuguya!" kesalku yang sebenarnya menutupi rasa takutku, perasaanku sedang tak enak, tak bisa tidur dan sekarang? siapa yang menggangguku malam-malam seperti ini.

"Yoochun Park... kau masih mengenalku?"

"..."

"Jae?"

"..."

"Aishh, baiklah... aku tak ingin basa-basi, cepatlah keluar... aku sudah menunggumu diluar"

"..."

"Jae? kau mendengarku?"

"..."

"Oke, kalau kau tak keluar akan aku pastikan namja jangkung yang baru saja keluar dari rumahmu itu akan merasakan akibatnya"

Mwo? apa yang dikatakannya, ya Tuhan... aku tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan orang-orang dimasa lalu itu.

"Untuk apa? kau mengancamku?"

"Ani, kau akan tahu setelah ini, keluarlah..."

"..b-baiklah..."

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Jaejoong meraih kardigan merah maroonnya dan memakainya sebelum dia keluar, jam sudah menunjukan puku 09.00 malam.

Suasana rumah tampak sepi, Junsu sedang mengerjakan pr-nya dan ahjummanya mungkin sudah tidur, Jaejoong membuka pintunya perlahan dan pandangannya langsung melihat kearah mobil merah menyala, ferari milik seseorang yang cukup dikenalnya.

"Jae..." lambainya pada Jaejoong, sedikit malas Jaejoong menghampirinya.

"Ada apa? katakanlah..."

"Masuklah, tidak disini" Yoochun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jaejoong namun dengan tegas Jaejoong menolaknya.

"..." Yoochun menatap Jaejoong serius, dia tak pernah melihat Yoochun seserius itu sebelumnya.

"Kali ini saja, ikut aku..."

Sedikit ragu akhirnya Jaejoong menyetujui ajakan Yoochun, perasaan semakin tak menentu saat mobil Yoochun perlahan meninggalkan jalanan rumahnya.

'Ya Tuhan... ada apa ini...' dalam hati Jaejoong terus berdoa, yoochun bukan orang jahat dan itu bukan hal yang dikhawatirkannya juga, ada satu hal yang benar-benar mengganjal hatinya sekarang, dan Jaejoong tak tahu itu.

30 menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai disebuah parkiran besar dan itu adalah parkiran sebuah rumah sakit.

"..Chun..." Jaejoong mulai bergetar, rasanya tangannya mulai mendingin sekarang.

"Kkaja, turunlah..." ucap Yoochun serius, tak ada nada bercanda seperti biasa dia lakukan. Perlahan Jaejoong turun dan mengikutinya, dia tak berani untuk bertanya apapun lagi pada namja cassanova itu.

2 tahun lebih mereka tak pernah bertemu bahkan saling berhubungan dan sekarang dia datang menemuinya malam-malam seperti ini.

Yoochun membuka lift, keduanya hanya diam tak mengeluarkan suara sampai pintu lift berbunyi dan kembali terbuka.

Tap...

Tap...

Jaejoong ikut berhenti saat Yoochun berhenti didepannya, dia tak berani untuk sekedar mengangkat kepalanya, Yoochun sedikit menggeser posisinya.

"..Joongie-ah..." sontak Jaejoong langsung mendongkakan kepalanya mendengar suara yeoja paruh baya yang sebenarnya juga terlanjur disayanginya.

"..ahju-" perkataannya terhenti saat dilihatnya tak hanya ada yeoja paruh baya itu, yang tak lain adalah Mrs Jung, disana ada Siwon dan juga Kibum yang sedang...

"..." Jaejoong tercekat, dia melihat sosok kecil yang tertidur dengan sangat damai dalam gendongan Kibum.

"A-aniya..." Jaejoong tiba-tiba menggeleng lalu mundur dan mulai berbalik berlari, air mata yang sudah tak terlihat dimata bulatnya itu kembali menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Tap...

Tap...

Srakkk...

Seseorang menahan tangannya, seseorang yang sejak tadi disangkalnya ada ditempat itu juga, mencekal tangannya.

"..lepas... lepaskan..." Jaejoong berontak dengan air mata yang mulai berurai dipipinya, semua orang hanya diam menyaksikan adegan tersebut.

Srett...

Orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Yunho langsung membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong hingga menghadap padanya. Dia mencengkram kedua bahu Jaejoong erat, tatapannya sulit diartikan.

"Katakan padaku kalau JIYOOL itu ANAKKU, Jae... KATAKAN"

"..." bukannya menjawab Jaejoong malah semakin terisak, semua orang hanya bisa terdiam tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"..a-aniya Jiyool b-bukan a-anakmu..." Jaejoong nampak bergetar, Yunho memejamkan matanya, Jaejoong masih berkelit sementara hasil laboraturium mengatakan kalau Jiyool memang anaknya, tak ada yang bisa menyangkalnya sekarang.

"..J-jiyool, bukan a-anakmu... **tapi dia anakku**, Yun..."

"..." semuanya terdiam, tak ada yang bisa diragukan lagi.

Yunho melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dilengan Jaejoong, dia menatap Jaejoong yang kini terisak dengan tangisnya, namun... saat tubuh Jaejoong akan ambruk, Yunho langsung menahannya.

"..hikss..." Jaejoong semakin terisak, Yunho menahan dan memeluk tubuhnya yang hampir ambruk itu.

Suasana malam yang hening itu kini berganti dengan isakan Jaejoong yang memilukan, lengkap sudah kesalahan yang dibuatnya. Dia merasa tampak buruk dihadapan semua orang, rasanya untuk melihat wajah mereka saja dia tak sanggup.

Yunho mendekap tubuh yang bergetar itu dengan erat, untuk kali ini dia tak akan melepaskannya lagi. Kehilangan Jaejoong sama artinya dengan kehilangan sebagian jiwanya.

"..**mianhae**..."

Kalimat itu, kalimat yang selama ini ditunggu Jaejoong akhirnya didengarnya juga. Jaejoong semakin terisak, Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong, **tapi rasanya percuma saja...**

.

.

.

Suasana kediaman Jung kini nampak sunyi dan terkesan tegang, malam sudah semakin larut dan tak ada satu orang pun dari mereka yang merasa ngantuk.

Jaejoong tertunduk dengan Jiyool yang tertidur dalam pelukannya, begitupun dengan Mrs Jung, Sibum dan Yunho yang hanya terdiam, sementara Yoochun sudah kembali kerumahnya, itu terlalu sulit dipercaya.

Srakkk...

Siwon yang sudah tak tahan langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan...

Srettt...

Bughh...

Dia menarik dan mencengkram baju Yunho lalu memukulnya dengan keras, membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkejut, termasuk Jaejoong.

"Siwon..." Mrs Jung bangkit lalu menghampiri kedua anaknya itu.

"YA! KAU GILA JUNG YUNHO! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU TEGA MENYURUH JAEJOONG MENGGUGURKAN BAYINYA SENDIRI HAH? BAYIMU!" Siwon berteriak, dia tak menghiraukan leraian ummanya ataupun tatapan terkejut Kibum dan Jaejoong, saat ini yang dia inginkan adalah memberi pelajaran kepada adik pengecutnya itu.

"..."

"Katakan, setan apa yang telah merasukimu saat itu hah? JUNG YUNHO!" Siwon nyaris melayangkan pukulannya lagi kalau Jaejoong tak menahannya.

"Hentikan oppa..." semuanya menatap terkejut pada Jaejoong, seharusnya Yunho mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar pukulan itu.

Jaejoong nampak menitipkan Jiyool pada Kibum yang memang duduk disofa tak jauh darinya, dia memaksakan senyumannya.

"..Yunho bukan satu-satunya orang yang salah, aku juga bersalah dalam masalah ini, ahjumma... oppa... eonni... mianhae..." ucap Jaejoong sambil berdiri dan menunduk menyesal.

"Aku-"

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae..." suara bass itu nampak memotong perkataan Jaejoong, dia bangkit kemudian menyusut sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah.

Ditatapnya tubuh kecil itu, tubuh yang masih terlihat bergetar menahan isakan dan tekanan yang sedang dihadapinya itu.

"..oppa, eonni... bolehkan Joongie mengunjungi Yoolie nanti?" Jaejoong mendongkakan kepalanya, dia seperti tak menghiraukan pernyataan dari Yunho tadi.

"Joongie? ..t-tentu saja... kau umma kandungnya..." jawab Kibum sedikit... ntahlah, dia tak tau perasaannya sekarang.

"Gomawo, Joongie akan sering mengunjunginya nanti..."

"Joongie..."

"Ahjumma, mianhae..." tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Mrs Jung langsung menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih berdiri dan memeluknya sayang.

"Mianhae..." Mrs Jung melafalkan itu pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Aniya, ahjumma..." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya lalu melanjutkan ucapannya itu, "..gomawo karena ahjumma, eonni dan oppa sudah merawat Yoolie dengan baik, Joongie umma yang pabo..." Jaejoong tampak tersenyum, miris.

"..."

"Joong-"

"Hentikan Jae! kau ingin menghukumku? pukul saja aku atau apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, jangan seperti ini" Yunho memotong perkataan Jaejoong cepat, Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya padanya dan...

Plakkk...

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi Yunho, Jaejoong tak peduli... dan belum selesai sampai situ, Jaejoong kembali menampar pipi Yunho yang satunya.

"..." semua orang terkejut, tak menyangka Jaejoong akan melakukannya.

"Aku membencimu, sangat membencimu..." desis Jaejoong padanya.

"Mianhae, ak-"

"Aku tak ingin mendengarnya, semuanya sudah terlambat Yunho, terlambat..." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan menulikan telinganya sendiri.

"..Joongie..." Mrs Jung dan Kibum tampak sedih sementara Siwon hanya diam tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku menunggumu, menunggu saat kau datang dan mengucapkan kata itu (maaf) padaku... tapi mana? saat sebelum Jiyool lahir, saat itulah aku sangat membutuhkanmu Yun, membutuhkanmu dan menunggumu datang untuk itu, ..walaupun aku tahu kalau itu tak akan mungkin..." Jaejoong tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, dia ingin menumpakan semuanya sekarang.

"..Boo..."

"Aku tak akan mengusik hidupmu lagi, gomawo untuk semuanya Yun" Jaejoong menghapus air matanya dan menatap mata musang namja tampan itu.

"..lusa aku akan menikah, datanglah kalau kau mau..."

"..M-mwo..." Yunho tercekat, menikah? tubuhnya melemas seketika.

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

**TBC... or END ?**

.

.

**Review please**... :)) **Rated M** kalo masih berminat ada chapter selanjutnya... ^^ tapi kalo ngga, yasudah... End in this chapter.

Kamsahamnida


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : That's What You Get**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [GS]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... jung jiyool, etc.**

**Genre : Fluff/ Little angst**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Yun-male and Jae-female, semua ukenya jadi female... this is Yunjae FF Genderswitch, please enjoy it.**

**Rated M – yunjae NC21, buat yang gak suka part nc GS skip aja, no flame.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Malam itu entah mengapa terlihat lebih gelap dan dingin, tak ada suara selain keheningan yang teramat mencekam itu. Disudut kamar itu terdapat sosok tampan yang tengah terduduk dengan sebotol **beer** ditangannya.

Pikirannya melayang, hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong yang menerawang. Berkali-kali dia merancau tak jelas menyesali kebodohannya.

"..jae... jaejoongie..." berulang kali juga dia merancaukan nama itu, terlihat bekas air mata yang terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya.

Tak pernah sekalipun dia terlihat buruk dan berantakan seperti itu, teguk demi teguk **beer** diminumnya namun itu sama sekali tak mengurangi ataupun berarti banyak untuknya.

Dia terus menerus meneguk **beer**-nya sampai ditegukan terakhir.

Brukk...

Dia... namja itu, jung yunho... terkulai dan terjatuh dilantai dengan posisi tangan yang masih memegang botol **beer**-nya, dan perlahan kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya...

.

Mrs jung tengah menata sarapan pagi mereka, dilihatnya kibum yang tengah menggendong jiyool dan siwon yang tengah menggoda bayi mungil itu.

"..bummie, bisa kau panggilkan yunho?"

"ne umma, hmm... wonnie titip yoolie ya..." jawab kibum lalu menyerahkan jiyool pada suaminya itu, siwon menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Siwon tersenyum kearah jiyool, menatap mata bulat jiyool yang nampak cerah dan penuh dengan warna itu. Jiyool, anak dari adiknya sendiri menjadi anak asuhnya, dia tak menyangkan itu sama sekali.

Sementara itu kibum langsung menaiki tangga bermaksud untuk membangunkan adik iparnya itu, yunho.

Tap...

Dia berhenti sesaat setelah berada disebuah pintu berwarna coklat, antara ragu dan tidak kibum mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Tok... tokk... tokk...

"..yun, sarapannya sudah siap... turunlah"

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"yun..." panggil kibum lagi.

"..." masih tak ada jawaban.

"yunho, kau sudah bangun?"

"..."

"noona masuk ya..." ucapnya lagi, walaupun ragu dia nampak membuka pintu coklat itu perlahan dan...

"yunho?" matanya terbelalak kaget saat dilihatnya seseorang tengah tertidur atau lebih tepatnya terlihat tak sadarkan diri dilantai dengan berbotol-botol **beer** disekelilingnya.

"yunho..." panggil kibum sedikit panik setelah menghampirinya, dia menepuk pipi yunho pelan supaya namja tampan itu bangun, tapi hasilnya sia-sia saja, yunho masih memejamkan matanya, kibum menggeleng khawatir.

"wonnie... umma... kemarilah" ucapnya setengah berteriak panik.

"WONNIE... UMMA..." teriaknya lebih kencang supaya dua orang yang berada didapur itu mendengar panggilannya.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian terdengar derap langkah yang menghampirinya dan memasuki kamar itu dengan suara terkejutnya.

"yunho?"

"..bummie-ah, apa yang terjadi?" mrs jung yang tengah menggendong jiyool langsung menghampiri tubuh yunho yang tak sadarkan diri diatas lantai kamarnya.

"ani umma, saat bummie masuk yunho sudah seperti ini, sepertinya dia terlalu banyak minum" jawab kibum tak kalah panik, semua orang tahu kalau lambung yunho tak akan kuat dengan minuman beralkohol itu, terlebih berbotol-botol seperti itu.

"aishh... anak ini..." siwon nampak berdesis kemudian menghampiri tubuh sang adik.

"aku akan mengangkatnya, umma telefon dokter kang dan berikan yoolie pada bummie" perintah siwon yang sebenarnya sedikit geram namun panik itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Kau terlambat yun, terlambat... kini maaf itu tak kan ada artinya lagi. Besok, ya... besok, aku akan resmi menjadi nyonya shim.

Satu bulan saja kau katakan itu lebih awal mungkin tak akan begini jadinya, kenapa kau selalu terlambat yunho.

Ku tatap sebuah gaun putih panjang yang tergantung disisi kamarku, sederhana namun terlihat cantik. Selama ini, aku bermimpi ingin menggunakan gaun tersebut bersama orang yang aku cintai namun sepertinya... aku tak ingin mambayangkannya lagi.

Cklekk...

"..eonni..." aku menoleh kearah suara, junsu tiba-tiba memasuki kamarku.

Melihatnya sekilas kemudian ku palingkan wajahku kearah jendela, musim dingin sudah tiba dan diluar terlihat tetesan-tetesan hujan yang sudah membasahi jalanan.

"eonni, tatap aku..."

"..."

"eonni..."

Aku menghembuskan nafas sebelum membalikkan tubuhku dan menatap adikku satu-satunya itu, junsu.

"..katakan kalau eonni tak menyesal dengan keputusan ini, eonni sudah menerima lamaran changmin oppa, eonni tidak bisa mundur lagi..."

"..."

"eonni..."

"..."

"..."

"..keluarlah, eonni ingin sendiri..." ucapku akhirnya setelah keheningan itu yang menguasai, junsu tertunduk kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"..dan satu lagi, sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan park yoochun?"

"..."

"eonni tak suka, menjauhlah darinya..."

"..." junsu menatapku sedikit terkejut lalu tanpa menjawab dia langsung meninggalkan kamarku. Aku membaringkan tubuhku dan memejamkan mataku perlahan, rasanya lelah sekali, ya Tuhan...

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Yunho terbangun saat dirasakannya cahaya matahari yang amat menusuk pupil matanya, dia melenguh saat dirasakannya kepalanya terasa pening dan sakit dibagian perutnya.

'..shitt!' umpatnya pelan saat mengingat semalam dia mabuk.

Dengan malas diseretnya kakinya menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diri kemudian turun dari kamarnya.

Sementara itu, mrs. jung dan kibum tengah mengajak bermain jiyool diruang keluarga. Siwon sudah berangkat kerja pagi tadi.

Tap...

Tap...

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya, tatapannya hanya lurus dan...

Srettt...

Dia melewati umma, noona, dan... jiyool begitu saja, mrs. jung dan kibum melihatnya sedikit terkejut. Tak terlihat niat namja tampan tersebut untuk menyapa mereka itu sampai akhirnya...

"..uno jucci..." suara kecil jiyool menyadarkan kedua orang disana, hanya dua orang, mrs jung dan kibum... karena yunho sama sekali tak menghentikan langkahnya ataupun menoleh kearah mereka, khususnya pada jiyool.

"..."

Jiyool yang melihat tak ada respon apapun dari _ahjussi _tampannya itu langsung bersiap untuk mengeluarkan tangisannya.

"..hueeeee... juccii..." tangis bayi berusia satu tahun delapan bulan itu pecah, kibum langsung menggendongnya cepat.

"aigo..." geleng mrs jung yang memang tak biasa dengan sikap yunho itu, bagaimanapun keadaannya yunho selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berbicara dengan jiyool, tapi sekarang?

"..yunho..." mrs jung bangkit dan mengejar putra bungsunya itu karena jiyool menangis semakin kencang, dia berontak dari gendongan kibum dan berusaha meraih yunho yang mulai tak terlihat.

"ne, kita kejar yunho ahjussi ne... jangan menangis..." kibum bangkit lalu mengikuti mrs jung yang tengah mengejar yunho.

Begitu sampai dipintu depan, dilihatnya yunho yang sudah berada didalam mobilnya berniat untuk menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"yunho!" mrs jung berkacak pinggang.

"..."

"..huueeeeeee... uno juccii..." jiyool mengarahkan kedua tangannya kearah yunho yang masih saja terlihat diam dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"turun dan gendong jiyool! dia ingin bersamamu, yunho" mrs jung tampak memerintah, yunho hanya diam tak menanggapi apapun.

"jung yunho!"

Klekkk...

Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian menghampiri kibum yang tengah menggendong jiyool, bayi cantik itu menghentikan tangisnya dan tersenyum senang saat dirasakannya, _ahjussi_-nya itu menggendongnya.

Mrs jung dan kibum nampak menghela nafas lega, setidaknya jiyool tidak menangis lagi. Tapi, helaan nafas itu berubah menjadi sebuah pelototan tegang dari keduanya.

"ya! yunho! kau mau kemana?" panik mrs jung karena dilihatnya yunho yang kembali memasuki mobilnya, dia mendudukan jiyool disamping jok mobilnya lalu memakaikan seatbelt pada jiyool dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"..." mrs jung dan kibum menatap horor saat melihat yunho mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan jiyool disampingnya.

"yunho!"

"..." panggilan itu sama sekali tak dihiraukan yunho, buktinya dia terus saja menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman mewah itu.

"..." mrs jung dan kibum nampak shock, yunho menyetir seperti itu dan lagi... semalam namja tampan itu mabuk berat, mereka takut kalau tubuh yunho masih dikuasai minuman beralkohol tersebut hingga akhirnya menyebabkan... mereka tak ingin membayangkannya.

Srettt...

Tap...

Kibum berbalik dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah, dia akan menghubungi siwon cepat, berharap suaminya itu dapat menghentikan aksi gila yunho.

.

.

.

Siwon memasuki kediamannya, setelah dua jam mencari dia sama sekali tak menemukan mobil yunho dan ponsel namja tampan itu pun nampak tak aktif.

"ya Tuhan... kemana perginya anak itu?" mrs jung nampak frustasi, tak pernah dia melihat anak bungsunya itu berbuat senekat itu.

"..umma, bagaimana dengan yoolie?" kibum tak kalah panik, mereka mungkin tak akan sepanik itu kalau saja yunho tidak pergi dengan jiyool.

Keduanya mengutuk diri mereka sendiri kenapa tadi meminta yunho untuk menemani jiyool, kalau sudah seperti itu mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"aish, bagaimana bisa dia membawa jiyool dalam keadaan seperti itu, apa dia berniat membunuh anaknya sendiri"

"ya! jung siwon!" teriak mrs jung dan kibum secara bersamaan setelah mendengar kata bunuh membunuh itu.

"ini salah umma dan kau bummie, disaat seperti itu seharusnya kalian jangan membiarkan jiyool dekat dengan yunho" siwon yang juga panik malah menyalahkan.

"jiyool menangis saat melihat yunho, kami pikir yunho tak akan membawa jiyool kemana-mana, siwon" mrs jung nampak membela.

Ketiganya terdiam, mencoba berpikir kemana yunho membawa jiyool pergi sementara siwon sudah mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang mungkin didatangi yunho, namun hasilnya nihil.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Hari sudah semakin sore, hari ini aku memang menghabiskan waktuku dirumah dan... ditemani changmin yang memang datang berkunjung.

"kau gugup?" tanyanya padaku, aku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"..sedikit, bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku balik.

"ini pernikahan pertama untuk kita, tentu saja..." aku sedikit menggigit bibirku, dan memaksakan senyumanku.

Changmin-ah...

Aku terdiam, ntahlah aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, tapi yang jelas... aku takut, aku belum siap.

"..joongie..." panggilnya menyadarkan lamunanku.

"..ne..."

"ada yang mengganjal hatimu?" tanyanya padaku, aku terdiam.

Sejujurnya iya, aku menjawab dalam hati... changmin masih menunggu jawabanku.

"aniya..." bohongku padanya, tapi changmin terlalu baik untukku sakiti... ya Tuhan.

"katakan saja, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tengah kau sembunyikan" aku menggigit bibirku pelan, changmin selalu bisa menebak isi hatiku.

Ya Tuhan... apakah aku harus mengatakannya, haruskah aku mengatakannya...

"..changmin-ah..."

"..."

Aku memejamkan mataku sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku, "..bisakah pernikahan kita dibatalkan saja..."

"..." changmin tak menjawab, dia membulatkan matanya terkejut... aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku menyesal.

"..a-aniya, maksudku... kita akan menikah tapi tidak jika besok, aku... belum siap" ucapku pelan diakhir kalimatku, sungguh aku tak sanggup untuk menatapnya.

"..."

"chang-"

Tokk...tokk... tokkk...

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Perkataan jaejoong terhenti saat didengarnya suara pintu yang tiba-tiba diketuk, jaejoong bangkit dan berniat membukanya namun...

"jangan bergerak, jangan lakukan apapun atau hubungan kita berakhir, jaejoong-ah..."

"..." jaejoong menatap changmin terkejut.

"jangan lakukan apapun sampai orang itu pergi" bisik changmin pelan.

Tokk... tokk... tokkk...

Ketukan pintu kembali terdengar, jaejoong berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk kembali duduk pun tidak.

Tokk... tokk... tokkk...

Dia sama sekali tak bisa melihat siapa yang datang, dan kenapa hatinya terasa mencelos.

"a-aku, a-aku akan membuka pintunya... s-siapa tahu itu teman junsu" jaejoong nampak berkilah dengan gugup.

Tokk... tokk... tokkk...

"..buka saja dan hubungan kita berakhir..." nada suara changmin terdengar lirih.

"..."

Tokk... tokk... tokkk...

"jaejoongie... kau ada didalam..." sebuah suara terdengar dibalik pintu itu, jaejoong tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia menatap changmin harap tapi changmin hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang tak dimengertinya.

"..jaejoongie... joongie..."

Bukk... bukk... bukkk...

Lebih dari sekedar ketukan, jaejoong mulai bimbang. Changmin kekasihnya sekarang atau...

"..mianhae, aku harus melakukan ini..."

Tap...

Jaejoong berjalan cepat kearah pintu itu.

Sebuah senyum kecil nampak terlihat disudut bibir lebar sosok jangkung itu, sebuah senyum kekalahan dari seorang namja bernama shim changmin, dia tersenyum miris.

Cklekk...

"..oppa..."

"..joongie, yunho mabuk dan membawa jiyool pergi"

"M-mwo" jaejoong membulatkan matanya terkejut, dilihatnya wajah namja tampan dihadapannya itu dengan tak percaya.

"kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tak menemukannya, apa dia sempat datang kesini?"

"aniya oppa" jaejoong menggeleng, tubuhnya terasa lemas sekarang, dia khawatir, sangat khawatir.

Siwon, namja tampan itu nampak frustasi... yunho dan jiyool tak ada juga dirumah jaejoong. Kemana lagi dia harus mencari, dengan berat hati dia berpamitan pada jaejoong tapi yeoja cantik itu tiba-tiba menahannya.

"..oppa, aku tahu kemana yunho pergi..."

"mwo?"

"aku... aku tak terlalu yakin tapi mungkin yunho pergi ketempat itu..."

"baiklah, terserah kau saja... ikut aku" siwon menarik jaejoong menuju mobilnya, dan jaejoong sendiri hanya pasrah mengikutinya.

Dan dia sama sekali tak menyadari seorang namja jangkung tengah menatapnya sedih, '..seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau tak benar-benar mencintaiku joongie-ah...'.

.

.

.

Siwon menjalankan mobilnya sesuai dengan petunjuk jaejoong, dia tak mengerti namun dia sama sekali tak berniat untuk bertanya, dan kini mereka sudah berada diluar kota seoul. Sampai dua jam kemudian...

Sebuah pagar tinggi menyambut mereka, sebuah pagar yang menjadi pelindung rumah tersebut. Tak terlalu besar tapi rumah itu terlihat begitu nyaman.

Siwon menatapnya tak mengerti sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada mobil audi hitam yang sudah sangat dikenalnya terparkir dibalik pagar tersebut.

"..yunho ada didalam, joongie akan menyusulnya... oppa pulanglah..." ucap jaejoong ditengah keterkejutan siwon.

"tapi-"

"percayalah oppa, pulanglah..." potong jaejoong sambil membuka seatbeltnya.

"baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa, telefon saja..."

"arraseo..." jawab jaejoong sambil sedikit menunjukan senyumannya.

Jaejoong turun kemudian membuka pagar yang tak terkunci itu secara perlahan, dia melangkahkan kakinya selangkah demi selangkah sampai akhirnya dia sampai digagang pintu lalu membukanya perlahan.

Cklekk...

Tak terkunci, hening... tak ada suara juga disana, jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya, tak ada siapapun.

Tap...

Tap...

Dia mulai menaiki satu persatu anak tangga itu sampai akhirnya sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"..tidurlah... besok kita main lagi, arra?"

"..appaaa... ppa... uno pappa..."

"..hnn... nde, **appa** ada disini... tidur nde..."

Jaejoong terdiam, dia sedikit menggigit bibirnya dan dengan ragu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu itu, pintu yang sampai sekarang masih terdapat papan nama berwarna hijau, bertuliskan yunjae.

Cklekk...

Jaejoong membuka pintunya, dilihatnya sosok namja tampan yang tengah menghadap kearah luar jendela (membelakangi jaejoong) sambil menggendong seorang bayi kecil yang nampaknya sudah tenang, tertidurkah?

Tap...

Tap...

Grepp...

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya kemudian memeluk sosok itu lembut, namja tampan tersebut terkejut, dia menyadari kedatangan seseorang setelah pintu kamar itu terbuka, namun dia sama sekali tak menyangka akan tindakan orang yang baru saja datang itu.

"..kau sudah tidur?" dia seperti mengajak bicara bayinya, mengacuhkan seseorang yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang itu.

"kka..."

Srettt...

Dia berjalan kedepan hingga pelukan itu terlepas begitu saja, seolah tak terjadi apapun dia berjalan menghampiri ranjang kemudian menidurkan bayinya itu diatas ranjang dengan sangat hati-hati.

"..yunho..." panggil jaejoong pada sosok itu, sosok yang baru saja mengacuhkannya.

"uri yoolie tidur nde?" dia, yunho... sama sekali tak menjawanya, dia mencium kening putri cantiknya itu lalu beranjak dan masih mengacuhkannya.

"yun..." jaejoong meraih lengan yunho, yunho terdiam lalu menatapnya dengan mata musangnya yang tajam.

"..." jaejoong tertunduk, dia tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya... sampai akhirnya dia merasakan tubuhnya yang terdorong kebelakang dan...

Brukk...

Jaejoong terjatuh diatas ranjang, tapi belum sampai disitu saja, dia merasakan seseorang memerangkap tubuhnya diatas ranjang tersebut.

"..yun..ho..." jaejoong nampak terkejut, dia melihat tatapan tajam yunho yang tak dapat diartikannya, marah? kecewa atau apa... jaejoong menggeleng.

"kenapa kau lakukan ini? katakan, kenapa?" nada suara yunho terdengar tajam dan datar, dan seumur hidupnya itulah pertama kalinya jaejoong ditatap sedingin itu.

Sesaat suasana menghening sampai jaejoong membuka suaranya, "apa kau pikir aku sanggup membunuh bayiku sendiri? aku tidak sebrengsek kau, yunho" air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata jaejoong.

"lalu kau berikan bayimu pada hyungku? keluargaku?" tekan yunho, jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh dipipi putihnya itu.

"..kalau begitu, kita sama brengseknya bukan?" tambah yunho yang seketika membuat jaejoong langsung membuka matanya dan menatap terkejut pada yunho.

"kau- mmmpphh..." namun belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, yunho dengan cepat membungkam bibir jaejoong dengan bibirnya.

"..hmmmppp... lepashh..." jaejoong berontak memukul dada yunho dengan kedua tangannya, namun sepertinya yunho sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"..akan ku buat kau kembali mengandung anakku, jaejoong..." ucap yunho disela lumatan bibirnya, jaejoong membulatkan matanya dan menggeleng.

"..ani... yunhhmmm..." yunho semakin brutal mencium dan menghisap bibir juga leher mulus jaejoong, air matanya mengalir.

"..hikss... yunhh..."

.

.

.

Jaejoong menangis, air matanya tak berhenti mengalir dari mata indahnya. Tubuhnya sudah tak tertutupi sehelai kainpun, yunho merobeknya dan menggendong tubuhnya kekamar lain.

"..yunh... hentikanhh... ahh..." jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat dengan kasar yunho tiba-tiba meremas dadanya, air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

"..yunhh... kumohonhh... hiks... ahh... hentikan..." kali ini nampaknya yunho yang menulikan telinganya sendiri, jaejoong miliknya dan selamanya akan seperti itu.

Dilahapnya dada kiri jaejoong sedangkan yang lainnya diremasnya keras namun terkesan lembut, jaejoong menahan desahannya.

"..ahhhmmmm..." dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bereaksi saat yunho menyentuhnya, terlebih dibagian-bagian sensitifnya seperti itu.

Yunho terus menciumnya, menghisap dadanya lahap sementara tangan kirinya tak juga berhenti meremas bongkahan dadanya yang lain, jaejoong menggelinjang geli, desahan demi desahan mulai mengalun dari bibir cherrynya.

"..ahh... yunhhh..."

"...mmmpppckkp... ckkpp..."

Satu tangannya yang lain mulai mengelus pinggang ramping jaejoong, membuat jaejoong tersentak, diturunkannya lagi ciumannya itu hingga keperutnya sampai akhirnya dia menciumi perut rata jaejoong, yunho menjilati pusar jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencengkram kedua bahu yunho, dia tak tahan menahan gejolak yang ada, tubuhnya menegang.

"..ahhh..." jaejoong mendesah terkejut saat tangan kanan yunho menyentuh organ intimnya, tangan yunho bermain-main disekitar situ sampai akhirnya dirasakannya satu jari yunho yang memasukinya, jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

"..anihh... ahh... yunhh... hentikanhh..." jaejoong mulai menggerakan tubuhnya tak nyaman, yunho menggerakan jarinya didalamnya, dia tak tahan jika yunho terus menggodanya.

"..nghh... aahhhh..." desah jaejoong saat jari tangan yunho menyentuh sweetpotnya, yunho yang mengetahuinya menyeringai kecil lalu berulang kali menekan titik itu, tangan jaejoong bergetar menahan sensasi yang ada.

"..yunhh... ahh... ahhh..." tak ada desahan yang ditahannya, jaejoong mendesah begitu saja namun saat tubuhnya sudah mengejang dan siap untuk menyemburkan cairan pertamanya, yunho langsung menarik jarinya, ditatapnya wajah yeoja dibawahnya itu yang nampak sangat merah, yunho menyeringai kecil kearahnya.

"..**wanna play**?" serunya menyeringai, jaejoong menggigit bibirnya.

Srettt...

Yunho langsung membuka baju yang sedari tadi masih melekat ditubuhnya itu, jaejoong langsung memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Kibum POV

.

Siwon baru saja pulang, dia bilang sudah menemukan yunho tapi dia sama sekali belum melihat keduanya karena jaejoong yang menahannya dan menyuruhnya pulang.

"kau yakin itu mobil yunho?" tanya umma yang merasa tak puas.

"nde, aku sangat yakin, aku hapal plat nomornya... dan karena itu jaejoong, tak ada yang diragukan lagi umma..." jawab siwon pada umma, umma hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Cuaca malam ini begitu dingin, setelah sedikit mengobrol kami memutuskan untuk makan malam. Perasaan kami sedikit tenang setelah mendengar yunho dan jiyool sepertinya baik-baik saja, syukurlah.

"..umma, aku tak percaya kalau jiyool adalah bayi yunho dan juga... jaejoong, maksudku... mereka..." ucapku tak bisa menutupi perasaanku lagi, umma menatapku lalu tersenyum kecil, entahlah apa yang dipikirkannya, tak pernah aku melihat senyuman sehambar itu diwajahnya.

"kau benar bummie... hahh... jujur saja umma masih terkejut, tak menyangka yunho yang kita kenal melakukan hal itu pada joongie, seharusnya dia bertanggungjawab bukannya..." umma tak melanjutkan perkataannya, aku mengerti.

"itulah anak umma yang labil" ucap siwon sarkatis, aku langsung mendeath glarenya.

Setelah itu kami melanjutkan makan malam kami dalam diam, pikiran kami masih tertuju pada kejadian itu dan ketidakpulangan yunho dan juga jiyool membuat kami semakin resah.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Sementara itu...

.

Junsu yang mendapat kabar kalau pernikahan kakaknya itu dibatalkan nampak masih terkejut, dia hanya duduk dengan tatapan kosong disofa ruang tamunya. Hal tersebut tak jauh berbeda dari sosok yeoja paruh baya yang nampak tak habis pikir dengan tindakan keponakannya itu.

"..chagi..." sebuah suara husky menyadarkan junsu.

"chunnie..." tatap junsu sedih, terlebih dia mengetahui kalau kakaknya sedang tidak bersamanya. Satu jam yang lalu siwon menelefon dan mengabarkan kalau jaejoong sedang bersama yunho jadi mereka tak usah khawatir.

"..bagaimana dengan changmin oppa..." keluh junsu padanya, dalam hati namja bersuara husky yang tak lain adalah yoochun itu merutuk sebal, tentu saja dia lebih merestui jaejoong dengan sahabatnya, yunho, dan bukannya dengan orang lain.

"tak perlu dikhawatirkan, dia namja dan seharusnya bisa menerima keputusan jaejoong"

"tapi-"

"kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, mereka lah yang menjalaninya" potong yoochun cepat, mau tak mau junsu hanya mengangguk pasrah, dia hanya menyesalkan kenapa kakaknya itu melakukan itu semua, dia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kakaknya itu.

"..sudahlah..." yoochun membawa junsu kedalam pelukannya, yeoja yang satu bulan ini resmi menjadi pacarnya, junsu hanya diam dan tak melakukan apapun.

Kim ahjumma juga hanya terdiam, semuanya keputusan jaejoong dan tak ada yang berhak untuk memaksanya, siapapun itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, yunho menindih tubuhnya dengan keadaan yang sama-sama polos, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar merasakan hangatnya kulit polos yunho yang menyentuhnya.

"..katakan kalau kau mencintaiku, jaejoong" paksa yunho padanya, jaejoong menatapnya tajam.

"tidak setelah kau melakukan ini padaku, jung yunho!" jaejoong nampak menaikan suaranya, sisa-sisa air mata terlihat jelas diwajah cantiknya. Yunho menyeringai kecil, ditekannya pipi jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya.

"..kau yang memaksaku melakukan hal ini, kim jaejoong!"

"..." jaejoong membulatkan matanya, memang apa yang sudah dilakukannya? belum sempat membalasnya, bibir jaejoong dibungkam oleh bibir yunho cepat.

"..hmmmppp... lepasmmm... yunhmmm..." jaejoong mendorong dada yunho tapi itu sama sekali tak berarti apapun untuk namja tampan itu.

Digigitnya bibir jaejoong hingga bibir cherry itu terbuka, yunho menelusupkan lidahnya dan mengeksploitasi seluruh rongga mulutnya, jaejoong mendesah tak tahan sementara tangannya tak berhenti meronta meminta dilepaskan.

"..yunhhmmm... hentikanmm... jebalmm..."

Yunho meraih kedua tangan jaejoong dan mengunci masing-masing tangan jaejoong disisi kepalanya dengan tangannya, jaejoong tak bisa bergerak lagi.

Yunho menyudahi aktivitasnya dibibir jaejoong, ciumannya kembali turun keleher yeoja cantik itu, meninggalkan banyak bercak kemerahan disana, jaejoong mendongkakkan kepalanya tak tahan dengan sensasi yang diberikan namja diatasnya tersebut.

Namun hatinya sedikit mencelos saat dirasakannya kakinya yang dibuka lebar dengan lutut yunho, jaejoong tak bisa berontak karena kedua tangannya masih dicengkram yunho.

"..aniya... jangan yun... ani..." jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, tubuh yunho sudah berada diantara kedua kakinya dan bersiap untuk memasukan juniornya pada lubang jaejoong, jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"..andwae yun... andwae... and... ahhh..." jaejoong mendesah halus saat junior yunho menyentuh bibir lubangnya, dia memejamkan matanya erat, dia tahu yunho tak akan berhenti.

"..nghh... ani..." dia menggigit bibirnya saat dirasakannya ujung junior yunho yang memaksanya masuk kedalam lubang sempitnya.

"..yunhh... hentikanhh..." jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, air mata kembali menetes dimata bulatnya.

"..arghh... s-sakithh... yunhh... hentikanhh..." erang jaejoong namun yunho terus mendorong juniornya masuk, jaejoong merasakan lubangnya mulai penuh, air matanya semakin mengalir dengan deras.

"..yunhh... hiks... aahhhh..." desahnya setelah junior yunho masuk sepenuhnya, jaejoong menangis.

Yunho mendiamkan juniornya sejenak hingga akhirnya dia mulai menarik keluar juniornya lalu memasukannya kembali, berulang-ulang. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

"..s-sakitthhh... hentikanhh... yunhh..."

Yunho tak mempedulikan rintihan jaejoong, dia mengeluar masukan juniornya semakin cepat, jaejoong memekik sakit... tanpa aba-aba lagi yunho langsung menyambar bibir jaejoong dan melumatnya.

"..yunhh... mmpppp..."

Sleb...

Jaejoong tersentak saat junior yunho menyentuh sweetpotnya, yunho yang mengerti langsung menghujam titik itu berulang dan bertenaga. Sekali hentakan jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya melayang, belum lagi lumatan bibir yunho, dan sekarang... tangan yunho mulai meraih kedua dadanya, meremasnya perlahan tanpa menghentikan hujamannya.

"..yunhh... aahhhhh..." tubuh jaejoong menggeliat dibawah yunho, tangannya bergetar meremas spray, beberapa hujaman yunho membuatnya tak bisa menahan cairannya.

"..aaaaahhhhhhhhh..." jaejoong mencapai klimaks pertamanya, namun tubuhnya kembali menegang saat yunho tak berhenti menghujamnya.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya...

.

Jaejoong terbangun saat merasakan sinar matahari yang mengenai dirinya, perlahan dibukanya mata bulatnya itu.

"..nghh... ahh..." erangnya saat menggerakan tubuhnya.

"..."

Tubuhnya naked dan lengket, jaejoong bangkit dari tidurnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Yunho sudah tidak ada disana, dia tak mengingat keadaan seperti apa sebelum yunho meninggalkannya.

'..pabo...' bisik jaejoong sambil meremas selimut yang menggulung didadanya.

Dia hanya terdiam, tak bergerak sedikitpun dalam posisi duduknya... pikirannya melayang, dan dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, sampai...

Cklekk...

Pintu terbuka, sosok namja tampan dengan tubuh segarnya memasuki kamar. Jaejoong sama sekali tak berniat untuk melihat kearahnya.

"..bersihkan tubuhmu, aku menunggumu diluar..."

"..."

"kim jaejoong..."

"..."

"jae..." namja tampan itu, jung yunho, mendekati ranjang.

"bangunlah dan bersihkan tubuhmu..."

"..."

"kau mau aku yang melakukannya?"

"..." kali ini jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya padanya, mata bulat dan musang itu kembali bertemu.

"lakukanlah..."

Srettt...

Tanpa melepaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos jaejoong, yunho langsung mengangkatnya bridal style lalu membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar tersebut.

"..."

"..."

"..yunhoo... aahhh..."

"..."

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

.

**RnR please**...

Udah diwarning kalau itu Rate-M (walau ga hot -,-) jadi dilarang **flame **ya.

Kamsahamnida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : That's What You Get**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [GS]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... jung jiyool, etc.**

**Genre : Fluff/ Little angst**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Yun-male and Jae-female, semua ukenya jadi female... this is Yunjae FF Genderswitch, please enjoy it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Jaejoong menangis, wajahnya tenggelam disela lututnya sementara isakannya tak berhenti mengalun dibibir cherrynya. Dia tak menyangka semua itu akan terjadi padanya, dan satu hal yang pasti dia sangat membenci dirinya sendiri.

"..hikss... pabo..." isaknya sambil menggigit bibirnya kuat, dia tak tahu tapi saat itu dia benar-benar ingin menumpahkan air matanya.

Dia terus terisak merutuki kebodohannya hingga tak menyadari sesosok bayi mungil tengah merangkak kearahnya, mengamatinya bingung dengan wajah polosnya.

Pukk...

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya saat tangan mungil itu menepuk ringan lututnya, dia mendongkakkan wajahnya dan...

Deg .

Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak, sosok mungil itu menatapnya tanpa dosa lalu sedetik kemudian terkekeh kecil padanya.

"..j-jiyoolie..." suara jaejoong tercekat, bayi mungil itu terkekeh lucu pada jaejoong lalu kembali merangkak menghampirinya dan mencoba berdiri dengan bertopang dikedua lutut jaejoong yang masih tertekuk.

"..." jaejoong terpaku, sosok dihadapannya... bayi mungil itu, bayinya.

Jaejoong tak bisa menahan tangisannya dan langsung membawa jiyool kedalam pelukannya lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"..mianhae... mianhae..." jaejoong melapalkan kata itu berulang-ulang ditengah tangisnya, jiyool yang tak mengerti hanya terdiam dengan kepolosannya.

Setelah beberapa saat jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapnya mata bulat milik bayi mungil yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama hampir dua tahun itu.

"..kita pergi, umma akan membawamu pergi..." isak jaejoong, dia menghapus air matanya kasar lalu bangkit dari duduknya tanpa melepaskan gendongan jiyool.

Jiyool menatap polos pada jaejoong, dia hanya diam saja saat jaejoong membawanya pergi keluar dari kamar itu.

Jaejoong menggendong jiyool, dia tak ingin menoleh kebelakang dan berharap juga yunho tak melihatnya, yang terpenting untuknya sekarang adalah keluar dari rumah itu dan membawa jiyool bersamanya.

Cklekk...

Jaejoong berhasil mencapai pintu, dia bernafas dengan lega namun... tubuhnya terasa menegang saat sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya.

"mau kemana?" nada suaranya terdengar sangat dingin, tubuh jaejoong bergetar.

"..l-lepaskan..."

Srett...

Sosok itu langsung meraih jiyool lalu menyeret jaejoong kembali masuk, jaejoong nampak meronta minta dilepaskan.

"..lepaskan... kubilang lepaskan, yunho..." ronta jaejoong namun yunho sama sekali tak menggubrisnya sedikitpun hingga jaejoong kehilangan kesabarannya dan mendorong tubuh yunho kuat, dia menatap tajam mata yunho.

"aku membencimu, yunho!" teriaknya lalu berbalik cepat berlari meninggalkan yunho.

Air mata jaejoong sudah tak terbendung, dia lelah diperlakukan seenaknya oleh yunho. Untuk saat ini, sejauh mungkin jaejoong ingin berlalu dihadapan namja tampan itu.

"kim jaejoong!" ntah sadar atau tidak, yunho menurunkan jiyool dalam gendongannya dan mengejar jaejoong keluar.

"..a..ppaa... hueeee..." jiyool menangis lalu ikut berlari dengan langkahnya yang kecil mengejar yunho, naluri kecilnya menuntunnya untuk mengejar yunho keluar.

Sementara jaejoong dia sudah berada diluar pagar itu dan terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan yunho yang terus mengejarnya.

'..aku membencimu yunho, aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi...' batin jaejoong dengan isak tangisnya, dia terus berlari tanpa arah yang jelas, namun saat akan menyebrangi jalan.

"ya! jae... awaaaaasssss..." jaejoong mendengar suara yunho yang berteriak padanya, dan saat akan menolehkan kepalanya.

Ckiitttt...

Brukkk...

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya terhempas dengan sangat keras diatas aspal, lalu perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang, yunho membulatkan matanya.

Tap...

Brukk...

"..hueeeeee... a..ppaaa..."

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, jiyool terjatuh dengan kepala membentur batu hingga darah segar terlihat didahinya, tubuh yunho lemas.

"..j-jaejoongie... j-jiyoolie..."

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar yunho menghampiri jiyool yang masih menangis dengan darah yang mengalir didahi bayi mungil itu.

"..appaaa... huueeee..." tangis jiyool, dia takut yunho meninggalkannya dan ditambah dengan luka didahinya membuat bayi mungil itu menangis kencang.

Yunho meraih tubuh jiyool dengan cepat, pikirannya kembali pada jaejoong yang masih tergeletak tak sadarkan diri diatas aspal, kondisinya lebih parah dari jiyool dan lebih parahnya... pengendara mobil itu melarikan diri.

"..j..jae..." yunho setengah berlari menghampiri tubuh jaejoong dengan jiyool yang masih menangis dipangkuannya.

Yunho memeluk jiyool dengan satu tangannya sementara tangan kanannya dia ulurkan untuk melihat kondisi jaejoong, darah segar mengalir sangat banyak dikepala jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri, tangan yunho bergetar.

Dibalikkannya tubuh jaejoong hingga jaejoong menyandar dipahanya, yunho menepuk pipi jaejoong pelan.

"..j-jae... sadarlah... kumohon, bertahanlah..." nada suara yunho nampak bergetar, jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya.

Yunho mulai panik, terlebih melihat darah yang semakin banyak dikeluarkan jaejoong, yunho meraih ponselnya lalu dengan cepat mendial nomor yoochun.

.

.

.

Yunho ikut berlari mengikuti ranjang rumah sakit yang didorong perawat itu, tangannya menggenggam tangan jaejoong gemetar, sementara dibelakangnya junsu yang tak hentinya menangis didekat yoochun.

"..maaf tuan, anda dilarang masuk..." ucap perawat itu setelah mereka sampai diruangan bertuliskan ruang operasi itu.

Yunho mematung, begitupun dengan junsu dan yoochun yang sedari tadi mengikutinya karena jiyool telah lebih dulu mendapat perawatan bayi dilantai khusus balita.

Junsu mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi, air matanya sudah tak tertahannya dan dengan cepat dia berjalan kearah yunho.

Tap...

Plakkk...

Junsu menampar yunho dengan keras, tak hanya yunho yang terkejut... bahkan yoochun sudah membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"brengsek! apa kau tak puas menyakiti kakakku dengan batinnya?" teriak junsu emosi, yunho hanya terdiam dan junsu mulai mengeluarkan emosinya, emosinya saat itu dan emosinya dua tahun yang lalu saat yunho meninggalkan kakaknya menderita sendirian.

"..apa kau tak tahu bagaimana menderitanya kakakku selama ini? sulit untuknya menerima semuanya, tapi apa yang telah kau lakukan? kau hanya menambah rasa sakit itu, oppa!" teriak junsu emosi, dia tak peduli walaupun saat ini dia berada dirumah sakit tapi yang jelas junsu ingin sekali menumpahkan emosinya pada yunho.

"kau tahu? aku membenci kakakku, aku benci dia yang selalu lemah karenamu... tak peduli dengan seberapa besar luka yang kau buat dia masih menunggumu, dia mencintaimu, oppa!"

Brukkk...

Junsu menangis dan terisak dilantai, yunho mematung ditempatnya... saat ini, apa yang harus dilakukannya, rasanya dia sudah benar-benar menghancurkan jaejoong.

"..hikss... aku membencinya, aku benci dia karena dia tak bisa lepas darimu oppa... aku membenci semua kelemahannya padamu, aku membenci kalian..." tangis junsu pecah, dia tak tahu tapi rasanya sakit sekali saat mengakui itu semua.

Dia sadar kalau kakaknya itu masih mencintai yunho, junsu ingin jaejoong hidup bahagia tanpa bayang-bayang yunho lagi, tapi apa yang terjadi... jaejoong malah berbalik dan kembali kejalannya bersama yunho, meninggalkan changmin yang sudah tulus mencintainya.

"..aku membencimu, oppa..." tangis junsu padanya.

.

.

.

Dikediaman jung...

.

"mwo? kecelakaan?" ucap mrs jung tak percaya setelah mendengar penjelasaan dari yoochun, ya... yoochun yang menelefonnya, bukan yunho yang menjadi salah satu penyebab kecelakaan itu.

"..nde, kami akan segera kesana..." lemas mrs jung lalu menutup sambungan telefonnya, dia menghampiri kibum lalu menceritakan semua yang didengarnya dari yoochun.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, bagaimanapun itu seperti mimpi buruk untuknya, keduanya lalu terdiam mencerna semuanya.

"..umma..." ucap kibum akhirnya, dia sama terkejutnya dengan mrs jung namun untuk saat ini bukan saatnya mereka terhanyut dengan keterkejutan itu.

Setelah menghubungi siwon, kibum dan mrs jung langsung meminta pak shin - supir keluarga jung untuk mengantarkan mereka ke Shinki Hospital.

Sepanjang perjalanan mrs jung tak hentinya memijit kepalanya pusing sementara kibum yang terdiam dengan sejuta pikirannya sampai dia mengabaikan panggilan siwon untuknya.

Satu jam berlalu...

Mereka akhirnya tiba di Shinki Hospital, setelah mendapat informasi dari resepsionis rumah sakit itu, keduanya langsung setengah berlari menuju lift.

"..yoochun-ah..." panggilnya ragu, orang yang dipanggil itu menolehkan kepalanya, dia langsung bangkit dari duduknya saat melihat mrs jung lah yang datang.

"bagaimana jaejoong? dan dimana jiyool?" tanyanya khawatir, yoochun menghela nafasnya.

"..jaejoong masih diruang operasi, dia mendapat benturan keras dikepalanya hingga harus menjalani operasi untuk mengurangi pendarahannya, lalu jiyool... kim ahjumma sedang merawatnya dilantai bawah rumah sakit ini, lukanya tak terlalu parah"

Baik mrs jung maupun kibum menghela nafasnya, tapi saat yoochun mengatakan kim ahjumma... kibum merasa asing.

"kim ahjumma? n-nuguya?"

"ahjummanya jaejoong" jawab yoochun singkat, kibum mengangguk namun langsung kembali terdiam hingga matanya tak sengaja menemukan sosok lain yang nampak tertunduk dibangku itu, junsu.

"..kim... junsu...?" tanya kibum ragu, junsu mengangkat wajahnya pada kibum lalu kembali menunduk, dia sudah tak ingin berhubungan dengan keluarga jung lagi.

Mereka kembali terdiam, yoochun kembali duduk disamping junsu sementara mrs jung dan kibum berada ditempat duduk diseberangnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka hingga pintu ruang operasi itu mulai terbuka dan menampakan sosok dokter dengan masker diwajahnya.

"..dimana keluarganya?" tanya dokter itu setelah membuka masker operasinya, junsu langsung menghampirinya tak sabar.

"saya adiknya, bagaimana dengan kakakku dokter?" tanya junsu khawatir.

"..ini pembicaraan serius, dimana orangtua kalian?" ucap dokter itu lagi sambil sesekali melihat pada junsu, mrs jung, kibum dan yoochun yang ikut mengerubuninya.

"orangtua kami sudah meninggal, jadi bisakah dokter mengatakan padaku saja?" ucap junsu pelan, dia merasa hatinya kembali sakit saat mengingat kenyataan itu.

"tunggu, jaejoong tanggungjawabku sekarang" seketika mereka langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara itu, sosok yunho berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"anda suaminya? baiklah... anda ikut ke ruangan saya..."

"nde..." yunho mengikuti dokter itu, sementara junsu, mrs jung, kibum dan yoochun menatapnya tak percaya.

Junsu yang merasa tak terima langsung beranjak berniat mengejar dokter han dan yunho, namun siapa sangka kalau yoochun lebih cepat menahan lengannya.

"..kau tetap disini..." ucap yoochun padanya, junsu menggeleng dan memberontak namun yoochun tetap menahannya hingga junsu menyerah dan menghempaskan lengan yoochun.

.

.

.

Junsu POV

.

Aku menatap wajah jae eonni yang masih tak sadarkan diri, dia sudah dipindahkan keruang rawat inap dan kami bisa menjenguknya. Diruangan ini hanya ada aku dan yoochun, jung ahjumma dan kibum eonni pamit padaku untuk melihat jiyool.

Jiyool? ya... dia bayi jae eonni, aku tak menyangka kalau jae eonni menyerahkan bayinya pada keluarga jung.

Grepp...

Yoochun tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhku dari belakang, aku tak menolaknya dan membiarkannya memeluk tubuhku.

"..chunnie, apa eonniku akan baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir melihatnya wajahnya yang masih tak sadarkan diri dengan perban yang melingkar dikepalanya.

"kita berdoa saja yang terbaik untuk jaejoong"

"..arraseo..."

Cklekk...

Pintu terbuka, yoochun melepaskan pelukannya lalu bisa kami lihat yunho oppa yang datang dengan wajah kusutnya.

"apa yang dikatakan dokter?" tanya yoochun langsung, kulihat yunho oppa hanya diam tak menjawabnya, bahkan dia sama sekali tak melihat kearah yoochun ataupun aku.

Tap...

Dia berjalan melewati kami begitu saja, tatapannya hanya pada satu arah... yaitu jae eonni. Aku langsung menghampiri dan menarik lengannya saat yunho oppa sudah dekat dengan ranjang itu.

"pergi, lebih baik kau pergi saja..." tajamku padanya, aku tak ingin yunho oppa mengusik kehidupan eonniku lagi.

Srakk...

Yunho oppa menghempaskan lenganku begitu saja, dia tetap berjalan menghampiri ranjang, aku menariknya frustasi supaya dia menjauh dari ranjang namun tindakanku itu nampak sia-sia karena yoochun kembali menahanku.

"lepaskan... kau selalu saja membelanya, kau tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya jae eonni... jadi sekarang, kumohon... lepaskan, dan kau, jangan lagi mempermainkan eonniku..." ucapku mengeluarkan kekesalanku.

"..chun, bisakah kalian keluar?" ucap yunho oppa tiba-tiba tanpa melihat kami sedikitpun, yoochun tak mengatakan apapun namun langsung menarikku keluar ruang rawat.

Aku sempat memberontaknya tapi rasanya itu percuma saja, yoochun selalu berhasil menahanku, dia membawaku keluar dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Yunho mengamati wajah jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri dengan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Pikirannya kembali ke beberapa saat yang lalu saat dokter han mengatakan hal yang cukup mengejutnya.

.

**Flashback...**

.

Yunho duduk didepan sebuah kursi menghadap meja dokter tersebut, dia tengah menunggu penjelasan mengenai kondisi jaejoong yang sebenarnya.

"..benturan yang dialami jaejoong-sshi cukup keras, kami sudah menangai pendarahannya namun..." dokter han seperti sengaja menghentikan perkataannya, dia menatap yunho serius sementara yunho menunggu kelanjutan penjelasannya dengan perasaan tak menentu.

"..benturan itu membuat sebagian ingatannya hilang..."

"..." yunho membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"kami sudah mengatakannya, dan satu lagi... jangan terlalu memaksakannya untuk berpikir terlalu keras, itu akan sangat mempengaruhi kondisinya saat ini..." tambah dokter han lagi, yunho nampak terdiam mencerna semua yang dikatakan dokter han padanya.

"t-tapi... apakah jaejoong dapat sembuh?" tanyanya tercekat.

"secara medis bisa, tapi sekali lagi kami tekankan... jangan terlalu memaksakannya atau kondisinya malah akan semakin memburuk"

"n-nde, kamsahamnida..."

.

**End of Flashback**

.

Yunho membelai wajah jaejoong yang masih tak sadarkan diri, satu tangannya menggenggam tangan jaejoong lembut. Saat ini dia benar-benar merasa bersalah, kalau saja dia tidak berbuat kasar pada jaejoong, yeoja cantik itu tak akan lari seperti itu.

"..mianhae..." gumam yunho padanya, tak hanya membuat jaejoong berbaring dirumah sakit, tapi yunho juga merasa dia sudah membuat jaejoong kehilangan sebagian ingatannya.

Yunho menggenggam tangan jaejoong erat, tatapannya tak bisa lepas dari wajah tak sadarkan diri jaejoong, perasaan menyesal itu kembali menyusup rongga hatinya, terlebih setelah dokter mengatakan tak bisa memprediksi kapan jaejoong akan sadar.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

.

Jiyool sudah membaik sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, kim ahjumma menjaganya dengan sangat hati-hati, bagaimanapun juga jiyool merupakan bagian dari keluarganya.

"..eomm... mmaa..." panggil jiyool pada kibum yang memang ada disana, kibum tersenyum kecil padanya, merasa bayi mungil itu ingin digendong kibum... kim ahjumma langsung menyerahkan jiyool pada kibum.

Jiyool tersenyum senang saat dia sudah berada digendongan kibum, mrs jung yang ada disampingnya langsung membelai pipi jiyool ringan lalu mengajak bicara bayi mungil itu.

"..halmonni..." kekeh jiyool lucu, dan tak memakan waktu lama hingga keceriaan jiyool kembali, dia seperti melupakan luka didahinya.

Kim ahjumma hanya dia memperhatikannya tanpa niat sedikitpun untuk mengganggu keceriaan itu, dia sadar kalau selama ini jiyool tinggal dan tumbuh dikeluarga jung.

'..joongie, ternyata selama ini kau membiarkan jiyool tinggal bersama keluarga jung...' batin kim ahjumma yang memang baru mengetahui kenyataan itu.

Dilihatnya jiyool yang tampak dekat dengan kibum dan mrs jung, 'keluarga jung benar-benar menjaga jiyool dengan sangat baik' batinnya lagi.

"..eohh..." jiyool menunjuk kim ahjumma yang masih terdiam dengan semua pikirannya, kibum dan mrs jung langsung menolehkan pandangannya pada yeoja paruh baya itu.

"kim halmoni, arrata?" ucap kibum mengajarkan jiyool, jiyool hanya terkekeh lucu.

Mereka kembali bermain, sampai dilihatnya jiyool yang mulai terlihat mengantuk dan kibum mencoba untuk menina bobo kan bayi mungil itu.

"..nyonya jung..." panggil kim ahjumma tiba-tiba, mrs jung menolehkan kepalanya.

"terimakasih karena telah merawat jiyool, aku tak tahu bagaimana jika jiyool berada diasuhan orang lain" tambah kim ahjumma, mrs jung menatapnya.

"..bukan masalah untukku, jiyool cucuku... ya.. walaupun aku tahu kalau anakku sudah benar-benar keterlaluan, kami minta maaf..."

Suasana kini menghening, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara karena mereka masih mencerna semua yang telah terjadi hari itu.

Terlihat jiyool yang sudah menutup matanya, bayi itu nampak tertidur dengan pulas dipelukan kibum, orang yang dipanggilnya eomma dan telah merawatnya selama hampir dua tahun penuh.

.

.

.

Yoochun POV

.

Junsu terus saja berontak, aku tahu kalau dia sangat marah pada yunho... tapi saat ini tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain menenangkannya dan membiarkan sibodoh yunho untuk menjaga jaejoong.

"..sudahlah su, tenangkan dirimu..."

"shirro, aku ingin kembali ke rumah sakit..." junsu tak peduli dan mencoba untuk menerobosku kembali kedalam gedung rumah sakit.

Dia benar-benar cerewet dan sulit sekali diatur, baiklah kim junsu... aku harus sedikit kasar menghadapimu, aku menarik lengannya dan...

"ya! park yoochun! turunkan aku!" junsu berteriak saat aku membopongnya dibahuku, aku terkekeh puas lalu menepuk pantatnya.

"diamlah, arra?"

Junsu berontak memukul-mukul punggung, jadilah anak manis kalau tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini... aku tertawa puas lalu membawanya kedalam mobilku, junsu sedikit protes saat aku menghempaskannya dijok mobilku.

"ya! kau menculikku hah?" protesnya lucu, aku hanya terkekeh lalu menutup pintu mobilku dan berjalan kearah pintu yang lain.

"kita cari udara segar, setelah itu kita kembali menjenguk kakakmu..." ucapku padanya lalu menjalankan mobilku meninggalkan parkiran rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku berada disebuah taman tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat jaejoong dirawat, junsu hanya terdiam dengan sekaleng minuman ditangannya. Aku tersenyum jail sebelum melingkarkan lenganku dipinggangnya, junsu mendelikku tajam.

"ya! lepaskan tanganmu!" galaknya padaku, aku hanya terkekeh tak peduli sambil merapatkan pelukanku lalu menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya.

"ya!" junsu berteriak padaku.

"aishh... kau ini berbeda sekali dengan kakakmu, tidak bisakah kau lembut sedikit saja padaku?" protesku padanya, junsu mendorong kepala dan lenganku.

"kau! namja pervert... jangan menggoda anak polos seperti ku ya..." ucapnya dengan muka childish-nya, aku terkekeh lalu mengacak rambutnya.

Junsu terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya, aku hanya menggeleng kemudian kami kembali terdiam mengamati pemandangan yang ada.

"..su, apa kau benar-benar membenci yunho?" tanyaku padanya, junsu mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"arraseo, kalau aku jadi kau mungkin aku sudah membunuhnya" candaku padanya, junsu menatapku tajam lalu sedetik kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang.

"..kau tahu? dulu... saat jae eonni mengenalkan yunho oppa, sejak saat itulah diam-diam aku menyukainya..."

"mwo?"

"aku menyukai kebaikan yunho oppa" ucapnya lagi, oke... sekarang bolehkan aku benar-benar membunuh jung yunho?

"..tapi setelah semuanya, setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada jae eonni, aku membencinya... aku benci dia yang sudah menyakiti eonniku..." kali ini aku terdiam, apa yang harus aku lakukan... yunho sahabatku dan aku sangat tahu bagaimana dia mencintai jaejoong, hanya saja keegoisannya saat itu benar-benar membutakan mata hatinya.

"..arraseo, kka... sebaiknya kita kembali..." ajakku padanya, junsu mengangguk lalu mengikutiku menuju mobilku yang terparkir dibahu jalan.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Siwon menghampiri kibum yang kini menggendong jiyool, disampingnya mrs jung yang masih terdiam mencerna semuanya. Satu jam yang lalu mereka memang sudah kembali ke kediaman jung, luka jiyool tak terlalu parah jadi bayi mungil itu diperbolehkan pulang.

"..hey... sudah makan eoh?" goda siwon pada jiyool, bayi itu hanya terkekeh sementara yang menggendongnya hanya diam tak berminat mengeluarkan suaranya.

"kka..." siwon berinisiatif untuk menggendong bayi mungil itu saja, dia mengajak jiyool bermain dan terus menggoda jiyool.

"..wonnie..." panggil kibum menyadarkannya, namun siwon hanya menjawabnya dengan gumamannya saja, dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan kibum padanya.

Keluarga kim tak keberatan saat mereka membawa jiyool pulang bersamanya, namun mereka juga melihat bagaimana pandangan kecewa mereka, kim ahjumma dan junsu, saat mereka membawa jiyool pulang ke kediaman jung.

"..jiyoolie... dia akan tinggal bersama kita?" nada suara kibum terdengar gelisah, dia tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya, melihat keluarga kim dan perasaannya yang terlanjut menyayangi jiyool sebagai anak asuhnya.

"kita bicarakan nanti, jaejoong masih tak sadar... tidak baik membahasnya sekarang" jawab siwon mencoba setenang mungkin, kibum hanya mengangguk lemah, dia lalu membelai rambut jiyool sayang namun tangannya berhenti saat melihat perban yang menghiasi dahi bayi mungil itu.

"..adikmu itu, dia benar-benar mencelakakan jiyool..." ucap kibum pelan.

Siwon hanya terdiam, dia memperhatikan luka didahi jiyool lalu menghela nafasnya panjang. Bayi mungil itu tak terlalu mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi.

"..eohh..." jiyool mengangkat tangannya menyentuh lukanya.

"..sakit nde? hmm...?" jiyool mengangguk lucu, "..a..ppo... (sakit)" ucapnya lucu, siwon terkekeh pelan lalu meniup-niup luka jiyool, jiyool semakin terkekeh senang.

'bagaimana mungkin yunho menyia-nyiakan bayi secantik dan sepintar kau jiyoolie...' batin siwon merasa sedih, wajah itu... jiyool benar-benar darah daging yunho dan juga jaejoong.

"..kita akan menjenguk umma-mu nanti..." senyum siwon padanya, jiyool terkekeh lucu.

"anak pintar..."

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu...

.

Jiyool tinggal bersama keluarga jung seperti biasa, tapi ada yang berbeda... selama tiga hari itu yunho sama sekali belum menginjakan kakinya dikediaman besar itu.

Jaejoong masih belum sadarkan diri, dan dia benar-benar menebus kesalahannya dengan menjaga jaejoong sepanjang hari. Kim ahjumma apalagi junsu yang masih sarkatis padanya selalu mengusirnya, tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"..hanya sampai jaejoong sadar, aku akan pergi..." itulah kalimat jawaban yang yunho berikan pada junsu yang mengusirnya.

Yunho masih belum memberitahu tentang ingatan jaejoong pada keluarganya, dia tak tahu apa yang harus dijelaskannya pada dua orang yang menyayangi jaejoong itu.

Srakk...

Sebuah gerakan kecil terlihat diranjang itu, suasana benar-benar hening hingga gerakan sekecil itu bisa terdengar dengan jelas.

"..a..ahjum..mma..."

Baik yunho, junsu maupun kim ahjumma menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara lemah itu, mereka membulatkan mata saat melihat jaejoong yang perlahan mengerjapkan matanya.

"joongie/ eonni..." koor junsu dan kim ahjumma sementara yunho masih terpaku dengan keterkejutannya itu.

"su-ie... a..ahjumma..." jaejoong mulai membuka matanya, kim ahjumma dan junsu bernafas lega namun sesaat kemudian...

"..ahjumma, kenapa semuanya gelap? a..ahjumma? s..su-ie?"

"..." kim ahjumma dan junsu membulatkan matanya, terlebih yunho.

"ahjumma..." suara jaejoong mulai ketakutan.

"joongie..." kim ahjumma langsung meraih jaejoong yang sudah setengah posisi duduk diranjang, dia memegang kedua tangan jaejoong.

"ahjumma, kenapa semuanya gelap? joongie tidak bisa melihat apapun... ahjumma..."

"..." kim ahjumma dan junsu langsung menatap yunho meminta jawaban, yunho terdiam tak tahu harus menjelaskan apapun, dokter han hanya mengatakan kalau ingatan jaejoong yang terganggu, bukan matanya.

"..jae..." yunho mendekat kearah ranjang jaejoong, jaejoong memaku ditempatnya... dia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi mulus jaejoong, namun dengan cepat jaejoong menepis tangan itu.

"pergi! aku tak ingin meli... ahjumma, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun..." jaejoong mulai meracau tak jelas, kim ahjumma memelukknya dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"..jae dengarkan aku, aku minta ma-"

"shirro! untuk apa kau menemuiku, aku membencimu yunho! pergi! kau hanya ingin melihatku membunuh bayi didalam kandunganku kan? pergi!" jaejoong menangis keras sementara kim ahjumma, junsu dan juga yunho mematung ditempatnya.

"ahjumma, yunho menyuruhku menggugurkan bayiku, aku tak mau..." tangis jaejoong pecah sementara kim ahjumma terpaku dengan ucapannya itu.

Bayi? bayi mana yang dimaksud jaejoong? apakah jiyool? tanpa pikir panjang lagi yunho langsung menghampirinya, dia menarik jaejoong hingga pelukan kim ahjumma terlepas dan berpindah padanya, yunho memeluk jaejoong erat.

"mianhae... jeongmal mianhae jae..." yunho mendekap jaejoong erat, jaejoong menggeleng dan menangis keras, dia terus saja berontak dipelukan yunho.

"..aku... aku akan bertanggungjawab jae, aku akan menikahimu... sekarang tenanglah, aku minta maaf..." suara yunho nampak bergetar, dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya... tapi itulah yang yunho katakan.

'..**benturan itu membuat sebagian ingatannya hilang**...'

Perkataan dokter han terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya, apakah jaejoong benar-benar melupakan kejadian dua tahun terakhir, yunho memeluk jaejoong semakin erat.

"..mianhae..." bisik yunho padanya, jaejoong masih berontak namun sesaat kemudian... tubuhnya merosot dan tak sadarkan diri.

"jae/ joongie/ eonni..."

.

.

.

Dokter han menghela nafasnya panjang, dia tak menyangka kalau benturan dikepala jaejoong akan membuat yeoja cantik itu kehilangan penglihatannya karena syaraf matanya terbentur hingga rusak.

"..hikss... aniya... itu tak mungkin terjadi..." tangis junsu pecah, kim ahjumma terdiam dengan tubuh lemasnya, kehilangan sebagian ingatannya dan... buta?

"maafkan kami, tapi itulah yang terjadi pada jaejoong-sshi... jangan terlalu menekannya, sebisa mungkin kami akan membantu kesembuhannya..." jelas dokter han sebelum dia meninggalkan junsu, kim ahjumma dan yunho yang masih terpaku.

Tap...

Plakk...

Junsu menghampiri yunho lalu kembali menampar pipinya keras.

"apa kau puas oppa? kau benar-benar telah menghancurkannya, kau menghancurkannya!" tangis junsu keras, yunho terpaku ditempatnya, dia tak menyangka kalau kecelakaan itu akan berakibat sefatal itu untuk jaejoong.

Junsu terisak sambil menutup matanya, dia tak tahu hal buruk apa lagi yang akan menimpa kakaknya itu, tapi satu hal... dia beranggapan kalau semuanya bersumber dari namja bermata musang itu, yunho.

"..pergi... hikss... jangan pernah menemui kakakku lagi, pergi..." tangis junsu pada namja tampan dihadapannya itu.

"dengarkan aku su... kumohon, maafkan aku dan biarkan aku menebus semuanya..." junsu menggeleng, dia tak ingin mempercayai yunho lagi, terlebih saat ini kondisi jaejoong yang sudah sangat buruk.

"sebaiknya kau pulang, yunho-sshi..." pinta kim ahjumma tiba-tiba, yunho terdiam.

"..kehadiranmu mungkin akan menghambat kesembuhan jaejoong, jadi sekali lagi... pulanglah" tambah kim ahjumma, yunho menatap tak percaya orang yang sudah dianggap jaejoong orangtua kandungnya itu.

Dia tak bisa meninggalkan jaejoong disaat seperti itu, terlebih jaejoong baru saja sadar dan belum mengetahui semua yang terjadi.

"kami bisa mengatasi jaejoong, bukankah selama ini kami juga yang menjaganya? ..jadi sebaiknya kau pulang" yunho menatap kim ahjumma tak percaya, dia terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"..baiklah... aku pergi..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

.

**Review** ya biar author semangat lanjutinnya :)) sekedar pemberitahuan, **changmin** muncul dichapter depan (good news or bad news? see you...)

.

Author juga post, satu **FF Yunjae Yaoi (**oneshoot**) **judulnya **I'm Fine**, mind to RnR ^^

Kamsahamnida...


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : That's What You Get**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [GS]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... jung jiyool, etc.**

**Genre : Fluff/ Little angst**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Yun-male and Jae-female, semua ukenya jadi female... this is Yunjae FF Genderswitch, please enjoy it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dengan lunglai menuju kediaman mewahnya, pikirannya tak pernah bisa lepas dari sosok jaejoong yang masih terbaring lemah dirumah sakit.

"..yun..." mrs jung menghampirinya, yunho hanya diam tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawabnya, jiwanya seperti sudah terlepas dari dalam raganya.

"..jaejoong... dia..." mrs jung tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya, penjelasan yoochun tentang keadaan jaejoong sekarang sepertinya sudah sangat jelas untuknya.

Yunho terdiam, namun dia terus melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah mrs jung yang sudah menatapnya sedih.

Cklekk...

Brukk...

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup, pikirannya kacau... kehilangan sebagian ingatan dan penglihatannya? dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sulitnya kehidupan jaejoong selanjutnya.

"..m..mianhae..." lirihnya sambil mencengram lantai pilu, apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang, jaejoong membencinya terlebih keluarga jaejoong yang juga menghalanginya untuk menemui atau sekedar meminta maaf pada jaejoong.

Tanpa terasa, air matanya menetes... tubuhnya bersandar dipintu itu lalu terpejam menyesali semua yang telah dilakukannya pada yeoja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Siang itu junsu baru saja kembali dari kantin rumah sakit saat didengarnya suara tangisan jaejoong yang meraung-raung tak jelas, dia membulatkan matanya lalu dengan cepat berlari kearah pintu rumah sakit itu, matanya membulat.

"..eonni..." dia kembali berlari menghampiri tubuh jaejoong yang menangis - terjatuh dilantai dibawah ranjang rumah sakitnya.

"..su-ie..." isak jaejoong sambil merampa junsu yang tengah menghampirinya itu, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"..kenapa seperti ini, hikss... kenapa aku sama sekali tak bisa melihat apapun..." tangis jaejoong pilu, dia merasakan tubuh junsu memeluk tubuhnya tapi dia sama sekali tak bisa melihat junsu sama sekali.

"..semuanya gelap, gelap su..." tangis jaejoong pecah.

Junsu memeluk jaejoong erat yang tak bisa dipungkiri terus memberontak dari pelukannya, tangisannya tak terbendung saat melihat kondisi kakaknya itu.

"..kenapa... su..." tangis jaejoong namun suara itu semakin melemah, junsu merasakan tubuh jaejoong yang merosot dipelukannya, tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Junsu POV

.

Aku menatap jae eonni yang terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakitnya, dokter mengatakan kalau keadaannya belum stabil. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, setiap tersadar jae eonni akan menangis histeris, semuanya gelap.

Cklekk...

"..su-ie..." aku melihat yoochun yang berada diambang pintu, dia menatap sekilas padaku lalu tatapannya beralih pada jae eonni yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"bagaimana jaejoong?" tanyanya lagi sambil menghampiriku, saat ini hanya ada aku dan yoochun yang menemani jae eonni karena kim ahjumma sedang bekerja sementara aku yang bolos sekolah untuk menjaga kakakku ini.

"..dia histeris saat hanya kegelapan saja yang dilihatnya, tubuhnya kembali drop..." jelasku lemah, yoochun menepuk bahuku pelan.

Kami hanya terdiam, mataku tak bisa teralih dari wajahnya yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Dokter juga mengatakan, penglihatan jae eonni bisa sembuh dengan menjalani operasi mata.

Terdengar mudah, operasi lalu kakakku itu bisa kembali melihat normal seperti biasa... aku tersenyum miris, kami butuh seseorang yang mau mendonorkan matanya untuk jae eonni, terlebih dengan jumlah biaya yang harus dikeluarkan pun tak sedikit jumlahnya.

'..eonni, apa yang harus aku lakukan...' bisikku sambil menatapnya.

.

.

.

Yoochun terus saja memaksaku untuk makan, aku tahu seharian ini aku sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan, makanan yang sempat aku belipun tak ku tersentuh sedikitpun.

"..kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan menjaga jaejoong? makanlah..." yoochun nampak frustasi menanggapiku, aku menatapnya diam.

"..buka mulutmu..." dia mengarahkan sepotong kimbab kearah mulutku, ragu... aku membuka mulutku lalu mengunyahnya perlahan, yoochun tersenyum kecil padaku.

Selanjutnya aku hanya diam menerima setiap suapan yoochun hingga kimbab yang dibawanya itu habis, yoochun lalu mengacak rambutku.

"sekarang kau bisa melanjutkan menjaga kakakmu" senyumnya padaku, aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam, sama sekali tak berniat untuk membalas perlakukannya padaku, hingga...

"..nghh... s..su-ie..." suara lemah yang berasal diatas ranjang itu memanggilku, sontak aku menolehkan kepalaku lalu menghampirinya.

"..eonni, aku disini... tenanglah, semuanya baik-baik saja..." aku langsung menggenggam tangannya erat.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Jaejoong nampak terdiam, matanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya namun tak seperti sebelumnya, dia terdiam dengan air mata yang perlahan menetes dimatanya yang terbuka itu.

"..aku... tak bisa melihat apapun..." lemahnya membiarkan air mata itu terus menetes dimata bulatnya yang terbuka namun tak bisa melihat warna apapun selain kegelapan.

Junsu tak bisa menahan tangisnya lalu memeluk tubuh jaejoong yang masih terbaring itu, dia terisak keras sambil memeluk jaejoong yang kini juga menangis dalam diamnya.

'..jae...' batin yoochun merasa sedih, dia tak menyangka kalau kejadian buruk terus bertubi-tubi menimpa teman lamanya itu.

Dia membayangkan bagaimana jika yunho melihat semua pemandangan itu dengan matanya sendiri, akan kah dia menangis atau bahkan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Yoochun menepuk bahu junsu pelan setelah melihat kedua kakak beradik itu terlihat tenang, junsu melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap jaejoong dengan perasaan sakitnya.

"..kenapa... kenapa seperti ini..." suara jaejoong seperti sebuah bisikan saja, junsu menghapus air mata jaejoong.

"hanya kecelakaan kecil, tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja..." ucap junsu sambil menahan tangisnya, dibawah sana yoochun langsung menggenggam tangan yeoja imutnya itu lembut untuk menengangkannya.

"..aku... buta?" ucap jaejoong setelah terdiam lama, baik junsu maupun yoochun hanya mematung ditempatnya.

"aku buta su? lalu... bagaimana... bayiku?"

Deg .

Jaejoong tiba-tiba meletakan tangan kanannya diatas perutnya seolah menyentuh janinnya, junsu terdiam kehilangan kata-katanya sementara yoochun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang dia sendiripun tak bisa mengartikannya.

'..tidak ada bayi... ini bukan dua tahun yang lalu, eonni...' batin junsu menangis, jaejoong menutup matanya walaupun dia tahu itu percuma saja, hanya kegelapan yang kini memenuhi penglihatannya.

"..semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir..." ucap junsu mencoba untuk menenangkan jaejoong, jaejoong hanya terdiam.

Semua terlalu mengejutkannya, ingin sekali marah tapi dia tak tahu harus meluapkannya seperti apa dan pada siapa, kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit, junsu yang melihat jaejoong kesakitan langsung mendekatinya.

"..s..su... hoeekkkss..." jaejoong bangun lalu terlihat memuntahkan cairan bening dimulutnya, tubuhnya terasa mual, junsu menangis.

"eonni... hiks..." dia memeluk tubuh jaejoong, kini jaejoong ikut menangis dalam pelukan adik satu-satunya itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu...

.

Siang itu jaejoong nampak terduduk diatas ranjang rumah sakitnya, tatapan matanya terlihat meredup bahkan seperti kehilangan sinarnya. Hal yang sangat jelas terekam dipikirannya adalah saat-saat yunho menolak bayinya - bayi mereka.

Cklekk...

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampakan sosok jangkung dengan pakaian kerjanya, jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya walaupun dia tahu, dia tak bisa melihat apapun.

"..joongie..." suara itu...

"n-nuguya..." tanya jaejoong ragu, namja jangkung itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menghampiri jaejoong diranjang rumah sakitnya.

Sekilas dia tersenyum pada sosok jaejoong yang terdiam dengan piyama rumah sakit yang justru membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik itu.

"**shim changmin** imnida"

"..." jaejoong terdiam, raut wajah bingung tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"..tak mengingatku?" ucap namja jangkung itu lagi, jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"mianhae..." gumamnya menyesal, dia tak tahu tapi kepalanya sering sekali berdenyut apalagi saat berpikir terlalu keras.

"tak apa, kita bisa memulainya dari awal" senyum namja jangkung yang tak lain memang changmin itu, jaejoong hanya mengangguk kecil tak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkan namja yang dihadapannya itu.

Suasana menghening, jaejoong terdiam dengan semua pertanyaan dibenaknya sementara changmin hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

'jae eonni mengalami kecelakaan, dia kehilangan sebagian ingatan lalu penglihatannya... apa yang harus aku lakukan oppa?' dia sangat ingat saat junsu datang padanya sambil menangis.

Srakk...

Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi jaejoong, jaejoong sedikit terkejut... saat statusnya menjadi kekasih jaejoong, changmin sama sekali tak berani menyentuh jaejoong, hanya sekedar pelukan sayang yang diberikannya pada jaejoong.

Tapi kini...

Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah jaejoong lalu mencium bibir cherry jaejoong dengan lembut, jaejoong mematung ditempatnya.

"changmin-sshi..." suara jaejoong nampak bergetar setelah changmin melepaskan ciumannya, namja berperawakan jangkung itu langsung mengusap bibir jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

Tatapan changmin kali ini terlihat sulit diartikan, dia menatap jaejoong begitu dalam dengan pandangan sendunya.

'..kau tahu? sampai saat ini pun aku masih sangat mencintaimu, joongie' batinnya lirih.

Changmin lalu mengusap rambut jaejoong, dia menunjukan senyumannya walaupun dia tahu jaejoong tak akan melihatnya.

"mianhae" singkatnya pada jaejoong, jaejoong tertunduk lemah... dia tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya, saat changmin mencium bibirnya, ada perasaan lain yang menghinggapinya.

"karena junsu dan kim ahjumma tidak ada, hari ini aku yang akan menemanimu" senyum changmin lagi padanya, dia rela mengambil kerja shift malam untuk bisa menjaga jaejoong saat junsu sekolah serta kim ahjumma yang juga harus bekerja.

"n-ne..." jawab jaejoong pelan.

"baiklah joongie, kau ingin makan sesuatu? aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu" ucap changmin padanya, dia menatap jaejoong dengan senyumannya.

"aku... ingin minum..." jawab jaejoong masih dengan nada pelan, changmin mengangguk mengerti lalu mengambil gelas diatas nakas yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang rumah sakit jaejoong lalu mengisinya dengan air mineral.

'aku berjanji, aku tak akan membiarkan air mata itu mengalir dimata indahmu lagi, joongie' batinnya sambil mengisi air itu.

"nah ini..." ulurnya pada jaejoong, jaejoong sedikit kesulitan meraih gelas yang diulurkan changmin, namun dengan satu tangannya changmin meraih tangan jaejoong dan meletakkan tangan itu digelas yang diulurkannya.

"..gomawo..." terimakasih jaejoong lalu meneguk airnya, changmin langsung mengambil gelas kosong itu begitu jaejoong selesai meneguknya.

Changmin mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menghibur jaejoong walau pada kenyataannya dia merasakan sakit yang mendalam.

Jaejoong meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih mantan kekasihnya yang jelas sudah menyakitinya, tapi itu tak membuat changmin membenci jaejoong... justru saat ini changmin ingin sekali menghajar orang yang sudah membuat jaejoong menderita.

Changmin mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosinya.

.

.

.

Junsu baru saja sampai dirumah sakit saat dilihatnya jaejoong yang kini terdiam diatas ranjang rumah sakitnya seorang diri karena changmin memang sudah pamit pulang, bahkan namja jangkung itu sempat berpapasan dengan junsu dilobi rumah sakit.

"eonni, aku datang... bagaimana kabarmu?" seru junsu begitu dia memasuki kamar rawat jaejoong, jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil.

"ah ya, tadi apakah temanku datang? dia shim changmin" tanya junsu lagi, dia berpura-pura karena dia tahu changmin memanglah datang.

"dia temanmu?" tanya jaejoong balik.

"ne" bohong junsu lagi, jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil.

"aku tak pernah melihatnya..." pelan jaejoong padanya, junsu hanya terdiam.

"kka, kita makan saja... aku membawa banyak makanan hari ini" ucap junsu mengalihkan pembicaraan, jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemah.

Bagaimanapun dia masih tak mengerti dengan kedatangan changmin, saat namja itu memperhatikan dan memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, jaejoong merasa sangat nyaman dan sudah tak asing lagi dengan semua tindakan itu.

"eonni, buka mulutmu..." senyum junsu sambil menyuapkan makanan kemulut jaejoong, jaejoong membuka mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya.

Dalam hati dia merasa sangat sakit, keadaannya sekarang benar-benar menyedihkan... junsu, kim ahjumma... merekalah yang paling direpotkannya.

Namun dengan sabarnya, junsu selalu menemani kakaknya itu... apapun yang jaejoong butuhkan, dia selalu membantunya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

.

Setelah junsu dan kim ahjumma berangkat, changmin kembali datang untuk menemani jaejoong dikamar rawatnya. Dokter masih memeriksa jaringan otak jaejoong hingga yeoja cantik itu masih belum diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya changmin setelah dia berada tepat disamping jaejoong.

"lebih baik, terimakasih" senyum jaejoong kecil.

Mereka kembali mengobrol walaupun terlihat changmin lah yang lebih menguasai pembicaraan, jaejoong hanya menanggapinya ringan.

Changmin mulai terlihat bosan, dia tersenyum sebelum mengutarakan apa maksudnya itu pada yeoja cantik dihadapannya itu.

"joongie, kau ingin jalan-jalan?" senyum changmin padanya, namun jaejoong sedikit terkejut.

Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia merasa takut untuk keluar, terlebih semenjak penglihatannya terganggu jaejoong belum pernah atau berani keluar dari kamar rawatnya.

"kita hanya berjalan-jalan ditaman rumah sakit, kka... aku tak akan melepaskan tanganmu" changmin mengulurkan tangannya pada jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan tangan changmin yang sudah menggenggam tangannya, dia mengangguk ragu lalu dengan dibantu changmin, dia menuruni ranjang rumah sakitnya.

"kka..." changmin dengan hati-hati menuntun jaejoong keluar ruangan, jaejoong merasa jantung sedikit berdebar... ntah karena itu pertama kalinya dia keluar kamar setelah kecelakaan itu atau karena changmin yang menggenggam tangannya lembut.

Changmin kembali berbicara, dia tak ingin setiap waktunya bersama jaejoong diisi dengan keheningan semata.

Setibanya ditaman rumah sakit, changmin membantu jaejoong untuk duduk, jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil.

Keduanya menghirup udara segar saat itu, walaupun begitu changmin merasa ada yang berbeda dengan jaejoong, jaejoong terlihat lebih diam dan tak banyak bicara seperti jaejoong yang dia kenal dulu.

Drrttt... drrtttt...

Ponsel changmin tiba-tiba bergetar, dia melihat nama boss-nya lah yang menelefonnya.

"joongie, aku mengangkat telefonku sebentar" ucapnya padanya.

"..jangan kemana-mana, arra?" tambahnya lagi karena suasana taman yang cukup ramai tak memungkinkannya untuk mengangkat telefon disana.

Sekepergian changmin, jaejoong hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong yang menerawang, dia tak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan seperti itu.

'..apa yang terjadi, kenapa seperti ini...' batinnya merasa sedih, jaejoong merasakan angin kecil yang menerpa wajahnya, dia terdiam sampai rasa mual itu kembali menyerangnya.

"..nghh..." jaejoong menutup mulutnya, ingin sekali dia memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya berniat menunduk untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya namun karena masih belum terbiasa dengan kegelapan yang dirasakannya, jaejoong langsung terjatuh saat dia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya.

"..hoeekkss... hikss..." muntah jaejoong lalu air mata mulai menetes dimata bulatnya.

Jaejoong menangis, dia tak yakin kenapa dia menangis seperti itu... tapi yang jelas kini yang dirasakannya hatinya benar-benar sakit mengingat semua yang telah terjadi padanya.

"..hikss... hiksss..." jaejoong menangis sampai...

Srettt...

Seseorang meraihnya, dia mencoba untuk menenangkan jaejoong namun yeoja cantik itu masih terisak dengan kerasnya.

Srett...

Dia kembali mengulurkan tangannya lalu meraih jaejoong kedalam dekapannya lalu menggendongnya bridal style meninggalkan taman itu.

Jaejoong masih terisak didalam gendongan orang itu, sampai beberapa saat dia merasakan tubuhnya kembali terduduk diranjang kamar rawatnya, namun belum sempat mengatakan apapun pintu kamar rawat itu terbuka dengan kasar.

"joongie" panggil changmin dengan nada khawatir, dia merasa sedikit lega saat melihat jaejoong yang kini sudah berada dikamarnya, namun saat melihat ada orang lain dikamar rawat itu changmin langsung mengepalkan tangannya.

Srettt...

Bughh...

Changmin melayangkan pukulannya, dia menatap geram pada namja yang kini ada dihadapannya itu, jaejoong memekik terkejut saat mendengar hantaman itu.

"itu tak seberapa dengan apa yang dirasakan jaejoong saat ini" marah changmin padanya, namja tampan yang terkena pukulan changmin itu hanya terkekeh kecil.

"arraseo" ucapnya namun tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun lalu keluar dari kamar rawat jaejoong, changmin mengepalkan tangannya sampai suara jaejoong menyadarkannya.

"changmin-ah" panggilnya parau dengan bekas air mata yang terlihat jelas dimata bulatnya.

"nde, mianhae... seharusnya aku tak meninggalkanmu" sesalnya pada jaejoong, jaejoong menggeleng dengan air mata yang sudah kembali menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"..y-yunho... dimana yunho..." air mata jaejoong mengalir, changmin membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"yunho-ya... yunho..." tangis jaejoong pecah lalu mulai meracau, changmin menyentuhnya namun jaejoong langsung menepisnya dan terus meracau nama yunho.

Dan dibalik tembok itu...

Namja tampan tadi terdiam dengan pandangan menyesalnya, sekuat mungkin dia menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"mianhae, jeongmal mianhae **boo**"

Itulah yang dilakukannya, hanya melihat dan memperhatikan yeoja cantik itu dari jauh tanpa berani atau sempat untuk menghampirinya.

.

.

.

Changmin melihat jaejoong yang mulai tertidur dengan pulasnya, pikirannya melayang ke saat jaejoong meracaukan nama yunho, jelas dia tahu siapa itu yunho.

Setelah mengamati wajah tertidur jaejoong, changmin meraih jaketnya lalu berniat untuk pulang mengingat dia juga harus mengistirahatkan dirinya setelah bekerja semalaman, dia mengusap rambut jaejoong lembut sebelum meninggalkan yeoja cantik itu.

Cklekk...

Dia membuka pintunya lalu menutupnya secara perlahan, saat mengangkat wajahnya dilihatnya namja tampan yang cukup dikenalnya sedang berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok dekat pintu kamar rawat jaejoong.

"kalau kau kemari hanya untuk menyakitinya, sebaiknya kau pergi" datar changmin padanya.

"..." namja tampan yang tak lain memang yunho itu hanya menyeringai kecil.

"kau-"

"changmin oppa" perkataan changmin terpotong oleh junsu, dia berlari kecil menghampiri kedua sosok tampan itu.

"bagaimana jae eonni? gomawo sudah menjaganya" ucap junsu pada changmin yang jelas sekali mengabaikan yunho yang masih berdiri disana.

Mereka mulai terlibat obrolan kecil sampai akhirnya changmin pamit pulang dan menyisakan junsu dan yunho disana, keduanya terdiam sampai suara benda jatuh terdengar dari dalam kamar rawat jaejoong.

Cklekk...

"eonni.." seru junsu terkejut setelah membuka pintu, dibelakangnya yunho tampak menyusul.

"m..mianhae..." tangan jaejoong bergetar, dia terbangun lalu hanya berniat meraih gelas yang mungkin ada dinakas dekat ranjang rumah sakitnya itu tanpa menyangka akan menyenggol dan membuat gelas tersebut terjatuh hingga pecah.

"gwenchana, aku akan membereskannya" ucap junsu sambil menghampiri jaejoong, jaejoong nampak tertunduk menyesali apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Setelah membersihkan pecahan gelas itu junsu langsung menuangkan segelas air yang baru lalu memberikannya pada jaejoong, jelas... yunho melihat semua tindakan itu, bohong kalau dia bilang tak merasa menyesal.

Tap...

Yunho berbalik kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kamar rawat jaejoong hingga baru beberapa langkah dia dikagetkan dengan suara dokter han yang menangani jaejoong memanggilnya.

"yunho-sshi" yunho menolehkan kepalanya lalu mendapati dokter itu yang menghampirinya.

"nde? anda memanggil saya?" tanyanya sopan, dokter han mengangguk.

"bisa anda ikut ke ruangan saya?" tambahnya lagi pada yunho.

"..nde..." sedikit ragu namun akhirnya yunho mengikuti dokter han yang membawanya ke ruangan dokter pribadinya.

Setibanya diruangan dokter itu, yunho kembali dihadapkan dengan wajah serius dokter han, pikirannya melayang kesaat dokter itu harus menjelaskan tentang keadaan jaejoong.

"ini mengenai jaejoong-sshi"

Deg .

Yunho merasa tubuhnya lemas kembali, kini apa lagi yang terjadi pada yeoja cantik itu.

"nde..." ucap yunho padanya, dokter han terlihat diam sesaat.

"..mengenai jaringan otaknya kami masih belum bisa mendapatkan hasil yang jelas, benturan itu membuat beberapa sel otaknya rusak, tapi untuk penglihatannya... kami menyarankan untuk segera melakukan operasi mata untuknya"

"..." yunho hanya terdiam, operasi mata? kalau memungkinkan dia sangat ingin operasi itu segera dilakukan... tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

"ini nama serta alamat rumah sakit khusus mata di **Newyork**, tak sulit mendapatkan pendonor mata disana, tapi keputusan itu kembali pada anda serta jaejoong-sshi sendiri" dokter han menyerahkan selembar kartu yang berisi nama serta alamat rumah sakit itu.

"nde, kamsahamnida... kami akan memikirkannya" ucap yunho lalu kemudian dia pamit setelah sedikit membungkuk terimakasih pada dokter han.

.

.

.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dikediaman besarnya, namun saat akan menaiki tangga suara kecil itu memanggilnya.

"..uno... a..ppaaa..." yunho menolehkan kepalanya, seorang bayi mungil tengah merangkak kearahnya... dibelakangnya ada kibum yang memang sedang menemaninya bermain.

"..app..ppaa..." panggilnya lagi, kini yunho terdiam... dia melihat luka yang masih ditutupi perban didahi jiyool - anaknya.

Perlahan yunho berbalik lalu berjongkok dihadapan bayi mungilnya itu, bayi yang sempat terabaikan olehnya.

Srettt...

Yunho menyentuh dahi jiyool yang luka namun jiyool malah terkekeh khas bayi saat yunho - ahjussi yang kini dipanggilnya appa itu kembali memperhatikannya.

"sakit?" tanya yunho padanya, jiyool hanya seorang bayi kecil... dia hanya bersikap sesuai dengan apa yang dilihatnya saja.

Tapi seperti mengerti, jiyool menganggukan kepalanya lucu... yunho kemudian mengulurkan lengannya untuk menggendong jiyool.

"malam ini jiyool tidur bersamaku" ucap yunho pada kibum yang masih menyaksikannya dalam diam, setelah itu yunho menggendong jiyool menaiki tangga.

"..." kibum hanya terdiam dengan semua pikirannya, jangan tanyakan itu... kibum benar-benar menyayangi jiyool seperti anaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Yunho mendudukan jiyool diatas tempat tidurnya, bayi mungil itu hanya tertawa lucu saat namja yang kini dipanggilnya appa itu mulai mengajaknya bermain.

"ini sudah malam, tidurlah..." yunho mengusap-usap rambut jiyool pelan, bayi mungil itu hanya menatapnya dengan mulut yang tak lepas dari botol susunya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil, bayi yang sempat dikiranya merupakan keponakannya itu ternyata bayinya sendiri, bayi yang sudah ditolaknya.

Chu~

Yunho mencium kening jiyool lembut, bayi mungil itu perlahan menutup matanya lalu tertidur, air mata yunho mengalir.

'mianhae...' batinnya sambil mengamati wajah tertidur bayi mungilnya itu.

Pikirannya melayang kearah sosok jaejoong yang terbaring diranjang rumah sakitnya, lalu junsu serta semua orang yang terlihat merawat jaejoong, sekarang yunho benar-benar merasa buruk dihadapan semuanya.

Srakk...

Setelah beberapa saat yunho mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, diraihnya sebuah kartu nama yang diberikan dokter han padanya.

'..jeongmal mianhae, boo...' batinnya sedih.

Dia tak mungkin membiarkan jaejoong - umma dari bayi mungil yang kini tertidur ditempat tidurnya terus berada didalam kegelapannya.

Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk meraih ponselnya, dia mendial nomor yang tertera dikartu nama yang berisi nomor rumah sakit tersebut.

Sudah diputuskannya, yunho akan membawa jaejoong bersamanya... apapun yang terjadi.

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

.

**RnR **please...

Gaje kah? JYJ vs SMEnt ternyata ngaruh sama mood author buat nulis :'( jujur aja, hasil lawsuit itu bikin ga mood nulis, AKTF~

Kamsahamnida


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : That's What You Get**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [GS]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... jung jiyool, etc.**

**Genre : Fluff/ Little angst**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Yun-male and Jae-female, semua ukenya jadi female... this is Yunjae FF Genderswitch, please enjoy it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya saat yunho mengatakan kalau dia akan membawa jaejoong ke **newyork** untuk operasi mata, kim ahjumma hanya tertunduk lemah sementara jaejoong sendiri tampak menundukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan mata yang nampak meredup.

"itu untuk kebaikan jaejoong, kumohon..." yunho menatap junsu dan kim ahjumma secara bergantian walaupun pada kenyataannya dia tahu jaejoong lah yang memutuskannya.

Junsu terdiam, disisi lain dia tak ingin terus melihat jaejoong menderita, tapi dia juga lebih tak ingin jika yunho terus menerus membayangi atau melukai kakaknya itu - jaejoong.

"aku, aku mau pergi..." suara lemah jaejoong nampak menyadarkan semuanya, junsu terutama yunho langsung mematung tak percaya.

"eonni" junsu tampak seperti mencegah, jaejoong menggeleng lemah.

Yunho menghampiri jaejoong, tak peduli jika junsu ataupun kim ahjumma menatapnya tak suka, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi jaejoong.

"jae..." ucap yunho padanya, jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemah namun itu sudah cukup menjelaskan sebagai jawabannya.

"arra, lusa kami akan berangkat... tolong persiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan jaejoong selama disana" ucap yunho lagi, junsu dan kim ahjumma terdiam ditempatnya.

Suasana kini mendadak hening, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Yunho tampak menghela nafasnya, dia tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"mianhae, aku memang sudah sangat keterlaluan... tapi aku mohon, maafkan aku" kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut yunho, junsu langsung menyahut.

"kenapa kami harus memaafkanmu, oppa?" suaranya nampak berani, yunho terdiam.

"setelah apa yang oppa lakukan, kini oppa mengharapkan maaf kami? jangan-"

"hentikan su" potong jaejoong sebelum junsu menyelesaikan perkataannya, junsu menatap jaejoong tak percaya.

"kenapa eonni selalu membelanya?"

"ini hidupku, pilihanku..." lirih jaejoong pelan, yunho kini memejamkan matanya, bahkan setelah apa yang telah dilakukannya jaejoong masih tetap membuka hatinya untuknya.

Cklekk...

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, changmin terlihat dibalik pintu itu sambil membawa setangkai bunga lili putih yang cantik ditangannya.

"..." changmin terdiam, sepertinya dia salah memilih waktu, dilihatnya orang-orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu nampak serius.

"aku akan mengurus semuanya, lusa kami akan berangkat" suara yunho memecah keheningan itu, dia menatap jaejoong dalam sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar rawat tersebut, changmin masih terdiam.

.

.

.

Changmin POV

.

Apa yang terjadi, aku mematung ditempatku berdiri... jaejoong nampak terdiam sementara junsu dan kim ahjumma hanya menunduk setelah kepergian yunho.

"ahjumma" panggilku pada kim ahjumma, dia mengangkat wajahnya hingga menatap kearahku lalu memaksakan sedikit senyumannya.

Kim ahjumma menghampiriku, "kita bicara diluar" bisiknya padaku lalu aku mengikutinya keluar kamar rawat jaejoong.

"lusa yunho akan membawa jaejoong ke **newyork **untuk operasi mata" ucap kim ahjumma begitu kami sudah berada diluar kamar rawat, aku langsung terdiam.

"**newyork?**"

"nde, kami tak bisa melakukan apapun... ahjumma pikir itu bukan ide yang buruk selama yunho tidak menyakiti jaejoong lagi" aku mengusap wajahku frustasi.

"apa tak ada cara lain? tidak bisakah operasi itu dilakukan disini?" tanyaku padanya, kim ahjumma hanya menggeleng lemah.

Aku tak bisa membiarkan jaejoong pergi dengan namja brengsek seperti yunho, tak ada yang bisa menjamin jika dia tak akan melakukan hal buruk pada jaejoong.

"kita tak bisa membiarkan jaejoong begitu saja"

"**wae?**" aku dan kim ahjumma langsung menoleh kearah suara itu, namja yang ku tahu sebagai teman dekat junsu.

"apa dimata kalian yunho tampak sangat buruk? mianhae ahjumma, tapi tidak bisakah ahjumma dan... kau untuk percaya pada yunho?" tunjuknya padaku.

"yoochun-ah" ahjumma lalu terdiam.

"aku berteman dengan yunho cukup lama, tapi karena itulah aku sudah sangat mengenalnya bahkan aku tahu bagaimana hubungan yunho dan jaejoong dulu" tambahnya lagi, aku menatapnya tak suka.

"bagaimana mungkin aku percaya jika-"

"jika kau menyayangi jaejoong, biarkan dia pergi bersama yunho! itu untuk kebaikannya!"

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Yoochun nampak emosi, kim ahjumma mulai terlihat khawatir dengan kedua namja yang kini mulai terlihat bersitegang itu.

"tak ada yang harus diperdebatkan, sebaiknya kalian berdua pulang shim changmin, park yoochun" kim ahjumma mengeluarkan suaranya lalu berbalik meninggalkan kedua namja yang masih terlihat bersitegang itu.

Yoochun yang memang berniat menjenguk jaejoong sekaligus menemui junsu langsung beranjak mengikuti kim ahjumma masuk kedalam kamar rawat jaejoong sementara changmin masih terdiam diposisinya.

Cklekk...

"jae, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya yoochun begitu dia sampai didalam kamar rawat jaejoong.

"seperti yang kau lihat" jawab jaejoong pelan, yoochun menghampirinya lalu meletakan sekeranjang buah yang memang dibawanya itu tepat diatas nakas ranjang jaejoong.

Beberapa hari ini yoochun memang sering mengunjungi jaejoong, yang sebenarnya untuk menemui junsu itu, jadi jaejoong tahu kalau yoochun - teman satu kampusnya itu akan menyempatkan waktunya untuk menjenguknya.

Chu~

Yoochun tak segan mencium junsu didepan kim ahjumma, tapi tentu saja itu langsung mendapat geplakan gratis dari junsu.

"kau lakukan lagi, kubunuh kau" desis junsu sangat pelan, dia tak ingin mengganggu atau lebih tepatnya membuat jaejoong sadar akan hubungannya dengan yoochun.

Kim ahjumma hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, yoochun menunjukan senyuman tanpa dosanya sambil menoel-noel pipi chubby junsu.

Sekilas itulah yang dilakukan yoochun dan junsu sementara jaejoong yang tak bisa melihat keduanya, akan sangat mengejutkan jika tiba-tiba mereka mengaku berpacaran pada jaejoong.

"lusa yunho oppa akan membawa jae eonni pergi" ucap junsu sambil menepis tangan yoochun sebal, yoochun hanya terkekeh menanggapinya.

"so? yunho memang masih menyukai jaejoong, iya kan jae?" santai yoochun, namun kali ini langsung mendapat geplakan keras dari junsu dikepalanya.

"ya! kau ingin membuatku geger otak?"

"ne!" sebal junsu padanya, yoochun mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"aku tak ragu, sepertinya kau itu adik tirinya jaejoong, dimana kim ahjumma menemukanmu? kolong jembatan? lampu lalu lintas?"

Pletakk...

Lagi-lagi junsu memukul kepala yoochun, yoochun mendesis sakit namun itu tak pelak membuat senyuman tersungging dibibir cherry jaejoong.

"ya jae! berhenti tertawa!" kesalnya pada jaejoong, jaejoong buru-buru menghentikan senyumannya, dibalik itu junsu tersenyum ringan.

.

.

.

Dikediaman jung...

Jiyool terlihat tengah bermain diruang tengah bersama kibum dan juga mrs jung, baik boneka ataupun beberapa barbie kecil tampak memenuhi ruangan keluarga tersebut.

"..eomma... eohh..." jiyool menyerahkan bonekanya pada kibum, kibum tersenyum lalu menerima dan mengusap kepala boneka itu membuat jiyool tertawa senang.

"aigoo... yoolie, lihat... bonekanya sobek" jiyool tampak antusias melihat sobekan yang dimaksud kibum itu.

"sini, nanti biar halmoni menjahitnya" ucap mrs jung pada keduanya, jiyool mengangguk-angguk lucu sambil terkekeh khas.

Ketiganya terus bermain sampai suara siwon datang menghampiri mereka, jiyool langsung tersentak lalu menghampiri dan bersembunyi dipaha kibum.

Mrs jung dan kibum langsung tertawa, itulah yang terjadi jika siwon datang, jiyool akan langsung bersembunyi atau menyembunyikan wajahnya dipaha kibum.

"ommoooo... dimana uri yoolie?" siwon pura-pura mencari, jiyool terkekeh sambil semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya dipaha kibum.

Siwon sedikit mengendap menghampiri tubuh jiyool lalu meraih bayi mungil itu kedalam gendongannya, jiyool langsung terkikik lucu.

"a..ppaa..." tawanya khas, siwon langsung menghujani pipi gembul jiyool dengan ciuman gemasnya.

"anak appa nakal eoh?" siwon nampak menggelitiki pipi jiyool dengan hidungnya, jiyool semakin terkikik lucu, kebahagiaan terlihat disana.

Siwon melepaskan kelitikannya lalu menatap jiyool pura-pura marah.

"mana ciuman selamat datangnya?" serunya pada jiyool sambil menunjuk pipinya sendiri, jiyool terkekeh lalu mencium pipi siwon.

"appa..."

"nde chagiya"

"mimi..." jiyool nampak minta susu, siwon mempoutkan bibirnya pura-pura kesal.

"appa baru saja tiba minta dibuatin mimi? aigoo... nakal sekali" siwon kembali menggelitiki jiyool, jiyool terkekeh sambil meronta lucu.

"eomma..." serunya lucu pada kibum seolah meminta pertolongannya.

"wonnie, hentikan" kibum menghampiri keduanya lalu menarik siwon yang masih menggelitiki jiyool.

"wae?" siwon nampak menantang kibum, kibum mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"kasian yoolie, kau terus menggelitikinya... uhh..." protesnya pada siwon, siwon membiarkan jiyool kembali pada gendong kibum.

"dia terlalu menggemaskan untuk tidak ku jahili" senyum siwon sambil menoel pipi gembul yoolie lalu dengan cepat pula mencuri ciuman kibum.

"wonnie..." protes kibum dengan muka memerah, siwon nampak terkekeh.

"sampai kapan kau akan terlihat malu saat aku menciummu eoh?" goda siwon pada istri cantiknya itu, kibum mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sekaligus malu.

Mrs jung yang ada disana hanya menggeleng, seperti itulah sibum, dia tersenyum sampai pikirannya membawanya mengarah pada putra bungsunya yang akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali terlihat berada didalam rumah.

.

.

.

Lampu kediaman jung sudah dipadamkan semua, namun mrs jung berniat untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal diruang tengah saat bermain bersama jiyool dan sibum.

"ehh..." dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat lampu dapur yang masih menyala, dia pikir pembantu dirumahnya lupa mematikan lampunya.

Mrs jung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, sampai bayangan seseorang terlihat didalam dapur tersebut.

"yunho?" kagetnya sambil menghampiri sosok yang tak lain memang yunho itu.

"kau sedang apa?" tanyanya lagi, yunho membalikan tubuhnya menghadap mrs jung.

"tak ada, hanya sedikit haus" singkat yunho padanya, sesaat suasana menghening sampai yunho kembali membuka suaranya.

"lusa, aku akan membawa jaejoong untuk operasi mata di**newyork**"

"mwo?"

"nde, aku sudah menghubungi pihak rumah sakit disana"

"apa jaejoong sudah menyetujuinya?" tanya mrs jung hati-hati, yunho mengangguk kecil.

"lalu bagaimana dengan ingatannya?" mrs jung kembali bertanya, kali ini yunho tampak terdiam tak tahu harus menjawabnya seperti apa.

Ingatan jaejoong memang kembali kesaat dua tahun yang lalu, saat yunho meninggalkan dan menolak bayinya, tapi...

"jaejoong sadar kalau saat ini dia tidak sedang hamil" singkat yunho lagi.

Mrs jung hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan putra bungsunya itu, dia tahu kalau yunho tidak benar-benar meninggalkan jaejoong.

"arra, sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang dan ingat, jangan melupakan jiyool, dia sering mencarimu, dan sebelum kalian pergi bawalah jiyool untuk menemui ummanya - jaejoong" ucap mrs jung sebelum meninggalkan putra bungsunya itu, yunho hanya mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

Besok pagi jaejoong akan terbang ke **newyork, **saat ini semua keperluannya sudah dirapihkan disudut kamar rawatnya, kim ahjumma sudah bisa menerima jaejoong pergi dengan yunho untuk kebaikannya sementara junsu masih terlihat tak rela dengan kepergian kakaknya itu.

"eonni, apa kau yakin?" tanya junsu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"ne" jawab jaejoong padanya, disana juga ada changmin yang tengah menjenguknya.

Namja jangkung itu tak banyak mengeluarkan suaranya, dia memang kesal namun sebisa mungkin dia harus bisa menerimanya.

Cklekk...

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan sosok yunho disana, namun dia tidak datang sendiri melainkan dengan sosok mungil yang ada didalam dekapannya.

"jiyool?" junsu tampak terkejut.

Yunho menghampiri ranjang jaejoong, "jae-ah, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" ucapnya pada jaejoong yang kini terduduk diranjang rumah sakitnya.

Jiyool yang masih tampak asing dengan sekelilingnya itu menatap bingung pada semuanya, yunho tersenyum lalu mencium pipi jiyool pelan.

"panggil umma" bisik yunho tepat ditelinga jiyool.

"um..mmaaa..."

Deg .

Jaejoong tampak mematung, suara kecil itu... hati jaejoong bergetar.

"boo ummaa..." panggil jiyool lagi, dia tak menolak saat yunho mendudukan tubuh mungilnya dipangkuan yeoja cantik dengan piyama rumah sakitnya itu.

"namanya jung jiyool, dia ingin bertemu denganmu jae"

Deg .

Jung jiyool? jaejoong mematung, tubuhnya mulai gemetar, bayi mungil yang kini berada dipangkuannya itu nampak menatap bingung padanya.

"j..jung... jiyool?" ucap jaejoong tak percaya, dia menggeleng.

'**nado saranghae yunnie, aahhh... yunhh...**'

'**..a-aku... aku hamil yun...**'

'**gugurkan saja...**'

"ANDWAE..." jaejoong berteriak, keringat mulai mengucur dipelipisnya, air matanya mengalir tak tertahan.

"..." semuanya menatap terkejut padanya.

"andwae andwae" racau jaejoong dengan memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, yunho mematung ditempatnya lalu menggendong jiyool yang tiba-tiba menangis terkejut mendengar teriakan jaejoong itu.

"jae/ eonni" kim ahjumma dan minsu langsung menghampiri jaejoong, junsu langsung memeluk tubuh jaejoong.

"eonni..." junsu memelukknya erat.

"andwae... hikss... hhh..." jaejoong masih memegangi kepalanya, junsu yang merasa tak tega semakin tak bisa menahan tangisannya dan memeluk tubuh jaejoong erat.

Air mata jaejoong semakin tak terkendali, kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"eonni..." kaget junsu saat merasakan tubuh jaejoong merosot kehilangan kesadarannya, yunho mematung ditempatnya.

.

.

.

Dokter han menjelaskan bagaimana kondisi jaringan otak jaejoong, kemungkinan untuk sembuh memang ada tapi mereka tak bisa memaksakannya jika tidak, bukannya membaik keadaan jaejoong malah bisa semakin memburuk.

"untuk sementara sebaiknya kita tak usah mengingatkan jaejoong pada kejadian-kejadian dimasa lalunya" ucapnya lagi menambahkan, junsu mengangguk lemah.

Mereka hanya bisa terdiam, jiyool juga tak mau melepaskan tubuhnya digendongan yunho yang kini tengah memperhatikan wajah lemah jaejoong.

"appa..." jiyool nampak memanggil yunho pelan, yunho segera menatap mata bulat jiyool yang sama percis dengan jaejoong itu.

"eomma..." ucapnya lagi, yunho mengerti kalau saat ini jiyool ingin pulang.

Kim ahjumma dan junsu menatap jiyool sedih, bagaimanapun jiyool merupakan bagian dari keluarga mereka, keluarga kim.

"jiyool..." panggil junsu serak, suaranya nampak tercekat.

Tapi bukannya tersenyum seperti biasanya, jiyool malah menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher yunho.

"appaaa..." tangisnya pada yunho, yunho lalu memeluknya dan mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya menenangkan putri kecilnya itu.

"kami pulang dulu, sepertinya jiyool masih sedikit terkejut"

"ne" junsu menjawab lemah, sangat sakit saat melihat reaksi jiyool padanya atau pada mereka semua yang ada dikamar rawat tersebut.

Hikss...

Junsu tak bisa membendung air matanya begitu yunho dan jiyool meninggalkan kamar rawat itu, hatinya benar-benar sakit, jiyool keponakannya.

"su" changmin menghampirinya, sejujurnya dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Changmin tahu kalau yunho meninggalkan dan menolak bayi jaejoong, tapi sama halnya dengan kim ahjumma dan junsu sebelumnya, dia tak pernah tahu kalau bayi itu kini tinggal bersama dengan yunho.

.

.

.

Junsu POV

.

Jiyool tampak ketakutan saat melihat kami, aku tak tahu tapi rasanya sangat sakit sekali saat mengingat itu semua. Dan lebih parahnya, jae eonni pun tampak tak mengenali jiyool, ntahlah... kenapa jadi seperti ini.

"su-ie..." suara jae eonni memanggilku, aku menoleh kearahnya yang masih berbaring lemah.

"ne? eonni haus?" tanyaku padanya, jae eonni nampak menggeleng.

"j..jung... jiyool, n-nuguya..." pelannya lagi, aku terdiam.

"d-dia... dia anaknya siwon dan juga kibum eonni" jawabku akhirnya, tak terlalu salah karena saat ini jiyool memanglah anak asuh dari siwon serta kibum eonni.

"jeongmal?" tanyanya lagi, aku mengangguk.

"ne, sekarang eonni istirahatlah... besok pagi bukannya eonni sudah harus berangkat"

Kulihat jae eonni yang tiba-tiba memegang perutnya sendiri, air matanya menetes, aku terdiam tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

'**bayiku... tak ada...**'

Kalimat itu, aku menangis saat jae eonni mengatakan kata itu... apa yang bisa aku perbuat, jiyool adalah bayi itu, dia sudah lahir.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Yunho oppa menjemput jae eonni kerumah sakit, ada aku, kim ahjumma, yoochun lalu changmin oppa yang ikut mengatarkan mereka ke **incheon airport**.

Kim ahjumma menutun jae eonni sementara aku?

Plakk...

Aku menepis tangan yoochun, ini ditempat umum kenapa dia masih bisa dengan mudahnya merangkul pinggangku.

"pelit sekali"

Aku mempoutkan bibirku padanya lalu menyusul kim ahjumma dan jae eonni yang memang berjalan dua langkah didepanku.

Semua barang sudah dimasukan ke bagasi pesawat, apakah aku benar-benar membiarkan jae eonni pergi? bagaimana kalau yunho oppa malah semakin menyakitinya, memanfaatkan itu semua untuk melukai jae eonni, aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"ckk... aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu, percayalah pada yunho" yoochun tiba-tiba mengacak rambutku, aku semakin mempoutkan bibirku.

"kau yang bilang kalau kau sempat menyukai yunho karena kebaikannya, yunho memang orang baik... jadi sekarang percayalah, arra?" tambahnya lagi, aku mengangguk terpaksa.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya lalu menggeret leherku, aku sedikit mendecak sebal padanya.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Sesampainya di**incheon airport**...

Mata junsu terlihat berkaca-kaca, kim ahjumma hanya bisa terdiam dengan senyum kecilnya, sebentar lagi pesawat akan **take off **dan itu artinya jaejoong akan segera berangkat.

"jaga dirimu jae" pesan kim ahjumma padanya, dia memeluk jaejoong hangat.

"eonni, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu" kini giliran junsu yang memeluk jaejoong, jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil.

Kim ahjumma dan junsu menatap jaejoong sedih, mereka sedikit khawatir membiarkan jaejoong pergi ditengah kondisinya yang seperti itu.

"jaejoongie..." suara mrs jung tampak memanggil disana, jaejoong cukup mengenal suara itu walaupun dia tak dapat melihatnya.

"baik-baik disana, dokter disana sangat berpengalaman, pulanglah dengan mata bulat beningmu yang bersinar itu" senyum mrs jung padanya, jaejoong tersenyum kaku.

"kibum tak bisa datang, tapi dia menitipkan ini untukmu" mrs jung meraih tangan jaejoong lalu memberikan **paper bag **itu pada jaejoong.

"gomawo" senyum jaejoong padanya.

'**perhatian... untuk calon penumpang pesawat American Airlines, pesawat akan segera lepas landas dalam waktu lima menit kedepan**'

Jaejoong nampak menghela nafasnya, perasaannya sedikit tak nyaman sampai dia merasakan sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya, hangat.

"hati-hati jae" pesan kim ahjumma padanya.

"eonni, fighting!"

"kau akan sembuh"

"semuanya akan baik-baik saja jae, dan aku percayakan jaejoong padamu, yunho" changmin berucap pada yunho, yunho hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"jangan sakiti dia lagi, atau kali ini aku tak akan mau membantumu" tambah yoochun pada sahabat baiknya itu.

"arraseo" jawab yunho padanya, dan selanjutnya merekapun berpamitan.

Yunho menggandeng tangan jaejoong meninggalkan semuanya, mereka hanya memandang **yunjae** dengan pandangan yang sedikit sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Udara dingin kota **newyork **langsung menyambut mereka, saat ini hampir mendekati natal jadi salju mulai turun dan menyelimuti kota diamerika tersebut.

Setelah meminta bantuan pada petugas hotel untuk membawa koper mereka, yunho langsung menuntun jaejoong ke kamar hotelnya dilantai lima.

Cklekk...

Yunho membuka kamar hotel itu, cukup besar dan mewah untuk ditinggali seorang diri, tentu saja yunho tak berpikir untuk satu kamar dengan jaejoong.

"ini kamarmu, aku akan membantumu merapihkan pakaianmu dan didepan kamar ini, itulah kamarku" jelas yunho pada jaejoong, jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemah.

Selama perjalanan dan kini sudah sampaipun tak banyak obrolan yang dikeluarkan keduanya, yunho yang tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana dan jaejoong yang terlihat diam sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"aku akan menunjukan lemari serta kamar mandinya" ucap yunho lagi sambil menggandeng tangan jaejoong, sakit sekali saat dia memperlakukan jaejoong seperti itu.

Namun setelah sepertinya jaejoong mengingat letak beberapa tempat dikamar hotel itu, yunho memutuskan untuk ke kamar hotelnya sendiri dan membereskan pakaiannnya.

"jae, aku akan ke kamar hotelku dulu... kau bisa mandi, nanti aku akan menjemputmu lagi untuk makan malam" ucap yunho padanya, jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Aku membuka pintu kamar hotelku dengan perlahan, rasanya seperti ada sekat diantara aku dan jaejoong, apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya.

Brukkk...

Aku menjatuhkan diri disofa kamar tersebut, memejamkan mataku dan mencerna semuanya. Hahh... besok pagi kami akan langsung menuju rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan awal jaejoong, aku harap semuanya bisa lancar dan cepat selesai. Aku tak bisa terus melihatnya menderita seperti itu.

'**kami sudah sampai, besok pagi baru akan melakukan check awal**'

Aku mengirim pesan pada junsu, dia lah yang terlihat paling tak suka dengan keberangkatan jaejoong bersamaku, kembali aku memejamkan mataku, rasanya berat sekali.

.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri aku langsung memakai baju yang terlihat lebih santai, rasanya tubuhku masih sedikit lelah. Pukul 07.00 malam aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar untuk menjemput jaejoong makan malam.

Tokk... tokk... tokk...

"jae, kau sudah siap?" tanyaku dibalik pintu kamarnya, aku menunggu beberapa saat namun sama sekali tak mendapat jawabannya.

"jae aku masuk" ucapku lagi sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

Mataku sedikit berkeliling mencari keberadaannya, namun tak lama aku menemukan sosoknya yang kini terduduk dilantai masih dengan pakaian yang sama seperti saat kami baru saja tiba, aku menghampirinya.

"kka, sebaiknya kita makan malam" aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya, jaejoong hanya terdiam tak menyahut sedikitpun, kulihat ada bekas air mata dipipinya.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian kuputuskan untuk mendial nomor restoran dihotel ini terlebih dulu untuk mengantarkan makan malam kami kedalam kamar.

Jaejoong masih terduduk dilantai, aku memejamkan mataku tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuknya.

"jae kumohon, maafkan aku..." aku bertumpu dikedua lututku, jaejoong masih terdiam dengan tatapan mata yang ntahlah aku tak dapat mengartikannya.

"mianhae..." gumamku lagi.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk seseorang, yunho memeluknya erat, dia tak tahu apa yang kini dirasakannya. Sebagian hatinya tampak ingin menolak, tapi bagian lain hatinya terasa hangat saat pelukan itu menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"jeongmal mianhae **boo**" yunho memeluk jaejoong semakin erat, jaejoong tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi, dia terisak dipelukan yunho.

Yunho membiarkan jaejoong menangis dipelukannya, dia terlalu banyak menyakiti yeoja cantik itu hingga dia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah padanya.

"mianhae" gumamnya pelan, jaejoong semakin terisak.

.

.

.

Yunho mendudukan jaejoong tepat diatas tempat tidurnya, diusapnya air mata yang sudah membasahi wajah cantik itu, perasaan bersalah itu kembali menyelimutinya.

Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri jika yunho masihlah sangat mencintai jaejoong, bahkan sedikitpun rasa itu tak pernah berkurang didalam hatinya.

Dia menatap lama wajah cantik itu, sama sekali tak ada yang berubah masih cantik bahkan lebih cantik tanpa make up seperti itu, yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya menyentuh bibir cherry itu, bibirnya menekan bibir jaejoong secara perlahan.

Dia mulai memberanikan diri mengulum bibir jaejoong saat dirasakanya bibir cherry itu membalas kulumannya, yunho menggerakan tubuhnya supaya dia bisa dengan nyamannya memeluk tubuh jaejoong tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibirnya.

"..mmpp... ckpp..." suara decakan kedua bibir itu mulai terdengar, jaejoong memegang erat baju yunho sementara yunho memeluk tubuh jaejoong dan menyandarkan yeoja cantik itu didadanya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Selama beberapa saat mereka terhanyut dengan ciuman dalam itu, sampai keduanya mulai menjauhkan bibir masing-masing, jaejoong tampak tertunduk.

Chu~

Yunho mencium hangat bibir cherry jaejoong, dia masih memeluk tubuh jaejoong dari belakang sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya diranjang kamar tersebut.

"tunggu, aku akan-"

"jebal, jangan tinggalkan aku" jaejoong langsung mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya dibaju yunho, tubuhnya mulai bergetar kembali.

"jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, aku takut" jaejoong tak dapat menahan air matanya, yunho memeluknya erat sementara tatapannya mulai meredup.

"aku tak akan kemana-mana, jaejoongie"

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

.

Chap 7 segera? hehe...

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin **review **:) **reviewnya** dibaca ko, balasan **reviewnya **diakhir FF ya (**last chap**).

Kamsahamnida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : That's What You Get**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [GS]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... jung jiyool, etc.**

**Genre : Fluff/ Little angst**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Yun-male and Jae-female, semua ukenya jadi female... this is Yunjae FF Genderswitch, please enjoy it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Pagi harinya...

Yunho terbangun saat dirasakannya tubuh seseorang yang tertidur dengan nyamannya diatas tubuhnya, dia menyingkap poni yang sedikit menutupi wajah seseorang itu lalu tak segan untuk mendaratkan bibirnya dikeningnya.

Chu~

"morning jae" bisiknya pelan, perlahan yeoja cantik yang memang jaejoong itu membuka matanya yang terlihat kosong itu, yunho tersenyum lemah melihatnya.

Dia bangun dari tidurnya lalu membimbing jaejoong untuk mengikutinya terbangun diatas ranjang tempat tidur, pagi itu mereka harus segera ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan awal.

Dengan dibantu yunho, jaejoong bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"aku akan menunggumu diluar" yunho membiarkan jaejoong dikamar mandi sendirian sementara dia keluar dan menunggunya diluar kamar mandi, untuk kali ini dia tak berniat meninggalkan jaejoong sendiri dikamar hotel itu.

Crashh...

Yunho bisa mendengar shower kamar mandi itu mengalirkan air, dia menghela nafasnya kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok.

Tapi tak sampai sepuluh menit tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara jaejoong yang memanggilnya.

Cklekk...

"jaaeeeee..." yunho langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi itu panik lalu...

Glukk...

Yunho menelan ludahnya, dilihatnya jaejoong yang terduduk diatas lantai tanpa sehelai kainpun yang menutupi tubuh mulusnya, air matanya mengalir.

Yunho mendekatinya lalu menyentuh kedua lengan jaejoong, jaejoong masih menangis, dia merasa tampak bodoh dihadapan yunho. Perlahan yunho mulai menggendong tubuh jaejoong dan meletakan tubuh itu tepat diatas bathtub yang masih terlihat kosong tanpa air.

Klekk...

Yunho menyalakan air hangat itu supaya mengalir mengisi bathtub tersebut, jaejoong masih menangis namun yunho segera menghapus air mata itu.

"gwenchana, mian..." sesal yunho padanya, jaejoong masih terlihat menahan air matanya.

Yunho meraih sabun cair aroma lavender lalu menuangkannya didalam bathtub tersebut, air hangat itu perlahan mulai berbusa dan menutupi tubuh polos jaejoong.

"kurasa untuk selanjutnya kau bisa melakukannya sendiri" senyum yunho padanya, semburat merah langsung terlihat diwajah cantik jaejoong, yunho hanya tersenyum kecil lalu meninggalkankan jaejoong keluar kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sampai saat ini pun jaejoong masih tak mau bicara banyak dengan yunho, terlebih setelah kejadian tadi pagi yang membuatnya merasa sangat malu. Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menurutnya keadaan seperti itu jauh membuatnya merasa tersiksa.

"mr jung..." panggilan dokter karl menyadarkan keduanya, yunho langsung bangkit lalu menjabat tangan dokter tersebut.

Dokter itulah yang akan menangani operasi mata jaejoong, jaejoong hanya terdiam sementara yunho yang tampak berbincang-bincang dengan dokter bule tersebut.

Sampai tak beberapa lama yunho membantunya untuk berdiri dan mengikuti dokter karl masuk kedalam ruang prakteknya.

"yunho..." pelan jaejoong saat yunho mendudukannya disebuah kursi yang jaejoong pikir mungkin salah satu tempat untuk memeriksa matanya.

"aku disini, tak apa..." yunho menggenggam tangan jaejoong erat sebelum melepaskannya dan membiarkan dokter karl untuk memeriksa matanya.

Dokter karl mengambil senternya lalu membuka kelopak mata jaejoong dan mengarahkan cahaya senter itu tepat kebola mata jaejoong.

"sepertinya benturan itu sangat keras hingga membuat matanya terganggu seperti ini" dokter karl mulai bersuara, yunho menganggukan kepalanya, jelas sekali dia melihat kecelakaan itu.

Dia menarik sebuah alat berwarna putih kedekatnya lalu dipasangkannya dikedua mata jaejoong untuk melihat kerusakan dimata yeoja cantik itu.

Hasil foto mata jaejoong sudah didapatkannya, dokter karl langsung melepaskan alat tersebut dikedua mata jaejoong tapi sayangnya hasil dari foto tersebut tak bisa langsung didapatkan, mereka harus menunggu untuk mendapat hasilnya.

"baiklah, kupikir pemeriksaan hari ini cukup sampai disini" senyum dokter karl pada **yunjae**, yunho mengangguk paham lalu menghampiri jaejoong dikursi pemeriksaannya.

"apakah jaejoong dapat kembali melihat?" tanya yunho padanya.

"tentu saja, kita hanya perlu waktu" dokter karl menjelaskan, yunho tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan dokter tersebut.

"thank you" terimakasih yunho padanya.

"yeahh... **beautiful couple**" komentar dokter karl pada keduanya, yunho hanya tersenyum kecil sementara jaejoong tertunduk malu.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari rumah sakit, yunho tak langsung mengajak jaejoong kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap melainkan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ditengah dinginnya udara kota **newyork**.

Jaejoong tampak cantik dibalut mantel tebalnya yang berwarna biru dongker dengan sedikit corak bunga berwarna putih dipergelangan mantel tebalnya, yunho juga memasangkan sebuah kacamata berwarna senada dimata jaejoong.

"mau segelas kopi hangat?" tanyanya pada jaejoong, jaejoong mengangguk lalu mereka berhenti disebuah kedai pinggir jalan dan membeli segelas kopi untuk keduanya.

Mereka menyesap kopi hangat mereka ditengah udara dingin kota **newyork**, mungkin dalam beberapa hari lagi salju akan benar-benar menutupi jalanan kota itu.

Udara nampaknya semakin dingin namun keduanya masih terlihat enggan untuk beranjak diatas tempat duduk itu, hanya menikmati butiran salju yang mulai mengenai mereka sambil menyesap kopi hangat itu.

"pemandangannya pasti sangat indah, aku ingin melihatnya" yunho langsung terdiam mendengar penuturan jaejoong itu.

"tak akan lama lagi" ucapnya pada jaejoong, jaejoong hanya tersenyum lemah.

"kka, saljunya semakin banyak" ucap yunho lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya, jaejoong tak menolak saat yunho membawanya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan diatas trotoar yang perlahan tertutupi butiran salju itu, tangan yunho tak pernah lepas menggenggam tangan jaejoong hangat.

Sebisa mungkin dia ingin menggenggam tangan itu hangat sebelum kesempatan itu tak akan pernah bisa dirasakannya lagi.

.

.

.

Malam harinya...

Yunho dan jaejoong kini berada atau menginap disatu kamar yang sama, saat ini mereka tengah menyantap makan malam mereka didalam kamar tersebut, sesekali yunho terlihat menyuapi jaejoong yang sedikit kesulitan karena penglihatannya itu.

"lusa kita baru melakukan pemeriksaan berikutnya" ucap yunho disela makan malam mereka, jaejoong hanya mengangguk singkat.

Tak terjadi obrolan panjang diantara keduanya, sepertinya suasana canggung itu masih lekat menyelimuti keduanya, dan sampai beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka itu.

"kka..." yunho membantu jaejoong berdiri setelah dia membereskan meja makan tersebut.

Yunho mendudukan jaejoong diatas tempat tidurnya membuat yeoja cantik itu menyandar dikepala ranjang, dia menarik selimut kemudian menyelimutkannya sampai diatas perut jaejoong.

"kalau mengantuk, tidurlah... aku ada disini" ucap yunho padanya, jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri kopernya lalu dia meraih tas berbentuk kotak itu, diambilnya tas tersebut dan dikeluarkannya sebuah laptop beserta modemnya yang tersimpan disana.

Klik .

Yunho menyalakan laptopnya kemudian membuka file yang bertuliskan **Skripsi,** dia masih harus menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya itu kalau dia menginginkan lulus tepat waktu.

Beruntung karena dia mendapatkan dosen pembimbing yang baik, yunho meminta izin untuk melakukan bimbingan diakhir setelah semua bab selesai dia kerjakan tanpa harus menunggu bimbingan tiap bab yang tentu saja akan sangat memakan waktu.

"yunho" suara jaejoong tampak memanggilnya.

"wae jae? kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya yunho namun pandangannya masih fokus pada layar laptopnya.

"..."

Karena tak mendengar jaejoong bersuara lagi, yunho menolehkan pandangannya padanya.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri jaejoong, dia tahu kalau jaejoong sedang ingin sesuatu atau melakukan sesuatu.

"wae?" tanyanya lagi pada jaejoong, jaejoong sedikit menggigit bibirnya sebelum menjawabnya.

"aku... ingin ke kamar mandi"

"arra..." yunho mengerti lalu membantu jaejoong untuk beranjak ke kamar mandi, namun saat setelah mereka sudah sampai kamar mandi jaejoong malah terdiam.

"mian, aku merepotkanmu" gumamnya pelan, dia nampak menunduk dalam.

"gwenchana, aku menunggumu diluar" balas yunho padanya.

Selesai dikamar mandi, yunho kembali menidurkan jaejoong ke tempat tidurnya sementara dia menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya hingga dini hari.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, setiap harinya mereka akan melakukan hal yang tak jauh berbeda disetiap harinya, yunho tak bisa untuk meninggalkan jaejoong ditengah keadaan jaejoong yang memang tak memungkinkannya untuk melakukan aktivitasnya sendiri.

Cklekk...

Yunho baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basahnya, dia sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap dengan handuk yang melingkar dilehernya.

"yun, bisa kita bicara" pelan jaejoong begitu mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka itu, yunho mengangguk.

"tentu" jawabnya lalu menghampiri jaejoong yang kini terduduk diatas tempat tidur.

Jaejoong tahu saat ini yunho sudah berada didekatnya, namun dia malah terdiam tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana.

"kenapa seperti ini..." tanyanya tak yakin, yunho terdiam.

"..."

"kau tahu kalau aku sangat membencimu? kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini, yunho-ya" jaejoong tak bisa menahan air matanya, pandangan yunho mulai meredup.

"apa harus aku jelaskan?" tanya yunho lirih, jaejoong tak menjawabnya.

"mianhae" kalimat itu kembali keluar dimulut yunho, dia tertunduk sampai dia merasakan jemari jaejoong yang menyentuh wajahnya.

"kau menyakitiku" lirih jaejoong yang masih mengulurkan tangannya, yunho meraih tangan itu lalu menggenggamnya erat.

'**apa itu akan lebih baik jika aku tak pernah menunjukan wajahku lagi dihadapanmu? apa itu lebih baik, jae?**' batin yunho sedih, dia merasa tampak bodoh sekarang.

"aku ingin pulang" air mata semakin mengalir dipipi mulus jaejoong, yunho tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia menarik jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

Dokter karl juga mengatakan kalau operasi mata itu tak bisa dilaksanakan dengan terburu-buru, mereka harus bersabar untuk itu, terlebih dengan ingatan jaejoong yang terganggu saat ini.

.

.

.

Saat ini...

Kini jaejoong sudah terbaring disebuah ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih, pakaiannya pun berganti dengan pakaian berwarna hijau khas rumah sakit. Tergambar jelas raut kekhawatiran diwajah cantiknya.

"gwenchana" bisik yunho padanya, jaejoong mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ditangan yunho yang memang tengah menggenggamnya itu.

Hari ini operasi itu akan dilaksanakan, antara tak sabar dan takut menjadi satu, bohong kalau yunho bilang tak merasa tegang dengan keadaan itu.

Dibalik wajah tenangnya dia menyimpan kekhawatiran yang lebih besar dari rasa khawatir yang jaejoong rasakan.

"mr jung" seorang perawat menghampiri mereka, yunho langsung menoleh mengerti.

Sebentar lagi operasi akan segera dilakukan, yunho tak mungkin berada disana walaupun pada kenyataannya dia ingin sekali menemani jaejoong disana.

"yunho..." jaejoong seperti langsung mengeratkan tangannya saat yunho berniat melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"jangan khawatir" ucap yunho padanya, perlahan pegangan tangan itu terlepas, jaejoong merasa kehangatan itu lenyap begitu saja.

"aku menunggumu, **boojae**" yunho merunduk kemudian mengecup bibir jaejoong hangat.

Chu~

"**saranghae**" bisiknya lagi pada jaejoong.

"baik, semuanya sudah siap" dokter karl tiba dengan beberapa asistennya memasuki ruangan tersebut, yunho sedikit menyingkir saat beberapa perawat mendorong ranjang rumah sakit jaejoong untuk segera masuk kedalam ruang operasi.

Drrttt... drtttttt...

Yunho merasakan ponselnya yang bergetar, dia meraihnya lalu kemudian melihat nama junsu disana.

'**nde, jaejoong baru saja masuk kedalam ruang operasi**'

.

.

.

Selama operasi berlangsung yunho sama sekali tak beranjak ditempatnya, untuk saat ini hal pertama yang ingin dia dengar adalah operasinya yang berjalan dengan lancar.

Dia menunggu didepan pintu operasi itu dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, setelah ini jaejoong akan kembali melihat.

Cklekk...

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, yunho tak menyadari kalau lampu ruang operasi itu mulai meredup, dengan cepat dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri dokter karl.

"dokter, bagaimana jaejoong?"

.

.

.

Junsu POV

.

Disana saat ini operasi jae eonni tengah berlangsung, aku tak tahu tapi yang jelas saat ini perasaanku bercampur aduk menunggu hasil operasi itu.

"su-ie, tidurlah" kim ahjumma memasuki kamarku, ini memang sudah larut malam berbeda dengan **newyork **yang kini mungkin masih tengah hari.

"aku menunggu yunho oppa mengabari kita" jawabku padanya, sejak satu jam yang lalu aku sama sekali belum mendapatkan pesan apapun lagi darinya.

Kim ahjumma tampak menghela nafas lalu duduk tepat disampingku, saat ini tak hanya kami berdua yang khawatir dengan operasi mata itu, yunho oppa, dan mungkin changmin oppa pun merasakan hal yang sama saat ini.

Aku menatap butiran salju yang kini kembali menetes dari atas langit, apa selama ini menunggu akhir dari operasi itu? aku menghela nafasku.

Drrrttttt... drrrttttttt...

Ponselku bergetar, dengan tak sabar aku langsung meraih ponsel itu lalu membuka pesannya.

'**operasinya berjalan dengan lancar, jaejoong sudah kembali keruang rawat inap**'

Aku membulatkan mataku, rasanya air mataku akan tumpah sesaat lagi. Kim ahjumma lalu meraih ponsel yang ada ditanganku itu dan membaca pesan masuk itu.

"benarkah operasinya sudah selesai?" tanya ahjumma tampak memastikan, aku mengangguk haru tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"ne ahjumma, penglihatan jae eonni akan segera kembali"

Kim ahjumma langsung memelukku, aku balas memeluknya, perasaanku sangat lega sekarang walaupun yunho oppa belum menjelaskan apapun tentang penglihatan jae eonni.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Lampu ruang operasi mulai meredup tanda operasi telah selesai dilaksanakan, dokter karl langsung keluar ruangan tersebut dan membiarkan asistennya merapihkan sisanya.

Cklekkk...

"dokter, bagaimana jaejoong?" kalimat itulah yang langsung menyambutnya begitu keluar ruang operasi, dokter bule itu tersenyum menanggapinya.

"operasinya berjalan dengan lancar" jawabnya pada yunho yang memang disana, yunho nampak menghela nafasnya lega.

"dia akan segera dipindahkan keruang inap, tapi untuk sementara matanya akan ditutupi perban dan kita bisa melihat hasilnya nanti" tambahnya lagi pada yunho.

"aku mengerti, terimakasih" senyum yunho padanya, dokter karl mengangguk lalu pamit meninggalkan yunho yang masih berdiri disana.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit berlalu setelah jaejoong tersadar dari pengaruh obat biusnya, matanya masih diperban dengan yunho yang tampak terdiam menatapnya.

"bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya yunho padanya, jaejoong nampak terdiam.

"..ntahlah, aku merasa sangat gugup, takut... aku tak tahu"

"penglihatanmu akan segera kembali"

"yunho-ya"

"..."

"aku takut"

"..."

Grepp...

Yunho langsung menarik jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, dia memeluk yeoja cantik itu hangat. Jaejoong terdiam dengan membenamkan wajahnya dibahu yunho, dia tak tahu namun ada perasaan takut saat nanti dia kembali bertatapan dengan mata musang yunho.

.

.

.

Changmin POV

.

Junsu bilang kalau operasi mata jaejoong telah berjalan dengan lancar, itu artinya jaejoong akan kembali dapat melihat seperti biasa, apa seperti itu. Aku menghela nafasku, sampai detik ini pun aku masih belum bisa melupakannya.

Brukk...

"ah, chaesunghamnida" aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh, dia tak menolak saat aku membantunya untuk berdiri.

"ne" angguknya lalu berlalu begitu saja, kuperhatikan dia hanya menundukan kepalanya saja, aku kembali untuk melangkahkan kakiku saat kulihat sebuah dompet terjatuh tepat dihadapanku, kalau tak salah dompet itu terjatuh disakunya.

"agasshi, dompetmu terjatuh" aku berbalik, berniat mengembalikan dompet seseorang yang tadi tak sengaja kutabrak itu, namun kulihat dia sudah tak terlihat disana.

Ku hela nafasku kembali, kenapa kejadian ini terjadi, aku membuka dompet itu berharap aku bisa menemukan kartu identitas pemilik dompet ini.

**Cho kyuhyun.**

Jadi yeoja yang kutabrak tadi bernama kyuhyun, kulitnya putih seperti susu, mengingatkanku pada seseorang... kim jaejoong.

Ahh... kenapa disaat seperti inipun nama jaejoong lah yang terlintas dipikiranku, aku mengacak rambutku frustasi lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahku, aku akan mengembalikan dompet ini nanti.

.

.

.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku diranjang kecilku, dirumah sederhana ini aku hanya tinggal sendiri karena semua keluargaku memang tak tinggal diseoul.

'**kim jaejoong imnida, bangapseumnida'**

'**aku memang senang memasak, terimakasih'**

'**changmin-ah, mianhae... aku tak sengaja'**

Kenapa wajahnya selalu terbayang-bayang, sedikitpun aku tak bisa melupakannya bahkan menghapus namanya walaupun aku tahu hatinya sudah untuk orang lain, seseorang yang sangat jelas sudah menyakitinya, jaejoong-ah... kenapa seperti itu.

Drrrttttt... drrrttttt...

Kulihat nama junsu tertera dilayar ponselku.

"junsu?"

"cek emailmu, aku sudah mengirimkan beberapa gambar jae eonni disana eu kyang kyang~"

Klik .

Junsu langsung mematikan sambungannya setelah terkekeh khas, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, jika ditanya dialah yang membuatku dekat dan semakin menyukai jaejoong.

Aku pikir dia terlalu takut jika pada kenyataannya jaejoong kembali pada jung yunho, aku menghela nafasku, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalaku berdenyut.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, yunho masih menemani jaejoong diranjang rumah sakitnya karena dokter karl belum memperbolehkannya untuk pulang ditengah kondisi matanya yang masih dalam proses pemulihan setelah operasi.

"bagaimana kondisimu, **princess...**" dokter karl menyapa jaejoong dipagi itu, jaejoong tersenyum kecil, pasalnya dokter bule berperawakan gendut itu selalu menggodanya.

"tunggu, dimana yunho? aku tak melihatnya pagi ini" tambahnya lagi setelah dia sadar pagi itu dia belum menemukan yunho yang biasanya selalu menemani jaejoong.

"dia sedang keluar, sebentar lagi mungkin akan kembali" jawab jaejoong padanya, dokter karl mengangguk mengerti, dokter yang usianya lebih dari setengah abad itu memang ramah dan baik pada setiap orang, tak hanya pada pasiennya saja.

Cklekkk...

Pintu terbuka, dokter karl melihat yunho yang datang dengan sebuah **paper bag** ditangannya.

"dokter? ah, selamat pagi" sapa yunho padanya, dokter itu manggut-manggut.

Kini terlihat dokter karl dan yunho yang berbincang setelah dokter tersebut selesai memeriksa kondisi jaejoong.

"besok lusa perbannya sudah bisa dilepas" ucap dokter karl pada keduanya.

"apa itu artinya penglihatan jaejoong akan kembali?" tanya yunho padanya, dokter karl hanya tersenyum sementara jaejoong terdiam dengan perasaan berdebarnya.

"aku permisi... sampai jumpa nanti, **princess**" dokter karl pamit, dia seperti menggantungkan pertanyaan yunho dan juga jaejoong dalam hatinya.

"aku mengerti, terimakasih dokter"

Setelah itu yunho kemudian mengambil **paper bag **yang dititipkan kibum saat mereka berada dibandara incheon, beberapa syal dan mantel terbungkus rapih disana.

"pakailah" yunho membantu jaejoong memakainya karena udara kota **newyork **semakin tak bersahabat saking dingin dan tebalnya butiran salju yang menyelimuti kota tersebut.

Mereka kemudian saling terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing, jaejoong hanya diam tak bersuara sedikit pun sementara yunho mulai terlarut dengan pikirannya, janjinya pada junsu... janji yang diam-diam mereka buat saat sebelum dia membawa jaejoong ke **newyork**.

'**setelah penglihatan jae eonni kembali, kau harus berjanji untuk tak akan pernah menemuinya lagi, oppa**'

'itu gila...'

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

.

**~ 26 Desember 2012 ~**

**Happy 9th Anniversary... Dong Bang Shin Ki - TVXQ!**

**Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin... We will always support you, till the end.**

**Saranghae... :)**

Balik lagi ke FF hhe sebenernya saya simpel sih, reader semangat **review **saya juga semangat lanjutin, and kayanya masih setengah jalan menuju end.

**Review?**

Kamsahamnida.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : That's What You Get**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [GS]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... jung jiyool, etc.**

**Genre : Fluff/ Little angst**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Yun-male and Jae-female, semua ukenya jadi female... this is Yunjae FF Genderswitch, please enjoy it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Pagi itu suasana kamar rawat jaejoong terasa hening padahal dengan ketiga orang yang ada didalamnya sebagai penghuninya, yunho seperti menahan nafasnya sementara kini dokter karl tengah membuka perban dimata jaejoong dengan amat perlahan.

Srakk...

Dokter karl memutar tangannya untuk membuka perban yang menutupi mata jaejoong, tak lama hingga perban itu kini terlepas dimata jaejoong sepenuhnya, dia menaruh perban itu tepat diatas nakas samping ranjang rumah sakit jaejoong.

"buka matamu perlahan" perintahnya pada jaejoong, yeoja cantik itu kini mulai menggerakan kelopak matanya dan sedikit membuka matanya dengan sangat pelan.

Samar...

Didetik pertama itulah yang dirasakannya, pandangan terasa samar dan juga buram tak jelas namun pandangan itu semakin lama terlihat semakin jelas.

Ruangan serba putih yang tampak samar dan asing untuknya, dia juga melihat pantulan tubuh seseorang yang tampak samar tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"**yunho-ya**" panggilnya pelan, dia melihat bayangan sosok yunho yang nampak blur itu kini nampak semakin jelas, sosok tampan yunho yang kini tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Mata bulat bening itu terbuka, nafas yunho mulai tercekat, pandangan yang dulu terlihat kosong kini kembali terlihat hidup, dia menghampiri jaejoong yang masih tak berkedip memandangnya.

Grepp...

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi jaejoong, itu seperti mimpi untuknya, bahkan saat ini lidah mereka terasa kelu hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"aku... aku melihat semuanya..." nada suara jaejoong tampak bergetar, dan tanpa banyak pikir lagi yunho langsung menarik jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

Perasaannya bercampur aduk, antara bahagia namun juga sedih karena pada kenyataannya dia terpaksa harus melepaskan jaejoong, menepati janjinya pada junsu setelah penglihatan yeoja cantik itu kembali, tapi tak masalah untuknya jika jaejoong akan bahagia tanpanya.

"sepertinya matamu tak apa, aku tak khawatir" dokter karl menyadarkan keduanya, seketika yunho langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari jaejoong.

Dia tersenyum kecil lalu mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada dokter karl yang sudah menangani jaejoong selama dua minggu ini.

"itu sudah menjadi bagian dari tugasku, bagaimana perasaanmu, **princess jae?**"

Mata jaejoong langsung menoleh kearah dokter tersebut, semburat merah terlihat jelas dipipi yeoja cantik itu, selama dia dirawat dokter karl selalu memperlakukannya bak putri.

"sangat baik, terimakasih" senyum jaejoong tampak tulus, dokter itu mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah memeriksa kembali mata jaejoong yang menurutnya hampir pulih total itu, dokter karl pamit meninggalkan keduanya.

Yunho tersenyum pada jaejoong, penglihatan yeoja cantik itu kini sudah kembali walau pada kenyataannya mungkin dia harus meninggalkannya, meninggalkan yeoja cantik yang sangat dicintainya itu.

'**apa itu artinya, aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi jae? apakah ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa menatap wajah cantikmu?**' batin yunho sedih.

Pikirannya kembali melayang kesaat dia akan membawa jaejoong ke **New York**, saat dia meyakinkan junsu untuk membawa jaejoong bersamanya.

.

**Flashback...**

Malam itu yunho masih menunggu junsu keluar dari kamar rawat jaejoong diseoul, dia tahu walaupun jaejoong sudah menyetujui untuk ikut dengannya itu akan menjadi sulit saat keluarga yeoja cantik itu tak mengizinkannya untuk pergi.

Cklekk...

Junsu keluar dari kamar rawat jaejoong, saat didalam tadi yunho seperti memberi isyarat padanya jika namja tampan itu akan menunggu diluar kamar rawat, menyisakan kim ahjumma yang kini tengah menjaga jaejoong didalam kamar rawat tersebut.

"kakakku tak akan pergi jika kami tak menyetujuinya" junsu mengeluarkan suaranya, sedikit pun dia sama sekali tak menatap pada yunho.

"berikan aku alasan kenapa dia tak boleh pergi? jangan karena keegoisanmu kesembuhan jaejoong menjadi terhambat" yunho tampak berani, dia sudah lelah dengan semua orang yang selalu menyalahkannya.

"setelah yang kau lakukan, oppa masih bertanya kenapa?" junsu tampak membalikan, tatapan matanya terlihat kesal menahan amarahnya.

Namun berdebat didepan kamar rawat jaejoong bukanlah ide yang bagus, yunho membawa junsu untuk berbicara ditempat lain yang mungkin tak akan didengar oleh orang lain yang mengenal mereka.

**Paradise Cafe...**

"kau masih belum percaya padaku?" tanya yunho setelah seorang pelayan itu mengantarkan pesanan minuman mereka.

"tak akan pernah lagi" tajam junsu padanya.

Tangisan jaejoong saat dia mengetahui kehamilannya, ditambah dengan yunho yang dengan teganya meninggalkan kakaknya itu masihlah terekam dengan sangat jelas dikepalanya, dia ikut menangis saat mengingat penderitaan jaejoong saat itu.

Junsu tak bisa memaafkan yunho, tak bisa memaafkannya semudah yang jaejoong lakukan seperti saat sebelum kecelakaan yang membuat kakaknya itu kehilangan penglihatannya.

"aku membencimu, oppa" junsu mengatakannya tanpa beban sedikit pun.

"arraseo, tapi untuk saat ini yang aku inginkan hanya penglihatan jaejoong kembali, aku tak bisa membiarkannya menderita seperti itu, jadi aku mohon..." yunho nampak frustasi.

"kau benar-benar lucu oppa, setelah semuanya seperti ini kau baru bersikap seperti ini?"

"setidaknya untuk saat ini, itulah yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya"

Yunho dan junsu kini saling melemparkan pandangan, tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka selain kedua mata itu yang kini saling menatap dingin.

Tak akan semudah itu berbicara dengan junsu yang keras kepala, yunho nampak menghela nafasnya menetralkan emosinya.

"sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan jaejoong hidup dengan kegelapannya?" tanyanya dingin pada junsu.

"..." junsu nampak terdiam, yunho menyeringai kecil padanya.

"kau tak bisa menjawabnya, jadi biarkan jaejoong pergi denganku" tambah yunho lagi, junsu menggeleng namun yunho tak menyerah begitu saja.

"perlu kau ingat, aku membawa jaejoong untuk kebaikannya, setidaknya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya" ucapnya pada junsu, junsu menyeringai kecil.

"jeongmal?" tanyanya pada yunho, dia tersenyum mengejek.

"oppa ingin penglihatan jae eonni kembali?"

"tentu saja"

"arraseo, pergilah... buat jae eonni kembali melihat"

"mwoya?"

"tapi itu tak mudah, perlu oppa ingat..."

"..."

"**setelah penglihatan jae eonni kembali, kau harus berjanji untuk tak akan pernah menemuinya lagi, oppa**"

Deg .

Yunho mematung, dia menatap junsu tak percaya.

"bukannya yang kau inginkan hanya jae eonni yang tak lagi menderita dengan kegelapannya? kau boleh membawa jae eonni pergi, dengan syarat saat penglihatannya kembali kau tak boleh menemuinya lagi, kau keberatan oppa?" ucap junsu lagi.

Yunho menatapnya tak percaya, tak ada lagi junsu manis yang dikenalnya dulu, bahkan saat ini mata besar junsu kini menatapnya tajam, yunho menahan emosinya.

"itu gila..."

"kau menyuruh jae eonni untuk menggugurkan bayinya, apa itu tidak GILA?" kali ini junsu yang tampak menahan emosinya.

"kau..."

"**jauhi eonniku...**" dingin junsu, yunho terdiam.

"itu maumu? see, setelah semuanya kembali normal, aku tak akan pernah menampakan wajahku dihadapannya lagi, sepertiitu maumu? **kim junsu?**"

"sebaiknya kau menepati janjimu, oppa"

Srakk...

Junsu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian meninggalkan yunho yang masih terdiam begitu saja, yunho terpaku.

**End of Flashback...**

.

Yunho memejamkan matanya saat mengingat emosinya saat berbicara dengan junsu malam itu, sejujurnya dia tak akan pernah bisa untuk meninggalkan jaejoong semudah itu. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut mengingat semua yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"yunho..." panggilan halus itu menyadarkannya, dilihatnya jaejoong yang menatapnya ragu.

"mian" singkat yunho padanya, keduanya kembali terdiam dan kini terlihat jaejoong yang tampak tertunduk dalam tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari menginap dirumah sakit, dokter karl memperbolehkan jaejoong untuk pulang dan melakukan pemeriksaan pemulihannya dirumah sakit seoul. Itu sangat melegakan mengingat mereka harus segera kembali ke negara asalnya itu.

"penglihatanmu bahkan lebih baik dari sebelumnya, kau harus menjaganya" senyum dokter karl saat mereka pamit untuk pulang dari rumah sakit.

"aku mengerti, terimakasih" jaejoong tersenyum pada dokter gendut tersebut.

"terimakasih, dokter" kali ini yunho yang mengucapkan terimakasih, dokter karl mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum pada kedua orang yang nampak serasi itu.

Kemudian setelahnya mereka pamit kembali lalu meninggalkan rumah sakit yang selama hampir dua minggu lebih itu menjadi tempat tinggal keduanya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sampai lobi rumah sakit lalu menyetop taksi untuk kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Yunho membiarkan jaejoong masuk terlebih dulu kedalam taksi kemudian dia mengikutinya, lagi-lagi tak banyak kata yang dikeluarkan keduanya, bahkan setelah menyebutkan alamat hotel mereka yunho langsung menyandar dan memejamkan matanya dijok taksi.

Jaejoong melirik sekilas padanya lalu dia membuang mukanya dan lebih memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela, menikmati pemandangan salju kota tersebut.

'**ahjumma, su-ie... penglihatanku kembali, aku bisa melihat...**' batin jaejoong masih dengan pandangan keluar melihat butiran salju yang sudah menyelimuti jalanan itu.

Perjalanan menuju hotel mereka tak terlalu memakan waktu, namun itu terasa sangat lama saat kedua orang yang duduk bersampingan itu terhanyut dalam keheningan yang seperti sebuah benteng tinggi yang menjadi sekat diantara mereka itu.

20 menit berlalu...

Taksi tersebut berhenti disebuah hotel mewah yang memang yunho dan jaejoong tempati, mereka turun kemudian yunho membawa jaejoong kedalam kamarnya, kamar yang sebelumnya mereka berdua tempati.

Hening...

Lagi-lagi suasana itu kembali menyelimuti mereka, jaejoong tak tahu... tapi dia sadar yunho sedikit lebih diam dari saat pertama mereka menginjakan kaki dikota tersebut.

"aku akan kembali ke kamarku, kalau perlu apa-apa kau bisa menelepon petugas hotel ini" ucap yunho nampak seperlunya, jaejoong hanya diam sama sekali tak menjawabnya.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian yunho keluar dari kamarnya, menyisakannya seorang diri didalam kamar hotel tersebut, jaejoong menjatuhkan pantatnya diatas ranjang.

'**kali ini apa yang akan kau lakukan, jung yunho**' batin jaejoong sangat ingin menangis.

Dia meraih ponselnya kemudian mendial nomor junsu, tak lama hingga panggilan internasional itu tersambung.

"su-ie, aku bisa melihat... semuanya..." ucapnya pelan begitu telepon itu tersambung.

"eonni?" junsu tampak tak percaya.

"ne, aku bisa melihat" jaejoong tersenyum pada junsu, berbeda sekali dengan suasana hatinya yang kini nampak ingin menangis.

Junsu kembali berbicara, dia tak bisa menahan isak tangisnya lagi saat jaejoong mengatakan dia bisa melihat, jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

Penglihatannya kembali namun dia sama sekali tak merasakan kebahagiaan apapun, hanya rasa lega tanpa ada perasaan bahagia, jaejoong ingin menangis keras.

Namun tak beberapa lama hingga tatapannya itu tak sengaja menemukan laptop yunho yang tergeletak tepat disampingnya diatas ranjang tersebut, tanpa memutuskan panggilan junsu, jaejoong menyalakan laptop tersebut.

"aku merindukanmu, eonni" jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat tangisan junsu berubah menjadi rajukan manja khas junsu.

"nado bogoshipo, su-ie" senyumnya pada junsu, layar laptop itu menyala kemudian jaejoong langsung terdiam saat melihat layar laptop yunho yang menampakan verifikasi _password_.

Asal jaejoong mengetik namanya didalam _textbox password_ tersebut.

**kimjaejoong**

Loading... and...

Kling...

Jaejoong terkejut saat layar laptop itu terbuka, _password_ yunho masihlah sama... dan sebelum perpisahan itu terjadi memang jaejoong lah yang dulu membuat _password_ untuk laptop yunho, dengan nama dirinya.

'**aniya...**' jaejoong nampak ingin menyangkal, namun saat melihat layar background laptop tersebut matanya kembali membulat tak percaya.

Sebuah picture yang menampakan wajah cantiknya dilayar laptop tersebut, gambarnya saat mereka pertama kali berkencan disebuah taman bermain. Didalam foto itu jaejoong yang tampak memakan kembang gula dan tersenyum ceria kedepan kamera, yang tentu saja saat itu yunho lah yang memfotonya.

**YJlove**

Jaejoong mengklik folder yang ada dilayar desktop itu, dan sedetik kemudian dia langsung melihat berbagai gambar dirinya didalam folder tersebut.

-pohon maple-

Klik .

Jaejoong mengklik video berdurasi lima menit itu.

'**jae-ah, saranghae... aku mencintaimu,** ulangi lagi, **jeongmal saranghae kim jaejoong,** aku tak mendengarnya, **jeongmal saranghae,** sekali lagi, **nan jeongmal saranghaeyo boojaejoongie,** haha... nado saranghae yunnie'

Kamera yang awalnya menyorot pada yunho yang dibelakangnya terdapat pohon maple itu, karena sebelumnya memang jaejoong lah yang memegang kamera itu kini menampakan sosok keduanya didalam video amatir tersebut.

'**aku sangat cantik, dan kau sangat jelek... hahahaha**'

Jaejoong terdiam melihat putaran video itu, bisakah dia kembali kesaat itu? kesaat dimana dia dan yunho bisa dengan mudahnya mengungkapkan perasaan mereka, tanpa ada sekat sedikit pun yang seperti menghalangi mereka itu.

Cklekk...

"jae, aku kembali untuk mengambil beberapa barang-"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka itu, dilihatnya yunho yang menatapnya terkejut, dia buru-buru mematikan laptop yunho.

"mian, aku-"

"jangan salah paham, aku hanya belum sempat menghapus folder itu dan... mengenai _passwordnya_, aku akan menggantinya" potong yunho cepat, dia kemudian berjalan kearah laptop serta beberapa barangnya yang memang ada dikamar hotel jaejoong.

"arraseo" singkat jaejoong lalu memalingkan wajahnya, dia merasa sakit hati dengan perlakuan yunho padanya.

Yunho mengambil sisa barangnya yang ada dikamar jaejoong lalu keluar begitu saja, air mata jaejoong tak terbendung saat pintu kamar hotelnya kembali tertutup.

'kenapa kau perlakukan aku seperti ini, yunho' tangisnya dalam hatinya, jaejoong terisak sambil mencengkram ujung bajunya erat.

Tapi tak hanya itu...

Tanpa jaejoong sadari, yunho tampak ambruk dibalik pintu kamar itu, dia merutuki semua perkataan kasarnya pada jaejoong, sikap dinginnya lalu semua yang dilakukannya.

'mianhae, jika aku bilang aku masih menyimpan folder itu, _password_ itu karena aku masihlah mencintaimu, apa kau akan percaya? apa kau akan mau kembali padaku, jaejoong-ah?'

Yunho merasa tampak buruk, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, dia tak yakin jika dia bisa hidup dengan skenario yang akan dibuatnya nanti.

.

.

.

Jam makan malam tiba, yunho berniat untuk mengajak jaejoong makan malam diluar, setelah kejadian siang tadi mereka memang belum bertemu kembali, yunho sedikit ragu.

Tokk... tokkk... tokkk...

"jae, kau mendengarku? aku menunggumu untuk makan malam"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, yunho hanya berdiri didepan pintu kamar hotel jaejoong tanpa berniat untuk membuka suaranya kembali, sampai lima menit selanjutnya dia masih terdiam didepan pintu tanpa melihat tanda-tanda jaejoong akan membuka pintunya.

Yunho meraih gagang pintu itu, dia berniat untuk masuk dan melihat jaejoong didalam karena kamar tersebut terdengar sepi tanpa suara sedikit pun.

Cklekk...

"jae, aku masuk" yunho melangkahkan kakinya dikamar jaejoong, kamar itu memang selalu sepi seperti sebelumnya saat dia tak ada dikamar tersebut.

Yunho sedikit bergumam saat dilihatnya jaejoong yang tertidur dengan sangat pulas diatas ranjangnya, selama dirumah sakit jaejoong memang kurang tidur jadi tak heran jika yeoja cantik itu begitu pulas dengan tidurnya saat ini.

Srett...

Yunho mendudukan tubuhnya diatas ranjang jaejoong, dia menyingkap poni yang menutupi wajah cantik itu, jaejoong sama sekali tak terusik.

"jae, bangun... waktunya makan malam" yunho terpaksa mengganggu tidur pulasnya karena dia tak ingin jaejoong sakit karena melewatkan makan malamnya.

"..nghh..." jaejoong melenguh, tak sulit untuk membangunkannya, dia mengucek matanya perlahan sebelum dia bangun dari tidurnya tanpa membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk.

Matanya terbuka, dia mendapati sosok yunho yang kini sudah berada dihadapannya, jaejoong menguap kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk membersihkan mukanya.

Tap...

Ditengah rasa kantuknya jaejoong kemudian masuk kamar mandi lalu mencuci mukanya, setelah selesai dia langsung terdiam sebelum akhirnya menghela nafasnya sebelum dia keluar kamar mandi tersebut.

"kka..." ucapnya setelah keluar kamar mandi, dia mendahului yunho untuk keluar kamar namun langkahnya langsung terhenti saat sebuah tangan menahannya.

"benarkah kau membenciku?"

"..."

"lihat aku lalu katakan kalau kau membenciku"

Jaejoong yang semula tertunduk kini mengangkat wajahnya, dia berbalik kemudian menatap yunho.

"katakan kalau kau membenciku"

"aku me-"

Chu~

Yunho langsung menarik jaejoong kedalam ciumannya, dia melumat bibir jaejoong dalam tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk jaejoong membalasnya.

"katakan kalau kau membenciku, jae" ditatapnya wajah yeoja cantik yang kini menatapnya sendu itu.

"aku membencimu, yun" balas jaejoong dengan tatapan redupnya, jarak mereka begitu dekat sampai yunho kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan membawa jaejoong kedalam ciuman basahnya, jaejoong meletakan kedua tangannya didada yunho.

"..mpppphh... ckpp..." dia mulai membalas pagutan bibir yunho, matanya terpejam.

Yunho menghisap bibirnya tanpa ampun, jaejoong melenguh, keduanya berciuman dengan panas, jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya dileher yunho dan sesekali meremas rambut yunho.

"..ahh..." jaejoong sedikit mengeluh saat tangan yunho meremas dadanya yang masih tertutup pakaiannya itu, lidah mereka mulai saling menekan didalam rongga mulut jaejoong.

Brukk...

Yunho mendorong jaejoong hingga yeoja cantik itu terjatuh tepat diatas ranjang, keduanya kembali berciuman dengan tangan yunho yang mulai melucuti pakaian jaejoong satu persatu.

"..yunh... ahh..." jaejoong tak bisa menahan desahannya saat tangan yunho meremas dada polosnya, matanya terpejam merasakan remasan tangan yunho didadanya.

Yunho mulai menurunkan ciumannya, dia menghisap leher jaejoong dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang sangat kentara dengan kulit putihnya itu, ciuman yunho semakin turun, dia menciumi perpotongan leher jaejoong hingga...

"..ahh..." jaejoong mengerang saat yunho menggigit ujung payudaranya, menghisap puting jaejoong lahap seperti seorang bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya.

"..yunhh... ahh..." erangan semakin keras keluar dari bibir cherrynya saat yunho menghisap keras ujung payudaranya itu, yunho melihat wajah jaejoong yang sudah memerah.

Yunho beralih kemudian menghisap dada jaejoong yang satunya lagi, satu tangan jaejoong mencengkram erat bahu yunho, bibirnya tak henti mendesah.

Jaejoong membiarkan yunho menghisap dadanya, dia mendongkak menahan desahannya saat namja tampan itu memanjakan kedua dadanya.

"..ahh..." jaejoong sedikit mengerang saat tangan yunho tiba-tiba membelai paha bagian dalamnya, matanya terpejam saat tangan yunho membelai organ intimnya yang hanya tertutupi celana dalamnya itu, jari yunho mulai menyusup kebalik celana dalam itu.

"..nghh... yunhh..." desahnya saat jari tengah yunho mulai masuk dan mengaduk lubangnya, ditekannya lubang jaejoong hingga jaejoong terlonjak kemudian dia langsung mencium bibir yeoja cantik itu, melumat bibirnya hingga jaejoong kembali membalas pagutannya.

"jae-ah..." yunho menatap jaejoong disela pagutan bibirnya, jaejoong balas menatapnya sayu.

Tangan yunho membelai sudut bibir itu, keduanya saling menatap hingga yunho kembali mencium bibir jaejoong, tangan jaejoong terulur untuk memeluk yunho, membiarkan namja tampan itu untuk menghisap lehernya.

Yunho semakin menurunkan ciumannya, jaejoong meremas kedua bahunya saat lidah yunho menjilat perutnya, tubuh jaejoong semakin gelisah saat yunho semakin menurunkan ciumannya.

"..ahh... hh..." bibir yunho berada disekitar perpotongan atas selangkangannya, kedua kakinya tertekuk kemudian tubuhnya kembali melonjak saat yunho melesakan kepalanya diantara selangkangannya, yunho menghisap kuat paha bagian dalamnya.

"..yunhooo..." tubuh jaejoong terangkat menerima rangsangan dari yunho, yunho kembali membungkam bibirnya, mereka berciuman dengan panas, tangannya mengelus paha jaejoong yang tinggal menyisakan celana dalamnya itu, jaejoong mengerang saat yunho kembali mengelus organ intimnya itu.

Jaejoong sedikit mengangkat pantatnya saat yunho meloloskan celana dalamnya, kedua mata mereka tak pernah lepas menatap satu sama lain.

Bersamaan dengan itu yunho juga membuka celananya hingga keduanya sama-sama polos, mereka kembali berciuman, jaejoong memeluk leher yunho saat namja tampan itu kembali menghisap lehernya kuat.

"..ahh..." jaejoong mendesah saat tangan yunho meremas dadanya tiba-tiba, bibir yunho semakin turun kemudian menghisap dada jaejoong yang lain.

Keduanya sudah diselimuti nafsu masing-masing, jaejoong mendesah saat junior yunho menggesek organ intimnya, yunho masih memanjakan kedua dada jaejoong.

"..ahh... ahhh..." jaejoong mengerang sakit saat sesuatu yang besar dan tumpul itu mencoba masuk kedalam lubangnya, kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu yunho erat.

Yunho melepaskan kulumannya diputing jaejoong kemudian mulai berkonsentrasi untuk memasukan juniornya kedalam lubang jaejoong.

"..ahh... sakithh..." jaejoong mengerang saat junior yunho itu semakin memaksanya masuk, yunho mendorong juniornya supaya lebih masuk kedalam lubang jaejoong.

Dia langsung melumat bibir jaejoong untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya sementara dia masih mendorong junior besarnya masuk kedalam lubang sempit jaejoong.

Sleb .

"..aahhh..." baik yunho maupun jaejoong langsung mengerang begitu junior yunho tertanam sepenuhnya dilubang jaejoong, yunho mendiamkan sejenak juniornya hingga dia mulai menggerakan kejantanannya itu maju mundur menghentak lubang jaejoong.

"..ahh..." jaejoong masih meringis sakit, antara sakit namun juga nikmat melebur jadi satu, yunho semakin menggerakan juniornya semakin cepat.

"..yunhh... ahhh..." jaejoong kini merasakan nikmat disekujur tubuhnya, tangannya memeluk tubuh yunho sementara namja tampan itu terus menghujamnya.

"..aaahhhhh... yunhh..." tubuh jaejoong bergetar saat junior yunho menghentak benda kenyal dibagian terdalam lubangnya itu, yunho tersenyum saat dia mendapatkan titik kenikmatan jaejoong.

Sleb .

"..yunhh... ahh..." jaejoong mendesah keras saat junior yunho menghujam keras sweetpotnya.

Tak hanya sekali, yunho berulang kali menghujam keras sweetpot jaejoong, yeoja cantik itu mengerang menahan kenikmatannya, dia memeluk tubuh yunho sementara namja tampan itu masih menghujam keras lubangnya.

Yunho menggerakan juniornya semakin cepat, jaejoong tak hentinya mendesah menahan kenikmatan yang terus diberikan yunho dilubangnya.

"..ahh... yunh... nghh..." wajahnya terbenam dibahu yunho, junior yunho semakin menghujam sweetpotnya, jaejoong sudah tak tahan lagi.

"..yunhh... aku... keluarhh... aaaaahhhhh..." jaejoong melepaskan erangan panjangnya, dan bersamaan dengan itu, yunho mengerang dan menumpahkan cairannya didalam jaejoong.

Tubuh yunho ambruk diatas tubuh jaejoong, nafas keduanya memburu setelah mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan masing-masing, jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

'**untuk malam ini, kita hanya berbagi kehangatan...**' batin jaejoong sambil menahan tangisnya, dia memeluk tubuh yunho yang masih berada diatasnya.

'**mianhae jae...**' yunho langsung mencium bibir jaejoong hangat, jaejoong memejamkan matanya tanpa membalas lumatan itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Keduanya sudah siap dengan koper masing-masing, sebenarnya bisa saja jika mereka tinggal lebih lama lagi dikota tersebut, namun nampaknya diantara keduanya sudah terlihat tak ingin untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi.

"kau sudah siap?" tanya yunho padanya, jaejoong mengangguk.

Keluarga mereka diseoul sudah diberitahu kalau mereka akan segera kembali ke korea, tentu saja mereka sangat menyambut kabar bahagia itu, terutama junsu.

"..." saat ini tak ada suara yang dikeluarkan keduanya, setelah kejadian semalam bahkan keduanya terlihat lebih diam lagi, terlebih yunho.

Jaejoong merasa hatinya sakit, saat pertama kali dia menginjakan kakinya ke **New York** saat itu tangan yunho tampak menggenggamnya hangat, berbeda dengan sekarang yang bahkan untuk melihatnya saja yunho tak melakukannya.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

'**..aku akan mengikuti permainanmu, yunho...**' batinnya sambil menatap yunho yang sama sekali tak menatapnya itu.

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

.

**Review **please...

Update kilat bonus nc hehe sedikit bocoran mungkin chapter depan bakal ada tambahan cast yeoja, yang nunggu **yunjae** akur harap sabar :) badai masih berlangsung, tapi saya baik tu ngasih nc, **review ya** **but no flame**.

Kamsahamnida.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : That's What You Get**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [GS]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... jung jiyool, etc.**

**Genre : Fluff/ Little angst**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Yun-male and Jae-female, semua ukenya jadi female... this is Yunjae FF Genderswitch, please enjoy it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Jaejoong masih terduduk diranjangnya sementara yunho berdiri tak jauh darinya, mereka tak terlihat akan beranjak dari tempatnya masing-masing. Hanya terdiam dengan semua pikiran yang semakin tak berujung itu.

"kka... kita akan terlambat" ulang yunho padanya, jaejoong hanya diam sama sekali tak ingin beranjak, dia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan yunho jika dia menolaknya untuk pergi.

Srett...

Yunho langsung meraih lengan jaejoong, jaejoong mendongkakan kepalanya lalu mata bulat dan musang itu kembali bertemu.

Srakk...

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi jaejoong langsung menghempaskan tangan yunho, dia menatap yunho dingin sebelum akhirnya bangkit lalu mendahului yunho keluar kamar hotel.

Tap...

Jaejoong tak ingin menoleh kebelakang, tak ingin melihat tatapan datar yunho padanya, dia hendak memejamkan matanya namun tak sengaja mata bulatnya yang indah itu menangkap selembar foto yang terjatuh didekat pintu kamar hotel tersebut.

"..." jaejoong terdiam, seorang bayi mungil terlihat didalam foto itu.

Yunho melihatnya, namun saat akan meraih foto itu... foto yang mungkin tak sengaja terjatuh saat dia membawanya, tangan jaejoong kembali menepisnya.

"..d-dia..." nada suara jaejoong terdengar bergetar, dia meraih foto itu.

"**jung jiyool**" yunho langsung menjawabnya, mata jaejoong langsung menatapnya.

"..."

"kau tak mengingatnya? kau sama sekali tak mengingat jiyool? bayi tak berdosa yang sempat ku tolak? kau sama sekali tak mengingatnya, jaejoong-ah?"

.

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

.

Jung jiyool, bagaimanapun kau harus mendapatkan marga itu. Aku meneteskan air mata saat melihatnya terlahir kedunia, tangisannya membuatku terharu dan ikut meneteskan air mata. Seorang putri yang terlahir dari rahimku sendiri.

Aku menatapnya sendu, cantik... sosok kecil yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir yang hanya bisa aku rasakan kehadirannya itu kini benar-benar nyata dan berada dalam pelukanku.

Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae chagiya.

'nona, kau yakin akan memberikan bayimu yang baru lahir ini?' seorang suster menatapku tak yakin, aku menatapnya sendu.

'ne, katakan pada mereka untuk menjaga putriku dengan baik... dan jika boleh, tolong katakan, berikan nama jiyool untuknya'

't-tentu...'

Chu~

Air mataku mengalir, untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku mencium hangat kening putri kecilku lama, aku sangat menyayanginya namun aku terpaksa melakukan ini untuknya. Dengan begitu dia akan hidup bahagia dilingkungan yang seharusnya dia dapatkan.

'...'

Plakk...

Sakit, tamparan itu sungguh sakit tapi itu tak seberapa mengingat hancurnya hatiku saat ini. Kim ahjumma dan junsu kecewa, mereka menangis menyesalkan keputusanku.

Hampa... kosong...

Itulah yang aku rasakan selanjutnya, tak ada bayi mungil atau suara tangisannya yang dulu sangat aku harapkan, semuanya hampa tak berongga.

Aku... membiarkan bayiku tinggal bersama orang lain, bahkan belum sampai satu hari aku memeluknya, aku membiarkannya pergi.

Mianhae...

.

.

.

Perlahan aku mulai terbiasa dengan semuanya, aku melanjutkan hidupku seperti tak pernah terjadi apapun sebelumnya, aku menikmati kehidupan baruku bahkan kini aku tak percaya seseorang seperti hadir menemani dan memberikan setetes warna dihidupku.

**Shim changmin.**

'ya! sudah kubilang jangan melamun terus... tanganmu jadi terlukakan, jadi sekarang biarkan aku mengobati lukamu...'

Sepertinya aku menyukainya... changmin-ah, teruslah bersikap seperti itu. Memulainya denganmu dan melupakan semua masa laluku, masa lalu yang tak pernah bisa aku lupakan.

'joongie, will you marry me?'

Aku tak tahu, tapi aku harus melupakan masa lalu itu... seseorang seperti tengah menawarkan kebahagiaannya untukku, aku mengangguk.

'yes, i do'

Bersamaan dengan itu, sesuatu didalam hatiku seperti runtuh begitu saja. Aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya, memulai hidupku yang baru.

Hingga...

'..mianhae, aku harus melakukan ini...'

Aku berbalik, aku kembali kejalan dimana masa laluku berada, melupakan semua yang aku korbankan dan perjuanganku untuk melupakannya, aku berbalik dan kembali.

Kembali pada masa laluku, **jung yunho.**

'..yun..ho...'

'kenapa kau lakukan ini? katakan, kenapa?'

Kau bertanya kenapa? kau bodoh jung yunho, aku menangis menahan air mataku, tatapannya saat ini seolah mengintimidasiku, seperti ini sikapmu setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan.

'apa kau pikir aku sanggup membunuh bayiku sendiri? aku tidak sebrengsek kau, yunho'

'lalu kau berikan bayimu pada hyungku? keluargaku?'

'...'

'..kalau begitu, kita sama brengseknya bukan?'

'...'

'..akan ku buat kau kembali mengandung anakku, jaejoong...'

'..ahh... yunhhh...'

Dia melakukannya, dia... namja yang ku cintai, kembali menghancurkanku.

Selanjutnya aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, hingga... tangan mungil itu tiba-tiba meraihku, menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya.

**Jiyool, putri kecilku.**

Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaanku lagi hingga aku langsung menariknya kedalam pelukanku lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya, aku menginginkan putriku kembali.

Aku memeluknya, lalu berlari dari tempat itu sampai sebuah tangan mencekalku, aku terdiam tak ingin melihatnya.

Srett...

Dia menarik putriku, aku menggeleng... tak akan lagi, aku tak ingin kembali pada kehidupan kelam itu, aku mengambil langkah, tak peduli apapun lagi asal aku tak berada ditempat itu.

Air mataku mengalir, aku berlari dan tak ingin menoleh kebelakang lagi, sungguh tak peduli dengan semuanya hingga...

'**ya! jae... awaaaaasssss...'**

**Ckiitttt...**

**Brukkk...**

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Tubuh jaejoong melemas hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh kehilangan kesadarannya, lengan kekar itu langsung menahan tubuhnya.

"jaejoong-ah..." gumamnya terkejut.

.

.

.

'**kami menunda kepulangan, mungkin lusa baru kembali ke seoul, mianhae**'

Yunho mengirimkan pesan itu pada keluarganya, jaejoong tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri setelah dia mengingatkan nama jiyool padanya.

Ditatapnya wajah tak sadarkan diri jaejoong dengan perasaan menyesalnya, kulit putih pucatnya terlihat semakin pucat, dia sudah memanggil dokter beberapa saat lalu.

Tokk... tokk... tokk...

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya lalu beranjak menuju pintu, sudah bisa ditebaknya, dokterlah yang datang dan terlihat disana, yunho mempersilahkannya untuk masuk dan memeriksa jaejoong yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu.

"nona kim jaejoong mengalami tekanan yang cukup mengguncangnya hingga dia kehilangan kesadarannya, tapi itu tak apa... dia akan segera sadar" jelas dokter itu pada yunho.

"aku mengerti, terimakasih" dokter itu hanya mengangguk.

Setelah dia memeriksa kondisi jaejoong, dokter itu pamit lalu yunho mengantarnya sampai pintu depan, yunho menghela nafasnya, jaejoong tertekan karena dia mengingat jiyool.

Diraihnya foto bayi mungil yang terlihat sangat cantik itu diatas lantai karena tadi sempat jatuh saat jaejoong memegangnya, mata yunho terlihat sendu.

'mianhae, apa ini hukuman yang harus appa terima karena sempat menolakmu?'

Yunho menatap foto itu lama sampai akhirnya dia mencium hangat foto itu, memasukannya kembali kedalam dompetnya.

.

.

.

Setelah mengurus pembatalan **check-out** kamar hotelnya, yunho memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam kamar hotel, dia menunggu lift yang tertutup itu sampai terbuka.

Kling .

Lift terbuka, yunho segera masuk sampai sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"tunggu..." yunho langsung menekan tombol itu hingga lift kembali terbuka.

"thankyou..." seorang yeoja nampak terburu-buru.

Keduanya terdiam, didalam lift tersebut hanya ada mereka berdua, yunho dan yeoja cantik keturunan asia atau lebih tepatnya korea seperti dirinya.

Lantai sembilan.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk menekan tombol terbuka itu, berbarengan dengan itu... yeoja disampinyanya itu melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu mengulurkan tangannya juga.

"ehh..."

Keduanya terdiam saling menatap, sampai yunho tersenyum kecil lalu minta maaf.

Kling .

Mereka berdua keluar dari lift, dilantai yang sama.

"jadi, kau menginap dihotel ini?" tanya yeoja itu dengan bahasa koreanya, dia tahu kalau yunho warga korea sepertinya, yang tentu saja akan mengerti ucapannya.

"nde, aku bersama seorang teman" jawab yunho padanya.

"kekasihmu?" tanya yeoja itu pada yunho, yunho tersenyum kecil.

"tadi kubilang dia temanku" senyum yunho padanya, yeoja itu balas tersenyum.

"arraseo, ah... **aku sooyeon, jung sooyeon**" yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya pada yunho.

"jung?" yunho tampak meyakinkannya, yeoja itu mengangguk dengan wajah yang sedikit tak mengerti, yunho tersenyum.

"jung yunho imnida"

Kali ini yeoja itu yang tersenyum, lalu mereka tertawa sejenak, marga mereka sama.

"aku tak percaya menemukan teman senegaraku disini, terlebih dengan marga yang sama" sooyeon tertawa pada yunho, mereka terlihat mengobrol sejenak dilobi lantai itu.

"arra, senang berkenalan denganmu, sooyeon-sshi"

"kau tak perlu seformal itu padaku" mereka tertawa kecil, dan tanpa sadar sepasang mata tengah menatap memperhatikan keduanya.

.

.

.

Junsu POV

.

Aku menundukan kepalaku saat tahu kalau kepulangan jae eonni tertunda, aku tak tahu tapi yunho oppa bilang tiket pesawat mereka ada masalah jadi mereka tak bisa kembali hari ini.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku benar-benar tak sabar menunggu kepulangannya nanti, begitupun dengan ahjumma dan yang lainnya, kami merindukan jae eonni.

Drrrttttt... drrrttttt...

'**su-ie, eonni akan kembali hari ini... tunggulah, bogoshipoyo**'

Aku mengerutkan keningku, pesan itu jelas dari nomor jae eonni, tunggu... bukannya tiket mereka ada masalah? kenapa tiba-tiba jae eonni mengirimkan pesan seperti itu.

Aku melihat jam, ini sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam... itu beberapa jam setelah yunho oppa mengatakan kalau mereka batal pulang, apa itu artinya mereka memakai pesawat selanjutnya? aku tak mengerti, tapi tak bisa dibohongi aku sangat senang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Kim ahjumma menatapku terkejut saat kubilang jae eonni akan kembali hari ini, aniya... maksudku besok pagi mungkin, karena jam disana berbeda dengan disini.

"apa yang lain sudah tahu?" tanyanya padaku, aku menggeleng.

"ani, aku hanya memberitahu changmin oppa" jawabku padanya, kim ahjumma mengangguk mengerti, mungkin keluarga jung sudah diberitahu yunho oppa, ntahlah aku tak tahu.

"tidurlah... supaya nanti kau bisa terlihat segar didepan eonnimu" ucap kim ahjumma tampak menyuruhku, aku tersenyum senang.

Eonni-ya, aku menunggumu.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Sementara itu...

Cklekk...

Yunho membuka pintu kamar hotel itu, dilihatnya jaejoong yang tengah membereskan koper-nya, dia sedikit terkejut mendapati jaejoong yang sudah sadar.

"jae, kau tak apa?" tanyanya tak bisa menutupi kekhawatirannya, jaejoong tak menjawab.

Dia menarik pengait kopernya lalu menyeretnya keluar, yunho bisa melihat wajah jaejoong yang masihlah terlihat pucat namun sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

Jaejoong menyeret kopernya keluar pintu hotel, tak dipedulikannya yunho yang kini tengah menatapnya terkejut, dia juga tak mempedulikan kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit.

Srett...

Yunho tiba-tiba menahan lengannya.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya yunho padanya.

"..." jaejoong tak menjawab, dia menghempaskan tangan yunho begitu saja lalu kembali menyeret kopernya keluar.

"kau tak bisa kemana-mana, kim jaejoong"

"..." jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik kemudian menatap yunho.

"aku menyerah, menyerah untuk hidup bersamamu" jaejoong mengeluarkan suaranya, yunho langsung terdiam.

"aku tak ingin lagi" jaejoong menatap yunho lalu menggeleng.

"dan jiyool, aku akan mengambilnya... **dia anakku**"

Deg .

Tubuh yunho mematung, dia merasa tubuhnya seperti tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, jaejoong menatapnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya lalu berlalu.

.

.

.

Lalu lalang orang terlihat dibandara itu walaupun hari sudah semakin gelap, jaejoong nampak terduduk disalah satu bangku itu, sendiri dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

.

.

**Flashback...**

.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya saat dirasakannya pening yang luar biasa dikepalanya, dia masih terlihat sangat pucat namun sebisa mungkin dia membuka matanya perlahan.

"..nghh... ini..."

'**kau tak mengingatnya? kau sama sekali tak mengingat jiyool? bayi tak berdosa yang sempat ku tolak? kau sama sekali tak mengingatnya, jaejoong-ah?**'

Deg .

Jantung jaejoong berdetak kencang, kilasan semua kejadian itu kembali berputar dikepalanya, dia menggeleng, air matanya mulai tumpah tak tertahan.

"**aku mengingat semua, semuanya...**"

Jaejoong memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, tangisannya tak tertahan, dilihatnya sekeliling kamar yang tampak asing untuknya.

Dia mengingatnya, semua hal yang telah terjadi dikamar itupun jaejoong mengingatnya, dia menekuk kakinya kemudian bergulung didalam selimut itu, menggigitnya untuk meredam tangisannya, dia menyesali apa yang telah terjadi pada hidupnya.

"aku membencimu, yun..." isaknya disela tangisannya.

Hatinya sangat hancur mengingat semua perlakuan yunho padanya, dia tak ingin mengulang rasa sakit itu, tangisannya semakin keras, menangisi semuanya.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat, jaejoong menghapus air matanya, dia melihat kesekeliling sampai dia memutuskan untuk bangun dan beranjak dari ranjang tempat berbaringnya itu.

Cklekk...

Dia membuka pintu kamar itu namun belum satu langkah, dia menemukan pemandangan itu, sebuah senyuman yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya, namun ditujukan untuk orang lain.

'**arra, senang berkenalan denganmu, sooyeon-sshi'**

'**kau tak perlu seformal itu padaku'**

Senyum itu, jaejoong meremas ujung bajunya... perasaan sakit itu semakin menjadi, dengan mudah namja tampan itu bersikap dingin padanya sedangkan pada orang lain?

Jaejoong kembali masuk kedalam kamar itu, dia meraih kopernya setelah sebelumnya dia mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada adik satu-satunya itu.

'**su-ie, eonni akan kembali hari ini... tunggulah, bogoshipoyo**'

Jaejoong hanya tertunduk, dia ingat saat sebelum pergi kim ahjumma menyerahkan sejumlah uang untuknya, yang tentu saja sama sekali belum terpakai olehnya, itu sangat cukup untuk biaya penerbangannya nanti.

Cklekk...

Pintu terbuka, jaejoong tak ingin menoleh apalagi mengatakan sesuatu, dia sudah mengambil keputusan, tak ada lagi jaejoong yang lemah, dia tak ingin terus dipermainkan.

.

**End of Flashback...**

.

.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya begitu terdengar pemberitahuan untuknya untuk segera masuk kedalam ruang tempat boarding pass, tak sulit untuk mendapatkan tiket itu, jaejoong bersyukur akan hal itu.

Tap...

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menyeret koper itu, namun sejenak dia terdiam... dia menoleh kearah belakang.

Tak ada...

Bahkan namja tampan itu sama sekali tak mengejarnya, jaejoong menggigit bibirnya lalu dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan tersebut.

Tanpa disadarinya...

Sosok tampan itu, berdiri dibalik tiang itu... dia melihat dan menyaksikan sendiri kepergian jaejoong, namun dia sama sekali tak melakukan apapun walaupun hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat jalan atau apapun itu.

'**semoga kau bahagia, jae... saranghae**'

Dia berbalik kemudian pergi dari tempat itu dengan semua pikiran beratnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Aku kembali, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar itu... udara dingin kota seoul dipagi hari langsung menyambutku. Mataku sedikit berkeliling sampai aku menemukan sosok yang sudah lama aku rindukan itu tampak berdiri disana.

"su-ie..." aku memanggilnya, matanya sedikit berkeliling sampai akhirnya dia menemukanku, aku tersenyum lalu langsung menghampirinya dengan perasaan yang tak tergambar.

Grepp...

"eonni, bogoshipo..." junsu langsung menghambur kedalam pelukanku, aku balas memeluk-nya sayang, kulihat ada kim ahjumma juga disana lalu...

"changmin-ah..." tanpa sadar aku bergumam, junsu langsung melepaskan pelukanku.

"eonni melihatnya, changmin oppa da-"

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Perkataan junsu seperti terhenti begitu saja, dia seperti menyadari sesuatu, junsu menggeleng.

Saat sebelum pergi ke **New York** bahkan jaejoong seperti asing pada changmin, terlebih dia sama sekali tak bisa melihat changmin karena penglihatannya itu terganggu, tapi kini...

"changmin-ah, bogoshipoyo... mianhae..." jaejoong menatap namja jangkung itu menyesal sementara namja yang ditatapnya itu kini menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"gwenchana joongie, nado bogoshipo" changmin tersenyum lembut pada jaejoong, jaejoong tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, dia langsung menangis.

Saat itu dengan mudahnya jaejoong meninggalkan changmin satu hari sebelum pernikahan mereka, jaejoong menangis menyesal... sampai sebuah lengan kini memeluknya hangat.

"gwenchana, aku tak apa..." changmin memeluk jaejoong hangat, yeoja cantik itu semakin terisak didalam pelukan changmin.

Berbeda dengan junsu yang menatap keduanya terkejut, kim ahjumma hanya tersenyum kecil walaupun sebenarnya dia juga belum mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi saat itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, changmin melepaskan pelukannya... ditatapnya wajah jaejoong yang kini berurai air mata itu.

"penglihatanmu kembali, itu sungguh bagus..." changmin menghapus air mata jaejoong, yeoja cantik itu terisak kecil.

"kau memaafkanku?" isaknya pada changmin, namja jangkung itu tersenyum.

"aku tak pernah marah padamu, joongie" jaejoong tersenyum disela isakannya lalu dengan cepat dia menghambur kedalam pelukan namja jangkung itu.

'**changmin-ah, izinkan aku untuk kembali belajar mencintaimu...**'

Junsu berulang kali mengerjapkan matanya, dia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi dihadapannya itu, dan satu hal... dia sadar jika kakaknya itu kembali sendiri tanpa yunho disampingnya.

"eonni..." panggilnya ragu, jaejoong sejenak melepaskan pelukannya, dia menghapus air matanya lalu menatap adik kesayangannya itu.

"mianhae, apa aku membuatmu terkejut?" junsu semakin mengerjapkan matanya.

"apa maksudmu, eonni? kenapa..."

"**aku mengingat semuanya, su-ie... ahjumma...**" jaejoong berbicara pada kedua orang itu, changmin tak perlu karena namja jangkung itu sudah mengerti sejak jaejoong tiba-tiba menggumamkan namanya diawal tadi.

"sungguh..." junsu dan kim ahjumma nampak tak percaya namun juga bahagia.

"aku mengingatnya" ulang jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecil.

"eonni/ jae..."

Grepp...

Kim ahjumma dan junsu langsung memeluk jaejoong erat, jaejoong tersenyum kecil dibalik pelukan kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Mereka melepaskan pelukannya, jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

"kupikir, jiyool akan hadir..." ucapnya tiba-tiba, kim ajumma dan junsu langsung terdiam.

"aku bercanda, kka... kita pulang, aku sangat lelah..." senyum jaejoong sambil mengapit lengan junsu, dia tersenyum sendu dalam hati.

Tak bohong jika jaejoong saat ini tengah merindukan bayi mungilnya itu, tapi dia juga tak mungkin mengatakannya secara terang-terangan.

Dan saat dia mengatakan akan mengambil jiyool kembali, tentu saja itu hanya gertakannya pada yunho, dia tak mungkin tega melukai kibum walaupun pada kenyataannya saat ini hatinya begitu terluka mengingat bayinya yang tak tinggal bersamanya.

"kka, kita pulang..." senyum junsu menyadarkan lamunannya, jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

Mereka semua kembali kerumah, changmin turut ikut sementara yang lain karena junsu pikir keluarga jung serta yoochun akan menyusul sama sekali belum tahu tentang kepulangan jaejoong itu, tanpa yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya kembali kedalam hotel tempatnya menginap itu, tak ada lagi jaejoong disampingnya, bukankah itu seperti tujuannya? meninggalkan yeoja cantik itu seperti apa yang dikatakan junsu.

Helaan nafasnya terdengar berat, dia tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti itu tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? jaejoong terlihat sangat marah padanya, dia tak yakin walaupun mencoba jaejoong akan memaafkannya.

Tap...

"yunho?" seorang yeoja nampak menghampirinya, yunho tersenyum kecil.

"wae? kau memanggilku?" tanya yunho padanya, yeoja yang memang tak lain sooyeon itu tersenyum kecil pada namja tampan itu.

"mau makan malam denganku?" tanyanya pada yunho, yunho sedikit berpikir sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"nde, tentu..." jawabnya pada yeoja cantik itu.

"baiklah, aku menunggumu pukul delapan malam nanti" ucap sooyeon padanya, yunho hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Malam itu, yunho dan sooyeon terlihat mengobrol didalam satu meja yang sama menikmati makan malam mereka, yunho sedikit menaikan alisnya.

"mencari sesuatu?" tanyanya pada sooyeon yang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu seperti celingukan mencari sesuatu atau... seseorang?

"ah, ne... aku menunggu adikku" jawabnya pada yunho, yunho hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Sampai beberapa saat sooyeon tiba-tiba melambaikan tangannya kearah belakangnya.

"..eonni..." sebuah suara menghampiri mereka, yunho menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang datang menghampiri mereka.

Seorang yeoja bergaun hitam namun elegan itu menghampiri keduanya, dengan gaun seperti itu yeoja itu terlihat sungguh cantik (-.-).

"mian, aku tak memberitahumu sebelumnya... dia adikku" sooyeon memperkenalkannya, yunho ikut berdiri menyambutnya sopan.

"**go ahra imnida...**" yeoja itu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya, yunho terdiam.

"yun..." sooyeon menyenggol lengannya.

"ah, mian... jung yunho" yunho memperkenalkan dirinya lalu balas menjabat tangan yeoja bernama ahra itu.

Mereka memulai kembali makan malam yang sempat tertunda itu, sooyeon menjelaskan kalau ahra adalah adik tirinya, jelas terlihat karena marga mereka berbeda.

"ah, dimana temanmu? bukankah kau bilang datang bersama temanmu?"

"dia sudah kembali ke-"

Drrtttt... drrttttt...

Ponsel sooyeon terlihat bergetar diatas meja, sooyeon meminta izin untuk mengangkatnya, yunho hanya mengangguk lalu dilihatnya yeoja cantik itu yang kini fokus pada ponselnya.

"mianhae, aku ada panggilan mendadak... tak apakan kalau ku tinggal?" tanya sooyeon setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"eonni, lalu aku?" tanya ahra padanya, sooyeon terlihat berpikir, pasalnya dia yang mengundang adiknya itu untuk makan malam bersama juga.

"yun, tak keberatankan jika kau menemani adikku makan malam?" tanyanya pada yunho, namja tampan itu sedikit terkejut namun akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakannya.

"baiklah, aku tinggal..." pamit sooyeon tampak menyesal.

Sekepergian sooyeon, ahra dan yunho terlihat diam, mereka sama sekali tak saling mengenal, berbeda dengan yunho dan sooyeon yang setidaknya sebelumnya sudah saling mengobrol dan mengakrabkan diri.

"ahra-sshi..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

.

Ini saya lagi menguji cinta **yunjae**, alasan... hhe ah ya, itu diawal part yang **jaejoong pov **itu masuknya bisa ke **kilas balik jaejoong.**

Itu nyeritain hal yang jaejoong ga inget tapi lewat sudut pandang jaejoong, yang akhirnya ingatan dia kembali, gitulah pokoknya... pada bingung?

Intinya ingatan jaejoong udah balik ^^v terus kelanjutan hubungan **yunjae?** dijelaskan dichap selanjutnyaaaaa... hehe

**Review ya...**

Kamsahamnida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : That's What You Get**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [GS]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... jung jiyool, etc.**

**Genre : Fluff/ Little angst**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Yun-male and Jae-female, semua ukenya jadi female... this is Yunjae FF Genderswitch, please enjoy it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Tak terjadi percakapan yang panjang antara yunho dan ahra, keduanya hanya terdiam terlebih yunho yang merasa asing dengan ahra - yeoja yang baru pertama dikenalnya itu.

"ahra-sshi..." yunho tampak memanggilnya.

"ne" ahra mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap yunho yang duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"aku harus pergi, mian..." ucap yunho menyesal.

Dia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, ahra hanya terdiam... dia tak menyangka jika yunho akan pergi secepat itu, yunho sedikit membungkukan badannya sebelum dia benar-benar beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"..lain kali, bisakah kita bertemu?" suara ahra menghentikan yunho, yunho membalikan badannya lalu menatap yeoja dihadapannya itu.

"minggu depan aku kembali ke seoul, bisakah kita bertemu?"

Yunho menatap ahra dalam diam sebelum akhirnya dia menunjukan senyuman kecilnya, ahra terdiam ditempatnya.

"tentu, aku akan menunggunya" yunho mengeluarkan kartu namanya lalu diletakannya diatas meja sebelum akhirnya dia kembali pamit meninggalkan yeoja itu.

"gomawo..." ahra tersenyum padanya, atau lebih tepatnya pada punggungnya karena yunho sudah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh meninggalkannya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, malam itu juga dia sudah memesan tiket penerbangan untuk kembali ke seoul, tak ada alasan untuknya untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi di **New York**.

'**chun, tolong siapkan apartemen untukku**'

Yunho mengetikan pesan itu untuk sahabatnya, setelah kembali ke seoul dia berencana untuk tinggal sendiri tanpa harus berinteraksi dengan keluarganya.

Hal gila selanjutnya yang akan dilakukannya yaitu membawa jiyool bersamanya, walaupun sulit dia akan mencoba berbicara dengan kibum dan siwon untuk meminta bayi mungilnya untuk tinggal bersamanya.

.

.

.

Karena udara kota **New York **yang sangat lah tidak bersahabat, yunho terlihat memakai jaket tebalnya serta syal yang melingkar dilehernya, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bandara.

'**ya! kau tak kembali dengan jaejoong? junsu mengatakan jaejoong sudah kembali beberapa saat yang lalu, kau cari mati ha? jung yunho!**'

Yunho tak mempedulikan pesan yoochun padanya itu, dia hanya ingin menenangkan diri saat ini, terlebih saat yoochun mengatakan nama jaejoong, tatapannya sulit untuk diartikan.

.

.

.

Tap...

Tak memakan waktu yang lama sampai yunho kembali melangkahkan kakinya dikota asalnya tersebut - Seoul, dinginnya udara Seoul sama halnya dengan **New York** sebelumnya.

Dia menekan tombol hijau diponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan yoochun yang memang selalu dibutuhkannya dalam kondisi apapun, begitu panggilan itu tersambung langsung terdengar teriakan kesal dari sahabatnya itu.

"hal pertama yang akan kulakukan padamu, adalah membunuhmu jung yunho!"

"arraseo, kau bisa melakukannya nanti... apa kau sudah menyiapkan apartemennya?"

"kau!"

Yunho tak ingin berdebat panjang, dia hanya mengatakan hal seperlunya saja tanpa berminat untuk meladeni sahabatanya itu.

Klik .

Namja tampan itu memutuskan sambungannya, dia akan kembali kerumahnya dikediaman jung kemudian membereskan beberapa barangnya.

.

.

.

Lain halnya ditempat lain...

Hari itu jaejoong terlihat keluar dari salah satu supermarket dekat rumahnya, dia baru saja membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang akan dimasaknya nanti. Dia berencana untuk memasakan makanan kesukaan changmin.

'walaupun aku tak yakin jika itu masakan kesukaannya' batin jaejoong sambil membawa kantung berbahan kertas yang berisi berbagai bahan makanan itu, sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika changmin memang memakan semua jenis makanan tanpa terkecuali.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke rumahnya, tak ada orang mengingat junsu yang pergi ke sekolah sementara kim ahjumma yang sedang bekerja.

Tap...

Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya, yeoja cantik itu mengkerutkan keningnya.

'**changmin?**'

Setahunya hari ini changmin sedang bekerja, tapi yang dilihatnya kini changmin yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang yeoja yang tak dikenalnya, jaejoong menaikan alisnya.

Nalurinya menuntunnya untuk menghampiri changmin, namun belum satu langkah jaejoong langsung menghentikan langkahnya lalu menggeleng.

'sebaiknya aku tak mengganggunya' batin jaejoong lalu kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti itu.

Tak memakan waktu yang lama hingga dia sampai dirumah sederhananya itu, dia mengambil bahan makanan yang ada didalam kantung itu lalu sebagian dia masukan kedalam kulkas.

Bohong jika jaejoong melupakan kejadian barusan, buktinya sekarang pikirannya dipenuhi dengan changmin yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang yeoja yang tak dikenalnya.

Yeoja itu berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam yang ikal, dia terlihat lebih muda darinya dan tentu saja dengan tinggi yang hampir menyamai changmin yang tinggi itu, jaejoong hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian mulai mengambil bahan makanan yang dibutuhkannya.

'..tapi aishh... siapa yeoja itu? kenapa mereka terlihat sangat akrab' jaejoong merutuki dirinya yang sedari tadi tak bisa fokus dengan masakannya.

"tunggu... apa aku cemburu?" kali ini jaejoong nampak bergumam sendiri, dia tak tahu tapi kini semburat merah itu terlihat diwajah cantiknya.

Dia kemudian tersenyum kecil, hatinya terasa lebih baik sekarang, dengan perlahan dia mulai meracik bahan makanan itu, tentu saja dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir cherrynya itu.

.

.

.

Junsu menatap jaejoong takjub, yeoja cantik itu terlihat sangat cantik dan jauh lebih cantik dengan mantel tebal serta pakaian serba putihnya itu, terlebih saat jaejoong mengatakan bahwa hari itu dia akan pergi kerumah changmin.

"eonni, kau sangat cantik..." puji junsu padanya, jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

"gomawo, eonni pergi sekarang... kau hati-hatilah dirumah" ucap jaejoong padanya, junsu pun mengangguk mengerti, dia mengantar jaejoong sampai didepan rumah.

Karena rumah changmin cukup jauh jaejoong memutuskan untuk naik taksi karena dia juga tak mungkin berdesakan dibus sementara dia membawa keranjang makanan yang memang telah dipersiapkannya khusus untuk changmin.

Jam menunjukan tepat pukul lima sore, kalau tidak telat changmin akan tiba kerumahnya pukul enam nanti, satu jam dari sekarang.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian jaejoong sampai didepan rumah changmin, beberapa kali dia datang kerumah changmin, yang tentu saja dulu saat mereka dekat membuat jaejoong tak sulit menemukan rumah milik namja jangkung itu.

Klekk...

Pintu itu terkunci, dia tahu kalau changmin belum pulang tapi dengan bodohnya dia malah mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu.

"aku akan menunggu disini..." jaejoong berdiri didekat pintu, dia sedikit mengusap-usap tangannya yang sedikit kedinginan kerena salju yang mulai turun kembali.

Sejenak pikirannya melayang, dia menatap butiran salju yang menetes itu dengan berbagai perasaan yang dirasakannya.

'benarkah aku menyukainya...' batin jaejoong masih dengan menatap butiran salju itu.

Dia menghela nafasnya, dulu jaejoong sangat takut jika sikapnya pada changmin malah akan membuat namja jangkung itu tersakiti tapi kini dia sudah bertekad untuk memulai semuanya dengan changmin, namja yang selalu membuka hatinya untuknya.

'..huhh...' jaejoong meniup-niup tangannya yang mulai terasa dingin, dia melupakan hal yang penting ditengah dinginnya udara bulan itu, sarung tangannya.

Tapi jaejoong masih menunggu, tinggal menunggu sepuluh menit lagi changmin akan pulang, itulah pikirannya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, jaejoong menghela nafasnya... itu artinya sudah dua puluh menit melenceng dari jam pulang changmin yang harusnya pulang pukul enam tadi.

10 menit berlalu...

Jaejoong mengeratkan mantel ditubuhnya, dia mulai merasa kedinginan namun tak terlihat dia akan beranjak dari tempatnya.

20 menit berlalu...

Jaejoong mulai gelisah, dia semakin mengeratkan mantel yang menyelimuti tubuhnya itu, dia masih menunggu changmin untuk pulang.

30 menit berlalu...

Jaejoong sudah menunggu hampir dua jam namun sama sekali tak terlihat tanda-tanda dari kepulangan changmin, salahkan dirinya karena dia tak memberitahu jika dia akan datang.

'mungkin sebentar lagi...' batinnya menyemangati diri.

Tubuh jaejoong mulai menggigil, dia berjongkok dan memeluk kakinya yang tertekuk itu untuk mengurangi rasa dinginnya.

'changmin-ah...' batinnnya dalam hati, dilihatnya keranjang makanan yang tergeletak tak jauh didekatnya, tatapannya mulai meredup.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Mrs jung menatap putra bungsunya itu terkejut, dilihatnya yunho yang hanya menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi apapun, mrs jung menghela nafasnya berat.

"kenapa kau kembali tanpa jaejoong?" tanyanya tampak menuntut, mrs jung baru saja diberitahu yoochun jika jaejoong kembali tanpa yunho.

"tak apa..." sahut yunho singkat lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dilantai atas, mrs jung kembali menghela nafasnya berat.

Ditatapnya punggung putra bungsunya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh menaiki anak tangga, bukannya lebih baik tapi dilihatnya yunho yang semakin terlihat buruk.

Cklekk...

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya, dia meraih buku serta beberapa barangnya yang tergeletak diatas nakas kamarnya, hari itu dia memang berencana untuk mulai menempati apartemen barunya.

Kling...

Yunho menunduk melihat benda yang terjatuh itu, dia langsung terdiam saat melihat benda apa yang terjatuh itu.

Sebuah cincin...

Dia merunduk untuk meraih cincin itu, pikirannya seketika melayang kesaat pertama kali dia mendapatkan cincin tersebut, yunho mematung.

'**berikan jari manismu, itu terlihat lebih berkilau sekarang dan lihat... aku memakainya juga, mereka sepasang**'

Yunho menatap cincin itu lekat.

'**yunnie, ini untukku? ommoo... ada ukirannya, yun..jae... , ini sangat indah, aku menyukainya, gomawo...**'

Cincin pertama yang dibelinya untuk jaejoong, sebuah **ring couple** yang dia pesan untuknya dan juga jaejoong.

'**boo, aku mencintaimu...**'

Yunho memejamkan matanya, kilasan bayangan saat dia bersama dengan jaejoong dulu kini memenuhi pikirannya, bagaimana dia mencintai yeoja cantik itu dan bagaimana dia... jaejoong, membalas cintanya dengan sangat baik.

'aniya, aku tak bisa melepaskannya' batinnya menggeleng.

Yunho memasukan cincin itu asal kedalam saku celananya, lalu sedetik kemudian dia berlari keluar kamarnya seolah mengejar sesuatu, kim jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho melajukan mobilnya, tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dia hanya ingin menemui sosok itu, sosok yang tak bisa untuk diabaikannya.

Persetan dengan semuanya dia hanya menginginkan jaejoong saat ini, dia tak ingin menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan yeoja cantik itu berada dipelukan orang lain.

'jae...' gumamnya tak percaya, mata musangnya menangkap sosok jaejoong yang tengah berjalan diatas trotoar dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Jam menunjukan tepat pukul sepuluh malam...

Yunho langsung menepikan mobilnya namun dia tak langsung menghampiri sosok itu, dia menatap yeoja cantik dengan mantel putih yang tampak kedinginan, sampai ... matanya sukses membulat dan berlari kearah sosok itu.

Srett...

Dia menahan tubuh itu, mata jaejoong setengah terbuka sampai akhirnya dia terkulai tak sadarkan diri, yang terakhir dilihatnya hanya wajah yunho yang menatapnya khawatir.

.

.

Changmin POV

.

Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya yang masih terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakitnya, dia... **cho kyuhyun**, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, aku tak tahu tapi saat itu dia tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri dihadapanku.

"..ngh..." dia melenguh, matanya perlahan terbuka.

"..c..changmin-sshi..." panggilnya lemah saat menemukanku duduk disamping ranjangnya.

Dia kemudian terdiam sambil memalingkan wajahnya, aku menatapnya khawatir, dia bahkan terlihat sangat pucat dengan bibir yang nyaris berwarna putih pucat itu.

"gwenchana?" aku memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh lengan atasnya, kyuhyun langsung menatapku, yeoja yang baru ku kenal ini terlihat begitu lemah.

Tak ada jawaban tapi kini bisa kulihat air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, aku mengerjapkan mataku, dokter mengatakan hasil pemeriksaannya akan keluar besok pagi jadi dia terpaksa untuk dirawat dirumah sakit ini.

"ada yang sakit? katakanlah..." panikku padanya, kyuhyun menatapku dengan air mata yang masih membanjiri pipinya.

"kenapa menolongku? kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja aku mati kedinginan disana"

"mwo?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah kembali tidur, aku tak bisa menghubungi keluarganya karena kyuhyun yang juga melarangku untuk memberitahu keluarganya. Kulihat jam yang menunjukan tepat tengah malam, aku menghela nafasku, sepertinya aku akan menginap disini.

Yeoja keras kepala, kenapa sulit sekali diatur, aku menatapnya yang kini tertidur dengan damainya... itu lebih baik jika melihatnya terlelap seperti itu.

"hei, cepatlah sembuh..." gumamku sambil membetulkan letak selimutnya.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Yunho membaringkan tubuh jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri diranjang apartemen barunya, tak lama dia langsung mengambil selimut tebal itu dan menyelimutkannya pada tubuh jaejoong yang terlihat kedinginan itu.

Dia berjalan kearah dapur lalu menyalakan kompor untuk membuat teh hangat, yunho sedikit melamun saat mengingat bagaimana jaejoong terjatuh tadi, beruntung karena dia dengan cepat menahan tubuh yeoja cantik itu hingga tak terjatuh diatas salju.

Klekk...

Yunho mematikan kompornya lalu menuangkan air panas itu kedalam teko kecil tak jauh darinya, tatapannya masih menerawang.

Drrrrttttt... drrrttttt...

Dilihatnya ponsel jaejoong yang bergetar, yunho meraih ponsel didalam saku jaejoong itu lalu melihat nama junsu yang tertera dilayar ponsel itu.

Klik .

Yunho langsung mematikan sambungan itu, dia mengetik sebuah pesan sebelum akhirnya men**turn-off** kan ponsel jaejoong.

'**jangan khawatir, jaejoong sedang tertidur... malam ini, dia tak akan pulang**'

Yunho menghela nafasnya, dia meletakan ponsel itu diatas nakas kemudian duduk tepat disamping jaejoong.

"..jae-ah, bangunlah.." yunho tampak membelai wajah jaejoong dengan punggung tangannya, yeoja cantik itu masih terlelap dengan selimut tebal yang menghangatkannya.

"nol saranghanda..." bisiknya lagi tanpa melepaskan punggung tangannya dipipi jaejoong, dia menatap jaejoong lemah.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya...

Jaejoong terbangun saat sinar matahari itu menerpa wajah cantiknya, dia melenguh kecil lalu perlahan membuka matanya, tak lama sampai matanya itu menemukan pemandangan yang tampak asing untuknya, namun saat menoleh...

"**..yunho...**" gumamnya terkejut saat mendapati yunho yang tertidur disofa tak jauh dari ranjang yang ditidurinya, jaejoong langsung bangkit dari posisinya.

"..." dia terdiam, lalu sesaat... dengan ragu dia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

Langkahnya menuntunnya hingga sampai dihadapan yunho yang masih terlelap dengan tidur-nya, jaejoong terdiam menatap sosok terlelap itu lama.

Srakk...

Dia mengulurkan tangannya, tapi belum menyentuh wajah itu... jaejoong buru-buru menarik lengannya, dia menggigit bibirnya.

Tak lama, dia langsung berdiri kembali dan menatap kesekeliling, apartemen yang terlihat masih kosong tak terlalu banyak barang disana.

"..nghh..." terdengar lenguhan dari yunho, jaejoong langsung menolehkan kepalanya namun dia terlihat sangat panik, dia beranjak.

"kau mau kemana?" suara yunho menginterupsinya, jaejoong langsung terdiam ditempatnya.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kemudian bangun dan menghampiri jaejoong yang seperti mematung itu, jaejoong menggigit bibirnya.

"..berhenti, jangan mendekat" repleksnya tiba-tiba, yunho menatapnya dalam diam.

Tap...

Jaejoong langsung melangkahkan kakinya, tapi belum satu langkah... tangannya kembali ditahan.

"kau akan tetap pergi jika aku menahanmu?" lengan yunho menahannya.

"..lepas..." jaejoong tak ingin menatap yunho.  
Namun jaejoong langsung terdiam saat yunho tiba-tiba menariknya kedalam pelukannya, punggung jaejoong mendarat tepat didada bidang yunho.

"aku menahanmu sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" bisik yunho tepat ditelinga jaejoong, bibirnya tepat menempel ditelinga yeoja cantik itu.

"..." jaejoong terdiam.

"aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi, tak akan..." yunho membalikan tubuh jaejoong, jaejoong tertunduk tak menatap pada yunho.

Srett...

Yunho mengangkat dagu itu, perlahan mata bulat jaejoong menatap padanya.

"jae, aku-"

Cklekk...

Tap...

"JUNG YUNHO! kau- ehh..."

Yunho dan jaejoong seketika menoleh kearah suara, dilihatnya yoochun yang menatapnya tak kalah terkejut sepertinya, yunho menghela nafasnya berat.

"chunnie- ehh... **eonni?**" yeoja imut itu terkejut dibelakang yoochun, kali ini jaejoong yang membulatkan matanya.

"**s-su..ie...**"

.

.

.

Junsu POV

.

Pagi itu aku langsung menghubungi yoochun untuk menemaniku mencari jae eonni, semalam aku tak bisa menghubunginya terlebih saat menelepon changmin oppa, dia mengatakan kalau jae eonni tak bersamanya.

'eonni... kau kemana...' aku bergumam dalam hati, perasaan panik itu kini menyelimutiku, aku tak tahu eonniku dimana sekarang.

Ya Tuhan...

Dan tak hanya kami, saat ini pun changmin oppa nampak mencarinya, dia sangat menyesal telah membuat jae eonni menunggu lalu menghilang seperti sekarang ini.

Srett...

"kau ikut aku..." yoochun tiba-tiba menarikku kedalam mobilnya, aku menatapnya bingung yang tiba-tiba menunjukan wajah geramnya itu.

"ya! eonniku hilang, kenapa asal menarikku seperti ini"

"diamlah dan ikut denganku..."

.

.

.

Kini... aku tak percaya, kulihat jae eonni yang berdiri disana bersama... yunho oppa? aku menatapnya terkejut, kenapa seperti itu.

"s-su..ie..." jae eonni nampak terbata memanggilku.

"eonni..."

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Mereka kini hanya terdiam saling menatap tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, dia tak bisa untuk bertatapan dengan adik satu-satunya itu.

"duduklah..." yunho tampak memecah keheningan, yoochun langsung mendudukan junsu disofa sementara yunho yang mengisyaratkan jaejoong untuk duduk juga.

"..." suasana hening kembali, yoochun memijat keningnya.

Dia tak menyangka akan ada jaejoong didalam apartemen yunho, dia hanya ingin bertemu namja bermata musang itu untuk meminta penjelasannya mengenai hilangnya jaejoong, padahal dia sendiripun tak yakin jika hilangnya jaejoong berhubungan dengan yunho.

"**bukannya sudah ku bilang untuk tidak menemui jae eonni lagi yunho oppa**" junsu mengucapkannya dengan satu tarikan nafas, seketika jaejoong membulatkan matanya.

"m-mwo?" dia menatap adiknya itu tak percaya, junsu langsung terdiam.

Dia tak bermaksud untuk mengatakannya didepan jaejoong, jaejoong masih menatapnya.

"..a..aku..." junsu nampak terbata, dia benar-benar tak sengaja mengatakannya.

"kim junsu..." jaejoong nampak menuntutnya, junsu menggigit bibirnya sementara yunho hanya diam dan yoochun yang menatap terkejut padanya.

"n-ne... aku... aku meminta yunho oppa untuk tak menemuimu lagi..." ucap junsu tampak menyesal, jaejoong menatapnya tak percaya.

"..eonni, a-aku... aku-"

Srakk...

Jaejoong langsung bangkit dari duduknya, dia menatap junsu kecewa... sebelum akhirnya berlalu meninggalkannya, junsu membulatkan matanya.

"eonni..." panggilnya namun jaejoong sama sekali tak mempedulikannya, jaejoong keluar dari apartemen itu.

"aku akan menyusulnya" yunho ikut bangkit lalu mengikuti jaejoong, sementara junsu? air mata terlihat menggenangi matanya.

"hiks... hikss..." junsu terisak, yoochun menghela nafasnya lalu membawa yeoja imut itu kedalam pelukannya.

"kau bodoh..." maki yoochun padanya, junsu semakin terisak dipelukan namja chingunya itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Srakk...

Jaejoong menepis lengan yunho, dia tertunduk tak mengatakan apapun sementara yunho yang kini nampak mencoba untuk menjelaskannya.

"apa saja yang kalian bicarakan ha?" tanya jaejoong namun sedikit pun tak menatap pada yunho, yunho langsung menghadapkan jaejoong padanya.

"lihat aku..." ucapnya sambil meletakan kedua tangannya dibahu jaejoong.

"shirro" jaejoong menolak, yunho menghela nafasnya.

"kau memaafkanku?"

"ani"

"tatap aku..."

"aniyo"

"baiklah, izinkan aku untuk mencintaimu sekali lagi"

"..." sontak kali ini jaejoong langsung mengangkat wajahnya, dia menatap yunho tak percaya.

Kini keduanya terdiam dengan mata saling menatap sampai jaejoong meraih kedua tangan itu lalu menghempaskannya begitu saja, dia menggeleng.

"aku harus pergi" ucapnya lalu berlalu dihadapan yunho, yunho langsung terdiam seketika.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Jika ini jalannya, maka aku akan meneruskannya... aku tak ingin kembali, tak ingin berbalik padamu sedikit pun. **I want you to stay away from my heart.**

"..joongie..." aku mengangkat wajahku.

"**c..changmin-ah?**"

Srett...

Grepp...

Aku terkejut saat dia tiba-tiba menarikku kedalam pelukannya, aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"mianhae, jeongmal mianhae..." dia memelukku semakin erat, aku menggigit bibirku.

"..a-arraseo..." gumamku lalu perlahan membalas pelukannya, **i found the way to let you leave... yunho.**

Mataku langsung terpejam merasakan pelukan namja dihadapanku ini, namun belum satu detik...

Srett...

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba lenganku ditarik seseorang, saat aku melihatnya... yunho?

"jika kau anggap aku akan menyerah, aku tidak melepaskannya begitu saja" dia menatap changmin tajam, jantungku berdetak kencang.

"kau..." changmin nampak tak terima, aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"dia milikku..." dia langsung menarikku jauh lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya, aku menggeleng tak percaya.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Changmin baru akan mengejar **yunjae, **saat dilihatnya ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar dan menampak nomor yang asing untuknya, dia mengangkatnya dengan ragu.

"mwo? kyuhyun menghilang?"

"..."

"nde, baiklah... aku akan segera kesana"

Changmin buru-buru mematikan sambungannya lalu bergegas menuju rumah sakit, terlihat kekhawatiran yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

'**kyu... kau kemana ha...**'

.

.

.

Yunho menepikan mobilnya, dilihatnya jaejoong yang hanya terdiam tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun disampingnya, tatapannya jauh menerawang.

"kau lebih memilih namja itu saat ini? katakan, apa itu sangat sulit untuk menghapus semua luka yang aku berikan padamu?"

"kau tak tahu bagaimana sulitnya aku saat kau meninggalkanku, yunho"

"..." yunho langsung terdiam, jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela mobil.

"aku menangis tapi aku tetap menyembunyikannya seolah tak terjadi apapun, aku menangis dan memanggilmu... tapi aku tak bisa menjangkaumu"

"..." yunho terdiam, lidahnya terasa kelu.

"apakah kau pernah merasakan **loved to death? **itu yang aku rasakan, yunho... mencintaimu dan menunggumu hingga hatiku mengering"

"jae, aku-"

"tapi itu dulu, aku tak ingin mengulangnya..." jaejoong memotong perkataan yunho.

Dia menatap yunho lirih, tatapannya begitu sendu dan menyiratkan luka yang mendalam dihatinya, genangan air mata terlihat dipelupuk mata bulatnya itu.

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

.

Makin rumit juga? sepertinya chap kemaren sukses bikin nyesek, neng ahra-nya saya umpetin dulu, karena liburan taun barunya udah selesai... update juga ga bisa cepet lagi.

**AiiuRyeong9 : **ini **reviewnya** dibales :) makasih udah nyempetin **review, **itu jiyool sama jae ya... ada yang minta jiyool sama kibum juga loh, tunggu ya jae-jiyool momennya.

**All... mind to review?** :)

Kamsahamnida.

#onekiss ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : That's What You Get**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [GS]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... jung jiyool, etc.**

**Genre : Fluff/ Little angst**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Yun-male and Jae-female, semua ukenya jadi female... this is Yunjae FF Genderswitch, please enjoy it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Klekk...

Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil yunho, air mata yang lama ditahannya itu menetes dipelupuk mata bulatnya. Dia tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya kini tapi perasaan sakit itu masihlah jelas membekas dihatinya.

"..jae..." yunho ikut turun kemudian menahan lengan yeoja cantik itu, jaejoong tertunduk.

Kini yunho pun hanya bisa terdiam dengan semua penyesalannya, seharusnya hal inilah yang dilakukannya tiga tahun yang lalu saat jaejoong memberitahu kehamilannya - menahannya.

"maafkan aku...kumohon, jangan seperti ini" tangan yunho masih menahan lengannya.

"apa maumu, tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku hidup dengan tenang..." lirih jaejoong mengatakannya, yunho menggeleng.

Dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi supaya jaejoong mau memaafkannya, walaupun itu mungkin memang akan sulit untuk mendapatkan maafnya.

Mata bulat jaejoong terpejam, dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dihatinya saat mengingat semua yang dilakukan yunho padanya, terlebih saat yunho menolak bayi mereka.

"k..kau... lupa...hubungan kita berakhir setelah kau memintaku menggugurkan j-jiyool...apa kau lupa?" jaejoong menahan getaran suaranya, matanya terpejam menahan perasaannya.

"lepaskan" getarnya lagi pada yunho, yunho sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

"ku bilang lepaskan, JUNG YUNHO!"

"ani"

Srett...

Plaakk...

Yunho menatap tak percaya saat jaejoong melayangkan tamparan kepipinya, tangan yeoja cantik itu kini bergetar.

"hentikan...kumohon hentikan semua ini yunho, aku tak ingin mengulangnya lagi..." tangis jaejoong pecah, tangan yang sempat mendarat dipipi yunho masih bergetar dengan hebat.

'**arra, senang berkenalan denganmu, sooyeon-sshi**'

Perkataan dan senyuman yang ditujukan yunho untuk orang lain semakin menyakiti hatinya, dia tak menyangka akan sesakit itu saat mengingat kenyataan bahwa senyuman itu bukan miliknya lagi, batinnya menangis pilu.

Pikirannya kembali ke saat dia melihat yunho yang dengan mudahnya mengakrabkan diri dengan yeoja lain.

"k..kita...berakhir, kumohon... jangan pernah mengungkit apapun lagi, yunho.." isak jaejoong tanpa melihat sedikitpun kearah yunho, hatinya sangat sakit saat dia mengatakan kata itu.

"lihat aku saat kau mengatakannya padaku..."

Srakk...

Tak ingin mengatakan kata apapun lagi jaejoong langsung berbalik kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti yunho itu.

"kim jaejoong! kau boleh mengatakan apapun, menyangkal apapun...tapi kau tak bisa membohongiku, hatimu...kau tak bisa membohonginya, your heart is mine..."

Mata jaejoong terpejam, dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya, mencoba menulikan telinganya sendiri dan terus mengelak perkataan yunho didalam batinnya.

"aku mencintaimu, begitupun kau... aku tahu kalau kau masih mencintaiku, kau tak bisa terus bersikap seperti ini...yang kau lakukan hanya semakin melukai hatimu, jaejoong-ah..."

Yunho menatap tubuh jaejoong yang semakin menjauh darinya, yeoja cantik itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan perkataannya sedikitpun, yunho menatapnya frustasi.

"KIM JAEJOONG...JEONGMAL SARANGHAEE..." yunho berteriak frustasi, air mata jaejoong semakin tak terbendung tapi itu tak membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain...

Changmin masih mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh jalanan yang dilewatinya, sedikitpun tak ada tanda-tanda dari kyuhyun yang dikabarkan menghilang dari rumah sakit.

Hampir satu jam mencari namun hasilnya nihil, sampai saat inipun changmin masih tak bisa menemukan yeoja yang sebenarnya baru dikenalnya itu. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat lagi-lagi tak menemukan kyuhyun dimana pun.

'..kyu...kau dimana...' batinnya sangat khawatir, terlebih saat dia mengingat wajah pucat kyuhyun saat terakhir kali dia melihatnya dirumah sakit.

'**kenapa menolongku? kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja aku mati kedinginan disana**'

Perkataan kyuhyun saat itu terlintas dipikirannya, changmin menggeleng, firasat buruk itu kini menyelimutinya, dia tak ingin kyuhyun melakukan hal bodoh seperti pikirannya.

'aniya...itu tak mungkin...' changmin masih menggeleng.

Dia masih mencari, namun tatapan khawatir itu tergambar dengan jelas diwajah tampannya, bagaimanapun changmin harus segera menemukan kyuhyun. Dan tanpa alasan yang jelas changmin mulai berlari mencari yeoja yang sekali lagi... baru dikenalnya.

.

.

.

Pandangan changmin masih berkeliling, dia masih belum menemukan kyuhyun setelah dia mencari cukup lama, hatinya mulai menyerah dengan hilangnya kyuhyun itu sampai...

Brukk...

Sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba mendarat dipunggungnya, tubuh changmin seketika mematung, dia cukup hapal dengan tangan lembut yang memeluknya.

"k..kyu..." nada suaranya terdengar gugup, dia tak menyangka akan mendapat pelukan yang seperti itu dari yeoja yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"bagaimana kau tahu...kau...namja asing...bagaimana kau mengenaliku..." kyuhyun masih membenamkan wajahnya dipunggung changmin, nada suaranya terdengar lirih.

Dengan perlahan tangan changmin terulur kemudian meraih lengan kyuhyun yang kini masih mendekapnya lembut, tangannya sungguh halus.

"tangan ini...ntahlah... kau...jangan pernah mencoba untuk melarikan diri lagi, kau membuat semua orang khawatir" ntah kenapa tapi kini changmin seperti menunjukan sikapnya yang lain yang belum pernah ditujukannya untuk siapapun.

"kau berbohong, tak ada yang mengkhawatirkanku...bahkan kau lihat? keluargaku tak satu pun mencariku" lirih kyuhyun lagi, perlahan changmin melepaskan pelukan yeoja itu lalu ditatapnya mata beningnya itu.

"itu sama artinya bukan masalah jika aku mati saat ini" tambahnya sambil menatap mata changmin dalam diam.

"ikut aku...sepertinya kau butuh pencerahan" changmin kemudian menarik lengan kyuhyun supaya mengikutinya.

Tapi tak bisa dibohongi jika namja jangkung itu merasa lega, dia bersyukur bisa menemukan kyuhyun kembali dengan keadaannya yang baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap rumah changmin dengan tatapan yang err... ntahlah hanya dia yang tahu, namun itu cukup tak mengenakan untuk changmin sang pemilik rumah.

"rumahmu kecil sekali, bahkan ini seperti kamar pembantuku" ucap kyuhyun sekenanya pada changmin, changmin menghela nafasnya.

"kau sudah membuatku repot lalu masih memprotes rumahku? tunjukan sedikit rasa sopan santunmu, nona cho..." changmin memutar matanya.

"arraseo, aku hanya bercanda...ahh...rumahmu nyaman juga, tunggu...siapa namamu? aku lupa..." kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa rumah changmin, nampaknya nona muda itu sudah terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"changmin, shim changmin..." changmin menjawabnya singkat, dia tak ingin meladeni kyu saat ini, dia tahu jika kyuhyun masih belum pulih benar, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat.

"tunggu, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan..." changmin beranjak menuju dapur kecilnya, kyuhyun menatapnya dalam diam, namun ntah mengapa sejenak senyuman kecil itu terlihat disudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu jaejoong terlihat lebih murung, junsu yang mengetahui perihal hubungan kakaknya dengan yunho saat diapartemen yunho hanya bisa terdiam.

"..eonni, kau ingin sesuatu?" tanyanya hati-hati, pasalnya jaejoong masih mendiamkannya setelah kejadian diapartemen namja tampan itu.

"mianhae, aku-"

"bisakah kau tinggalkan aku, su? aku hanya ingin sendiri saat ini"

"n-ne... baiklah..."

.

.

.

Pikiran jaejoong melayang, dia tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya kini... bukankah itu seperti keinginannya, menjauh dari yunho? tapi itu tak lebih baik.

Srakk...

Diraihnya sebuah frame yang memuat bayi mungil yang terlihat sangat cantik disana, tatapan jaejoong terlihat meredup, tak hanya merasa sedih namun juga bersalah disaat bersamaan.

"..umma merindukanmu..." batin jaejoong pilu, dia menatap frame itu lama... menuangkan semua hal yang dirasakannya hanya dengan menatap gambar putri kecilnya, sampai...

..unghh...

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya, tak lama dia langsung menaruh frame itu kembali ketempat-nya lalu berlari kedalam kamar mandi.

Tap...

Brukk...

"..hoeekkkss..." jaejoong memuntahkan cairan bening itu didalam wastafel, tak hanya sekali namun juga berkali-kali.

Beberapa hari ini hal itu sering terjadi padanya, tangan jaejoong bergetar, namun tak lama dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa diperutnya, dia mencengkram kuat perutnya.

"..arhh...jun..su...s..sakit..." jaejoong merintih memanggil junsu yang mungkin berada diluar kamar mandi setelah tadi dia sedikit membuat keributan saat masuk kamar mandi.

Air mata jaejoong mengalir, dia membiarkan tubuhnya ambruk diatas lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dengan tangan yang masih mencengkram perutnya kuat.

Tap...

"eonni?" junsu terkejut kemudian langsung menghampiri jaejoong yang terlihat tak berdaya dilantai kamar mandi, jaejoong terisak saat adiknya itu membantunya berdiri.

Junsu mendudukan jaejoong diatas tempat tidurnya, untung saja dia mendengar suara rintihan kakaknya itu, tatapannya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"eonni, gwenchana? apa sebaiknya kita panggil dokter?" tanyanya khawatir.

"a..ani...gwenchana..." jaejoong masih mencengkram perutnya, tatapan junsu kini mengarah kearah cengkraman kakaknya itu.

Dia tahu jika belakangan ini jaejoong sering terlihat seperti itu, hampir setiap pagi dia selalu menemukan kakaknya yang seperti mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya itu.

'eonni, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian...' batin junsu sedih mengingat akhir-akhir ini dia yang melihat kakaknya terlihat semakin buruk itu.

Dua minggu di **Newyork** lalu dipagi hari dia yang menemukan jaejoong didalam apartemen yunho membuat junsu semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"junsu-ah, bisa kau tinggalkan aku?" suara lemah jaejoong menyadarkannya, junsu menatapnya dalam diam kemudian mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Junsu POV

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar jae eonni, aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuknya, berbicara dengan yunho oppa? itu buruk... bukan hanya jae eonni yang akan mendiamkanku tapi juga chunnie.

Tap...

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju teras depan rumah, hari ini sekolah libur jadi bukan masalah jika aku menghabiskan hariku dengan bermalas-malasan.

Drrrttt...drtttt...

'**su, bagaimana kabar jaejoong? aku mengirimkan pesan untuknya tapi tak satupun dibalasnya**'

Nama changmin oppa terlihat dilayar ponselku, hahh... kenapa seperti ini, yang disukai jae eonni itu yunho oppa? benarkah? lalu changmin oppa? ya Tuhan...rasanya kepalaku akan pecah.

Aku melempar ponselku asal keatas nakas lalu menghela nafasku dalam, setelah kejadian diapartemen yunho oppa bahkan changmin oppa tak pernah sekalipun menemui eonni.

"kenapa seperti ini..." gumamku resah memikirkan semuanya.

Ditambah...

Apa jae eonni tengah sakit? aku benar-benar khawatir dengannya belakangan ini, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat lalu...**morning sickness?**

Ani...aniii...

Pabo...

Bagaimana mungkin aku berpikir seperti itu, tapi...itu mungkin mengingat jae eonni yang selama dua pekan lebih tinggal ditempat yang sama dengan yunho oppa.

Lagipula...mereka sudah dewasa dan...aku tahu yunho oppa masih menyukai jae eonni, apa mungkin mereka melakukan hal **itu** lagi?

Ya Tuhan...kenapa aku berpikir sepervert itu, chunnie...kau meracuni pikiranku.

Sebaiknya aku mencuci mukaku lalu mendinginkan kepalaku, ahh...bodoh.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Junsu baru saja kembali masuk kedalam rumah saat didengarnya suara jaejoong yang seperti tengah berbicara dengan orang lain dibalik teleponnya.

"mungkinkah, aku...h..hamil?"

Deg .

Tubuh junsu memaku seketika, dia tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dibalik kamar jaejoong itu, bagaimana mungkin jaejoong bicara seperti itu.

"aku...aku...nde, k..kami melakukannya...hikss...chullie..."

Lidah junsu terasa kelu, dia bahkan seperti sulit untuk sekedar menggerakan tubuhnya, kata yang didengarnya itu? dia tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"ani, aku tak ingin **yunho** mengetahuinya...aku...tak akan mengatakan apapun padanya"

"..."

"aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi chullie, mengertilah..."

"..."

"n-nde...b..baiklah, aku akan menunggumu..."

Tak ada suara lagi, junsu buru-buru berlari memasuki kamarnya dengan nafas terengah.

Brukk...

Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu kamarnya, pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan perkataan jaejoong didalam kamarnya.

'tak mungkin, ini pasti hanya gurauan...itu tak mungkin terjadi' junsu membekap mulutnya sendiri pertanda dia tak ingin mengakui kebenarannya.

'l..lagipula jae eonni mengatakan mungkin, itu tak berarti jika dia memang hamil'

Junsu ingin memberitahu yoochun namun saat akan mengambil ponselnya, dia ingat jika tadi dia meninggalkan ponselnya diluar teras, alhasil junsu hanya merutuk sendiri.

'ahh...pabo...' dia memukul kepalanya kesal.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja keluar kamarnya saat dilihatnya junsu yang tengah duduk didepan ruang tamu keluarganya, dia melihat tatapan junsu yang menatapnya diam.

"eonni, kau mau kemana?" tanya junsu akhirnya.

"a..aku...hanya akan bertemu dengan heechul, tak akan lama" terlihat sekali raut gugup yang terlihat jelas diwajah cantiknya.

"begitu ya, tak biasanya..." gumam junsu lagi, tatapannya kini melemah.

Tak ingin terus melihat tatapan junsu yang seperti itu, jaejoong kembali berpamitan pada junsu yang masih terdiam dengan pikirannya itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah, aku tak tahu tapi saat melihat junsu aku melihat dia yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku tapi aku tak tahu apa itu.

Gyuutt...

Aku meringis saat kurasakan sakit diperutku, aku tak tahu tapi belakangan ini perutku sangat sakit, ini...tak seperti kehamilan pertamaku.

h..hamil?

Apa yang aku katakan, ya Tuhan...aku menggigit ujung bibirku kemudian tanpa aku sadari, air mataku menetes begitu saja.

Pabo...kau tak boleh seperti ini kim jaejoong, aku...mungkin hanya masuk angin atau...hal lain karena hal itu tak boleh terjadi.

Changmin-ah...

Aku mengusap air mataku, jika aku hamil...apa yang harus aku katakan padanya, tentu saja janin ini bukan miliknya, langkahku terhenti kemudian tanpa aku sadari aku kembali menangis.

Air mataku tak tertahan, aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa jika aku memang mengandung bayinya lagi, kenapa seperti ini, tetesan salju itu semakin menghujaniku.

Tap...

Srett...

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang melindungi kepalaku dari butiran salju itu, perlahan aku mengangkat wajahku dan...

"..y..yunho..." nafasku tercekat, aku segera menghapus air mataku.

"kau akan sakit jika terus berada ditengah hujan salju seperti ini" dia mengulurkan tangannya lalu menyerahkan payungnya padaku, aku terdiam.

"lusa kelulusanku, kau tak keberatan untuk menghadirinya? disana akan ada jiyool, kau tak merindukannya?"

"..."

"itu tak adil, aku appa kandungnya tapi aku tak bisa membawanya tinggal bersamaku setelah aku menyelesaikan kuliahku"

"..."

"tapi aku akan mengambilnya, dia putriku...putri kandungku"

"..."

"**bukankah ini seperti tujuan awalmu, jaejoongie...**"

Tap...

Setelah mengatakan kata itu, dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku yang masih mematung dengan payung yang kini melindungiku dari butiran salju ini.

Nafasku tercekat, jiyool...putriku, aku menginginkannya...aku ingin dia kembali padaku, dia putri kandungku...aku yang melahirkannya.

Aniya...

Jiyool tak membutuhkan marga itu, dia putriku, aku bisa merawatnya, membahagiakannya.

Buliran air mata itu semakin membasahi pipiku, hikss... aku bisa membahagiakannya, tangisku semakin pecah.

Yunho... kembalikan putriku, kau tak berhak memilikinya.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Di kediaman jung...

Kediaman jung seperti biasa terlihat lebih ramai dengan kehadiran jiyool disetiap harinya, mereka akan selalu meluangkan waktu mereka untuk bidadari cantik mereka.

"..yoolie sayang, lihat...halmoni punya boneka..." mrs jung memberikan sebuah boneka baru yang baru saja dibelinya ditoko mainan yang tak sengaja dilewatinya.

"yeayyy...halmoni..." senang jiyool lalu berjalan dengan tak terarah kearah mrs jung yang baru saja tiba itu, kibum hanya menggeleng.

Dilihatnya jiyool yang tertawa senang dengan boneka baru yang diberikan halmoninya, tak terasa jika bayi mungil itu perlahan tumbuh menjadi sosok kecil yang sangat cantik.

Tak dapat dibohongi jika jiyool mewarisi kecantikan ummanya - jaejoong, dan kibum merasa buruk mengingat dia seperti memisahkan umma dan anak kandung itu, tapi dia juga tak ingin membohongi perasaannya yang sudah terlanjut menyayangi jiyool seperti putri kandungnya.

'ani...bukankah jaejoong sendiri yang menyerahkan jiyool pada kami...' batinnya merasa tak ingin disalahkan, kibum tak bisa mengabaikan rasa sayangnya terhadap bayi mungil yang perlahan tumbuh menjadi sosok kecil nan cantik itu.

Namun dihati terdalamnya dia tak tega pada jaejoong terlebih yunho yang terus menuntutnya untuk membawa jiyool bersamanya.

'**lambat laun, jiyool akan tinggal bersama kedua orangtua kandungnya**'

Perkataan siwon kembali terngiang dikepalanya, tapi kibum tak ingin menyerahkan jiyool begitu saja, hampir tiga tahun dia tinggal dan mengurus jiyool seperti anak kandungnya.

Tes...

Air mata kibum menetes, dia tak dapat menyerahkan jiyool semudah itu...lalu apa artinya dia mengurus jiyool selama ini, ditatapnya wajah jiyool yang kini tengah bermain dengan mrs jung, dia terlihat begitu bahagia.

'yoolie, tinggallah bersama eomma sayang...' batin kibum menatap nanar pada putri angkat yang sudah dianggapnya putri kandungnya itu - jiyool.

.

.

.

Bruukkk...

Jaejoong ambruk dilantai kamar mandinya, pandangannya terlihat kosong setelah melihat dua garis yang berada dialat berbentuk pipih persegi panjang itu.

Positif...

Itu tak seperti apa yang diduganya, air mata itu perlahan menetes dikedua mata bulatnya yang kosong, dia tak tahu akan menjelaskan seperti apa pada keluarganya.

Buliran air mata itu terlihat semakin membasahi pipinya, tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyentuh perut ratanya - janin yang akan tumbuh didalam perutnya.

'..a..apa yang harus aku lakukan...' batinnya menangis pilu.

Namun keadaannya berbeda, dia tak ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban **appa kandung** dari janin yang dikandungnya, jaejoong sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya, tapi keadaannya saat ini benar-benar menyulitkannya.

Jiyool...

Nama putri kecilnya terlintas dipikirannya.

Air mata jaejoong mengalir semakin deras, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan putri yang sama sekali belum pernah dirawatnya itu, dia merindukan jiyoolnya.

"jiyool...jiyool...jiyoolie..." tangis jaejoong meracaukan nama jiyool berulang kali dengan tangan yang menyentuh perut ratanya - janinnya.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain...

Dua orang yeoja tengah berbicara dalam pembicaraan yang santai namun terlihat serius, yang satu tengah diduduk diatas tempat tidurnya dan yang satunya lagi duduk diatas sofa kamar.

"kenapa? dia tampan, jadi bukan salahku jika aku menyukainya" suara yeoja yang usianya terlihat lebih muda itu tampak percaya diri.

"kau hanya sekali bertemu dengannya, bagaimana mungkin bisa menyukainya secepat itu?"

"eonni-ah, kau tak usah berpura-pura...bukannya kau juga menyukainya?"

"mwo? ya! arha-ah..."

Yeoja yang memang ahra itu hanya menunjukan seringai kecilnya pada kakak angkatnya itu - sooyeon, mereka kini tengah mengobrolkan namja yang sama.

Keduanya memang tinggal dirumah yang sama dikediaman Go karena memang saat ini status umma mereka yang memang menyandang mrs Go, hanya saja sooyeon lebih memilih memakai marga Jung - suami sekaligus appa kandung sooyeon dulu.

Mrs Go dan mr jung bercerai sesaat setelah sooyeon lahir lalu beliau menikah dengan mr Go, tapi jangan salah...

Tentu saja mr jung disini bukan bagian dari keluarga Jung (yunho) ada banyak Jung yang lain di Korea.

Dan dengan kata lain sooyeon dan ahra saudara satu umma namun mereka berbeda appa, dan sangat jelas jika sooyeon lebih memilih marga appa kandungnya.

"hahh...kupikir ini takdir, kau tak bermaksud mengenalkanku padanya, oh Tuhan...demi apa **jung yunho** itu sangat tampan..." ahra mulai dengan kehebohannya, sooyeon hanya memutar matanya sebal melihat adik angkatnya itu.

"tapi kupikir dia tak tertarik padamu, kau lihat...yunho sepertinya menyukai yeoja yang lebih tua darinya" senyum sooyeon membayangkan namja tampan yang sedang mereka obrolkan.

"i..itu...ya! eonni, kita lihat saja nanti...siapa yang akan mendapatkannya"

Sooyeon hanya menggeleng menanggapinya, setelah pertemuan dengan namja tampan yang mereka obrolkan itu, keduanya seperti dengan mudahnya terpikat padanya.

'..jung yunho...' batin sooyeon tersenyum dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Yunho menghela nafasnya berat, dilihatnya pakaian yang akan digunakannya untuk upacara kelulusannya nanti, itu merupakan hal yang paling ditunggunya selama empat tahun ini namun saat ini itu seperti tak bermakna apapun lagi untuknya.

Dilihatnya sebuah frame yang tersimpan dengan rapih diatas nakas kamar apartemennya itu, seorang gadis kecil dengan pita merah mudanya yang terlihat sangat cantik disana.

'bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, kau ingin jiyool tinggal bersamaku...' batin yunho masih dengan pikiran kalutnya.

Memberikan jiyool pada sibum yang merupakan kakak dan kakak iparnya, tentu saja...yunho mengerti jika sebenarnya jaejoong menginginkan jiyool tinggal bersamanya, bukan sibum.

Tapi itu dulu...

Tanpa diketahuinya, kini jaejoong sangat menyesali kebodohannya.

Yang dia inginkan hanya jiyool bersamanya, bukan dirinya - yunho, ataupun sibum.

.

.

.

Yunho menghela nafasnya...pikiran kalutnya bertambah semakin kalut.

.

.

.

Hari kelulusan...

.

Hari yang sudah sangat ditunggu oleh mahasiswa serta mahasiswi Shinki University, disana semua yeoja nampak cantik dengan balutan hanbok indah mereka lalu semua namja yang terlihat tampan dengan kemeja mewah yang mereka gunakan.

Mereka semua nampak larut dihari bahagia mereka yang selama hampir 4 tahun ini sudah di-tunggunya.

"..yo yunho...akhirnya kita lulus juga..." yoochun menghampiri yunho lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu semangat.

"kupikir kau tak akan lulus tepat waktu" gurau yunho padanya, yoochun merenggut malas kemudian dia lebih memilih berbalik pada sosok imut kekasihnya yang sudah menunggunya.

"su baby..." dia merentangkan tangannya pada yeoja imut bersuara lumba-lumba itu.

"chunnie, chukhahae..." junsu balas memeluk namja chingunya itu.

Hahh...

Yunho menghela nafasnya saat melihat pemandangan itu, dia tak berpikir jika keadaanya akan seperti itu.

"**yunnie...chukhahae, ini seperti mimpi..."**

Yunho menatap tak percaya pada sosok cantik dengan hanbok cantiknya itu, rambutnya terurai begitu saja, terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya...**itulah yang yunho lihat.**

Namun...

"uno appa..." yunho mengerjapkan matanya, dia melihat putri kecilnya yang melambai lucu padanya, yunho tersenyum namun saat akan kembali menoleh kearah yeoja cantik yang memanggilnya **yunnie **itu, dia tak melihat apapun.

'aniya...boo, kau dimana...' batinnya terlihat mencari, jiyool yang tengah digendong kibum melihat appanya bingung dengan polosnya.

"appa..." panggilnya lagi pada yunho, yunho terlihat menghela nafasnya kembali sebelum dia menoleh kemudian menghampiri putri cantiknya itu.

"..kau terlihat sangat cantik, kka..." yunho kemudian meraih jiyool kedalam gendongannya, kali ini kibum membiarkannya.

Yunho mencium pipi gembul jiyool sekilas, dia merasa bahagia setidaknya bidadari kecilnya ada untuknya saat ini, walau tak dapat dibohongi jika perasaannya sedikit tak nyaman dan mata musangnya masih mencari sosok itu.

"yunho! kau kenapa..." sapa seorang temannya, yunho hanya tersenyum kecut.

"aniya..." singkatnya pada temannya itu.

Kim jaejoong...

Sosok itu terlalu nyata untuk yunho, mata musangnya mengerjap.

'**apakah itu hanya halusinasiku...**'

Drrrtttt...drrtttttt...

Yunho merunduk saat dirasakannya sebuah ponsel yang terlihat bergetar didekat kakinya, dia terdiam sebelum meraih ponsel itu.

**Jaejoongie eonni's calling...**

Mata yunho seketika membulat, dia melihat gantungan lumba-lumba khas junsu, mungkinkah itu ponsel junsu? tangan yunho perlahan menekan tombol hijau itu.

Tuutt...

"..j..junsu...hikss...odiga...s..sakit, ini sungguh menyakitkan...arhhh..."

"..." tubuh yunho terasa memaku, suara itu...

"..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

.

Hahh... apaan ini? maksa sekali... untuk chapter depan, yang pasti something's bad bakal terjadi.

.

**~ 18 Februari 2013 ~**

**Happy Changmin's Day xD saengilchukahamnida Shim Changmin TVXQ!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : That's What You Get**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [GS]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... jung jiyool, etc.**

**Genre : Fluff/ Little angst**

**Chapter 12**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Yun-male and Jae-female, semua ukenya jadi female... this is Yunjae FF Genderswitch, please enjoy it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Kibum menatap terkejut saat yunho menyerahkan jiyool padanya, terlihat sekali jika namja tampan tersebut terlihat begitu khawatir.

"..noona, tolong jaga jiyool...aku tak akan lama..."

Dan dilihatnya kini yunho yang langsung meninggalkan upacara kelulusannya, kibum hanya terdiam ditempatnya dengan semua pemikirannya, mrs jung yang melihatnya menghampiri-nya tak mengerti namun khawatir.

"bummie, kenapa dengan yunho?" tanyanya tak bisa menyembunyikannya kekhawatirannya.

"umma..." kibum pun tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dilihatnya yunho yang kini sudah tak terlihat lagi diantara kerumunan itu.

.

.

.

Yunho menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, pikirannya benar-benar kalut, diapun tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi, yang diinginkannya saat ini yaitu bagaimana dia sampai secepat mungkin ditempat itu.

"..shitt..." dia merutuk tak sabar saat dilihatnya lampu merah yang terlihat menyala, diraihnya ponsel milik junsu itu lalu dengan cepat dia kembali menyambungkannya.

Tutt...tutt...tuttt...

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali, yunho semakin khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi dengan yeoja cantik yang tampak kesakitan dibalik telepon itu.

Tingg...

Lampu kembali menyala hijau, dengan cepat yunho menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, pikirannya terlalu khawatir.

Dia tak punya asumsi apapun untuk menduga apa yang tengah terjadi pada yeoja cantiknya itu, dan itu semakin membuatnya khawatir.

Tap...

Klekk...

Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya dengan terburu-buru saat dia telah sampai dihalaman depan rumah sederhana itu.

"..hikss...hikss..." suara tangisan itu membuat langkah yunho seketika terhenti, tangisan itu terdengar semakin jelas didalam kamar mandi rumah sederhana tersebut.

Tangan yunho terulur untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi, sampai tak lama mata musangnya melihat pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkannya.

"..jae, ada apa denganmu..." tanpa pikir panjang yunho langsung menghampiri sosok cantik yang tampak tak berdaya diatas dinginnya lantai kamar mandi.

"..hikss..." bukannya menjawab jaejoong malah menangis semakin hebat, dia mencengkram perutnya sakit.

Tatapan yunho perlahan turun, nafasnya tercekat saat dia melihat darah segar yang mengalir diantara sela kaki jaejoong.

"..s..sakit...hikss...yunho..." tangis jaejoong mencengkram perutnya kuat, tanpa menunggu lama, yunho langsung menarik lengan jaejoong lalu meraih yeoja cantik itu kedalam gendongannya.

Jaejoong menangis dipelukan yunho, itu benar-benar menyakitkan untuknya, yunho lalu mendudukannya dijok samping kemudi mobilnya.

'kenapa seperti ini...' batin yunho tak mengerti sesaat sebelum menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Yunho membiarkan perawat itu membawa jaejoong kedalam ruang rawat, tangisan dari yeoja cantik itu semakin membuatnya khawatir.

Dia terduduk lemah dikursi tunggu rumah sakit itu, pikirannya tak terarah, sampai...

Srett...

Ditatapnya kedua tangannya yang kini bernodakan cairan merah itu, cairan yg sangat terlihat kontras dengan kemeja yang dipakainya.

Namja tampan itu masih tak bisa berpikir jernih hanya untuk menerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada jaejoong.

Matanya terpejam tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk membersihkan noda merah yang sudah ikut mengotorinya itu, pikirannya terlalu kalut.

Hingga tak lama...

Cklekk...

"..yunho-sshi..." dokter han menghampirinya, yunho langsung bangkit kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, wajah dokter han terlihat sangat serius.

Kembali yunho memasuki ruangan dokter tersebut, pikirannya semakin tak terarah, kini apa lagi kenyataan yang harus didengarnya.

"**mianhae, kami tak bisa menyelamatkan janinnya...**"

Deg .

Tubuh yunho mematung seketika, janin? tubuhnya semakin membeku, telinganya cukup baik untuk mencerna perkataan dokter han padanya.

"..usia janin jaejoong-sshi terlalu muda, dengan semua tekanan yang dialaminya itu tak heran jika dia kehilangan janinnya..."

"..." yunho terdiam dengan semua pikirannya, dokter han pun menatapnya dalam diam... dia tahu bagaimana terkejutnya namja dihadapannya itu.

Sesaat mereka hanya terdiam sampai yunho memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan suaranya

"l..lalu bagaimana dengan keadaannya, apakah jaejoong baik-baik saja?"

"..pendarahan yang dialaminya cukup serius, tapi tak usah khawatir...kami sudah memberikan transfusi darah untuknya, dia akan baik-baik saja"

"..." yunho mematung ditempatnya, pikirannya semakin tak terarah.

Dokter han kemudian mulai menceritakan tentang janin jaejoong, yeoja cantik itu ternyata tak cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan janinnya.

Dia menatap pada yunho yang kini terlihat lebih frustasi, yunho seperti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dengan apa yang terjadi pada jaejoong dan bayi mereka.

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Tanganku perlahan terulur untuk meraih knop pintu itu, rasanya berat sekali untuk membuka pintu itu.

Cklekk...

Pintu terbuka...

Tatapan kosong itu, aku benci melihatnya... perlahan aku mulai menghampirinya yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakitnya.

Srakk...

Dia menepis tanganku saat aku akan meraih lengannya, tatapannya masih terlihat kosong tapi dingin disaat bersamaan.

Jaejoong sudah mengetahui jika janinnya, bayi kami... tak terselamatkan, dia tak mengatakan apapun selain diam dengan semua kekosongannya.

"..aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, mian..." aku menatapnya namun apa yang aku lihat tak sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan.

Tess...

Air matanya menetes namun tak sedikitpun dia menatapku, perlahan aku mendekatinya untuk menenangkannya tapi apa yang aku dapat, jaejoong menepis lenganku.

"..p-pergilah..."

"aku tak akan meninggalkanmu"

Masih dengan tatapan dinginnya dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang aku sendiripun tak bisa mengartikannya.

"k-kau puas yun, apa kau puas?"

"tenangkan dirimu...kumohon"

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya asal, aku menatapnya menyesal namun itu seperti tak ada artinya untuknya.

Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang masih memerah, tanpa kata yang keluar dibibir cherry-nya air matanya kembali menetes dan itu semakin menghancurkanku.

"..s-seperti ini..hikss...apa seperti ini kau puas yun..."

Srett...

Grepp...

Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, kutarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku... itu tak lama karena dia yang seperti menolak dan mendorong tubuhku.

"..hikss...lepas yun...aku membencimu..." tangisnya pecah, aku memeluknya semakin erat tak peduli jika dia akan semakin membenciku.

"mianhae, jeongmal mianhae **boo...**"

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Ditempat lain...

Namja imut itu terlihat begitu khawatir saat mrs jung memberitahu jika yunho pergi setelah namja tampan itu menerima panggilan dari ponsel yang ditemukannya.

Tentu saja, dia sangat tahu ponsel itu... ponsel miliknya yang mungkin tak sengaja terjatuh.

Siang itu mereka langsung kerumah junsu, mereka berdua... junsu dan yoochun mencari yunho kekediaman kim.

"..c..chunnie..." nada suara junsu terdengar bergetar saat matanya melihat cairan merah yang sudah hampir mengering dilantai kamar mandi.

"itu, darah?" tak percaya yoochun dengan penglihatannya, junsu mengangguk lemah ditengah rasa takutnya... lalu tak lama sampai cairan bening dimatanya mulai menetes.

Yoochun terdiam melihat air mata yang membasahi pipi yeoja chingunya itu, saat ini diapun tengah berpikir dan menerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"jaejoong...mungkin yunho membawanya kerumah sakit..."

"..." junsu langsung menatapnya namun kepalanya mengangguk membenarkan.

Pikirannya tentang kemungkinan kehamilan kakaknya itu kembali memenuhi kepalanya, dia mulai ketakutan sekarang namun diapun tak berniat mengatakan apapun pada yoochun.

"kka, kita ke rumah sakit... aku sangat yakin jika yunho membawa jaejoong kesana"

Suara yoochun menyadarkannya, junsu mengangguk kemudian dia mengikuti yoochun yang menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Dengan tergesa keduanya berjalan menghampiri meja resepsionis untuk menanyakan apakah yeoja cantik itu dirawat dirumah sakit tersebut.

"..ne, jaejoong-sshi mendapat perawatan dirumah sakit ini..."

Antara lega namun khawatir disaat bersamaan terlihat begitu jelas diwajah mereka, disatu sisi mereka sangat lega karena mungkin mereka akan segera mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini namun disisi lain...

Kekhawatiran itu merasuk dihati mereka, sesuatu yang merekapun tak mampu menerka tapi cukup untuk menguatkan kecemasan mereka.

Rumah sakit bukanlah tempat yang bisa dijadikan kabar baik, junsu semakin khawatir dengan semuanya.

"bisakah anda memberitahu tempat jaejoong dirawat? kami kerabatnya" suara yoochun pada resepsionis itu, junsu hanya terdiam ditempatnya.

Yeoja imut itu sepertinya masih terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian yang terjadi hari itu.

Setelah resepsionis memberitahu lantai dimana jaejoong mendapat perawatan, keduanya tak menunggu lama sampai mereka masuk lift untuk sampai dilantai yang dimaksud.

Tap...

Klingg...

Lift itu terbuka, junsu sudah akan keluar terlebih dulu saat lengan yoochun menahannya, dia menatap junsu lalu menggenggam tangan yeoja imut itu.

"kka, kita akan menemui mereka" ucapnya lalu menggandeng junsu keluar, yeoja imut itu menatapnya polos lalu mengikuti yoochun yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

Namun saat melewati lorong rumah sakit itu, mata junsu sedikit berkeliling... dia merasa tak asing dengan lorong yang dilewatinya.

Sampai...

"..yunho..." suara yoochun menyadarkannya, mata junsu langsung mengarah kearah namja tampan yang terlihat terdiam dikursi tunggu lorong rumah sakit.

Namja yang dipanggilnya yunho itu menolehkan kepalanya kemudian berdiri ditempatnya, yoochun menarik junsu untuk menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"bagaimana jaejoong?" tanyanya seolah mengetahui apa yang terjadi, yunho yang ditatapnya hanya diam seperti tak ingin menjawab apapun.

"..oppa..." suara junsu menuntutnya, yunho menatap junsu cukup lama sampai dia mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"dia didalam, masuklah..." suara yunho mempersilahkan kedua orang dihadapannya untuk masuk kedalam pintu yang ada dibelakangnya.

Yoochun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada junsu, junsu menatapnya tak mengerti sampai namja **cassanova** itu balik menatapnya.

"masuklah dulu, aku akan menyusul" junsu hanya mengangguk saat yoochun mengatakannya

Dia perlahan membuka pintu ruangan rawat itu, namun sedikit keraguan terlihat diwajahnya, kekhawatirannya masih terlalu menguasai dirinya, hingga...

"..j-junsu..." suara jaejoong memanggilnya yang baru saja setengah masuk ruangan itu, junsu dapat melihat kakaknya yang terlihat begitu pucat.

"e-eonni, apa yang terjadi? aku mengkhawatirkanmu" junsu menghampiri jaejoong diranjang rumah sakitnya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lemah, yeoja imut itu bisa melihat jika kakaknya dalam keadaan tak baik.

"a..aniya, aku tak apa...hanya i-infeksi usus kecil..."

"..."

Infeksi usus?  
Junsu terdiam ditempatnya, seingatnya kakaknya itu tak pernah mempunyai riwayat penyakit yang seperti itu.

'..kau berbohong, eonni...' batin junsu sedih mengingat kakaknya sendiri yang tak mau jujur padanya.

Sesaat suasana diantara mereka menghening, junsu masih mencerna perkataan jaejoong lalu jaejoong sendiripun hanya terdiam menyesali kebohongannya pada junsu.

"su, kumohon jangan katakan apapun pada ahjumma... aku tak ingin membuatnya sedih"

Junsu mengangkat wajahnya menatap jaejoong, yeoja cantik itu menatapnya lemah, junsu meremas tengannya sendiri untuk menyalurkan perasaannya.

"n-ne... aku tak akan mengatakan apapun..."

.

.

.

Mrs jung dan kibum memasuki rumah sakit itu dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, keduanya mendapat kabar jika yunho melarikan jaejoong kerumah sakit.

"..halmoni, uno appa odiga?" suara kecil yeoja kecil dipangkuannya menyadarkannya, mrs jung tersenyum kecil, sejenak langkahnya terhenti.

"appamu, dia bersama ummamu sayang..."

"umma? bummie eomma?"

Yeoja kecil itu langsung menatap pada kibum yang ada disampingnya, kibum tersenyum saat jiyool menatapnya dengan polosnya.

Mereka lalu meneruskan langkah mereka yang masih sedikit terburu-buru itu.

Tap...

Klingg...

Pintu lift terbuka kembali, kibum hanya mengikuti mrs jung yang kini menggendong jiyool bersamanya, yeoja kecil itupun sepertinya masih berpikir.

"..umm...ah, **uno appa**" panggilnya saat mata bulatnya yang jernih menangkap sosok yunho yang tengah berdiri dengan namja **cassanova **disampingnya - yoochun.

Dia memberontak dipangkuan mrs jung, mau tak mau mrs jung pun menurunkan yeoja kecil itu disana.

"..appaa..." jiyool tampak senang saat dia berlari kecil menghampiri yunho, yunho tersenyum kecil saat melihatnya.

"jangan lari, kau bisa jatuh..." seru yunho namun itu tak berarti apapun karena gadis kecilnya itu malah semakin cepat berlari kearahnya dengan kaki kecilnya.

"..appaaa..." yeoja kecil itu berseru riang lalu...

Brukk...

Dia menubruk kaki yunho, memeluknya lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap sang appa.

"..appa, yoolie kangen appa..."

Yunho tersenyum pada gadis kecilnya itu lalu meraihnya kedalam pangkuannya, sekilas dia mencium pipi jiyool.

"..nado bogoshipo chagiya..." jiyool langsung memeluk yunho saat appanya itu mengatakan kata itu padanya.

..ekhmmm...

Yoochun sedikit berdehem, jiyool yang mendengarnya langsung melepaskan pelukannya di-leher yunho.

"chun jucci..." senyumnya khas, yoochun mencubit pipinya gemas.

Dia melihat jiyool seperti diri jaejoong ataupun yunho yang lain, yeoja kecil itu begitu mirip dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Namun saat dirinya akan menggendong jiyool, yeoja kecil itu langsung menggeleng lucu.

"shillo, yoolie mau sama appa" tolaknya lalu melingkarkan tangannya dileher yunho, namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum melihat kepolosan putrinya.

"..kalian masuklah, junsu ada didalam juga...aku membawa jiyool bersamaku..." suara yunho memberitahu ketiga orang itu.

Tak lama setelahnya yunho melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mereka, mrs jung terutama kibum menatapnya dalam diam.

"kka, kita masuk..." suara yoochun menyadarkan mereka.

"n-ne..."

.

.

.

Langit mulai terlihat gelap namun itu tak membuat jaejoong berhenti untuk mengatakan jika dia baik-baik saja, dia meminta untuk beristirahat dirumah saja.

Dengan dibantu yoochun, mereka kembali kerumah sederhana mereka... mrs jung dan kibum memang sudah kembali kekediaman jung sementara yoochun masih disana.

"eonni, hati-hati..." junsu mengingatkan jaejoong saat yeoja cantik itu naik kemobil yoochun.

"gomawo..." yeoja cantik itu memaksakan senyumnya.

Junsu menemani jaejoong dijok belakang mobil yoochun sementara namja **cassanova** itu kini duduk dijok kemudi.

"kenapa tak duduk didepan? aku seperti supir kalian saja" protes yoochun pada junsu, yeoja imut merenggut menatapnya.

Tentu saja bukan junsu namanya jika dia tak membalas cibiran yoochun, dan itu sepertinya tak luput dari pandangan jaejoong.

'..mereka berpacaran...' batinnya melihat interaksi keduanya, sekilas mata bulatnya menatap pada yoochun sampai dia kembali menoleh kearah lain.

30 menit berlalu...

Mereka sampai dikediaman sederhana mereka, dilihatnya kim ahjumma yang berdiri didepan rumah dengan raut khawatirnya.

"apa yang terjadi, jae? su? kalian baik-baik saja?" tanyanya begitu khawatir, jaejoong masih memaksakan senyumannya sementara junsu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Tak menunggu lama sampai kim ahjumma mengajak mereka masuk termasuk yoochun yang ada dibelakang jaejoong dan junsu.

"chun, bisa bantu ahjumma?"

"..." lagi-lagi jaejoong melihat kedekatan antara yoochun dengan ahjummanya, terlalu banyak yang terjadi selama yeoja cantik itu kehilangan ingatannya.

Tapi untuk kini jaejoong tak ingin memikirkannya, dia hanya ingin beristirahat menenangkan diri dikamar, junsu yang mengerti langsung membantunya masuk kedalam kamar.

.

.

.

Plaakkk...

Suara tamparan itu terdengar dikediaman mewah itu dengan kerasnya, tangan kibum terkepal menahan semua emosinya selama ini.

"kau tak bisa seperti itu, yunho!" matanya memerah menatap adik iparnya itu, tamparan itu ternyata tak cukup untuk melampiaskan semua emosinya.

"bummie..." siwon sudah mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya itu sementara mrs jung hanya bisa terdiam dengan semua pikirannya.

Malam makin larut jadi mereka tak akan mengganggu jiyool yang tertidur dikamarnya yang ada dilantai dua kediaman mewah itu.

"dengan ataupun tanpa ijin kalian, aku akan tetap membawa jiyool untuk tinggal bersamaku"

Tap...

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya tanpa sedikitpun menatap pada semuanya, dia mengabaikan tangisan kibum yang terdengar begitu pilu.

Srett...bughh...

Kali ini siwon sudah tak tahan lagi, dia melayangkan pukulannya dirahang yunho, mrs jung menutup mulutnya terkejut sementara kibum masih menahan isakannya.

"inilah kau yang sebenarnya jung yunho, hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri tanpa melihat perasaan orang lain, kau begitu egois" suara siwon membentaknya.

"aku tak peduli" yunho sudah mengepal tangannya kuat, jiyool putri kandungnya jadi dia mempunyai hak untuk membawanya bersamanya.

"tapi secara hukum jiyool putri kami..."

"dia putri kandungku, hyung!"

"hentikan..." teriak kibum menghentikan keduanya, tangisnya semakin pilu...pikirannya pun sangatlah kacau.

Sejak mengetahui jika jiyool merupakan putri kandung **yunjae, **kibum tak pernah tenang, dia terus memikirkan kemungkinan jika jiyool kembali pada orangtua kandungnya.

Dan itu semua cukup membuatnya tertekan dan frustasi.

"kau ingin jiyool? ambilah...kami sangat tahu jika kau appa kandungnya, ambillah...bawalah jiyool bersamamu, yunho!" air mata kibum tak terbendung, yeoja imut itu ambruk lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya diatas lantai kediaman jung.

Untuk selanjutnya hanya tangisan kibumlah yang terdengar disana, yunho dan mrs jung kini terdiam ditempatnya sementara siwon memeluk istrinya itu dengan erat.

"mianhae noona..."

Tap...

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga itu, tangisan kibum semakin pecah sementara mrs jung hanya memejamkan matanya melihat keputusan putra bungsunya itu.

.

.

.

Sooyeon tersenyum memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya dicermin, hari ini dia sudah mengurus mutasinya keperusahan lain.

Dengan sedikit menunjukan profil dan kemampuannya, dia bisa dengan mudahnya dipindah keperusahaan yang diinginkannya - Jung Corp.

'..yunho, kuharap kita bisa menjadi **rekan** yang baik' batinnya dengan senyum yang terlihat mengembang dibibirnya.

.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut, jiyool tertidur dibahu yunho yang kini menggendongnya menuju lantai apartemennya.

Tap...

Dia melangkah kemudian meraih ID Cardnya dengan susah payah karena tangannya cukup disulitkan dengan jiyool yang berada digendongannya.

Yunho sudah akan membuka pintu apartemennya sampai sebuah suara memanggilnya lemah.

"..jae..." dia melihat yeoja cantik itu berdiri tepat beberapa langkah dihadapannya.

"..." tatapan yeoja cantik itu kini lebih terlihat menatap lirih pada gadis kecil yang terlihat begitu pulas tertidur dibahu namja tampan itu.

Tak ingin terlarut dalam keheningan, yunho mempersilahkan jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Dia tak terlalu memikirkan bagaimana jaejoong bisa berada diapartemennya selarut itu, yeoja cantik itu seharusnya masih tinggal dirumah sakit.

"..nghh...appa..." lenguh jiyool saat yunho berniat menidurkannya ditempat tidurrnya.

Jaejoong meremas kedua tangannya, pemandangan itu begitu menusuk hatinya...namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya.

"ini, minumlah..." suara yunho menghampirinya dengan dua kaleng minuman hangat, yeoja cantik itu sampai tak menyadari jika yunho sudah berada dihadapannya.

"yunho, aku-"

"minumlah, setelah itu kau bisa memakai kamar itu" potong yunho padanya, jaejoong terlihat tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatannya.

Didalam apartemen itu memang terdapat tiga kamar, satu kamar utama...yaitu kamar yang ditempati yunho, lalu kamar jiyool, terakhir kamar tamu.

"jika ingin bicara, besok saja..." yunho sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya kembali kedalam kamarnya saat suara jaejoong kembali terdengar.

"tak seharusnya aku datang, mian mengganggumu..." jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan kearah pintu apartemen.

Dia merutuki tindakannya yang malah mendatangi yunho, seharusnya dia tahu jika bukan ide yang baik jika dia menemui namja tampan itu.

Srett...

"kau ingin mengatakan apa? katakanlah..."

"..j-jiyool...kumohon kembalikan dia padaku..."

Lengan yunho yang semula menahan jaejoong kini terlepas begitu saja, dia perlahan menatap jaejoong yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"kau kemari hanya untuk mengatakan itu? kau hanya membuang tenagamu"

"yunho..."

"malam ini menginaplah...besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"..."

Mata jaejoong terpejam, dia sudah cukup merasakan kehilangan...cukup banyak kehilangan hingga dia merasakan hatinya yang seperti mati rasa.

"kenapa seperti ini...hikss...Tuhan mengambil janinku, lalu kau yang seperti ini"

"aku tak melakukan apapun, tidurlah..."

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan jaejoong yang masih mematung dengan air mata yang kini membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Air mata yeoja cantik itu mengalir begitu deras, semuanya terlalu menyesakannya.

.

.

.

Ditempat itu...

Changmin termenung ditempatnya, pikirannya terlalu bercabang hingga diapun seperti tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Dia masih memikirkan saat kejadian dimana dia membiarkan yeoja cantik yang sudah lama disukainya itu pergi bersama namja lain, changmin begitu menyesalinya.

'seharusnya aku menahammu, joongie...' batinnya merasa begitu menyesal, tatapan matanya terlihat begitu terluka.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul satu dini hari yunho terbangun dari tidurnya padahal baru satu jam yang lalu pula dia memejamkan matanya.

Mata musangnya terbuka lalu dia turun dari tempat tidurnya, hal pertama yang dilakukannya yaitu keluar kamarnya untuk melihat putrinya yang tertidur dikamarnya.

Baru satu langkah dia keluar kamarnya saat mata musangnya menemukan pemandangan lain diatas sofa apartemennya.

"..kau bisa sakit jika tidur disini..." tangannya menyentuh kulit putih mulus pipi yeoja cantik yang kini terlelap itu, bekas air mata masihlah terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"..nghh..." hanya lenguhan kecil kemudian yeoja cantik itu kembali lelap dalam tidurnya.

Srakk...

Yunho menyelipkan lengannya dileher dan kedua lutut yeoja cantik itu, mengangkatnya saat dilihatnya yeoja cantik itu sama sekali tak bergeming dalam tidurnya.

Dengan hati-hati yunho menidurkannya diatas tempat tidur, diperhatikannya wajah cantik itu hingga dia terdiam cukup lama disana.

Chu~

Namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga menyentuh bibir cherry itu, hanya terdiam dalam posisi itu tanpa menggerakan bibirnya sedikitpun.

"..saranghae..." bisiknya disela sentuhan bibir itu lalu mulai menjauhkannya.

Sekilas mata musang itu kembali mengamati wajah cantik yang tertidur itu sampai dia mulai beranjak keluar kamar.

Drrttt...drrtttt...

Ponselnya menyala diatas gelapnya ruangan apartemen itu, yunho perlahan meraih ponselnya lalu melihat nama yoochun disana.

'**aku tak tahu tapi tiba-tiba jaejoong memintaku untuk mengantarnya keapartemenmu, kuharap kalian baik-baik saja**'

Dia melihat jam pengiriman pesan yoochun, sepertinya pesan itu terlambat terkirim karena yunho melihat pukul 11 malam yang tertera dipesan tersebut.

Namja tampan itu kembali menaruh ponselnya lalu dia beranjak kekamar jiyool yang seperti-nya sangat pulas dengan tidurnya.

"mian, karena appa kau mengalami ini semua" ucap yunho sesaat setelah dia sampai dikamar gadis kecilnya itu.

Seperti ummanya...jiyoolpun hanya melenguh kecil saat yunho membenarkan posisi tidurnya, mereka bertiga kini berada didalam ruang yang sama...begitu dekat namun itu terasa sangat lah jauh.

Yunho terdiam melihat putrinya yang tertidur begitu pulas, pikirannya melayang pada kakak dan kakak iparnya - sibum.

'..aku harus melakukannya, mianhae...' batinnya mengingat kedua kakaknya itu.

Cup...

Setelah dia mencium kening jiyool hangat, yunho mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar itu, hatinya sedikit lebih baik setelah melihat bidadari kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Jaejoong melenguh saat dirasakannya mentari pagi yang mulai menyinari kamar apartemen itu, mata bulatnya sukses membulat saat dilihatnya dirinya yang berada didalam kamar.

Dengan segera yeoja cantik itu langsung bangun lalu beranjak keluar kamar tersebut, terlihat sekali jika keterkejutannya itu masih menguasainya.

"..kau sudah bangun..." suara yunho mengejutkannya, namja tampan itu membelakanginya masih dengan mengaduk kopi panasnya pagi itu.

Antara menjawab namja tampan itu dengan terdiam ditempatnya seperti itu, tubuh jaejoong hanya bisa mematung dengan semua pikirannya.

"..appaaa..." suara yeoja kecil itu tiba-tiba terdengar, tubuh jaejoong seketika mematung saat yeoja kecil itu berlari lalu melewatinya begitu saja.

Tubuhnya benar-benar menegang saat melihat kedekatan antara appa dan anak itu, pikirannya semakin tak terarah.

"..bagaimana tidurmu?" yunho meraih yeoja kecil itu kedalam gendongannya, jiyool - yeoja kecil itu mencium pipi appanya sebelum menjawabnya.

"..nghh...yoolie bobo nyenyak..."

Jiyool mulai berceloteh lucu, yunho hanya tersenyum memperhatikan keantusiasannya, tanpa sadar jika sosok jaejoong masih terpaku disana.

"..appa akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang, panggil **jaejoong ahjumma**"

Deg .

Tubuh jaejoong semakin mematung, a-ahjumma? dia mencengkram kepalan tangannya kuat, bibirnya dia gigit sekeras yang dia bisa.

"..j..jaejoong...jumma..."

"..."

Tak hanya tubuhnya yang terasa mati rasa namun dunianya seperti hancur begitu saja, putri kandungnya...yang dia lahirkan sendiri memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu.

Tap...

Plakk...

Tak peduli jika jiyool melihatnya jaejoong melayangkan tamparan pada namja tampan yang masih menggendong yeoja kecilnya itu.

"..appaaa..."

Srett...

Jaejoong langsung menarik jiyool kedalam gendongannya, yeoja kecil itu tiba-tiba menangis saat yeoja cantik itu menggendongnya.

"perlu kau ingat, jiyool putriku yunho!" air mata jaejoong tak tertahan, hatinya sudah sangat hancur terus dipermainkan namja tampan dihadapannya.

"..appaa...uno appa..." tangis jiyool dengan kedua tangan yang seperti ingin meraih appanya.

"kau lupa jika kau pernah menyerahkan jiyool pada keluargaku? kau masih ingin dipanggil umma olehnya?"

Jika saja dia tak sedang menggendong jiyool, mungkin jaejoong sudah kembali melayangkan tamparannya pada yunho.

"APA KAU LUPA PERNAH MENYURUHKU UNTUK MENGGUGURKAN JIYOOL?"

"kita tak sedang membicarakan hal itu"

"..hikss...appaaa..." tangisan jiyool malah semakin memperburuk keadaan, tatapan yunho kini mengarah pada gadis kecilnya yang masih digendong jaejoong.

Yeoja kecil itu menangis dengan kedua tangannya yang mengarah pada yunho, terpaksa dia meraih jiyool kembali kedalam gendongannya.

Kali ini tubuh jaejoong yang bergetar dengan cukup kuat menahan perasaannya, setelah yeoja cantik itu kehilangan janinnya, selanjutnya dia seperti dihadapkan pada kenyataan jika dia harus kehilangan putri kandungnya.

..hikss...

Tangisnya dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk dan sudut bibirnya yang terlihat mengeluarkan bercak darah karena dia menggigitnya terlalu kuat.

Jaejoong menahan sesak didadanya mengingat semua yang telah terjadi padanya, bahkan kini hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Gadis kecil itu...

"..hikss...appaaa..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

.

Author tebar bunga...hhe ceritanya masih seperti ini xD buat yang udah nyempetin **review, review** lagi? :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : That's What You Get**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [GS]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... jung jiyool, etc.**

**Genre : Fluff/ Little angst**

**Chapter 13**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Yun-male and Jae-female, semua ukenya jadi female... this is Yunjae FF Genderswitch, please enjoy it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Baik yunho maupun jaejoong kini terdiam ditempatnya, tak satupun dari mereka yang berani mengeluarkan suara selain keheningan itulah yang kini menyelimuti mereka.

"..hikss...appa..." gadis kecil itu mengeratkan pelukannya dibaju yunho, yunho sendiri hanya menenangkan semampu yang dia bisa.

Gadis kecil itu - jiyool, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu yunho seperti dia ketakutan saat matanya melihat jaejoong yang duduk tak jauh darinya, kenyataan itu semakin menyakiti hati jaejoong.

Yunho tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dengan jiyool yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahunya.

"kami akan pergi untuk mencari udara segar" serunya seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"..." jaejoong kembali meremas tangannya kuat menahan semua perasaannya.

Namja tampan itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam, jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa menyalurkan perasaannya pada rematan tangannya itu.

"..aku membencimu lebih dari aku membenci diriku sendiri, yunho" mata bulat jaejoong kini menatap tajam namja dihadapannya.

"aku tak peduli"

Singkat .

Yunho lalu meninggalkannya yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Jiyool semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan aura menegangkan diantara appanya dengan yeoja cantik yang dilihatnya - jaejoong.

..hikss...

Dia hanya bisa terisak kecil ditengah ketakutannya dalam keadaan yang diapun tak mengerti keadaannya.

"..sshh...appa disini..." yunho yang tahu jika jiyool ketakutan seperti itu hanya bisa menepuk kecil punggung gadis kecilnya itu.

Namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartemennya...mengabaikan yeoja cantik itu dengan semua perasaannya.

.

.

.

Karena kemarin malam yunho tak sempat parkir dibasement apartemennya, namja tampan itu memarkirkan mobilnya dibahu jalan apartemen.

Yunho menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir dengan rapih dibahu jalan.

Klekk...

Dia membuka pintu mobil itu lalu mendudukan jiyool yang masih terlihat ketakutan dibahu-nya dijok depan samping kemudinya.

Tak langsung masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya, yunho menatap gadis kecilnya itu lalu dia menghapus sisa air mata yang membasahi mata bulat beningnya.

"..mian, appa membuatmu sedih..."

"..." jiyool tak menjawab namun cegukan jiyool sudah cukup membuktikan jika gadis kecil itu begitu ketakutan.

Yunho tersenyum kecil saat tangan kecil jiyool menyentuh pipinya, pipi yang tadi sempat menjadi sasaran emosi jaejoong.

"..ssakit..." tanyanya dengan suara manisnya, yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Srett...

Grepp...

Jiyool tiba-tiba merangkul leher yunho yang memang masih menyamakan tingginya dengan-nya, gadis kecil itu memeluk yunho erat.

"appa menyayangimu..." bisik yunho padanya, cukup lama mereka diposisi itu, yunho seperti membiarkan putrinya agar dia bisa kembali tenang.

Hingga...

"..yunho-sshi..."

Mendengar panggilan itu yunho langsung menoleh kearah suara itu, begitupun dengan jiyool yang kini menatap polos kearah suara yang memanggil appanya.

"..sooyeon-sshi..." kaget yunho saat mendapati yeoja itulah yang terlihat disana, yeoja itu lalu tersenyum kecil kemudian menghampirinya.

"..a..appa..." jiyool yang melihat seorang yeoja yang menghampiri appanya langsung meraih kemeja appanya itu ketakutan.

Tak ingin membuat putrinya tak nyaman yunho langsung meraihnya kedalam gendongannya, sooyeon sedikit mengerutkan keningnya melihat kedekatan dua orang dihadapannya.

"dia...keponakanmu?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

Matanya itu masih menatap pada jiyool seperti dia tengah mengamati gadis kecil dipangkuan yunho.

"ani...dia putriku..."

Sooyeon terdiam seketika, matanya kini menatap tak percaya pada dua orang dihadapannya itu - yunho dan jiyool.

"k-kau sudah memiliki a-anak?" tanyanya tak percaya, yunho mengangguk padanya.

"Jung Jiyool, dia putriku..."

Lagi-lagi sooyeon dibuat terdiam saat yunho memperkenalkan jiyool padanya, itu seperti tak ada beban saat namja tampan yang masih muda itu mengenalkan putrinya.

"..kami harus pergi...mian..." suara yunho menyadarkannya.

"n-ne..."

Dia melihat yunho yang memasangkan sabuk pengaman ditubuh kecil jiyool lalu dia sedikit tersenyum saat namja tampan itu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

'..k..kupikir dia masih s-single...'

.

.

.

Ditempat lain...

Junsu langsung menghampiri jaejoong saat yeoja cantik itu tiba dihalaman depan rumahnya, dia sangat tahu jika semalam kakaknya itu tinggal diapartemen yunho.

"..mian su, aku ingin sendiri..."

"..." lagi-lagi kata itu yang didengar junsu dari jaejoong, dia menghela nafasnya kemudian terdiam melihat kakaknya itu masuk kedalam kamar.

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu kini terlihat sibuk dengan berbagai dokumen dimeja kerjanya, mata tajam itu terlihat begitu serius menatap dokumen dihadapannya.

"..appaa..." jiyool menghampirinya dengan boneka beruang ditangannya, namja tampan itu sejenak menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian menatap gadis kecilnya.

"waeyo?" tanyanya pada jiyool, gadis kecil itu menunjuk botol susunya yang kosong.

Yunho - namja tampan itu mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud putrinya, tak lama sampai dia beranjak dimeja kerjanya lalu menggendong gadis kecilnya itu.

"..appa mimi..." lapalnya lucu pada yunho, yunho hanya terkekeh menatapnya.

Lalu tak lama sampai mereka sampai didapur minimalis apartemen yunho dan namja tampan itu mendudukan jiyool diatas konter dapur.

Jiyool duduk dengan manis, gadis kecil itu memeluk boneka beruangnya sambil menunggu appanya selesai membuatkan susu untuknya.

"..ini..." yunho memberikan botol susu itu pada jiyool, jiyool tersenyum lucu menerima botol susu yang sudah penuh itu.

Dia langsung memasukan ujung botolnya kedalam bibir cherrynya dengan sangat lucu, yunho tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya menggendong jiyool kembali.

Diruang kerjanya itu terdapat sebuah sofa yang cukup nyaman, disana yunho menyandarkan jiyool semenatara dia yang kembali sibuk dengan dokumen yang tengah dipelajarinya.

Jung Sajangnim...

Tinggal menghitung hari sampai yunho mendapatkan predikat itu, menjadi salah satu direktur diperusahaan keluarganya - Jung Corp.

Namun sebelum dia kembali sibuk dengan berbagai dokumennya yunho melirik kecil kearah putrinya yang menyandar disofa itu, mata bulatnya sepertinya terlihat mulai mengantuk.

'..jaljayo...' bisiknya pada jiyool yang mulai menutup matanya - tertidur.

.

.

.

Tingg...tongg...

Malam sudah mulai larut saat yunho mendengar pintu apartemennya yang berbunyi pertanda jika seseorang tengah menunggu diluar.

..yoochun...

Namja **cassanova **itu terlihat disana...yunho kemudian membuka kunci apartemennya.

"ada apa?" tanyanya langsung begitu pintu apartemennya terbuka.

"kau tidak mempersilahkanku masuk dulu?" jawab yoochun sekenanya.

Yunho memutar matanya malas lalu mempersilahkan sabahatnya itu masuk ke apartemennya, lalu mata yoochun tak lama menangkap gadis kecil itu.

"ya Tuhan...yunho..." kagetnya saat melihat jiyool yang tertidur diatas karpet apartemen, dia langsung menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

"aku baru saja akan memindahkannya..." yunho mendahuli yoochun sebelum sahabatnya itu membangunkan jiyool yang sudah pulas dalam tidurnya.

Srakk...

Yunho menidurkan jiyool dengan hati-hati dikamar gadis kecil itu sementara yoochun hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, bagaimana kau akan mengurus jiyool? bukankah kau akan semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaan di Jung Corp?"

"kau benar, tapi untuk saat ini...aku ingin bersama putriku..." jawab yunho padanya, mereka menghela nafas secara bersamaan kemudian keluar kamar jiyool setelah yunho menyelimuti gadis kecil itu dengan nyaman.

"sepertinya kau begitu menyayangi jiyool" suara yoochun memulai kembali, yunho meraih sekaleng minuman didalam kulkasnya lalu melemparkannya pada yoochun.

"dia putriku, tentu saja..." yunho meneguk minuman kalengnya.

"bagaimana dengan jaejoong?"

"..."

Tak selancar pertanyaan sebelumnya yunho kini terlihat terdiam dengan pertanyaan yoochun padanya.

"kau menyerah untuk mendapatkannya?" tebak yoochun yang nyaris tepat sasaran, namja tampan itu langsung menatapnya.

"aniya, hanya saja aku ingin seperti ini...hanya sampai putriku tumbuh dengan baik..."

"kau sedang bergurau? tumbuh dengan baik? kalau seperti ini aku lebih senang jiyool tinggal bersama sibum, bukannya dengan kau..."

"..aku berkata jujur..." tambah yoochun lagi padanya - tanpa dosa.

Yunho menatap tajam pada sahabatnya itu, walaupun hatinya sedikit membenarkan perkataan sabahatnya namun tetap saja dia tak terima dengan perkataannya.

"kau tak melihatnya? jaejoong mencintaimu, kenapa kau perlakukan dia seperti itu?"

"...kau tak-"

"dia menceritakan semuanya padaku, kejadian di Newyork lalu dia yang kehilangan janinnya, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat dia yang menangis sampai seperti itu..."

"..."

"..tak perlu mengusirku, aku akan pulang sekarang..."

Tap...

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen, meninggalkan yunho yang masih mematung ditempatnya, namja **cassanova** itu menghela nafasnya.

Saat jaejoong memintanya untuk mengantarkannya ke apartemen sahabatnya itu, yeoja cantik itu memang menceritakan semuanya padanya, lebih tepatnya mencurahkan semua isi hatinya padanya.

.

.

.

Yunho terdiam ditempatnya, beberapa hari ini dia memang memikirkan perkataan sahabatnya itu, khususnya perkataan yang menyinggung perasaannya.

'..kau menyerah untuk mendapatkannya?'

Bohong jika dia menyerah begitu saja, buktinya sampai saat ini namja tampan itu masih tetap membiarkan hatinya untuk yeoja cantik itu hanya saja dia tak yakin jika yeoja cantik itu mau memaafkannya.

'karena itu aku melakukan semua itu, dia mungkin akan sakit namun seperti sebelumnya...dia mungkin akan terbiasa dengan semuanya'

'..kau harus bahagia jaejoong-ah...'

'...'

Namun sebentar yunho langsung mengacak rambutnya frustasi, tak semudah itu membiarkan yeoja yang dicintainya bahagia namun dia tak bisa bisa memilikinya.

"..appa..." suara kecil itu menyadarkan yunho, yunho menolehkan kepalanya lalu mendapati gadis kecilnya menghampiri meja kerjanya.

Srett...

Yunho tersenyum lalu membawa gadis kecil itu kedalam pangkuannya, jiyool sama sekali tak mengatakan apa-apa selain memeluk appanya.

"..." yunho pun terdiam, dia tak mungkin berada didalam situasi seperti itu terus, jiyool masih butuh perhatian dari keluarganya yang lain.

Dan siwon masih membujuknya untuk mengembalikan jiyool padanya dan kibum namun dia menolaknya begitu saja.

Namun harapannya hanya satu...

Jaejoong kembali padanya, membiarkan yeoja cantik yang memang umma kandung gadis kecilnya itu untuk merawatnya bersama.

"..appa akan membawa **ummamu** pulang..."

.

.

.

Udara malam itu begitu dingin menusuk kulit namun tidak bagi yeoja cantik dengan pakaian musim dinginnya itu.

Disana...

Didalam taman pusat kota itu terdapat dua orang yeoja cantik yang tampak terdiam ditempat sepi itu, tak ada yang datang ke taman ditengah dinginnya udara saat itu. Mereka tak saling mengenal sampai diantara kedua yeoja itu mengeluarkan suara.

"..kutebak saat ini kau sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihmu?"

Salah satu yeoja cantik itu - jaejoong, menatap terkejut pada yeoja dihadapannya... yeoja itu tersenyum lirih padanya.

"bagaimana rasanya dicintai? kau begitu mencintai kekasihmu itu bukan?"

"..." jaejoong terdiam menatapnya.

"..." yeoja itu hanya diam menunggu jawaban jaejoong.

"a-apa yang kau katakan?" kali ini jaejoong mulai membuka suaranya, dia menatap padanya.

Yeoja itu beranjak kemudian duduk disamping jaejoong, tak hanya hatinya yang merasa sepi namun juga kehidupannya.

"ceritakan masalahmu" seru yeoja itu lagi, jaejoong menatapnya tak percaya.

"..aku-"

"kyuhyun-ah..."

Sontak kedua yeoja itu langsung menoleh kearah suara itu, jaejoong seketika terdiam dengan mata membulat saat dia melihat kearah suara tersebut.

"..c-changmin/ j-jaejoong..." koor keduanya terkejut, membuat yeoja lain dihadapan mereka terdiam menatapnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini?" tanya changmin mencoba bersikap sewajar mungkin.

Grepp...

Lengan yeoja itu - kyuhyun, tiba-tiba melingkar dilengannya...changmin membulatkan mata terkejut saat kyuhyun dengan santainya memeluknya.

Jaejoong terdiam ditempatnya dengan bibir yang digigitnya kecil, sekarang dia tahu mengapa namja jangkung itu tak pernah menghubunginya lagi, jaejoong tersenyum miris.

"..mian...aku harus pergi..." serunya dengan senyum yang amat dipaksakan, changmin hanya terdiam tak bisa mencerna semuanya sampai dilihatnya jaejoong yang mulai beranjak.

"..joongie tunggu..." changmin sudah akan mengejarnya saat lengan kyuhyun menahannya.

"kau tidak boleh pergi" kyuhyun masih menahan changmin, changmin menatapnya tajam.

Srakk...

Changmin menghempaskan lengan kyuhyun yang menahannya lalu berniat mengejar yeoja cantik yang sudah terlihat menjauh itu.

"..aku akan mati, kau akan melihat jasadku jika kau mengejarnya..."

"..." changmin langsung terdiam seketika.

Keduanya sejenak terdiam diposisi itu sampai changmin membalikan tubuhnya lalu dia mulai berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau seperti ini? kembalilah pada keluargamu dan berhenti menggangguku"

"aku tidak akan melakukannya"

Changmin memijat keningnya frustasi menghadapi yeoja keras kepala dihadapannya itu, dia tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi untuknya.

"aku menyukaimu, aku tak akan berhenti sampai kau menerima cintaku"

"mwo?" changmin menatapnya tak percaya.

"jadilah kekasihku"

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan melewati udara dingin malam itu, tetesan air mata itu kembali terlihat dimatanya.

'..semuanya meninggalkanku...' batinnya sangat lirih.

Dia bertanya pada dirinya kapan dia akan mendapatkan kebahagiannya, atau...kebahagian itu memang hanya sebuah harapan kosong untuknya.

Langkahnya semakin lemah, jaejoong langsung terdiam ditempatnya...yeoja cantik itu mulai berpikir apa mungkin tak ada kebahagiaan untuknya.

'aniya...' isaknya pelan dengan menutup mulutnya pilu, hatinya benar-benar sesak mengingat semuanya, kehilangan putri kandungnya saja itu seperti kebahagiaannya yang lain hilang.

'kenapa seperti ini...' batinnya masih menahan sesak dihatinya, sejak awal semuanya sudah berantakan, tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat.

Jaejoong tak tahu harus menjalani kehidupannya bagaimana dan seperti apa, dia sudah lelah dengan semuanya, semua yang terjadi padanya hingga dia benar-benar merasa mungkin kebahagiaan itu hanya harapan kosong yang tak akan pernah didapatnya.

..hik...

Yeoja cantik itu menutup mulutnya saat cegukan itu terdengar dimulutnya, air matanya tak berhenti mengalir, namun...

Grepp...

Sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba mendekapnya hangat, tubuh jaejoong mematung seketika...jaejoong membeku ditempatnya dengan semua perasaan yang dirasakannya.

"..aku tak akan mengulangnya, ini yang terakhir..."

"..."

"aku mencintaimu, kumohon kembali padaku..."

Air mata itu menetes dimata jaejoong saat kalimat itu kembali terdengar ditelinganya, disaat seperti ini namja tampan itu datang padanya.

Namja itu seperti menawarkan sebuah kebahagiaan padanya, hanya saja jaejoong masih ragu dengan perasaannya, sulit untuknya untuk mempercayai lagi namja yang memeluknya itu, namja tampan itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"..aku menunggu jawabanmu.." bisiknya ditelinga jaejoong, jaejoong terdiam.

"..."

Perlahan dibaliknya tubuh kurus yeoja cantik itu hingga menghadap padanya, namja tampan itu mengangkat dagu jaejoong hingga menatap padanya dan bisa dilihatnya jika buliran air mata itu masih terlihat diwajah cantik yeoja cantik itu.

Jaejoong masih terdiam dengan tatapan mata yang masih menatap mata musang namja yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan bagaimana karena dia sendiripun masih tak mengerti dengan perasaannya, hal yang paling penting...jaejoong tak tahu apakah dia sudah mampu untuk memaafkan namja dihadapannya itu.

"..aku..." suaranya terdengar begitu bergetar, dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa...air matanya masih mendesaknya untuk keluar, jaejoong menggigit bibirnya kuat.

"..y..yunho...aku..." mata jaejoong langsung terpejam, hatinya begitu berkecamuk dan begitu menyesakannya.

Namun sampai tak lama yeoja cantik itu mulai menganggukan kepalanya.

Yunho - namja tampan itu, terdiam ditempatnya...dia menyentuh kedua lengan yeoja cantik itu dengan tangannya.

"kau...memaafkanku?" tanyanya masih tak percaya dengan jawaban yeoja cantik itu, jaejoong kini menatap namja bermata musang itu.

"..n..ne..."

Grepp...

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut saat yunho tiba-tiba menariknya kedalam pelukannya, namja tampan itu memeluknya begitu erat, jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam tanpa membalas pelukan namja tampan itu.

Disana...

Changmin terdiam ditempatnya, harapannya seperti hancur begitu saja... dia melihat jaejoong yang kini berada dipelukan yunho.

'..seperti ini akhirnya...' batinnya merasa sakit saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Orang yang sejak lama disukainya berpaling darinya dan lebih memilih namja lain, changmin terdiam ditempatnya, hatinya benar-benar sakit...itu sungguh menyakitkan.

Jika ditanya saat ini jaejoonglah yang changmin inginkan, yeoja itu seperti membuatnya bisa merasa nyaman dengan semua ketulusannya, hanya saja untuk kesekian kalinya changmin dipaksa menyerah untuk mendapatkan yeoja cantik itu.

"..joongie sarang-"

Tap...

Grepp...

Sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba dibelakang tubuhnya mengejutkannya, changmin sangat tahu siapa yeoja yang kini memeluknya itu.

"lihat aku, hanya aku...aku menyukaimu..."

"..kyu..." changmin tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada yeoja dibelakangnya itu.

"..aku lebih baik darinya, lihat aku changmin-ah...aku mencintai-"

Srett... Chu~

Mata kyuhyun membulat saat changmin tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya, dia tak menyangka akan mendapat ciuman secara tiba-tiba dari namja yang disukainya itu.

Sementara itu...dibalik pelukan yunho, jaejoong sangat jelas melihat itu semua.

'..i will pray for your happiness...' batin jaejoong kemudian memejamkan matanya, dia sama sekali tak bergerak didalam pelukan yunho, bahkan untuk sekedar membalasnya pun tidak.

.

.

.

Mobil audi hitam yunho terparkir dihalaman depan rumah sederhana itu, keduanya sepertinya hanya terdiam didalam mobil tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"..aku tak tahu tapi biarkan aku untuk menata hatiku kembali..."

"..." yunho menatap yeoja cantik yang sama sekali tak menatapnya itu.

Sejak satu jam ini mereka memang terjebak didalam keheningan yang mereka buat sendiri, yunho hanya terdiam sementara jaejoong masih berkelana dengan pikirannya.

"ini sudah malam, aku akan turun..." yeoja cantik itu seperti menemukan alasan untuknya menghindar dari keadaan seperti itu, yunho terdiam menatapnya.

Klekk...

Tanpa mengucapkan kata lagi jaejoong langsung turun membuka pintu mobil yunho, tak mau diam begitu saja yunho pun menyusul jaejoong untuk turun dari mobilnya.

Jaejoong tak bisa melakukan apapun saat namja tampan dihadapannya berdiri menyudutkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu mobil itu.

"kau tahu? mungkin mudah untukku jika aku ingin mencari pengganti umma untuk jiyool..."

"..." jaejoong langsung menatap yunho terkejut, dia menggigit bibirnya.

"..tapi aku tak ingin melakukannya, aku tak bisa menyangkalnya...selamanya umma jiyool itu kau..." yunho meraih lengan jaejoong, yeoja cantik itu hanya bisa tertunduk.

Keduanya terdiam didalam keheningan itu, perasaan jaejoong begitu berkecamuk sementara yunho hanya terdiam menunggu respon yeoja cantik itu.

"..b..bukan kah kau bilang aku...a-ahjummanya..." hati jaejoong sakit saat mengingat kejadian pagi itu diapartemen yunho.

"..mian..." hanya itu yang mampu yunho katakan padanya, jaejoong lalu menatapnya tak percaya, yeoja cantik itu sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan yunho.

"..masuklah...ini sudah malam, aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi..."

Yunho menyingkir dari tempatnya mempersilahkan jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam rumah, jaejoong menatapnya sekilas kemudian beranjak.

"..." tak sepatah kata pun yang keluar diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

Changmin baru saja mengantar kyuhyun kembali kerumahnya, dia tak mungkin membiarkan yeoja itu tinggal dirumahnya sementara keluarga kyuhyun mungkin akan mengkhawatirkan ketidak pulangannya.

"..aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada keluargaku, masuklah..." kyuhyun meminta changmin untuk masuk, changmin hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng padanya.

"lain kali saja... cepatlah masuk, aku akan menghubungimu nanti"

"baiklah... sampai jumpa..."

Chu~

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mencium pipi changmin kemudian dia langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya yang begitu besar dan mewah itu, namja jangkung itu menghela nafasnya.

'..mianhae kyu...' batinnya merasa bersalah pada yeoja yang sepertinya begitu tulus padanya.

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu gerbang rumah mewah itu, sementara dibalik tirai itu kyuhyun menatapnya, yeoja itupun tak kalah menghela nafasnya dalam.

Tap...

"..CHO KYUHYUN..."

Tubuh kyuhyun mematung seketika saat namanya dipanggil seseorang yang lebih tua darinya itu, kyuhyun langsung membalikan tubuhnya.

"..kau darimana saja HA?" yeoja cantik nan seksi itu membentaknya, kyuhyun menahan emosinya.

"itu bukan urusanmu, NONA HWANG" kyuhyun langsung beranjak kemudian dia sengaja menabrak bahu yeoja itu dengan bahunya.

"ya! panggil aku UMMA" marah yeoja itu pada kyuhyun, kyuhyun sama sekali tak peduli padanya.

"..in your dream..." gumam kyuhyun padanya, dia melangkahkan kakinya kekamarnya dilantai dua rumah itu.

.

.

.

Hari itu...

Jaejoong baru saja memasak sarapan pagi saat didengarnya suara mesin mobil yang terparkir dihalaman depan rumah sederhananya.

'..mungkin...itu yunho...' batinnya mengingat jika namja tampan itu akan menjemputnya pagi itu.

Dilihatnya junsu yang masih didalam kamarnya sementara kim ahjumma tak terlihat disana, jaejoong mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar setelah sebelumnya membuka apronnya.

Benar saja...

Jaejoong dapat melihat jika mobil yunho lah yang terparkir disana, yeoja cantik itu tampak terdiam ditempatnya, dia begitu ragu untuk menghampiri namja tampan itu, sampai...

Deg .

Tubuhnya mematung saat namja tampan itu keluar dari dalam mobilnya, dia tak sendiri...dia menggendong seorang gadis kecil dipangkuannya.

Tap...

Cklekk...

Jaejoong langsung membuka pintunya, matanya tertuju pada gadis kecil yang kini tengah di-gendong yunho itu, jaejoong menggigit kecil bibirnya.

"**..boo umma...**"

"..."

Tubuh jaejoong mematung sampai dilihatnya yunho yang menurunkan gadis kecilnya - jiyool menghadap padanya - jaejoong.

"..umma..." panggil jiyool begitu ragu, namun saat mata jiyool menatap mata jaejoong, gadis kecil itu mematung lalu tiba-tiba berlari kearahnya.

Srett...

Jaejoong langsung berjongkok menyambut pelukan hangat putri kandungnya itu, air matanya menetes tak tertahan, kebahagiaan itu tiba-tiba merasuk kedalam hatinya, jaejoong merasa begitu bahagia sampai dia tak bisa menahan air matanya.

Jiyool masih terdiam dipelukan jaejoong, gadis kecil itu mulai menepuk punggung jaejoong sayang, dia pun begitu erat memeluk jaejoong.

"..umma, appa bilang... yoolie jangan buat umma sedih..."

Jaejoong hanya bisa terisak didalam rasa bahagianya, hatinya terasa benar-benar hidup, dia tak ingin apapun selain kebersamaan itu, bersama putri cantiknya - jiyool.

Tap...

Tap...

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri keduanya, diapun tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk kedua orang yang amat sangat dicintainya itu.

"..aku hampir terlambat, jae... aku titipkan jiyool padamu..."

"..." isakan jaejoong langsung terhenti, dia melepaskan pelukannya pada jiyool lalu keduanya kini menatap pada yunho.

"jangan nakal, appa harus kerja dan... jangan khawatir, disana ada junsu ahjumma... dia akan selalu membuatmu tertawa..."

"..cu jumma?"

"minta ummamu untuk menceritakan junsu ahjumma, appa akan menjemputmu nanti..."

Yunho mengacak lembut rambut putrinya itu, jiyool terkekeh senang lalu dia mengangguk lucu pada yunho.

"..sampai nanti..." yunho menatap pada jaejoong, yeoja cantik itu hanya mengangguk gugup padanya, dia tak tahu kenapa rasa gugup itu tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatinya.

.

.

.

Tap...

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya di lobi Jung Corp, beberapa pegawai yang sudah mengetahui perihal dia yang akan mulai menduduki jabatan salah satu Direktur langsung membungkuk hormat padanya.

Namja tampan itu terlihat begitu tampan dengan balutan jas hitam serta rambut yang ditata rapih, dia melangkahkan kakinya keruangan Presdir perusahaan tersebut.

"..silahkan tuan..." sekretaris dari Presdir itu mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

"..yunho, duduklah..."

Presdir itu - choi siwon, mempersilahkannya untuk duduk, yunho mengangguk kemudian dia duduk disofa ruangan itu.

Dihadapannya kini berdiri sosok hyungnya yang memang sudah lama menggantikan posisi mendiang mr jung - appa mereka yang lima tahun yang lalu meninggal karena sakit.

"..ini berkas yang harus kau kerjakan..." siwon menyerahkan dokumen pada adiknya itu, karena sebelumnya yunho sudah mempelajari semuanya jadi siwon tak terlalu sulit.

Yunho membuka berkas itu, dia sudah cukup mengerti dengan apa yang harus dilakukannnya

"baiklah hyung, terimakasih..."

Keduanya bangkit dari duduknya, siwon hanya mengangguk walaupun dihati terdalamnya, dia ingin sekali bertanya tentang jiyool.

'..aku akan menanyakannya nanti...' batinnya mengingat dia harus proposional tanpa harus mencampur urusan pribadi dengan kelangsungan Jung Corp.

Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas menahan semua pertanyaannya didalam tenggorokannya, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

"..ah yunho, aku hampir lupa..." siwon mengingat sesuatu, lalu tak lama pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka menampakkan sekretarisnya dengan seorang yeoja lain disampingnya.

"sekretarismu, dia akan membantumu menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu..."

"..sooyeon-sshi..." kaget yunho melihatnya, yeoja itu hanya tersenyum aneh padanya, siwon yang melihatnya mengerutkan keningnya.

"kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

"nde hyung..."

Siwon menatap keduanya secara bergantian, tak ingin pusing memikirkannya dia menyuruh mereka untuk kembali keruangannya masing-masing.

"ku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik" pesan terakhir siwon pada keduanya, sooyeon hanya mengangguk sementara yunho masih terdiam ditempatnya.

'..kenapa kebetulan sekali...' batin yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

.

Masih protes sama kelanjutan hubungan yunjae? **review** ya... hhe saya ga bilang chap ini lebih baik dari chap kemarin **:)**

And... thanks to All... makasih reviewnya :)

See ya~


	14. Chapter 14

**Title : That's What You Get**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [GS]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min, jung jiyool, etc.**

**Genre : Fluff/ Little Angst**

**Chapter 14**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine**

**.**

**Warning : Yun-male and Jae-female, semua ukenya jadi female. This is Yunjae FF Genderswitch, please enjoy it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

**Previous...**

.

Sooyeon hanya mengangguk sementara yunho masih terdiam ditempatnya.

'kenapa kebetulan sekali' batin yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Author POV

.

Hari itu tepat menunjukan pukul lima lewat lima belas menit, yunho yang masih tengah fokus pada pekerjaannya dibuyarkan dengan suara ketukan pintu diluar ruangannya.

Dapat dilihat jika yeoja itu berdiri disana dengan sebuah map ditangannya lalu dengan pelan diserahkannya map itu pada yunho, yunho tersenyum sekilas sampai akhirnya dia meraih map tersebut.

"kau begitu membantuku, terimakasih"

"bukan masalah, itu tugasku sebagai sekretarismu"

Tak lama kemudian sekretaris itu - sooyeon, meninggalkan yunho diruangannya, keduanya kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing sampai tak terasa jam telah menunjukan hampir pukul tujuh lewat lima menit.

Itu satu jam lebih lama dibandingkan dengan jam kantor semestinya, yunho langsung pergi membereskan berkas yang tersisa.

Mata musangnya tak sengaja melihat sooyeon yang masih duduk dimejanya dengan berbagai tumpukan file yang sedang diperiksanya.

"kau belum pulang?" tanya yunho padanya, sooyeon mendongkak, bohong jika yeoja itu tak terkejut mendengar suara yunho yang menyapanya secara tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"mungkin sebentar lagi" sooyeon tersenyum pada atasan tampannya itu, yunho mengangguk kemudian beranjak menuju ruangannya kembali.

"kau membawa mobil? jika tidak aku akan menunggumu"

Apalagi ini? sooyeon hanya bisa terheran-heran dengan sikap yunho, namun kebetulan jika hari ini dia tak membawa mobilnya.

"baiklah, aku akan keruanganmu nanti" jawabnya akhirnya setelah sedikit menimbang ajakan yunho padanya.

.

.

.

Mobil audi hitam itu berhenti tepat disebuah rumah mewah dikalangan perumahan elit disana namun terlihat jika kedua penghuni mobil itu masih berada didalam mobil itu.

"terimakasih kau begitu memperhatikan bawahanmu" sooyeon sedikit menggoda yunho yang memang mengantarkannya sampai ke kediamannya itu.

"aku tak mungkin membiarkan seorang yeoja tinggal dikantor hingga malam" namja tampan itu menjawabnya begitu santai dan itu membuat keduanya terkekeh.

Namun...

Sesaat suasana menghening sampai sooyeon membuka seatbelt-nya untuk turun, yunho pun hanya mengamati yeoja yang sekarang menjadi sekretarisnya itu.

"baiklah, terimakasih, dan... salam untuk putrimu, dia sangat cantik" sooyeon menunjukan kembali senyumannya sebelum turun dari mobil audi yunho.

"bukan masalah, aku akan menyampaikannya, sampai jumpa..."

"ne, menyetirlah dengan baik..."

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya lalu namja tampan itu menjalankan mobilnya memutar menuju apartemennya? apartemen?

"shit! aku melupakan jiyool"

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Tiga puluh menit yang lalu jiyool baru saja tertidur, tentu saja setelah putri kecilku menangis karena terus menanyakan appanya, aku menghela nafasku dalam.

Pukul sembilan lewat...

Kenapa appanya jiyool belum kembali, serumit itukah pekerjaannya hingga sampai saat ini belum kembali terlebih melupakan putrinya?

Brrmm...

Suara mesin mobil, kuhela nafasku dengan berat untuk menemuinya, beruntung ahjumma dan junsu sudah kembali ke kamar mereka.

"jiyool? apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Itulah kalimat pertama yang kudengar darinya begitu aku membukakan pintu untuknya, bisa kulihat jika wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah.

"pulanglah, malam ini biarkan jiyool menginap bersamaku"

"kau bercanda? aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri"

Kau bahkan meninggalkannya selama seharian penuh hari ini, jung yunho, aku menatapnya menahan kekesalanku.

"aku ummanya jadi kau tak perlu khawatir"

"jaejoong..."

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Yunho menghela nafasnya panjang mendapati sikap jaejoong yang seperti itu padanya, hanya karena pulang terlambat jaejoong semarah itu padanya.

"baiklah aku minta maaf, sekarang ijinkan aku membawa jiyool pulang"

Mendengar permintaan maaf yunho terlebih jika namja tampan itu akan membawa putrinya untuk pulang, jaejoong menggeleng tak menyetujuinya.

"baiklah itu artinya kau setuju jika aku menginap disini, terimakasih"

Srett...

Dengan santainya yunho memasuki rumah jaejoong dan melewati yeoja cantik itu begitu saja membuat jaejoong sendiri mematung ditempatnya.

"yunho! siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk kamarku? ya ya!"

Tak tinggal diam, jaejoong langsung menyusul yunho masuk kedalam kamarnya, namun saat yeoja cantik itu berniat menarik lengan yunho untuk mengusirnya keluar, yunho lebih dulu menarik lengannya dan menyudutkannya ditembok.

Kedua mata itu kembali bertemu, jarak keduanya begitu dekat hingga keduanya dapat saling merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"y-yunho, a-apa yang k-kau lakukan"

Chu~

Mata jaejoong terpejam saat bibir hati yunho mendarat dibibir cherry miliknya, sapuan bibir itu begitu lembut menekan bibirnya, bahkan jaejoong tak sanggup untuk mendorong tubuh yunho.

"..nghh...hh..." erangan tertahan jaejoong saat yunho semakin memperdalam ciumannya, tubuh yunho pun semakin menghimpit tubuhnya ditembok.

"appa? APPA? yeayyy..."

Seorang yeoja kecil tiba-tiba menubruk kaki yunho dengan sengajanya membuat kegiatan kedua orang itu terhenti, jaejoong buru-buru membenarkan penampilannya.

"hei, kenapa terbangun?"

Yunho mendesah kecewa saat mendapati putri kecilnya memeluk kakinya bahagia sementara jaejoong sudah menatap tajam padanya bahkan menginjak kaki yunho.

"kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku?"

"ne, umma memukul appa juga"

Kini jiyool ikut-ikutan menyudutkan jaejoong membuat jaejoong merenggut seketika, baik yunho maupun jiyool sama saja, keduanya begitu kompak jika menyudutkannya.

"aku mau tidur, kalian jangan mengganggu" jaejoong sudah beranjak menuju tempat tidur miliknya yang tadi sempat menjadi tempat tidur untuk jiyoolnya.

"aku lapar, setidaknya kau harus membuatkanku makan malam terlebih dulu" yunho sudah menahan lengannya, jaejoong menatapnya tajam.

Namun disana jiyool kecil hanya menatap polos kedua orangtua kandungnya itu, perasaan bahagia menyusup dihati kecilnya yang begitu polos.

"yoolie mau mimi, umma..."

Jika jiyool yang meminta, tak ada kata penolakan disana, jaejoong langsung menggendong putri kecilnya itu lalu membawanya kedapur untuk membuatkannya susu.

Tak hanya itu, jaejoong pun mulai membuka kulkas untuk membuat makan malam untuk appa dari putri kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

Jiyool sepertinya sudah terlihat begitu pulas setelah gadis kecil itu meminum susunya, yunho kemudian menggendong dan menidurkannya kembali kekamar jaejoong, namja tampan itu lalu menarik lengan jaejoong keluar rumah.

Sesaat hanya udara dingin itu yang terasa dan menusuk kulit mereka masing-masing sampai saat yunho memberanikan diri untuk memeluk tubuh dihadapannya itu.

"yunh..."

"biarkan seperti ini, hanya sebentar..."

Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam merasakan pelukan hangat yunho ditubuhnya, saat seperti ini adalah saat yang begitu dirindukannya.

Pelukan yunholah yang dulu menemani hari-harinya, air mata jaejoong menetes begitu saja, seandainya waktu bisa diputar, jaejoong ingin kembali ke massa itu.

"sial, aku tak dapat mengembalikan waktu" suara yunho menyadarkannya seperti namja tampan itu dapat membaca pikirannya.

Jaejoong terdiam dengan tatapan lemahnya menatap hamparan jalanan sepi dan gelap itu.

"tapi aku tak perlu mesin waktu atau apapun itu untuk kembali ke massa itu, jika kau mau memaafkanku dan menerimaku kembali jaejoongie"

"..." hanya terpejam merasakan kecupan hangat dan panjang yang yunho berikan dipuncak kepalanya, tanpa mampu untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"aku akan menunggumu, menunggu sampai kau kembali membuka hatimu untukku..."

.

.

.

Junsu POV

.

Ya Tuhan...

Aku terlambat...

Bagaimana ini kenapa tak ada yang membangunkanku, dimana ahjumma? jae eonni? kenapa tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membangunkanku.

"ahjumma" aku mempoutkan bibirku begitu melihat ahjumma yang tengah membuatkan sarapan pagi didapur, tunggu, dimana jae eonni? biasanya dialah yang membuatkan sarapan untuk kami semua.

"bangunkan kakakmu, mungkin dia terlambat bangun"

Tak biasanya eonni ku yang rajin terlambat seperti ini, ahh mungkin karena jiyool jadi eonni terlambat bangun, baiklah aku akan membangunkannya.

Tokk... tokk... tokk...

"eonni aku masuk ya" ucapku saat tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari dalam kamarnya, aku membuka pintu itu kemudian sedikit terkejut saat mendapati hanya ada jiyool yang tertidur ditempat tidur itu.

Pelan sekali aku melewati tempat tidur itu karena takut membangunkan keponakannku yang cantik itu, aku membuka kamar mandi yang memang ada didalam kamar jae eonni.

Klekk...

Kosong, tak ada siapapun. Aku mengerutkan kening, ahjumma sepertinya tak tahu jika eonni tak ada dikamarnya, mungkin sudah bangun atau...

"su-ie, kau sudah membangunkan kakakmu?"

"ah, ne ahjumma" jawabku asal lalu buru-buru keluar kamar.

Aishh dimana eonni, aku beranjak keluar kamarnya namun tatapan mataku melihat pintu luar terbuka meski hanya sedikit.

Apa mungkin ahjumma yang membukanya? perlahan aku mulai membuka pintu itu hingga terbuka, mataku suskes membulat saat melihat pemandangan kedua orang itu.

"eonni, yunho oppa!"

.

.

.

"chagi, sudahlah... jangan seperti ini" menyebalkan...

Aku mempoutkan bibirku sebal kearah chunnie namja chinguku, seharian ini setelah chunnie mengajakku makan siang dicafe dekat kampusku, aku masih saja merenggut.

"bagaimana mungkin, mereka malah tidur diluar rumah dengan kondisi saling memeluk satu sama lain, bagaimana pendapat orang ataupun aishh bahkan ruang tamu masih kosong tapi mereka lebih memilih teras rumah untuk tidur"

"biarkan saja, mereka hanya tidur oke, bukan tidur dalam tanda kutip"

"chunnie..."

"..."

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Sejak menginjakan kakinya kembali pagi ini di Jung corp, yunho tak hentinya mengeluarkan virus dari hidungnya, bersin dan bersin sejak tadi.

"gwenchana?" sooyeon menghampirinya saat yunho berada dipantry untuk mengambil obat meringankan flu-nya setelah semalam dengan bodohnya dia tertidur diluar rumah bersama jaejoong.

"hanya flu ringan" yunho memaksakan senyumnya ditengah penderitaannya menahan flu lalu tenggorokannya yang mulai sakit.

"biarkan aku yang mengambil obat dan membuatkanmu teh hangat, duduklah atau kau mau aku mengantarkannya ke ruanganmu?"

"tak perlu, aku akan menunggu disini" yunho memaksakan senyumannya lalu duduk dimeja pantry menunggu sooyeon yang tengah membuatkannya teh dan obat.

Tak menunggu waktu lama sampai sooyeon selesai dengan pekerjaannya itu kemudian yeoja itu menyerahkannya pada yunho, yunho menerimanya lalu mulai meneguk obat itu.

"kenapa? kulihat kemarin kau baik-baik saja" yunho terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sooyeon lalu namja tampan itu menghela nafasnya.

"tidur diluar, kupikir kami terbawa suasana hingga sampai tertidur diluar rumah"

Kami?

Sooyeon langsung terdiam ditempatnya, terbawa suasana sampai tertidur diluar, dia tahu jika tak mungkin sampai seperti itu jika yunho bersama seorang anak kecil, jiyool? lalu...

"aku sudah selesai, terimakasih tehnya, aku akan kembali keruanganku..."

"t-tunggu..."

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap sekretarisnya itu, sooyeon terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya namun yunho tetap menunggunya.

"itu, kau selalu membicarakan putrimu, lalu bagaimana dengan ummanya" tampak sekali jika sooyeon tengah memaksakan senyumannya.

"kami tak tinggal bersama, tapi aku percaya lambat laun dia akan memaafkanku"

"..." sooyeon terdiam mendengarnya, dia ingin sekali mengajukan pertanyaan lain namun itu sepertinya bukanlah urusannya dan sangatlah tak sopan jika dia tetap menanyakannya.

"baiklah, semoga kau dan istrimu cepat berbaikan" lagi-lagi sooyeon memaksakan senyuman tulusnya diwajahnya.

"istri? kau pasti bercanda kau bisa melihat ID ku dan aku sama sekali belum menikah" yunho terkekeh saat mendengar kata istri terlontar dimulut sooyeon, sooyeon mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"lalu?" tanya sooyeon ragu padanya, yunho tersenyum singkat.

"itu masalahku..."

.

.

.

Jiyool menatap ummanya polos yang tak hentinya bersin sejak tadi pagi namun gadis kecil itu sama sekali tak bertanya mengapa ummanya bersin-bersin seperti itu.

"appa juga sakit, waeyo" jiyool membuat pose berpikir yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan, membuat jaejoong tersenyum kecil lalu memeluk putri kecilnya itu.

"mau jalan-jalan bersama umma?" tanya jaejoong padanya, jiyool mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap jaejoong yang memeluknya, gadis kecil itu tersenyum.

"ne umma, tapi..." wajahnya berubah sendu, jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya padanya.

"umma sakit, nanti yoolie dimalahin appa.." polosnya pada jaejoong, jaejoong terkekeh kecil, pagi tadi sebelum berangkat bekerja yunho memang berpesan pada jiyool supaya tidak nakal karena jaejoong sendiri sedang terserang flu meski ringan.

"tak apa, kkaja..." jaejoong tersenyum lalu meraih lengan jiyool dan menuntunnya keluar dari rumah sederhana miliknya itu.

.

.

.

Kibum POV

.

Satu minggu berlalu sejak yunho mambawa jiyool keluar rumah, tak pernah sekalipun yunho membiarkan jiyool untuk berbicara dengan kami.

Bahkan saat wonnie membujuknya untuk membawa jiyool kembali tinggal bersama dirumah umma dan merawatnya bersama, yunho menolaknya dengan begitu tegas.

"lee ahjussi, tolong antarkan aku ke pusat pembelanjaan itu" aku meminta lee ahjussi - supir keluarga jung untuk mengantarkanku ke tempat dimana dulu aku sering mengajak jiyool bermain.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian aku sampai dipusat pembelanjaan itu, lee ahjussi menungguku didalam mobil sementara aku masuk kedalam.

Kebetulan sekali jika disini terdapat tempat untuk anak-anak, jiyool senang sekali saat dulu aku membawanya melihat wahana anak-anak meski jarang sekali aku ataupun woonnie membiarkannya naik karena jiyool yang masih kecil.

'..umma chillo, mau itu...'

Suara itu...

Aku tersenyum kecut, bahkan suara anak itu terdengar begitu mirip dengan uri jiyool, pabo seandainya jiyool masih bersamaku mungkin aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya, untuk kebahagiaan putri kecilku itu.

"umma, gajahnya lucu, **yoolie** suka"

Deg .

Seketika aku menolehkan wajahku kearah suara itu dan...

"j-jiyool..."

Srett...

Grepp...

Aku tak peduli lagi, aku setengah berlari dan meraih sosok kecil nan cantik itu kedalam pelukanku, jiyoolku, jiyoolie, uri jiyool.

"eomma?"

Detik itu juga air mataku membludak tak tertahan saat panggilan yang terasa sudah lama tak kudengar itu kembali mengalun ditelingaku.

"yoolie, bogoshipo chagiya" aku memeluknya erat seolah tak ingin berpisah dengannya lagi.

"bummie eomma, yoolie kangen..."

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Kibum terus saja memeluk jiyool dan menumpahkan air matanya, begitupun jiyool yang kini balas memeluk kibum dengan tangan mungilnya.

Kedua 'eomma' dan 'anak' itu masih berpelukan hangat bahkan terlihat haru untuk kibum, tanpa keduanya sadari jika yeoja cantik berkulit putih pucat itu mematung menatapnya.

"e-eonni..."

Bagai disadarkan atau ditampar sesuatu hingga kenyataan pahit itu kembali menusuk hatinya kibum melepaskan pelukan jiyool, secara repleks jiyool menautkan tangan mungilnya tepat dileher kibum yang kini menggendongnya.

Tatapan mata jaejoong - yeoja berkulit putih yang tak lain memang umma kandung jiyool itu mulai melemah menyaksikan kedekatan jiyool dan kibum.

Jaejoong sadar jika selama tiga tahun ini, kibum lah yang merawat jiyool, dirinya hanyalah seorang umma yang jahat yang dulu tega membuang jiyool begitu saja.

Kibum dan jiyool, keduanya kini menatap pada jaejoong, tatapan yang seperti tatapan yang begitu menusuk untuk jaejoong, yeoja cantik itu terdiam tak mampu bersuara.

"kka, sebaiknya kita kesana" kibum berinisiatif mengajak jaejoong untuk masuk kesebuah cafe tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"eomma, kangen..." jiyool menepuk-nepuk pipi kibum membuat kibum tersenyum bahagia sementara jaejoong tersenyum perih dan sakit disaat bersamaan.

Keduanya terus saja saling bercanda gurau seperti kegiatan mereka sebelumnya saat yunho belum mengambil jiyool seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Didalam cafe itu jiyool terlihat asyik sendiri dengan makanannya sementara kedua orang itu - jaejoong dan kibum mulai terlibat obrolan serius.

"kebetulan sekali, aku sangat bahagia bertemu yoolie disini..." kibum memulai pembicaraan, lalu setelahnya kibum kembali menguasai pembicaraan yang seolah menyudutkan jaejoong.

"maafkan aku eonni, sungguh aku tak bermaksud membuat keadaan menjadi seperti ini" air mata jaejoong pun akhirnya keluar setelah kibum terus berbicara menyudutkannya.

Disana jiyool yang menyadari suara serak jaejoong dan air matanya, menatap polos padanya namun sama sekali tak berkata apapun.

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya... tak seharusnya dia menangis seperti itu dihadapan kibum, kembali jaejoong meminta maaf pada yeoja yang telah mengurus putrinya itu.

"aniya, aku minta maaf joongie, maafkan aku.." kibum menatapnya sedih, tak seharusnya dia berbicara menyudutkan jaejoong padahal jelas sekali jika posisi jaejoong pun sama sulitnya sepertinya.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, jiyoolpun hanya memainkan makanannya asal tanpa ada yang melarangnya bermain dengan makanannya itu.

"joongie, jika aku meminta sesuatu padamu, apakah kau mau mengabulkannya?"

"..." jaejoong langsung terdiam ditempatnya, permintaan?

Apakah kibum akan meminta jiyool kembali darinya, hati jaejoong begitu sesak meski hanya memikirkannya saja.

"n-ne, tentu saja" mati-matian jaejoong menahan getaran suaranya hingga tak keluar lelehan air mata itu.

"tinggallah dikediaman jung"

Mwo? jaejoong langsung membulatkan matanya tanpa mampu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, sungguh permintaan itu tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"kumohon tinggallah bersama kami, dengan begitu kita bisa merawat jiyool bersama" ulang kibum namun kali ini dengan nada memohon.

"eonni aku, yunho-"

"kau tak perlu menikah dengan yunho hanya untuk tinggal bersama kami, tinggallah sebagai umma jiyool dikediaman jung"

Lagi-lagi jaejoong dibuat terdiam mendengarnya, tinggal dikeluarga jung? semudah itukah? terlalu banyak pertimbangan untuknya.

"aku mengerti jika kau masih terkejut, tapi aku mohon pertimbangkan permintaanku, dengan begitu tak ada yang tersakiti diantara kita dan jiyool akan bahagia, hanya untuk kebahagiaan jiyool, hanya itu..."

.

.

.

**Malam harinya...**

Jaejoong terlihat diam disudut kamarnya sementara jiyool kini tengah bermain dengan junsu lalu kim ahjumma setelah mereka makan malam bersama.

Pikirannya melayang kepembicaraan tadi yang melibatkan kibum disana, jika jaejoong lebih mementingkan keegoisannya mungkin dia ingin jiyool hanya tinggal bersamanya, tapi itu sungguh tak adil untuk kibum.

'tinggal dikediaman jung' jaejoong bergumam, dia ingat jika saat ini yunho membawa jiyool keluar dari kediaman jung dan memilih tinggal diapartemen.

'apa dengan aku tinggal disana semuanya akan kembali normal? jiyool dapat kembali lagi bersama keluarga jung, benarkah begitu? lalu yunho?'

Ketakutan jaejoong sekarang adalah yunho yang tak mau kembali kekediaman jung dan lebih memilih membawa jiyool tinggal diapartemen, itu sangat buruk.

'apa yang harus aku lakukan...'

Jaejoong benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana terlebih bagaimana dengan kim ahjumma dan junsu jika dirinya menerima permintaan kibum.

Tokk... tokkk...

"joongie, ini aku..." suara bass yunho terdengar disana, jaejoong terdiam lalu tak lama sampai yeoja cantik itu beranjak membukakan pintu kamar.

Keduanya saling bertatapan sampai jaejoong keluar kamar lalu yunho mengikutinya, mereka kini kembali ke teras itu. Namun sepertinya suasana saat ini lebih serius daripada kemarin malam.

"yun, sampai kapan kau bersikap seperti ini, maksudku apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan orang-orang disekitarmu?"

"tunggu, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" jaejoong langsung terdiam, haruskah jaejoong menceritakannya pada yunho.

"aku akan tinggal dikediaman jung, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"mwo? apa yang kau katakan?"

Yunho menatap menuntut meminta penjelasan dari jaejoong, sementara jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam tak mampu untuk mengeluarkan perkataannya lagi. Namun tatapan yunho masihlah menuntutnya, hingga...

"joongie..." sebuah suara membuyarkan keduanya, baik yunho maupun jaejoong kini mulai menoleh dan menatap sumber suara tersebut.

"c-changmin?" jaejoong tergagap mendapati changmin lah yang memanggil namanya, lalu yunho? namja tampan itu sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

"aku akan membawa jiyool pulang" singkat dan dingin yunho tanpa menatap kearah jaejoong sedikitpun.

Grepp...

"kumohon tunggulah didalam"

Tangan jaejoong begitu saja menahan lengan yunho, yunho terdiam menatapnya hingga tak lama sampai yunho melepaskan tangan jaejoong lalu dia masuk kedalam rumah.

Tanpa sepatah katapun bahkan melirik jaejoong pun tidak.

.

.

.

Changmin POV

.

Haruskah aku melihat pemandangan ini lagi? bodoh sekali jika aku masih mengharapkan jika jaejoong akan membuka hatinya untukku.

"changmin-ah..." aku mengangkat wajahku saat dia memanggil namaku.

Dia... kim jaejoong, yeoja yang sampai saat inipun masih mengisi hatiku, tak ada yang lain bahkan siapapun kupikir tak akan bisa menggantikannya.

"ini milikmu, aku hanya ingin mengembalikannya" aku mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan miliknya yang sempat dipinjamkannya untukku.

"gomawo, kau bisa saja menyimpannya" sekali lagi aku jatuh dan tenggelam dikelopak mata bulatnya yang hitam.

Sesaat kami berdiri diposisi masing-masing hingga jaejoong mempersilahkanku untuk duduk tepat dikursi teras rumahnya.

"bagaimana kabar yeoja chingumu itu?"

Yeoja chingu? kyuhyun?

Aku langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya, bagaimana dengan kyuhyun? aku memang memilikinya namun hatiku belum mampu sepenuhnya untuknya.

"baik, lalu bagaimana kabarmu? kau terlihat kurang baik"

"begitukah? seharian ini aku terkena flu ringan tapi tak apa, aku baik-baik saja..."

"kau sudah meminum obat? bagaimana mungkin kau bisa terserang flu, ah bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke-"

"changmin-ah, aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir"

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Changmin terdiam ditempatnya, jujur saja jika namja jangkung itu begitu khawatir saat dia mendengar jika jaejoong terserang flu apalagi jika sampai sakit parah.

"aku baik-baik saja, kau berlebihan" terlihat jaejoong memaksakan senyumannya padanya.

"maafkan aku, aku hanya sedikit khawatir, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu"

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengangguk padanya, keduanya hanya saling bertanya kabar lalu mengobrol ringan sampai suara deringan ponsel changmin membuyarkan keduanya.

'kau dimana? aku ada didepan rumahmu sekarang, pulanglah atau aku akan membakar rumah bututmu ini' - cho kyuhyun.

Changmin menghela nafasnya, bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa cepat jatuh hati pada yeoja evil seperti kyuhyun.

"waeyo?" tanya jaejoong saat mendapati ekspresi setengah frustasi changmin.

Dengan enggan changmin menyerahkan ponselnya lalu memberikannya pada jaejoong untuk mengisyaratkannya membaca pesan singkat tersebut.

Detik selanjutnya jaejoong tak dapat menahan tawanya, dia membaca setiap kata yang ditulis kyuhyun pada changmin.

"y-ya! kau jangan menertawakanku" protes changmin padanya, jaejoong langsung menutup mulutnya menahan tawanya.

"maafkan aku tapi kyuhyun begitu manis" jaejoong masih tertawa padanya, jauh didalam hati changmin, dia begitu bahagia bisa melihat yeoja cantik dihadapannya itu bisa tersenyum lagi.

"manis kau bilang? yeoja evil sepertinya kau bilang manis? aishh aku bahkan hampir gila karenanya"

Jaejoong menepuk bahu changmin, yeoja cantik itu tersenyum begitu cantik dan tulus hingga sesaat membuat changmin menahan nafasnya.

"tapi kupikir dia begitu manis, jangan menyia-nyiakannya"

Senyuman tulus diberikan jaejoong pada changmin, changmin hanya bisa terdiam mengamati senyum manis yang dilayangkan jaejoong itu.

"kupikir begitu, baiklah aku pulang sekarang sebelum yeoja evil itu benar-benar membakar rumahku..."

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh lalu mengangguk mengerti padanya, "hati-hati dan jangan membuat kyuhyun marah..." jaejoong sedikit menggoda changmin.

"arraseo, bye..." changmin bangkit lalu melambaikan tangannya pada jaejoong, jaejoong pun bangkit dan tersenyum padanya.

Senyum yang begitu manis namun tersimpan sebuah helaan nafas berat setelahnya, helaan nafas yang hanya bisa dilihat yunho dibalik tirai rumah itu.

.

.

.

Tap...

Klekk...

Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya saat dilihatnya yunho tengah berdiri menyandarkan diri ditembok belakangnya.

"kau sudah selesai?" nada suara yang terdengar begitu menusuk terdengar dimulut yunho.

"maafkan aku..."

"kau tak perlu minta maaf, aku pulang, malam ini jiyool boleh menginap disini" begitu dingin yunho mengucapkannya, jaejoong menggigit bibirnya.

Terlebih detik berikutnya yunho memilih beranjak menuju pintu itu, jaejoong menggeleng lalu kembali menahan lengan yunho.

"kenapa kau seperti ini? kau selalu marah jika aku dekat dengan seorang namja siapapun itu"

"aku tak marah, sepertinya kau sudah lelah istirahatlah"

Tatapan jaejoong menatap marah pada yunho lalu yeoja cantik itu berbalik tak ingin berdebat lagi dengan yunho, namun tak disangka bersamaan dengan itu tangan yunho kini menahan lengannya.

"kau masih menaruh hati padanya? lihatlah, bahkan kau bisa tersenyum dengannya tapi lihat bagaimana denganku?"

Tangan yunho masih mencengkram dan menahan lengan jaejoong, jaejoong menghela nafas lalu menghempaskan tangan yunho dilengannya.

"changmin tak memperlakukanku seperti ini"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana jika kau saja masih seperti ini, mengharapkan seorang namja yang begitu kau banggakan itu"

Hanya karena changmin semua masalah menjadi rumit, jaejoong ingin sekali menangis dan menjerit.

Bahkan jauh dilubuk hatinya paling dalam, masalah jiyool lah yang jaejoong pikirkan dan dia paling utamakan, bukan masalah hati ataupun cintanya pada siapa.

"untukku, kebahagian jiyool adalah segalanya..." jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap yunho dan mendekat kearah namja tampan itu.

"berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan pikirkan kebahagiaan jiyool" jaejoong masih menatapnya.

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan" yunho mengelak.

Jaejoong menggeleng, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menghadapi sikap yunho seperti itu, sulit sekali berbicara dengan namja tampan dihadapannya itu.

Mata jaejoong terpejam untuk sesaat, rasanya berat sekali saat akan mengatakannya.

"jika aku tinggal dikediaman jung, apakah kau akan kembali dan membawa jiyool kesana?"

"mwo? menurutmu?"

"yunho..."

Bukannya menjawab yunho malah menaruh satu tangannya dipuncak kepala jaejoong, mata musangnya menatap tajam namun teduh mata bulat itu.

"kau tak perlu melakukan hal sampai sejauh itu, pikirkan junsu dan ahjumma..."

"yunh..."

Chu~

"istirahatlah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."

"..."

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TBC **

**.**

**.**

Hmm mian lama update n mungkin hasilnya mengecewakan hhe makasih juga buat semua yang masih mantengin FF aneh ini.

**Review? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title : That's What You Get**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [GS]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min, jung jiyool, etc.**

**Genre : Fluff/ Little Angst**

**Chapter 15**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine**

**.**

**Warning : Yun-male and Jae-female, semua ukenya jadi female. This is Yunjae FF Genderswitch, please enjoy it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

Author POV

.

Srett...

Mata jaejoong membulat saat namja tampan dihadapannya menariknya kedalam pelukannya, untuk sesaat nafasnya seperti terhenti hingga yeoja cantik itu kini terdiam dengan tatapan lemahnya.

"kau sudah berkorban terlalu banyak jaejoongie" bisik yunho masih dengan memeluk tubuh itu begitu erat.

Jaejoong terdiam tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, hanya diam membiarkan namja tampan itu memeluknya hangat.

Hening sejenak hingga namja tampan itu - yunho, merenggangkan pelukannya namun itu tak membuatnya melepaskan lingkar tangannya dipinggang jaejoong.

"jangan lakukan apapun tanpa bertanya padaku, arraseo?"

"w-wae? ini hidupku, aku yang m-memutuskannya"

Mendengar jawaban jaejoong membuat yunho terdiam, namja tampan itu lalu melepaskan lingkar tangannya dipinggang jaejoong, sekilas kedua mata itu kembali bertemu.

"aku lelah, aku akan pulang" yunho memalingkan wajahnya lalu mulai beranjak menuju pintu keluar rumah itu.

"berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, yunho!"

Perkataan jaejoong membuat yunho menghentikan langkahnya, dapat dilihatnya jika tatapan yeoja cantik itu terlihat begitu memerah menahan amarahnya.

"untuk sesaat aku berpikir kau telah berubah, tapi aku salah"

Tap...

Jaejoong lalu berbalik tanpa melihat kearah yunho lagi, mati-matian ditahannya air mata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya itu.

"bodoh, jung yunho bodoh..." rutuknya dengan air mata yang berurai begitu pintu kamarnya tertutup kembali.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dikediaman sederhana keluarga kim, senyum kecil itu terlihat disudut bibir jaejoong saat melihat putri kecilnya begitu aktif.

"jumma, yoolie mau itu..." tunjuk yeoja kecil itu pada junsu saat junsu menunjukannya permen berbentuk hati.

"jinja? kalau begitu yoolie harus chu pipi jumma dulu..."

Yeoja kecil itu - jiyool, kemudian mencium pipi junsu bersemangat membuat jaejoong sang umma tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Dia menghampiri adik lalu anak perempuannya itu, digendongnya tubuh mungil jiyool itu kedalam pelukannya, tanpa diminta jiyool langsung mencium pipinya.

"gomawoyo" jaejoong tersenyum padanya lalu membawanya duduk dipangkuannya, jiyool benar-benar istimewa, tak hanya cantik namun juga pintar.

Namun pikiran itu seperti membawanya pada percakapannya bersama kibum tempo hari lalu, tinggal bersama keluarga jung? itu artinya dia akan lebih sering bertemu dengan yunho.

"umma, gwenchana?" tanya jiyool begitu lucu dengan nada cadelnya yang menggemaskan membuat jaejoong kembali tersenyum bangga padanya.

"hmmm..." jaejoong mengangguk padanya.

Ditariknya putri kecilnya itu kedalam pelukannya, memeluk jiyool seperti itu membuat hati jaejoong sedikit lebih baik.

"eonni, aku harus berangkat sekarang" suara junsu menyadarkan keduanya, jaejoong hanya mengangguk sementara jiyool terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya.

"jumma jangan pelgi"

"aishh nakal sekali, ahh bagaimana kalau saat pulang nanti ahjumma memberimu permen lagi?"

"junsu!" jaejoong nampaknya tak menerima saat junsu membujuk jiyool dengan mengiming-imingi yeoja kecil itu dengan permen.

"tak akan sering eonni..."

"tapi nanti itu akan menjadi kebiasaan, pokoknya ini terakhir, jangan memberinya terlalu banyak permen atau giginya akan sakit..."

"ne, arraseo" junsu menatap sebal jaejoong lalu dia berpamitan padanya setelah sebelumnya junsu mencium pipi gembul jiyool.

.

.

.

"umma, appa odiga?"

Jaejoong terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan jiyool padanya, appa? jaejoong tentu tahu siapa appa yang dimaksud jiyool.

"yoolie mau appa" belum saja menjawab, jiyool sudah mengajukan pernyataan lain bahkan kini dengan mata memerah menahan tangisnya.

Tak ingin membuat air mata itu keluar dimata bening jiyool, jaejoong langsung menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"appamu sedang bekerja sayang, bersabarlah, arra?"

"aniyo, yoolie mau appa, sekalang..."

Jiyool menggeleng lalu sedetik kemudian air mata itu mengalir membasahi matanya, hanya tangisan itu yang kini terdengar dibibir merahnya.

Jaejoong terdiam karenanya dengan pikiran serba salahnya, tak semudah itu menemui yunho terlebih ini merupakan jam kantor dan jaejoong sendiri seperti nggan untuk menemui namja tampan itu.

"umma..." jiyool merajuk dengan mata merahnya, tentu saja umma mana yang tega melihat putrinya merajuk seperti itu.

Digigitnya bibir bawahnya begitu kecil hingga akhirnya jaejoong memejamkan matanya lalu menatap putri kecilnya yang masih menangis itu dengan hangat.

"kka, kita akan mengunjungi appamu"

"jinja? umma salanghae..."

Hanya senyuman kecil yang ditunjukan jaejoong pada putri kecilnya itu, perasaannya sedikit ragu untuk pergi menemui yunho.

'ini untuk jiyool, hanya untuk jiyool' batinnya saat perasaan tak nyaman itu mulai masuk menggerogoti hatinya.

.

.

.

**At Jung corp**

Siapa sangka jika beberapa karyawan Jung corp telah mengenal jiyool, meski mereka terlihat begitu asing dengan yeoja yang kini menggendong yeoja kecil itu.

'lantai tujuh...' gumam jaejoong - yeoja cantik itu, saat dirinya menggendong jiyool masuk kedalam lift.

Tentu saja setelah sebelumnya dia bertanya pada resepsionis dimana ruangan yunho berada, tak sulit untuknya bertanya karena dia membawa jiyool bersamanya.

Senyum sumringah terlihat diwajah jiyool saat mengingat dirinya akan bertemu dengan appa yang begitu disayanginya.

"jaejoong?" sebuah suara menghentikan langkah jaejoong saat akan masuk kedalam lift.

"s-siwon oppa?"

"appa?" melihat siwon menghampiri membuat jiyool yang melihatnya langsung berseru riang memanggil 'appanya' itu.

Siwon menghampirinya lalu namja tinggi itu tak lupa untuk mencubit gemas pipi jiyool yang begitu dirindukannya tersebut.

"bagaimana bisa kalian disini?" tanya siwon pada jaejoong, jaejoong tersenyum kaku.

Terlihat sekali jika yeoja cantik itu terlihat begitu sulit menjawab pertanyaan siwon untuknya, sementara jiyool sudah merentangkan tangannya ingin digendong siwon.

"bagaimana kalau kita memesan makanan disana?" tawar siwon pada jaejoong setelah namja itu menggendong jiyool.

Jaejoong terlihat ragu menerima ajakan siwon namun yeoja cantik itu akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu keduanya menuju cafe didalam gedung Jung corp.

Tatapan jaejoong hanya terdiam menatap siwon yang memang sudah lama tak bertemu putri kecilnya itu bermain dan mencandai yeoja kecilnya.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya siwon saat melihat jaejoong hanya terdiam sementara dia tak berhenti mencandai jiyool.

"baik, oppa..." jawab jaejoong lalu dia mengaduk vanilla late pesanannya tanpa berniat untuk meminumnya.

Jelas sekali jika ini bukan jam makan siang, jam makan siang telah lewat satu jam yang lalu, tak banyak orang yang berada didalam cafe membuat jaejoong semakin canggung.

"kibum sudah mengatakannya? lalu bagaimana keputusanmu?" mendengar pertanyaan siwon membuat jaejoong terdiam.

"maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu tak nyaman" sesal siwon saat melihat raut wajah jaejoong yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"aniya, aku masih memikirkannya..."

"hanya itu yang bisa kami lakukan, akupun tak bisa melihat istriku bersedih setiap hari, kau tahu? kami begitu menyayangi jiyool"

Seulas senyuman terlihat disudut bibir jaejoong saat mendengar sibum yang begitu terlihat menyayangi jiyoolnya.

Sesaat keduanya kembali mengobrol meski tak satupun ucapan siwon yang menyinggung nama yunho.

"umma, yunho appa?" si kecil jiyool sepertinya tak melupakan ingatannya untuk bertemu sang appa.

"aku bisa mengantarkan kalian keruangannya" tawar siwon pada jaejoong namun jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"terimakasih, kami bisa sendiri..." senyum jaejoong tak ingin membuat siwon tersinggung dengan penolakannya.

"baiklah..."

Siwon menyerahkan jiyool padanya lalu keduanya berpisah saat masuk kedalam lift karena sepertinya siwon tak naik kedalam lift.

"pulanglah dengan segera..." pesannya pada jiyool membuat yeoja kecil itu tersenyum lucu meski sebenarnya tak mengerti dengan maksud siwon padanya.

.

.

.

Langkah jaejoong menuntunnya untuk menuju ruangan itu saat dirinya keluar dari lift, jiyool sendiri sudah terlihat tak sabar bertemu dengan yunho.

"appa..." panggil yeoja kecil itu bersemangat saat tatapannya melihat kearah namja tampan yang tengah berdiri dilobi sana.

Tunggu, seorang yeoja? jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan namja tampan itu padanya.

"yoolie? j-joongie?" namja tampan yang tak lain memang yunho itu langsung menghampiri keduanya, dengan refleks dia langsung meraih tubuh jiyool kedalam gendongannya.

"j..jiyoolie?" seorang yeoja dengan blazer hitam dengan corak pink menghampiri reuni kecil itu.

"kebetulan sekali kita baru saja membicarakannya"

Deg .

Perkataan tambahan yeoja tersebut membuat hati jaejoong terasa teriris, terlebih saat yunho mengiyakan pernyataan yeoja yang memang sooyeon itu padanya.

"boleh aku menggendongnya?"

"tentu..."

Tak sulit untuk jiyool karena yeoja kecil itu begitu mudah menempel dengan siapapun, tapi lihatlah jaejoong sekarang.

"aku harus ke kamar mandi..." tanpa melihat kearah yunho apalagi sooyeon yang kini tengah menggendong jiyool, jaejoong langsung berlalu begitu saja.

Hanya berlalu tanpa tahu dimana letak toilet sebenarnya, haruskan dirinya melihat adegan itu semuanya?

Srett...

"kau mau kemana?" sebuah tangan menghentikannya saat dirinya akan memasuki lift.

"lepas..." jaejoong menghempaskan lengannya dari cengkraman tangan yunho.

Seketika nafas jaejoong semakin tak menentu saat dilihatnya yunho yang hanya seorang diri, itu artinya jiyool dibiarkan bersama yeoja yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"dimana jiyool?" tanya jaejoong begitu marah, bahkan tadi dirinya melihat yunho yang berada diluar ruangannya bersama yeoja itu.

'apa pekerjaan itu yang membuatnya selalu pulang larut malam' batin jaejoong tak bisa untuk membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

"jiyool bersama sooyeon..." jawaban yunho membuat nafas jaejoong memburu.

"aku akan membawanya pulang..." jaejoong sudah melewati yunho untuk kembali membawa putrinya pulang saat tangan yunho kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tembok.

"kau cemburu?" singkat yunho padanya membuat jantung yeoja cantik itu berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari normal.

"a-aniya, untuk apa aku cemburu padamu" jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin bertatapan langsung dengan yunho.

"baiklah, ikut aku..." yunho menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari jaejoong lalu menarik yeoja cantik itu bersamanya.

.

.

.

Kekasih?

Bahkan bukan hanya sooyeon yang terkejut mendengar pernyataan yunho, kini jaejoong pun menatap tak percaya padanya.

"dia kim jaejoong, umma jiyool sekaligus kekasihku"

Begitu santainya yunho mengucapkannya mengabaikan jaejoong yang mulai menatapnya tak nyaman dan tajam tentu saja.

"b-bangapseumnida, jaejoong-sshi" gugup sooyeon pada jaejoong yang tangannya masih diapit oleh tangan yunho.

"bangapseumnida..." bukan hanya sooyeon yang gugup, bahkan kini jaejoong terlihat serba salah untuk bertindak terlebih mendapat tatapan menyelidik dari sooyeon.

"baiklah, kami pergi..." tambah yunho pada sekretarisnya itu.

Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan jaejoong, yunho membawa jiyool dan jaejoong menuju ruangannya.

'menyebalkan...' batin sooyeon yang entah mengapa begitu gerah melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

.

.

.

Srakk...

Jaejoong langsung menghempaskan tangan yunho begitu keduanya ditambah jiyool masuk ke ruangan yunho.

"siapa yang kau maksud kekasihmu?" tuntut jaejoong padanya, yunho hanya menghela nafas ringan lalu mendudukan dirinya disofa dengan jiyool dipangkuannya.

"memang ada berapa nama kim jaejoong yang kau kenal?" santai yunho menjawabnya tanpa ingin berdebat panjang dengan yeoja cantik itu.

Kali ini jaejoong tak menjawabnya dan memilih untuk diam ditempatnya sampai yunho yang melihatnya diam menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

Ingin sekali jaejoong bertanya lebih mengenai yeoja bernama sooyeon yang yunho kenalkan sebagai sekretarisnya itu padanya, namun jaejoong urungkan.

"joongie-ah..." panggil yunho dengan suara beratnya pada jaejoong, meski tatapannya hanya tertuju pada jiyoolnya namun jelas sekali panggilan itu ditujukan untuk jaejoong.

"kau benar-benar menganggapku seperti orang asing?" tanyanya lagi namun dengan wajah yang tersenyum pada jiyool.

"jangan bilang kau sudah menutup rapat hatimu untukku, aku tak pernah menyangka akan sesulit ini mendapatkan maaf darimu"

Suasana diantara keduanya mendadak hening, hanya suara kecil jiyool yang kadang mengisi keheningan yang terjadi antara dua orang dewasa itu.

"yunho-ah, aku sudah memutuskannya, aku... menerima permintaan kibum dan siwon oppa, aku akan tinggal dikediaman jung" untuk sesaat jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya, yeoja cantik itu menghela nafasnya.

"meski kau melarangnya, aku akan tetap tinggal dan membawa jiyool kembali pada kibum dan siwon oppa"

Yunho menatap tak percaya padanya, bagaimana mungkin jika jaejoong memutuskan hal itu begitu cepat.

"kau tak akan pernah menginjakan kaki dikediaman jung, joongie"

"mwo?"

Tap...

Dengan sengaja yunho mendudukan jiyool disofa kemudian namja tampan itu mendekatinya yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"aku tak akan membiarkannya" bersamaan dengan itu yunho menarik lengan jaejoong lalu melumat bibir cherry itu.

"yunhh..." ronta jaejoong saat mendapat ciuman paksa dari yunho, bahkan keduanya seperti lupa jika disana masih ada jiyool yang menatap dengan polosnya.

Setelah beberapa saat terjebak dalam ciuman itu kini keduanya mulai saling menatap satu sama lain dengan nafas yang saling menderu.

"jika kau tak ingin aku tinggal dikediaman jung, pulanglah... bawa jiyool kembali pada keluargamu, kau tahu mereka begitu menderita karenanya"

"untuk sesaat bisakah kita tak membicarakan jiyool?"

Jaejoong hampir tak percaya mendengar pertanyaan yunho itu, tak membicarakan jiyool? yeoja cantik itu menggeleng.

"kau benar benar yunh-"

"aku mencintaimu, tidakkah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku? sedikitpun?"

Lagi-lagi jaejoong dibuat terdiam dengan pertanyaan yunho terhadapnya, tak bisakah namja tampan itu menunggu? jaejoong menatapnya, mata bulat itu menatapnya lirih.

"aku... mencintaimu, yunh..."

Deg .

Jawaban jaejoong membuat jantung yunho berhenti berdetak, dilihatnya mata bulat yeoja cantik itu yang kini menatapnya, tatapannya begitu lemah.

"tapi aku tak yakin akan kembali padamu..."

"..." kali ini yunho seperti kehilangan kata-katanya, jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya lalu yeoja cantik itu beralih dari yunho dan menggendong jiyool bersamanya.

"kami akan pulang..." singkatnya pada yunho sambil membawa jiyool bersamanya, yunho disana seperti tak mampu untuk menggerakan kedua kakinya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu hubungan keduanya - yunho dan jaejoong, tak terlalu baik bahkan lebih diam daripada sebelumnya.

"joongie, kau akan benar-benar tinggal dikediaman jung?" tanya kim ahjumma saat jaejoong membereskan beberapa pakaiannya.

"hmm, yunho pun tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak jika aku telah memutuskannya..."

Mendengar jaejoong menyebut nama yunho membuat kim ahjumma ingin bertanya padanya, akhir-akhir ini hubungan keduanya terlihat begitu buruk.

"kau bertengkar dengan yunho?" tanya kim ahjumma khawatir, jaejoong lalu menghentikan melipat pakaiannya.

"sejak saat dia membuang kami, apakah aku pernah terlihat baik dengannya, ahjumma?"

Srett...

Kim ahjumma memeluk tubuh keponakannya itu, jika mengingat semua kejadian di massa lalu itu membuatnya merasa sedih untuknya.

"pulanglah jika kau merasa sendiri disana"

Hanya anggukan kecil itu yang jaejoong tunjukan pada kim ahjumma, bagaimanapun dirinya tahu jika kim ahjumma pun peduli dengan keadaannya.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai dikediaman jung, jaejong langsung disambut hangat kibum terlebih mrs jung, bahkan terlihat sekali jika jiyool begitu senang kembali ke kediaman jung.

"eomma, halmoni..." panggilnya begitu riang, jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihatnya, semua orang berkumpul, semuanya kecuali yunho.

Namja tampan itu tak mengatakan apapun bahkan terlihat acuh saat jaejoong membawa jiyool bersamanya ke kediaman jung.

"joongie, kemarilah..." panggil mrs jung padanya, mulai hari itu jaejoong akan tinggal di kediaman mewah itu, terasa aneh mengingat hubungannya dan yunho pun begitu buruk belakangan ini.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada wanita paruh baya itu kemudian dia bergabung bersama mereka semua, kehangatan itu yang dulu pernah dirasakannya.

Dulu saat yunho membawanya ke kediaman itu sebagai kekasihnya, tapi itu dulu mengingat sekarang bahkan namja tampan itu tak ada.

.

.

.

"oppa..." sebuah suara menghentikan langkah yunho saat namja tampan itu keluar disebuah super market tak jauh dari apartemennya.

"ahra-sshi?" tanya yunho meyakinkan yeoja yang memanggilnya itu, yeoja itu mengangguk lalu menghampiri yunho yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

Ahra tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada yunho yang langsung saja disambut oleh tangan yunho, bersalaman.

"senang bertemu denganmu" senyum ahra padanya, yunho hanya tersenyum singkat.

Keduanya lalu sedikit bercengkrama sampai yunho yang tak enak berdiri terus seperti itu, mengajak ahra untuk duduk disebuah taman tak jauh dari mereka.

"jadi kau baru kembali dari Newyork?" tanya yunho padanya, ahra mengangguk.

"study ku sudah selesai karena itu aku kembali, ah kudengar kakakku bekerja padamu?"

"begitulah..." yunho mengangguk menjawabnya, sesaat mata musangnya menatap mata ahra, mata yeoja itu terlihat begitu bulat.

Jaejoong...

Begitu terlihat mirip dengan mata jaejoong meski ahra tak mempunyai bibir seindah bibir milik jaejoong.

"oppa, gwenchanayo?" tanya ahra saat menyadari yunho yang tiba-tiba terdiam, yunho lalu berdehem.

"hanya sedikit lelah, ahh kau mau menemaniku makan siang?" ingat yunho jika saat itu dia belum makan siang bahkan sebenarnya sarapanpun belum.

"jeongmal? tentu saja aku mau, oppa"

Ahra begitu senang mendapat ajakan yunho, yeoja yang dua tahun dibawah yunho itu terlihat tak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah bahagianya membuat yunho terkekeh.

"baiklah, kkaja" yunho bangkit dari duduknya dikursi taman itu sementara ahra mengikuti namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah berjalan-jalan bersama dengan changmin ditaman pusat kota saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan itu.

"bukannya dia kekasih yeoja yang kau kejar itu?" tunjuknya memberitahu changmin.

Kekasih yeoja yang kau kejar? seenaknya sekali kyuhyun berbicara, changmin memutar matanya gerah.

"nugu-" perkataannya terhenti saat melihat namja bermata musang itu terlihat begitu akrab dengan seorang yeoja yang tak dikenalnya.

"bajingan..." gumamnya begitu emosi saat melihat kedua orang yang memang yunho dan ahra itu beranjak dari bangku taman.

"kenapa kau terlihat marah? harusnya kau senang jika namja itu bersama orang lain, mudah untukmu untuk mendapatkan joongie mu itu kembali..." sinis kyuhyun padanya.

Changmin menghela nafasnya menahan kedua emosinya itu, tangan namja jangkung itu menarik kyuhyun kasar dari taman.

"ya! namja miskin! kenapa kau menarikku!"

"berhenti memanggilku namja miskin!"

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya yunho tak pulang ke kediaman jung melainkan kini namja tampan itu pulang ke apartemen miliknya.

Tak masalah untuk mrs jung, kibum, dan siwon yang memang mengerti terlebih jika yunho bukanlah anak kecil yang masih harus dikhawatirkan. Namun jiyool...

"aniyo, yoolie mau yun appa..." tolak yeoja kecil itu saat kibum menyuapinya untuk makan malam hari itu, semuanya mendesah berat termasuk jaejoong.

Tak hanya menolak namun yeoja kecil itu seperti mengambek saat orang-orang dewasa disekitarnya seperti tak peduli dengan appanya.

"arra arra, appa akan menyusul appamu untuk pulang" siwon mengalah saat jiyool tak henti meminta yunho untuk bersamanya.

Mendengar nama yunho membuat jaejoong terdiam, hampir satu minggu ini keduanya tak bertemu apalagi saling bicara.

"yoolie, sini makan sama umma sayang" jaejoong membujuk jiyool begitu lembut membuat jiyool menatap padanya untuk sesaat.

"hummm..." jiyool mengangguk menurut, kibum dan mrs jung menghela nafas lega melihat yeoja kecil itu akhirnya mau makan setelah berbagai cara digunakan untuk membujuknya.

Lalu siwon? namja tinggi nan tampan itu menyusul yunho ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul sembilan malam siwon dan yunho sampai dikediaman jung, kedua namja tampan itu masuk kedalam rumah yang terlihat sudah mulai sepi itu.

"jiyool odiga?" tanya siwon saat berpapasan dengan kibum dilantai bawah, sesaat mata yeoja imut itu menatap pada yunho.

"dia tidur, dikamar jaejoong..." singkatnya pada siwon lalu berlalu begitu saja, bukan karena kibum marah dengan siwon melainkan pada namja disamping suaminya itu.

Yunho yang menyadari kibum mendiamkannya hanya diam tak ingin ambil pusing, namja tampan itu beranjak setelah bertanya dimana kamar jaejoong.

.

.

.

Tap...

Cklekk...

Pelan sekali yunho membuka pintu kamar yang sekarang menjadi kamar milik jaejoong itu, namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada tempat tidur.

Kedua yeoja cantik itu - umma dan anak itu, tertidur begitu pulas diranjang kamar tersebut.

"..jaljayo..." bisik yunho setelah namja tampan itu membenarkan selimut keduanya.

Hanya sesaat menatap keduanya lalu namja tampan itu kembali keluar membiarkan kedua orang itu tertidur dengan pulas.

Namun bersamaan dengan itu jaejoong membuka matanya, dia belum tertidur sepenuhnya bahkan yeoja cantik itu menyadari kedatangan yunho.

"kau menyerah untuk mendapatkanku..." gumam jaejoong merasakan sakit diulu hatinya.

Air matanya mengalir saat dia kembali menutup matanya untuk tertidur, dipeluknya hangat putri kecilnya yang sudah sangat pulas itu.

"jiyoolie, jangan meninggalkan umma..." air mata itu semakin deras.

.

.

.

"ahra?" bisik jaejoong lirih saat kyuhyun datang padanya dan mengatakan semuanya tentang ahra dan yunho begitu detail.

"kau tahu mereka berkencan saat ini" kyuhyun menyeringai padanya sementara jaejoong tak mampu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun lagi.

Dengan mudahnya kyuhyun menyerahkan berbagai foto yunho saat bersama ahra padanya, hanya senyuman perih itulah yang ditunjukan jaejoong.

Go ahra...

Tidak cukup kah dengan yeoja bernama sooyeon? yeoja yang pernah jaejoong lihat saat di Newyork waktu itu.

"terimakasih, kyu..." jaejoong memberikan foto-foto itu kembali pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam menatapnya, dapat dilihatnya jaejoong yang begitu terluka meski dia sudah mencoba untuk menutupinya. Jaejoong seperti tak ingin terlihat terluka dihadapan kyuhyun.

Tapi kyuhyun tahu jika jaejoong begitu terluka...

"kau tak berniat untuk membakar yeoja tak tahu diri itu? atau sekalian saja bersama namja tak tahu diri seperti kekasihmu itu"

"n-ne?" jaejoong menatap terkejut pada kyuhyun, kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, percuma saja berbicara dengan jaejoong yang menurutnya memang terlalu baik itu.

"jika kau butuh bantuan untuk membunuh kedua orang itu, hubungi saja aku... dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu"

"..." setelah mengatakannya kyuhyun langsung beranjak meninggalkan jaejoong yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Dengan santainya kyuhyun membuang foto-foto yunho dan ahra kedalam tong sampah yang dilewatinya, jaejoong terdiam menatapnya.

"terimakasih kyu..."

.

.

.

Malam hari itu setelah makan malam berakhir jaejoong berniat mencuci piring membantu lee ahjumma - pembantu keluarga jung.

"joongie, tadi junsu menelepon katanya kau tak mengangkat teleponnya sore tadi" kibum menghampirinya didapur.

"ponselku tertinggal, aku akan menghubunginya nanti..."

Baik kibum maupun mrs jung berulang kali melarang jaejoong untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga namun yeoja cantik itu hanya menolaknya dan tetap melakukannya.

Yeoja cantik itu mulai memakai sarung tangan cuci itu lalu mencuci piring satu per satu tapi tak bisa dibohongi jika perasaannya begitu tak nyaman saat ini.

'yunho memiliki gadis lain?' pikirannya begitu saja masuk kedalam topik itu, begitu terlarut hingga dia tak menyadari jika piring yang dicucinya hampir terjatuh dan...

Prangg...

Piring itu sukses mendarat dilantai dapur tersebut membuat lee ahjumma dan kibum yang ada disana terkejut melihatnya.

"m-mianhae aku..." jaejoong tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya, perasaannya begitu tak tergambar lagi.

"ahjumma, tolong bersihkan semuanya..." kibum meminta lee ahjumma lalu membawa yeoja cantik itu beranjak dari dapur setelah mencuci tangannya.

"kka, joongie..."

Jaejoong hanya menurut saat kibum mengajaknya keluar dapur lalu mulai membawanya pada pembicaraan serius.

"apa kalian sedang ada masalah? kau dan yunho" tanya kibum begitu hati-hati, jaejoong tak menjawabnya, pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk membahas masalahnya dengan yunho.

"eonni, apakah jiyool sudah tertidur? aku ingin melihatnya" jelas sekali jika jaeoong seperti mengalihkan pembicaraan, kibum menghela nafasnya.

"jiyool diatas bersama umma..."

"..baiklah, aku akan melihatnya sekarang..." jaejoong bangkit lalu meninggalkan kibum yang kini menatapnya khawatir.

.

.

.

Hari itu kibum dan jaejoong pergi untuk membeli bahan makanan lalu keperluan lainnya lagi untuk satu bulan kedepan.

"kau tidak lelah? bagaimana kalau kita istirahat di cafe itu?"

"tentu..." senyum jaejoong menjawab ajakan kibum padanya, keduanya memang hanya pergi berdua sementara jiyool tinggal dirumah bersama mrs jung.

Tumpukan belanjaan mereka memang sudah dimasukan kedalam mobil hingga keduanya tak perlu repot mengurusi plastik belanjaan tersebut.

Setelah menyebutkan pesanan masing-masing keduanya mulai terlibat obrolan lagi, tentu saja jiyool lah yang menjadi topik utamanya.

"bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita berlibur ke pulau jeju?" tawar kibum saat mengingat hari jumat nanti merupakan hari libur nasional. Itu artinya free untuk hari jumat sampai minggu.

"apa tidak terlalu jauh?" ragu jaejoong dengan usul kibum, bukan hanya karena waktu tapi juga mengingat jiyool yang masih terlalu kecil untuk diajak ketempat sejauh itu.

"jiyool itu kuat, lagipula sudah lama sekali kami tak membawanya berlibur terlebih ke pantai seperti itu..." kibum menjelaskan, jaejoong sendiri terlihat berpikir.

"kau bisa mengajak junsu juga" tambah kibum padanya, tentu saja dengan maksud untuk menghasut jaejoong lebih kuat lagi.

"hmm baiklah, tak buruk, kita akan berlibur minggu depan, di pulau jeju" akhirnya jaejoong menyetujui, tak sadar jika kibum sudah menyeringai jahil padanya.

"jiyoolie pasti akan sangat senang..."

.

.

.

"joongie tunggulah disana, aku akan membeli makanan itu terlebih dulu..." kibum menunjuk pintu dekat cafe.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian yeoja cantik itu keluar menuju pintu, matanya sekilas berkeliling menatap orang-orang disekitarnya.

"oppa bagaimana kalau kita makan disana? sepertinya terlihat enak"

"apapun untukmu..."

Deg .

Suara itu, jaejoong membeku ditempatnya, terlebih saat mata bulatnya menangkap pantulan lain dari pemilik suara itu.

'y-yunho...' batinnya begitu terkejut.

Tap...

Bersamaan dengan itu namja tampan itu - yunho, berdiri tepat dihadapannya, jaejoong cukup mengenal siapa namja dan yeoja yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya itu.

"kau disini, joongie?" tanya namja tampan itu pada jaejoong dengan tangan yang melingkar tepat dibahu yeoja disampingnya - ahra.

'bukankah dia berkencan dengan sekretarisnya?' sinis jaejoong dalam hatinya saat melihat ahra lah yang diperlakukan spesial oleh yunho.

"kau tahu? aku tak pernah menyesal untuk tak memaafkanmu, jung yunho!"

Srett...

Jaejoong berjalan melewati yunho dan ahra dihadapannya, disana kibum baru saja keluar dari cafe kemudian terkejut melihat jaejoong yang pergi seperti itu sampai...

"mwo? yunho kau?" tak percayanya saat melihat adik iparnya itu bersama yeoja lain terlebih itu terlihat begitu mesra.

"..ckk..." kibum tak bisa menutupi kekesalannya pada yunho, dia menatap tajam padanya lalu berlalu mengikuti jaejoong.

"..."

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**.**

**.**

**Ekhmm no flame, ok? ^-^ just review...**


End file.
